De papel y tinta
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Serena es huérfana, creció en un orfanato desde que su madre murió hasta que le ofrecen trabajar en la hacienda Milenio de Plata como enfermera. Creía haber encontrado ahí un hogar, hasta que conoció a Darien Shields un hombre frívolo y arrogante, pero a pesar de ello y sin proponérselo encuentra el amor en él, pero deberá luchar contra todo y contra él mismo para conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dulce trinar de los pájaros y los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana terminaron por despertarla. Aunque no había dormido mucho, ya que la ansiedad se había apoderado de sus sentidos. ¿El motivo? hoy iba a abandonar el lugar donde se había criado, aquel orfanato en el que había pasado los últimos veinte años ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía tan solo dos, no tenía más familia y a su padre nunca lo conoció.

Decidió levantarse temprano, tomó una ducha, cuando acabo se puso un vestido amarillo, era muy sencillo pero era de los más presentables que tenia. Consultó el reloj, aún era temprano, el día anterior no había alcanzado a hacer su maleta por lo que procedió a juntar todo su no muy abundante equipaje, dos vestidos, tres pantalones, un par de blusas, dos faldas, la ropa interior y por ultimo otro par más de zapatos. Hasta sobraba espacio en la pequeña maleta.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante.

Una religiosa de unos treinta años entró en la habitación mirando con dulzura a la joven.

—Sere yo venía a despertarte, pero ya estas levantada, es muy temprano. ¿No pudiste dormir verdad?

Serena le sonrió.

—Muy poco hermana Ikuko.

—Tranquila pequeña —dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas—, la madre superiora volvió de repetirme que el Señor Shields es un buen hombre.

—¿Logró averiguar algo sobre el Señor Shields? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Sí. Es dueño de una inmensa hacienda llamada Milenio de Plata, hizo su dinero a base de muchísimo esfuerzo. Cuando se asentó allí, según tengo entendido, no poseía más que un pedazo de terreno en Osaka. Comenzó criando caballos. Primero de casta corriente, eso fue el puntapié inicial, después a base de esfuerzo y arduo trabajo fue forjando la enorme hacienda que hoy posee, una de las mas prosperas por cierto y no solo eso, los mejores caballos salen de sus tierras.

—Eso solo hace que me ponga más nerviosa —confesó perturbada la rubia —no sé como vaya a tratarme alguien tan importante, quizá necesite a alguien con más experiencia, debería haber aceptado el trabajo en el dispensario.

—La madre superiora asegura que es muy amable. Y que valora el trabajo de la gente joven, eso sí muy rico y pero bondadoso, no te dejaríamos ir si fuera de otra forma. Estoy segura que pronto te ganaras su corazón y se encariñara contigo, ya lo veras.

—Eso espero —dijo sonriendo nerviosa—. Pero aún así estoy muy preocupada. No sé si podre con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

—Claro que sí Serena, terminaste como la mejor alumna de la carrera de enfermería, no tienes de que preocuparte. Lo único que lamento es que tengas que dejarnos.

—Yo también —su rostro reflejaba emoción—. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir.

—Sí —afirmó igual de emocionada — nosotras también vamos a extrañarte muchísimo por lo mismo deberías haber partido cuando cumpliste los dieciocho con el favor de la superiora te quedaste más tiempo ayudándonos en la enfermería mientras estudiabas. Pero ahora debes pensar en que es lo mejor para tu futuro. Aún nos queda tiempo antes de que partas pequeña ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a desayunar? —propuso la religiosa.

Serena asintió. Salieron de la habitación hacia los comedores. En el camino se encontraron con algunos niños madrugadores jugueteando por los pasillos. Llegaron a un amplio salón de paredes marfil y con varias mesas acomodadas por todo el comedor. Cada una tomó una bandeja, retiraron un tazón de leche y unos panecillos.

—Hermana Ikuko ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —pregunto inquieta revolviendo el liquido de su tazón sin beberlo.

—Claro pequeña.

—No me atreví a pregúntale a la madre superiora, pero quizá usted lo sabe ¿el Señor Shields tiene familia?

—No debería decírtelo —chasqueó la lengua —pero después de todo te enteraras igual, qué más da que lo hagas ahora.

La religiosa se inclinó hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, Serena obedeció.

—Según sea el Señor Shields solo tiene un hijo, unos años mayor que tú.

—¿Entonces su esposa murió? —inquirió entristecida por aquella suposición.

—No, por lo que dijo la madre superiora el Señor Shields nunca se casó, dijo que había un gran escándalo detrás pero no quiso contarme la historia. El muchacho se llama…deja que recuerde, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua —hizo un mohín —¡Ay! pues no lo recuerdo, pero da igual. El chico estudió en la mejor escuela de Tokio, y es el único heredero de Milenio de Plata.

—Supongo que también vive ahí en la hacienda.

—En realidad no, no debes preocuparte por ello. El chico viaja mucho y a pesar de que terminó la carrera de arquitectura y de que el Señor Shields esperaba que se radicara en Milenio de Plata, al parecer es un tanto despreocupado porque continúa viajando, y sólo un par de veces al año va a la hacienda. La madre superiora cree que lo tiene un poco abandonado, pero al Señor Shields no parece importarle ni quejarse por ello.

—Pero su padre está muy enfermo ¿cómo no se preocupa por él?

—Si lo hace, a su manera, pero lo hace —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue él quien pidió una enfermera para su padre.

—Claro, contrata a alguien que lo cuide y así se lava las manos por su ausencia —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Que hombre más frívolo y superficial, por suerte no tendré que convivir con él.

—No seas dura Serena —la reprendió suavemente —al chico lo han criado como un príncipe, los mejores colegios, la mejor universidad, su padre le ha dado todo lo que quiere y más.

—Con mayor razón debería estar agradecido no solo de eso, sino de tener a su padre con él.

—Recuerda que nosotros no somos quien para juzgar pequeña —le recordó la religiosa.

—Lo sé, tiene razón, perdóneme hermana —solicitó avergonzada—. Pero de seguro un sujeto tan frio y sin corazón, debe ser un hombre horrible por fuera.

—Ah pues eso no lo sé Serena. Pero quizá te equivocas. Inclusive, quien quita y terminas enamorada de él.

Serena abrió los ojos excesivamente por la impresión.

—¿eh? ¡Claro que no!. Eso nunca.

—No escupas al cielo pequeña ya sabes lo que dicen. Pero importa lo que tú o los demás piensen, el Señor Shields a pesar de todo confía en que cuando él muera el chico siente cabeza, tendrá que dejar de viajar y se hacerse cargo de la hacienda a la que su padre le ha dedicado su vida.

.

.

.

Mientras en una prospera hacienda de Osaka.

—Tómese la medicina Señor Shields —exigió el ama de llaves.

—Sabes que odio hacerlo, saben horrible —dijo con cara de repulsión —¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo Luna?

—Primero porque es mi trabajo, para eso me paga ¿no? —comentó risueña logrando contagiar a su patrón —Y segundo porque es por su bien Señor Shields, ande, no sea terco y tómesela de una vez.

—Luna…—refunfuñó.

—No querrá que cuando llame mi niño me vea obligada a decirle que no se ha estado tomando su medicina.

—Eres una chismosa Luna.

El hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules bebió las gotas que la mujer había vertido sobre un vaso con agua, haciendo un mohín y torciendo la nariz.

—Ya. ¿Contenta mujer?.

—Sí —afirmó satisfecha —gracias Señor Shields.

—Artemis, Luna, solo Artemis. ¿Cuántos años llevamos trabajando juntos y sigues llamándome Señor Shields?

—Muchos, tantos que ya no lo recuerdo, incluso mucho antes de que llegara el joven.

La miró con afecto comprendiendo sus palabras, en efecto llevaban demasiados años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y conocía muy bien su historia.

—¿Quién puede contigo Luna?.

—Nadie Señor Shields —dijo complacida.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime ¿a qué hora llega la famosa enfermera que exigió mi hijo?. La señorita…¿Cómo dijo la madre que se llamaba, Luna?

—Serena, Serena Tsukino, señor.

—Claro, esta memoria mía, la señorita Tsukino ¿a qué hora llega?.

—Cerca de las cinco, como me pidió envié al hijo de Jedaite en la camioneta por ella.

—Gracias Luna, siempre tan eficiente. Aún tengo tiempo, antes de que llegue mi enfermera —comentó viendo su reloj —dile a Jedaite que venga para que me ayude a hacer el recorrido las caballerizas.

—Usted es mas terco que una mula —dijo poniéndose los brazos como jarra —cuando va a entender no está para esos trotes, señor Shields.

—Soy un viejo enfermo, pero no tengo que actuar siempre como tal. No me cuides tanto, Luna querida. Por mucho que tú lo hagas, ya no hay vuelta.

—No diga esas cosas, aún le queda mucha vida por delante para que continúe desquiciándome a mí y a todos los que vivimos aquí.

—Eso quisieras tu luna. Pero pronto tendrá que ocurrir, ha de ser lo que Dios quiera.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde Serena se había despedido de los niños del orfanato y de las religiosas. Había decidido no llorar, pero fue inevitable, tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas, era la primera vez que saldría de allí.

Ya en la estación abordó el tren con destino a Osaka. Una vez allí después de varias horas de viaje, pensó que tendría que tomar un autobús hasta la hacienda Milenio de Plata, pero en cuanto bajo del tren pudo notar a un apuesto joven, rubio, de ojos esmeraldas con un gran cartel que decía «_Señorita Serena Tsukino_», se acercó a él.

—¿Usted es la señorita Tsukino? —inquirió perturbado, sintiéndose impactado por la belleza de la joven.

—Sí, soy yo, Serena Tsukino mucho gusto —dijo extendiendo su mano —¿usted es?

—Soy Andrew Furuhata —respondió el joven estrechando su pequeña mano —El gusto es mío. Trabajo en la hacienda y me pidieron que viniera a buscarla, dígame ¿donde está su equipaje Señorita Tsukino?.

—¡Oh! Yo…solo traigo esta maleta —dijo algo avergonzada— pero dime solo Serena ¿sí?

—Está bien Serena solo si a cambio tú también me dices solo Andrew.

—De acuerdo Andrew —dijo sonriente.

Aunque ella le dijo que no era necesario Andrew insistió en llevar su maleta. La guió hasta una vieja camioneta aparcada a la salida de la estación, él dejó su pequeño equipaje en la parte trasera y le abrió la puerta para que subiera, luego lo hizo él.

Serena parecía una niña pequeña miraba a un lado y a otro con admiración, completamente excitada. Y es que en realidad era el primer viaje que realizaba. Aquello era como un mundo aparte. Los campos verdes, llenos de sembradíos, pequeñas casas, animales complementando aquel bello paisaje, en especial los hermosos caballos que corrían libres por los prados. Recordó que la hermana Ikuko le mencionó que el Señor Shields tenía los mejores de la región, cuanto deseaba poder montar uno.

Andrew la miraba de reojo fascinado por la transparencia y espontaneidad que mostraba, decidió reducir la velocidad para que ella siguiera disfrutando del viaje. Mientras que él estaba completamente deslumbrado por aquella belleza inocente.

—Espero no te moleste la comparación Serena pero pareces uno de esos perritos entusiasmados cuando los sacan a pasear, solo te falta sacar la lengua por la ventana.

Serena rio por su comparación, y es que en realidad así se sentía.

—Es que es todo tan hermoso ¿no te parece?.

—Bueno siempre he vivido aquí es algo normal para mí. ¿Nunca habías estado en Osaka?

—No— respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana —nunca había estado en el campo, la ciudad en la que crecí es pequeña y nunca había salido de ahí.

—Más tarde puedo llevarte a conocer los alrededores.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió viéndolo emocionada.

—Claro será todo un placer para mi Serena.

—Me encantaría —comentó sonriente—. Gracias Andrew eres muy amable.

—Al contrario, disfrutaré mucho de tu compañía —dijo galante haciendo que se ruborizara.

Serena no lo podía creer, de pronto una gran mansión apareció frente a sus ojos en medio de ese hermoso campo. Era impresionante, aquella casa parecía un palacio. El camino principal estaba rodeado de bellísimas rosaledas. La casa era de un blanco inmaculado, con una enorme galería enfrente. Y al otro extremo, separado tan sólo por altos arbustos que parecían cercas, estaban las enormes caballerizas, además de los terrenos de cultivos y junto a estos muchos hombres trabajando animadamente. Serena se relajo, quizá la hermana Ikuko tenía razón y el señor Shields era un gran hombre y un patrón amable.

Miraba fascinada los soberbios caballos galopando por todas partes, junto con aquel paraíso que suponía la mansión, como aislado contrastando entre aquella naturaleza casi virgen del lugar. Aquel contraste era lo que más asombraba.

—Llegamos, bienvenida a Milenio de Plata Serena.

Andrew bajó de la camioneta, rodeándola rápidamente le abrió la puerta. Él con una radiante sonrisa le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Serena se sonrojo por aquel acto y por la forma en que la miraba. Nunca había recibido atenciones así de un hombre. Nuevamente él insistió en llevar su pequeña y ligera maleta.

Serena miraba todo el entorno con admiración, subieron los peldaños de las escaleras.

Una señora de unos cuarenta años de cabellos negros y ojos azules los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión.

—Hasta que llegas Andrew, condenado muchacho has tardado, deberías haber llego hace mucho.

—Lo siento Lunita, lo que sucede es que maneje muy despacio, la señorita venia maravillada viendo el paisaje.

La mujer miró a Serena, esta se sintió intimidada por el escrutinio de aquella dama.

—Buenas tardes. Me llamo Luna —dijo presentándose —Soy el ama de llaves de esta casa. No me diga que usted es la enfermera que esperamos.

—Así es. Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Vaya sabia que era joven, pero no nos advirtieron que era tan linda, será una tentación para estos hombres brutos de aquí—dijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias señora Luna —respondió avergonzada.

Luna se dio cuenta como Andrew la miraba embelesado.

—Ya puedes irte muchacho, tu padre te estaba esperando para que le ayudes.

Andrew se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia para despedirse y se fue hacia las cabellerizas. Luna le dirigió una cálida mirada a Serena para darle confianza.

—Pase por aquí señorita Tsukino.

En cuanto Serena entró no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la casa era aún más bella por dentro, con una decoración de un gusto exquisito.

—Que casa tan linda, todo es tan fino —susurró.

—¿verdad que si?. Es tan bueno que haya llegado señorita Serena. Me alegro tanto que mi niño haya convencido a su padre de contratarla, será de gran ayuda para mi, sinceramente yo ya no puedo con ese viejo señor cascarrabias.

Serena al escucharla la miró asustada, pensando donde se habría ido a meter.

—¡Oh no se preocupe!. Solo es algo rezongón sobre todo a la hora de tomar las medicinas, pero todos le adoramos todos. Se lo merece. Es un patrón bondadoso y lleno de generosidad.

—Eso me dijeron el convento —suspiró aliviada.

—Con su ayuda podremos mantenerlo a raya, debe tener mano firme con él. A veces puede ser muy terco ¿sabe? Y se le olvida lo enfermo que esta. Sale por ahí de paseo, como si fuera un joven.

—El Señor Shields padece del corazón, ¿no es así señora Luna?

—Sí. Pero llámeme Luna a secas. Todo el mundo aquí lo hace, eso de señora Luna no va conmigo.

—De acuerdo, Luna —sonrió con dulzura—. También llámame solo Serena. Ya verá cómo entre las dos, sin que el señor Shields se entere claro, lograremos dominar sus impulsos para mejorar su salud.

—Gracias Serena, así lo espero. ¿Sabes? en el fondo el señor Shields está ilusionado con tu llegada. Primero se negó por completo, pero mi niño Darien y yo, hemos logrado convencerle. Y ahora está contento de tenerla aquí.

Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de madera maciza de roble, Luna golpeó con los nudillos y abrió después de oír el «pase» le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar.

—Señor Shields la señorita Tsukino acaba de llegar.

El caballero alto, de cabellos encanecidos, sinceros ojos azules y con distinguida presencia avanzó hacia ella.

—Por fin llegó, la estaba esperando yo soy el enfermo al que tendrá que cuidar. ¿Cómo está usted, señorita Tsukino?

—Bien, es un placer conocerlo señor Shields. ¿Y usted como esta?

—Estoy seguro que no tan bien como usted —dijo sonriendo —siéntese.

—Gracias —dijo ella sentándose, mientras él hacía lo mismo—. Pero no diga eso Señor Shields se ve usted muy bien.

Él la miró reflexivo y escrutador.

—Es usted muy joven señorita Tsukino. Extremadamente joven —se echó a reír jovial — Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar la edad antes solo me guié por las recomendaciones que me dieron ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veintidós años, señor Shields.

—Muy joven y hermosa —comentó paternal—. Muy hermosa, señorita Tsukino. Ojala tuviera unos cuantos años menos, pero eso es imposible—se echó a reír—. Solo espero que no se la lleven pronto.

Serena se ruborizó ante su comentario.

—Espero que le haya gustado lo que conoció hasta ahora de Milenio de Plata.

—Claro que sí señor Shields —respondió animada —es todo tan maravilloso.

—Es una tierra hermosa, me complace que la aprecie. Amo esta tierra en ella he puesto mi vida. Soy un buen patrón sabe. Quizá para mí, esta tierra y todo el mundo que me rodea, es como una compensación a mi soledad, a veces quisiera que mi hijo disfrutara tanto como yo de este lugar, aunque en ocasiones pienso que tal vez yo tenga la culpa por haberlo alejado tan pequeño de aquí enviándolo a estudiar a Tokio.

Serena se conmovió con sus palabras, en efecto el señor Shields era un buen hombre y no entendía como su hijo podía ser tan despreocupado con su padre, más aún estando él tan enfermo.

—¿Él no vive aquí con usted?

—No. Ahora él viaja mucho. Después tendrá que radicarse aquí y continuar con Milenio de Plata. Lo crié y eduqué para eso. Por lo mismo le doy libertad ahora, y espero que sepa aprovecharla.

—La aprovechará, señor Shields —dijo esperando que así fuera pero sin creerlo realmente.

—Yo también señorita Tsukino. Si no lo hiciera, me sentiré terriblemente decepcionado. Pero bueno no la entretengo más, de seguro está usted cansada por el viaje. Busque a Luna para que le enseñe su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado.

—De seguro que si, Gracias señor Shields.

—Váyase a descansar un rato. Póngase cómoda y más tarde antes de que anochezca salga con Luna a dar una vuelta por los campos.

Serena lo miró con ternura, se puso de pie.

—Nuevamente gracias por todo señor Shields, por esta oportunidad, pero en especial por su buena acogida —agradeció inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—No tiene que agradecer. Me sucedió algo especial con usted, señorita Tsukino. En cuanto la vi me ha dado una buena impresión, como si la conociera de siempre. Por favor, considere Milenio de Plata como su casa.

Serena sintió deseos de llorar al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Señor Shields?

—¿sí?

—Perdone mi atrevimiento pero… ¿podría darle un abrazo? —preguntó temerosa.

—Claro que puedes —respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Serena acortó la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura.

_«Me parece que encontré el hogar que nunca he tenido», _pensó con súbita emoción.

—Ahora vaya a descansar —dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo —respondió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Serena estaba deslumbrada con todo, parecía un sueño que no quería que acabara. Por primera vez tenía una habitación para ella sola y con baño propio. La cama era tan acolchada no puedo evitar dejarse caer en ella emocionada, sentía que estaba sobre nubes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido, la cama de madera caoba era de dos plazas con un finísimo edredón blanco de estampados floreados, con mullidos cojines a juego, a los pies de la cama un elegante diván de madera en color cerezo tapizado en una elegante tela palo rosa con ribetes, además tenía un ropero enorme el cual lamentablemente no podría llenar, televisión y hasta un equipo de música.

—¿Qué te parece la casa Serena? —preguntó Luna horas más tardes mientras le enseñaba la mansión.

—Maravillosa Luna. Mi habitación es divina, nunca había tenido una propia. La decoración de toda la casa es tan elegante, los muebles tan refinados. Es estupenda.

—Pues sí, todo mundo piensa igual cuando la ven. Todo lo decoró mi niño Darien, tiene un gusto exquisito.

Otra vez el famoso Darien, Serena no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Luna, Andrew, Jedaite y todos los que había conocido ese día parecía idolatrarlo y lo trataban casi como un semidiós cuando hablaban de él, parecían cifrar todas sus esperanzas de que él continuara con el legado de su padre y con la prosperidad de Milenio de Plata.

¿Sería que ella en realidad tenía una falsa impresión de él? ¿Sería tan amable como su asombroso padre?

—Mi niño Darien no se parece en nada a su padre. Son como polos opuestos —dijo Luna, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, pero sin hacerlo en realidad—. El señor es un hombre de campo, acostumbrado al trabajo arduo de sol a sol, en cambio mi niño es un hombre elegante, distinguido y refinado.

_«arrogante, desconsiderado y presumido»_ quiso añadir a la descripción de Luna.

—Pues debería parecerse más a su padre —dijo Serena tratando de esconder su molestia—, no he conocido mejor hombre que él.

—Lo sé, pero el señor Artemis siempre dice que mi niño es un hombre universitario. Para él nunca existió el hambre ni el frío, ni tantas necesidades como las que pasó el señor, siempre lo ha tendido todo. Mi niño Darien es encantador, pero se pasa los días viajando o de fiesta en fiesta cuando está en la ciudad de Tokio. Pasa muy poco en la hacienda, el señor Shields le deja que disfrute su vida, después deberá hacerse cargo de todo esto, así que cuando viene lo consiento mucho para que sepa que aquí lo queremos mucho.

Definitivamente el querido niño Darien de Luna no se parecía en nada a su padre, no había ni un punto de comparación con él. Serena ya lo suponía, realmente no le sorprendió, aquel individuo sin dudas era el hombre arrogante, quizá déspota y desconsiderado que ella había imaginado. ¿Se daría cuenta su padre de qué era así realmente, o lo tendría tan engañado como estaba Luna?

.

.

.

Empezaron a transcurrir los días. A medida que éstos pasaban, descubría más y más de la clase de hombre que era el señor Artemis Shields. De noble corazón, bondadoso y lleno de generosidad para todos lo que lo rodeaban, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en un padre para ella, aquel padre que nunca tuvo, de hecho él ya la tuteaba y la llamaba _«hija»,_ y Luna por su parte había pasado a ser esa figura materna, le decía cariñosamente _«mi niña»._

El señor Artemis le había pedido que no utilizara su uniforme y al notar que no tenía demasiadas prendas le pidió a Jedaite que la llevara junto con Luna al pueblo para comprarle un guardarropa completo. Serena estaba renuente a aceptar pero después de tanto insistir y decir que era una orden terminó cediendo, nunca había comprado tantas cosas, Luna no escatimó en gastos por disposición del señor Shields y Serena no podía mas de felicidad, nunca había tenido tanta ropa y sobre todo tan fina.

Además con el pasar de los días había entablado una gran amistad con Andrew, solían pasear juntos por en hacienda en las tardes mientras el señor Shields dormía la siesta. Incluso le había prometido que le enseñaría a montar. Andrew le agradaba, según Luna, él estaba interesado en ella y a Serena no le era del todo indiferente.

Ese día había salido a recorrer los campos cercanos, el señor Shields le había regalado una bicicleta así que salió había quedado en ir con Andrew a dar una vuelta a una laguna cercana pero él tuvo que ayudar a atender el parto de una yegua, y ella no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

No dejaba de asombrarse por la belleza de aquel lugar, cuando venía de regreso después de disfrutar un día estupendo se le pinchó una rueda. Aún quedaba un largo trayecto hasta la hacienda y había olvidado su celular. No le quedaba de otra que caminar. La noche anterior había llovido y para rematar su mala suerte unos metros más adelante había un tremendo lodazal. Dejó la bicicleta aparcada y buscó algunas ramas para ponerlas como puente y poder cruzar sin embarrarse.

De pronto en lo que fue una fracción de segundos, un Ferrari rojo pasó a toda velocidad, haciendo que el lodo saltara por todos lados embarrándola por completo de pies a cabeza.

—idiota, ¿quien se cree? —gritó molesta la rubia.

Pero para suerte de Serena, solo unos metros más adelante el coche se detuvo porque estaban cruzando unos animales. No lo pensó dos veces, se agachó y cuando consiguió lo que quería ya sin importarle embarrarse sus zapatos, porque gracias a ese sujeto ya lo estaban, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar el Ferrari.

Serena se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba tan concentrado discutiendo por teléfono que no la vio llegar, agradeció que tuviera la ventanilla abajo, y sin si quiera meditarlo le arrojo una enorme bola de lodo.

—Eso es para que aprendas a tener más cuidado.

—¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito estás loca…o…que? —terminó de decir impresionado.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo una nueva historia. **

**Aunque les advierto que este Darien será muy distinto al de mis otras dos historias, incluso en ocasiones querrán matarlo en vez de amarlo, ya pueden irse dando cuenta de ello con este capítulo. **

**Pero como siempre digo todo… todo tiene su por qué.**

**Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado dejen sus comentarios y alertas.**

**Cariños, besos y abrazos por montón.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él contuvo la respiración, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. Había visto muchas mujeres hermosas en el pasado que harían enloquecer a cualquier hombre, inclusive a muchas de ellas las había tenido en su cama; pero, ninguna de esas mujeres se comparaba a la que estaba ahora frente a él.

Aunque estaba completamente salpicada de lodo no lograba apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer de belleza angelical, porque sin exagerar le parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, sus cabellos largos y rubios como finas hebras de oro, su nívea piel como la una muñeca de porcelana, de unos hermosos y soñadores ojos azules como cielo que brillaban con intensidad, una pequeña nariz respingada cubierta por una encantadoras pecas, sus labios carnosos y tentadores de un ligero carmín, convirtiéndolos en una seductora invitación a ser besados con pasión.

—Eso, señor arrogante es para que aprendas a tener más cuidado y no te creas el dueño del mundo —escuchó que le gritó, con una voz que le removió las entrañas.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, la vio alejarse de la ventanilla y caminar hacia el sentido contrario al que él se dirigía.

No supo en qué momento había bajado de su coche último modelo para ir tras ella, hasta que la vio resbalar. Afortunadamente era una persona de reflejos rápidos, así que de manera casi automática rodeó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la rubia para evitar que se cayera de bruces al suelo, pero al sentir su contacto la muchacha intento voltearse, se removió tratando de liberarse de su agarre provocando que él también resbalara y que ambos cayeran sobre la tierra húmeda y pantanosa.

El menudo cuerpo de la rubia cayó encima del suyo, el olor dulzón y embriagador a rosas que desprendía aquella mujer llenó sus fosas nasales inundándolo de una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido, al tener a aquella mujer entre sus brazos lo sobrecogió una paz que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado.

Serena sentía la candencia de una respiración sobre su mejilla, un cuerpo fornido y musculoso bajo el suyo. Su olor era diferente al cualquiera que habría sentido, a algo amaderado, almizclado y sensual. Se atrevió lentamente a erguir su cabeza, abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita ante la belleza de aquel rostro masculino de rasgos pronunciados, penetrantes ojos tan azules como debería ser el color del océano, su piel bronceada, su cabello negros azabache como la noche estaba desordenado y parecía suave al tacto. Se encontró de pronto sobrecogida por su presencia, por su arrebatadora masculinidad, por las sensaciones que aquel hombre provocaba en ella, por el poder de su sexualidad provocando un ardor y estremecimiento que inundaba su cuerpo. Y que nunca antes había sentido por un hombre.

A él realmente le significó un gran uso de todo su autocontrol para poder alejarla, se levantó del suelo y le ayudó a ella hacer lo mismo, cuando agarró su mano para ayudarla sintió una extraña sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo y le fue inevitable observar como las mejillas de la chica se acumulaba el calor volviendo la piel blanca en un tono rojizo, se sorprendió cuando la joven sonrió nerviosa y no entendió el extraño nudo que se formó en su estomago.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así por la presencia de aquella mujer? Debía averiguar quién era.

—Lamento haberte embarrado, iba hablando por teléfono y no te vi, créeme que si lo hubiera hecho no te hubiese salpicado de barro. ¿Estás bien?

_«¿Desde cuando le pides disculpas a una mujer?»_

—Sí. Gracias —murmuró ella con voz que a él le pareció ahora dulce y seductora.

—Endymion Sh…Chiba —dijo sin pensar.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Mi nombre es Endymion Chiba —explicó.

Pudo observar el rostro angelical de pura inocencia y aquellos ojos azules como los cielos en primavera, brillosos y tan vivaces, que lo observaban nerviosos.

—Entonces gracias, Endymion Chiba —correspondió inclinando la cabeza antes de darle la espalda retomando la marcha en busca de la bicicleta que había dejado abandonada.

—No escuche tu nombre— alegó él alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Será porque no te lo dije —respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

Exasperado por su actitud fue a alcanzarla.

_«¿Qué te pasa hombre?, ¿por qué corres por una mujer?, ¿Desde cuando eres tú quien tiene que perseguirlas?.»_ se decía a si mismo mientras increiblemente corría tras ella para alcanzarla, no entendía por qué lo hacía, estaba acostumbrado a tener a la mujer que quisiera, de hecho eran ellas las que lo buscaban a él.

—Entonces, ¿Podrías decírmelo ahora? —dijo deteniéndose frente a ella obligándola a parar.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron que no hay que hablar con extraños? —preguntó desafiante alzando la barbilla.

—Ya te dije mi nombre, no soy un extraño —respondió él dándole una de esas sonrisas ladeadas suyas que dejaban a cualquier mujer a sus pies.

Al verlo sonreír de aquel modo Serena sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Pero no iba a permitir sucumbir ante sus encantos.

—¿No me dejarás en paz? —indagó tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

—No, hasta que me respondas.

—Mina Aino —mintió Serena, no sabía porque lo hacía, nunca le había agrado mentir pero ese hombre la perturbaba, además de seguro no volvería a verlo, o por lo menos no tenía la apariencia de serlo.

Él la miro fijamente y luego con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta.

—¿De verdad te llamas Mina Aino? —sonsacó suspicaz.

—¿Y tú de verdad de te llamas Endymion Chiba? —contraataco tratando se disimular el nerviosismo que él le provocaba.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar Mina? —inquirió sin responder a su pregunta.

—No gracias Endymion —dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba su bicicleta, saliendo del camino y perdiéndose entremedio del campo.

Debería haber corrido detrás de ella otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo parado como un tonto en el mismo lugar, simplemente se quedo shockeado ante esa sonrisa y belleza angelical e inocentona de la que era dueña la rubia, se quedo un rato más parado recordando los ojos, aroma y calidez de su pequeño cuerpo. Había estado al menos cuarenta minutos sentado en el auto, sin poder reaccionar antes de retomar su camino.

.

.

La Hacienda a pesar de los muchos quehaceres parecía silenciosa. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando que se filtrara la luz del sol, junto a la empalizada que separaban la mansión de resto del terreno se veían los hombres trabajando en las caballerizas y en las plantaciones.

—Es el joven Darien, el joven Darien —gritó de pronto Jedaite corriendo hacia la enorme reja de entrada a la hacienda.

El conductor del auto rojo vio a Jedaite, el capataz de Milenio de Plata acercarse, aparcó fuera de la mansión y descendió. Jedaite se quedó asombrado al ver el estado de su patrón.

—Joven Darien ¿qué le pasó? —preguntaba Jedaite, casi sin aliento después de correr desde la caballerizas para alcanzarlo.

—Nada Jedaite. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo saludándolo

Jedaite iba a abrazarlo como siempre hacia cuando él llegaba. Darien levantó la mano para detenerlo.

—Estoy todo embarrado Jedaite, vas a ensuciarte también.

—No importa joven —mientras le daba un abrazo que Darien correspondió sin mucho entusiasmo—. Estoy feliz de verlo, pero más lo estará su padre y usted ¿Cómo está joven?

—Bien, Jedaite —respondió seco y sin emoción.

—Darien, eres tú —dijo Andrew que venía corriendo como lo había hecho su padre—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Luna no nos aviso que vendrías.

El rubio lo abrazó emocionado de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Darien retribuyó el gesto de la misma forma que lo hizo con el padre de este.

—Si mi nana no les dijo nada es porque tampoco lo sabía. Vine de sorpresa a ver al viejo.

—Se alegrará de verte Darien —comentó alborozado Andrew—. Además tiene mucho mejor semblante desde que mi Bunny está en la hacienda.

—¿Bunny? —preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—Es cierto, aun no la conoces —dijo rascándose la cabeza —de cariño le digo Bunny y ahora todos le llaman así, pero su nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino. La enfermera que mandaste a que se contratara para tu padre. Si la vieras Darien, es hermosa y tan dulce. ¿Sabes? Pronto le pediré que sea mi novia —confesó emocionado.

—Vaya, nadie me dijo que era joven. Además creí que la señorita Tsukino venía a trabajar —dijo despectivo.

—No piense así joven Darien, la niña es muy responsable con su trabajo y se preocupa mucho por su padre, pero es tan inocente que ni siquiera se da cuenta que el tonto de mi hijo la esta cortejando.

—Ya veremos Jedaite. ¿Quieres meter tú el auto en el garaje? —le preguntó a Andrew —Sé que te gusta hacerlo, es todo tuyo —dijo ofreciéndole las llaves.

—Claro —afirmó complacido recibiendo el llavero.

—Por cierto Andrew podrías más tarde darle una limpieza antes de que se estropee el tapiz —expresó con tono de orden más que como un favor.

—Cuenta con ello Darien. Por cierto ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que te hubieras revolcado como un cerdo en el lodo.

—Algo así, algo así. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino —diciendo esto se echó a andar hacia la Hacienda, subiendo las escaleras.

_«un pequeño inconveniente rubio y con cara de ángel_.» dijo para sí recordando que su desaliñada apariencia se debía a aquella mujer que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Dentro de la hacienda, Luna estaba en la cocina con Serena, quien acababa de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, había entrado sigilosamente por la puerta trasera para que nadie la viera entrar en aquel estado deplorable. Ahora llevaba un vestido floreado con escote corazón y tirantes delgados, a la altura de la rodilla.

Luna hablaba sin parar, pero Serena no le prestaba la misma atención de siempre. Aunque no quería hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace menos de una hora, en aquel hombre que había provocado tantas cosas en ella, cosas que ni siquiera pensaba que se podían sentir. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo ante su cercanía, siendo consciente de partes de su cuerpo en la que nunca antes había reparado.

De pronto escucharon los gritos de Jedaite.

—¿Escuchaste eso Serena? Es mi niño. Mi niño está aquí —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y voz ronca, impregnada de tal emoción que nunca había visto en ella.

Serena la vio salir corriendo de la cocina, seguramente a la entrada de la hacienda para encontrarse con el recién llegado. Sabía que eso tendría que ocurrir, tarde o temprano él tenía que venir, quería esconderse hasta que se marchara pero no podía hacerlo. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, tendría que enfrentarse con el famoso y querido _«niño»_ de Luna.

Cuando le habían hablado el primer día de él presintió que Darien Shields era opuesto totalmente a su padre. Pero muchas semanas habían transcurrido desde que había llegado a Milenio de Plata y sin lugar a dudas, ya no solo era un presentimiento sino una certeza, claro está, revalidada por las cosas que oía hablar de él, y que todos, sin darse cuenta de que al hacerlo, contribuían a que ella censurara su modo de ser e incluso ellos mismo inconscientemente lo hacían, a pesar del orgullo con el que hablaban de él.

Darien había acabado de subir el último escalón cuando la puerta se abrió enérgicamente, tras ella apareció Luna.

—Mi niño, no puedo creerlo estas aquí —de pronto reparó en su apariencia —¿qué te ocurrió Darien? ¿Por qué estas todo enlodado?

—Es una larga historia nana. ¿Cómo estas Lunita querida?

—Feliz de verte mi niño. ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu nana? —inquirió emocionada.

Darien se señaló a sí mismo recordándole el estado de su ropa. Luna hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia, él le dio una sonrisa cálida y sincera, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo dándole algunas vueltas en el aire.

—Ya, bájame Darien —pidió.

—¿No querías un abrazo nana? —le preguntó risueño.

—Sí, pero bájame estoy vieja ya para esto.

Darien así lo hizo

—¿Por qué no nos avísate como siempre que vendrías?

—Quería sorprenderlos. ¿Papá sabe que llegué?

—No, estaba tan emocionada que olvide avisarle, además es la hora de su siesta no creo que te haya escuchado, a menos de que mi niña haya ido a avísale.

Él la miro con el seño fruncido.

—Oh no te pongas celoso, tu siempre serás mi único niño. Vamos a adentro.

Ambos entraron en la hacienda.

Darien le pidió que no le avisaran aun a su padre, para poder darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de salir de su cuarto cuando vio una rubia menuda salir de la habitación de su padre. Se quedó de piedra al verla, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces para convencerse de que no era una aparición.

—Mina Aino —la llamó con voz fuerte.

Al escuchar aquella voz Serena se detuvo en seco, quedando a unos pasos de la escalera. No podía ser él. Conseguía escuchar sus pasos avanzando hacia ella, pero Serena no se movió, solo consiguió voltearse hacia aquel hombre.

«_Esa voz aterciopelada y seductora, esos ojos que cuando te miraban parecían absorberte, esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante._» cruzó por su mente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras él caminaba altivamente hacia ella, no era necesario que dijera nada, estaba segura de quien era realmente la persona que tenia frente a ella.

A mitad de camino Darien vio que Luna apareció subiendo la escalera deteniéndose detrás de la rubia, hasta que advirtió su presencia a la mitad del pasillo.

—Mi niño justo iba a buscarte, para avisarte que tu padre está en el estudio. Veo que ya conociste a nuestra Bunny —dijo estrechando a la rubia.

—No me digas quién eres —dijo tuteándola cuando llegó frente a ella—. Puedo adivinarlo. La señorita Tsukino —comentó dándole énfasis a esto último.

Serena no respondió, aquellos ojos azul cielo, lo miraban aturdidos.

Vestido con una impecable camisa negra con finas líneas blancas, unos jeans desgastados y zapatos negros. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse pero lo único que consiguió al hacerlo es que su aroma varonil la embriagara.

—Sí ella es nuestra Sere, la enfermera que contratamos para tu padre. ¿Dime que no es hermosa?

Darien se echó a reír al escuchar a su nana. Serena pensó que poseía una risa altiva y poderosa. Todo en él le resultaba extremadamente viril, tentador y debía reconocer hasta peligroso.

Ella apreció como aquellos orbes zafiro que tanto la inquietaban la examinaban con detenimiento, desde el pelo a la punta de los pies.

—Hermosa —aprobó—. Debo reconocer Luna que tienes razón, es una mujer hermosa.

—Si verdad, pero no solo por fuera, se ha ganado el corazón de todos aqui, además nos ha sido de gran ayuda, se las arregla para convencer a tu padre en todo, ahora toma las medicinas sin chistar. Hablando de ese viejo terco voy a avisarle que estas aquí para que no le dé un patatús si te apareces de repente.

Diciendo esto les dio la espalda y bajó las escaleras, dejándolos solos.

Darien se quedó plantado ante ella, mirándola fijamente. Serena pudo ver como levantaba una de sus negras cejas, como meditando en lo que le diría.

—¿Con que Mina Aino no?... pequeña mentirosa.

—Lo mismo digo Endymion Chiba —respondió mordaz.

—Endymion es mi segundo nombre —reconoció despreocupado.

—No me digas ¿Y Chiba?

Ella vio en sus ojos un destello que no supo reconocer, tal vez ¿dolor?, ¿amargura?, O quizás ¿ira?.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo secamente—. Por lo demás no creo que Mina sea tu segundo nombre ¿o sí? Serena Tsukino.

—Pues no lo es. Es verdad. Le mentí, pero tampoco tenía razones para darle mi nombre a un desconocido.

Él volvió a mirarla de forma escrutadora, aun no entendía qué le ocurría con aquella mujer, quizá era su indiferencia lo que le perturbaba. Pero ella no sería la excepción, su apatía hacia él no duraría mucho. Caería en sus redes como todas, él iba a encargarse de ello. Serena Tsukino sería una gran entretención y desafío para los monótonos días que estaría de visita en Milenio de Plata. Primero sería suya, la tendría en su cama y después se la dejaría a Andrew o alguno de los peones.

Por otra parte Serena veía nerviosa como esos penetrantes zafiros la miraban como evaluándola o analizándola.

—Podría dejar de verme así —pidió nerviosa ante su mirada.

—¿Así como? —preguntó con un tono seductor acercándose más a ella.

—Así como lo hace —Serena quería retroceder pero si lo hacía caería por las escaleras.

—¿Sabes? Lo que le dije a Luna es verdad eres muy hermosa Serena.

Se sentía acorralada y él lo sabía.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense, solo deje de verme así.

—Eres una tentación para cualquier hombre en esta hacienda, incluso para mi viejo padre.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir?

—Nada. Solo que esa —dijo apuntándola —no me parece ropa apropiada para una enfermera ¿no lo crees?.

—Si tiene alguna queja dígaselo a su padre. Tengo permiso del señor Shields de no utilizar mi uniforme y vestir como guste —le respondió secamente tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—Debí suponerlo. Mi padre es así —comentó con disimulado desdén—. Vive en un mundo diferente al que hay fuera de esta hacienda. Por lo mismo espero que de ahora en adelante no te vistas así Serena. Fuiste contratada como la enfermera de mi padre, no eres una invitada —dijo altanero —. ¿Supongo que no habrá problema en ello verdad?, después de todo no creo que pretendas conquistar a algún trabajador por vestir así.

Caminó pasando junto a ella con marcha decidida, iba en la mitad de la escalara cuando se detuvo —Debo reconocer que será una lástima verte con uniforme, así te ves guapísima.

_«Uh maldito arrogante. Darien Shields es mucho peor de lo que pensaste. Tranquilízate Serena, no dejes que este hombre te saque de quicio. No realices una estupidez por un tipo así que no vale la pena, solo serán unos días y todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero si quiere guerra la tendrá.»_ se decía a si misma

Furibunda se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa. Se recordó que él solo se quedaba un par de días según lo que le habían contado, solo debía aguantar por fin había encontrado un hogar y personas que la querían como una verdadera familia, debía ser paciente.

_«Solo unos días.»_ se dijo.

Mientras en el despacho de la hacienda un hombre mayor esperaba sentado.

—Darien, hijo mío, no podía creerlo cuando Luna me dijo que estabas aquí —dijo emocionado al verlo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo— ven siéntate junto a mí. ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

—Fue algo de improviso —respondió él sentándose junto a su padre—. Tienes mejor aspecto viejo.

—¿Te parece? Todo gracias a mí querida Serena. Es una mujer extraordinaria ¿sabes?. Es como un ángel le ha dado un nuevo aire a esta hacienda y a mí. Luego te la presentaré.

—No te preocupes ya la conocí.

—Así que ya la conociste. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Verdad que es una mujer hermosa?

Darien se preguntaba por qué se encargaban de recordárselo.

—Sí, lo es —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente —es guapa.

—Tienes razón, pero no solo me refiero a su belleza física, que es algo notorio claro está. Espera a tratarla y sabrás a lo que me refiero —suspiro para hacer una pausa—. Ahora vamos a la parte que no me gustará, ¿hasta cuando estarás? Hay mucho trabajo aquí en Milenio de Plata Darien, espero que durante el tiempo que estés aquí, te ocupes un poco de la hacienda, esta es tu tierra, tu hogar. Además la gente de aquí, te necesita.

A Darien poco le importaba Milenio de Plata o la gente que hay trabajaba ahí, a excepción de su nana claro está. Nunca había considerado la hacienda como su tierra o su hogar como bien acababa de manifestar su padre.

—No lo sé papá, sabes que tengo compromisos y cosas que hacer. En unos meses debo volver a Inglaterra, tengo una convención en Paris y después debo viajar a Roma para una especialización, pero prometo regresar en cuanto acabe para venir a verte.

—Ya entiendo —dijo desilusionado—, quieres decir que esta vez tampoco viniste para quedarte, que no pretendes asentarte en la hacienda. ¿Hasta cuando pretendes seguir con tus viajes Darien? —inquirió decepcionado sin siquiera pretender disimularlo.

Darien resopló.

—Ya te lo dije. Tengo compromisos. Y lo sabes, no puedo obviarlos.

Como salvado por la campana, se escuchó el golpeteó de la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió desganado Artemis.

Serena entró al estudio con un pequeña bandeja plateada, vestida correctamente con su uniforme blanco compuesto por un pantalón y una blusa.

—Señor Shields es la hora de su medicina.

Darien no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ella. Pensó que quizá no había sido tan buena idea lo del uniforme después de todo. Hasta con él se veía atractiva. Pero aún más que eso, seductora. Aquel traje sencillo se ajustaba a su cuerpo y destacaba su figura. Aquella mujer era provocativa sin desearlo e ignorándolo ella misma.

Serena lanzó sobre él una mirada indiferente. Miró después al señor Shields y le sonrió de forma tan dulce que Darien se quedo de piedra envidiando a su propio padre.

—¿Qué haces vestida así hija? No te había dicho que… —de pronto miró Darien— ¿tú tienes algo que ver con esto?

—La verdad sí. Yo solo le sugerí que usara su uniforme, después de todo es tu enfermera ¿no es así?. No veo cual es el problema.

—Serena es mucho más que mi enfermera Darien, no quiero verte nunca más con eso puesto querida —dijo mirándola con ternura —es una orden, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Serena solo asintió. Aunque hubiese querido sacarle la lengua a cierto pelinegro.

Con una extraña sensación Darien se puso en pie.

—Como quieras. Estoy algo cansado por el viaje. Voy a descansar un rato.

Se inclinó hacia su padre y lo besó en la coronilla.

_«Maldito farsante.» _pensó Serena

* * *

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!.**

**Primero que todo GRACIAS a todas esas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, la verdad me emocioné mucho por la buena recepción de esta historia. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, como dije era más bien un capitulo introductorio.**

**Ya se los había comentado pero este Darien será muy diferente al de mis otras historias, si leyeron este capítulo ya pudieron darse cuenta. Pero como dicen ****nada es verdad o mentira, todo depende del cristal con que se mira.**

**Agradezco especialmente por sus comentarios a:**

**Mayilu - inmamiranda1 - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba . Marsromina - yesqui2000 - Johana - vico-darien - Nai SD - blue star - naiara1254 - AHRG - Usako-Chiba-T**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios. Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, a quienes la siguieron o dieron alertas.**

**El lunes capítulo de "De otro"**

**Besos y abrazos a la distancia para todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien siempre había abrigado una premisa y es que tenía una norma en lo concerniente a las mujeres, _¿por qué esforzarse?_ para que perder su tiempo en hacerlo, si había muchas mujeres hermosas, sensuales y atractivas anhelantes de perseguirlo a él y dispuestas a complacerlo en todo. En parte por su posición en la sociedad, aunado por la fortuna familiar al ser el único heredero de la Hacienda Milenio de Plata, la más prospera en todo Japón y reconocida a nivel mundial. Pero, sobre todo por su físico, ya que su apariencia era su mejor carta a la hora de que una mujer cayera a sus pies, sin mover un dedo, además de su fama como excelente amante.

Sin importar las razones por las que fueran, nunca acostumbraba tener que buscar la compañía de una mujer. Muy por el contrario, eran ellas, las que sin ningún afán de su parte caían como abejas al panal. Por lo mismo su vida sentimental era una sucesión de relaciones cortas, de una noche o como mucho, una o dos semanas. Nunca iba más allá, no deseaba comprometerse lo único que buscaba era una buena amante que pudiera satisfacerlo, con el mínimo de compromiso y esfuerzo de su parte.

Nunca una mujer había impedido que se saliera con la suya y Serena Tsukino no sería la excepción, eso sí, sabía que ella no iba a ser una mujer fácil. Ella era la única que no se le había insinuado o le había coqueteado, pero aun así pretendía ganar al final, no iba a descansar hasta llevársela a la cama. Como que se llamaba Darien Shields que lo haría. Andrew tendría que esperar porque Serena Tsukino primero sería suya. Incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero sólo a sí mismo, que le apetecía enfrentarse a ella, estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría enormemente no solo porque la deseaba sino también porque nunca ninguna mujer se le había resistido como Serena, pero sería cosa de unos días y la tendría calentando su lecho.

Por la mañana, Serena y Luna habían despertado temprano como acostumbraban y estaban en la cocina mientras la encargada de la cocina preparaba el desayuno. En aproximadamente una hora a Serena debía despertar al Señor Shields para llevarle sus medicinas y por lo que dijo Luna, Darien no solía levantarse temprano, así que no debían preocuparse por tenerle su desayuno.

Serena no había dormido mucho, en toda la noche no logró dejar de recordar las palabras del señor Shields después de que su hijo había abandonado el estudio.

_«Darien es todo lo que tengo Serena. Todo. Lo único importante incluso más que esta tierra, pero no he sido capaz de decírselo. He cometido muchos errores con él y gran parte de que sea como es, es mi culpa.»_

No sabía si había sido por la preocupación que percibió en su voz cuando se lo dijo o tal vez por la perturbadora presencia de Darien Shields, pero no había dejado de pensar en ello y darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué secretos escondía detrás de esa personalidad frívola y arrogante? ¿Por qué el señor Shields se responsabilizaba por la conducta de su hijo?

—Bunny—la llamó Luna—pequeña ¿me oyes?

Luna se dio cuenta que Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía no escucharla, agitó sus manos tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡Hey Serena! ¿En qué planeta estas? —comentó risueña al ver su cara de aturdimiento una vez que obtuvo su atención.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué me decías Luna?

—Que, ¿qué te pareció mi niño? verdad que es el hombre más guapo que has visto.

Al escucharla Serena recordó cuando reparó en él por primera vez, porque en el momento que le lanzó el lodo estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera lo miró, pero cuando resbalaron, y ella cayó encima de él quedó como hipnotizada por esos mares azules que tenía por ojos y prendida ante la belleza de aquel rostro masculino de rasgos pronunciados, aquel desconocido poseía una presencia arrebatadora y sensual, provocando sensaciones en su cuerpo que hasta entonces desconocía. Pero ahora sí sabía quién era ese atractivo desconocido, pensó que era una lástima que un hombre tan atractivo y seductor poseyera la personalidad de Darien Shields. Era guapo, sí y mucho pero nunca reconocería eso ante nadie.

—No reparé mucho en él —mintió—, pero…

Luna chasqueó la lengua interrumpiéndola.

—¡Ah sí cómo no! —musitó—No me vengas con esas cosas Bunny, seré vieja pero no tonta —rió —. Vi como se miraban cuando estaban ayer en el pasillo, ¿sabes? Lo sentiría por Andrew claro, porque estoy segura que le atraes, pero mi niño Darien y tú harían una hermosa pareja —comentó suspirando ilusionada al imaginárselos.

A Serena casi se le caen los panecillos que llevaba, dejó la panera sobre la isleta y con los nudillos golpeó la mesa de madera.

—¡Ni lo sueñes Luna! —chilló sonrojada—. No vuelvas si quiera a pensarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que yo sería muy feliz de verlos juntos, pero sobretodo el que estaría más feliz sería el señor Artemis. Eres la mujer perfecta para hacer que mi Darien siente cabeza de una buena vez —Desde que los había visto juntos Luna se dio cuenta que había algo flotando en el ambiente convenciéndose de que Serena era la mujer que Darien necesitaba.

Serena la miró creyendo que había enloquecido.

—Estoy comenzando a creer que estás perdiendo el juicio Luna. Darien Shields y yo no estaríamos juntos ni en un millón de años y mucho menos quiero tener algo que ver con un mujeriego y libertino como él. Así que nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo así.

Luna solo sonrió, no importaba lo que Serena dijera. Nunca había visto a Darien mirar a una mujer de la forma como había mirado a Serena, sabía que su niño no era un hombre de los trigos muy limpios pero estaba segura que solo Serena, con su dulzura y amor podría sacar lo mejor de él, derribar esas barreras que se había encargado de levantar y llegar hasta su herido corazón para sanarlo.

—Mi niño tiene sus defectos querida, pero solo está perdido —suspiró —aún recuerdo cuando llegó a esta hacienda, tenía solo seis años, necesitaba tanto amor y cuando conoció a su padre, lo único que quería era agradarle al señor Artemis ¿sabes? —dijo Luna sin pensar.

Las palabras de Luna dejaron helada y aturdida a Serena. Luna se dio cuenta que había hablado demás al ver la reacción de la rubia.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Luna? —inquirió confundida —Yo creía que él se crió con aquí con su padre desde pequeño.

—Algún día tal vez hablaremos de eso pero no ahora con Darien aquí en Milenio de Plata. ¿Quieres leche o café? —Preguntó para cambiar de tema—. Hice un café de grano que tenemos especialmente para mi niño cuando está en la hacienda —explicó alegre recordando que su niño estaba de visita.

Serena comprendió que Luna no quería hablar de ello. Algo ocultaba, la hermana Ikuko ya le había dicho algo cuando le había dicho que el señor Shields solo tenía un hijo, además el mismo le había dicho la noche anterior que se sentía culpable por la actitud de Darien. Debía averiguar el por qué, si Luna no quería hablarlo ahora lo entendía pero ya lo averiguaría después.

—Prefiero leche Luna. No quiero que se me contagie lo amargo —dijo esto último en un susurro pero aún así ella la escuchó.

—No seas así Bunny querida, mi niño tiene su carácter pero en el fondo no es un mal hombre.

—Será muy —alargando la vocal—, muy en el fondo. Porque lo único que veo de él es su despreocupación y arrogancia…

—Serena…—Luna trató de callarla viendo a Darien aparecer en la jamba de la puerta, de espaldas a ella, pero él le hizo un gesto para que no delatara su presencia y la dejara hablar.

—Serena nada Luna…

—Pero Sere… —intento de igual forma callarla para que no dijera algo que a Darien no le agradaría escuchar.

—Es la verdad aunque no quieras aceptarlo tú ni nadie en esta casa yo si lo hago. Tu niño —dijo con tono de desdén —es un desconsiderado, en vez de andar viajando por todos lados y cambiando de mujer como cambia de ropa debería preocuparse por su padre enfermo. Darien Shields no es más que un hombre frívolo, superficial, vanidoso, soberbio, arrogante…

—Vaya ¿te faltó algún otro apelativo? —Serena tragó grueso al escuchar la voz de Darien —es bueno saber lo que piensas de mi Serena Tsukino.

Serena se quedó de piedra por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer ni decir, pero se dijo que no importaba que él la hubiese escuchado. Tal vez nunca nadie se había atrevido a reprocharle su actitud, pero ella no sería una más de los que hacían vista gorda.

—Pues sí es lo que pienso de usted Señor Shields y si quiere se lo repito en su cara no tengo problema en hacerlo —dijo desafiante con la barbilla alzada le daba igual lo que Darien pensara de ella.

A Darien le atraía su actitud, pero iba a domar a aquella fierecilla.

—No es necesario ya me quedo clara la opinión que tienes de mi. Pero lo de señor Shields déjalo para mi padre, mi nombre es Darien, Serena, puedes llamarme así.

—Creí que prefería Endymion —soltó sarcástica pero se arrepintió en el acto recordando que ella le había mentido y se sonrojó.

Darien al ver ruborizarse a Serena alzó la comisura de los labios, sonriendo, indicándole así que recordaba el día que se había conocido. Acortó la distancia acercándose a ella, rodeando la mesa quedando detrás de Serena.

—Tú puedes llamarme como quieras preciosa —susurró haciéndola estremecer al sentir su aliento golpeando su oído. Darien le sonrió a Luna que estaba al frente y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano mi niño? —preguntó para desviar la conversación y evitar que ocurriera la tercera guerra mundial.

—Creo que me caí de la cama nana —bromeó.

—Ya lo creo. Aún falta una hora para que tu padre despierte, si quieres puedes ir a sentarte al comedor y ordenó que te lleven el desayuno.

—No es necesario Luna querida, puedo desayunar aquí con ustedes a menos de que Serena opine lo contrario.

—Es su casa, puede hacer lo que quiera señor Shields —dijo dándole énfasis a esto último.

Darien no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo que Serena se molestara.

—Yo voy por unos huevos al gallinero para prepararte unos frescos mi niño —comentó en realidad con el propósito de dejarlos solos.

En cuanto Luna dejo la cocina, Serena lo observó atentamente mientras se sentaba frente a ella. A pesar de todo lo que pensaba de él no podía dejar de reconocer que Darien Shields era la viva definición de alto, moreno y guapo. Un rostro interesante con ojos zafiros penetrantes y la clase de boca que hacía a una mujer soñar con que la sedujeran en contra de su voluntad. Bien vestido con unos vaqueros y camisa ajustada en color gris, lo bastante sexy como para que hasta las mujeres inteligentes hicieran estupideces por él. Tendría que asegurarse de no caer en esa categoría y dejarse seducir por sus encantos.

Por suerte, no era su tipo, prefería los hombres sencillos y sinceros, alguien como Andrew, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia. Darien Shields podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera pero su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

—No te caigo nada bien —rompió él el incomodo silencio.

—No lo conozco.

—Pero podrías hacerlo —dijo sugerente con evidente segundas intenciones —Sería muy placentero para ambos.

—Sinceramente no me interesa hacerlo. Tengo cosas más interesantes en las que ocupar mi tiempo.

Punto para ella, pensó Darien.

—No deberías dejarte llevar por las impresiones Serena. Antes no dijiste nada bueno de mí y no siempre lo que dice todo mundo es verdad. No deberías dejarte llevar por los chismes.

—No creo que sean chismes, la gente se crea una impresión usted, basada en su notoriedad y en las cosas que hace.

Darien comprendió que efectivamente no le habían hablado muy bien de él. Imaginaba lo que todos pensaban de él pero nunca nadie se había atrevido a echárselo en cara.

—Crees que soy superficial y no sé cuantas cosas más.

—Pues si lo dije y no me cuesta nada decírselo a la cara. Es lo que pienso de usted. No creo que haya tenido que trabajar mucho por nada, excepto tal vez para llevarse una mujer a la cama.

Darien estalló en risas. Verlo sonreír de ese modo despertaba extrañas sensaciones en Serena.

—¡Vaya! Definitivamente no te han hablado bien de mí. No lo negaré, porque veo que ya lo sabes, sí he salido con muchas mujeres. Pero aunque no me lo creas no pongo gran esfuerzo de mi parte en ello y quizás es porque no he encontrado a la mujer indicada… —hizo una pausa —pero tal vez ahora la tenga en frente.

.

.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquel enfrentamiento en la cocina. Amaneció un día espléndido. Claro, y con un sol que lucía en lo alto como oro puro.

Por la tarde Darien se hallaba apoyado en la terraza a la hora de la siesta de su padre mientras el crepúsculo se llevaba los últimos rayos del sol. Estaba que echaba humo había utilizado todos los trucos de seducción que conocía con Serena. Las miradas y sonrisas que derretían a cualquier mujer, la había sorprendido mientras ella estaba de espaldas susurrándole al odio. Recurrió a cuanto conocía, todas las mañanas le dejaba chocolates, flores de todos los tipos y colores, incluso joyas pero todo había aparecido horas más tarde en su habitación sin siquiera ser abierto. Día tras día ella lo rechazaba de todas las formas posibles. Nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo en la hacienda y no entendía porque seguía insistiendo. Quiso atribuirlo a su orgullo herido. No se iría hasta no tener a Serena en su cama.

Con todos en la hacienda ella era un ángel, dulce, cariñosa, amable y para todos tenía una sonrisa cálida. Para todos pero no para él y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Con él era indiferente, fría, desde esa vez que habían discutido en la cocina no le dirigía la palabra siquiera para reñir. Era como si él no existiera para ella.

Serena sería primero para él, por lo mismo debía mantener a Andrew lo más lejos posible de ella. Ya después de que él la hubiese tenido y apaciguado esa obsesión en la que se había convertido poseerla se la dejaría en bandeja de plata si quería.

Había averiguado con Luna que Serena y Andrew solían pasear mientras su padre dormía. Por lo que siempre a esa hora le encargaba distintas tareas para mantenerlo alejado de Serena, pero la muy astuta se encargaba de truncar sus planes e ideaba la forma de estar con Andrew, como hoy que Darien no sabía donde diablos se habían metido.

—Jedaite —lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar.

—Dígame joven que se le ofrece

—Has visto a Andrew, necesito pedirle un favor.

Andrew y Serena se habían escabullido a las caballerizas y habían salido a montar. Dieron un largo paseo por los terrenos de Milenio de Plata. Serena nunca había montado, pero desde que había llegado a la hacienda se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, tanto que el señor Shields le había regalo la yegua que montaba ahora, una pura sangre negra con un diamante blanco en la frente. Ella no quería abusar de la generosidad de su patrón pero como siempre hacia el insistía en que era una orden aceptarla, lo único que pudo darle ella a cambio fue un gran abrazo y en honor a él la había llamado Artemisa, ya que nadie la había bautizado con un nombre.

Acababan de regresar. Andrew bajó de su caballo, amarró las riendas a un poste de madera para ir por Serena.

—Te ves tan linda así, pareces una amazona.

—¡Ay Andrew que cosas dices! —dijo sonrojada.

—Lo digo en serio mi querida Bunny. Eres hermosa —suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tú. Tú me gustas mucho. Desde que llegaste y te vi en la estación no he dejado de pensar en ti. Quiero estar contigo en todo momento.

Serena iba a desmontar pero Andrew la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar del caballo, la alzó y cuando comenzó a bajarla sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, Serena estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, instintivamente cerró los ojos mientras Andrew se acercaba más a ella. Estaba solo a unos centímetros de sus labios, cuando…

—Andrew qué bueno que te encuentro —escucharon la voz de Darien haciendo que se separaran.

Darien había visto toda la escena, Jedaite le había dicho que habían salido a cabalgar por lo que los estaba esperando en las caballerizas cuando los vio llegar, se ocultó, así escuchó la declaración de Andrew y cuando vio que estaba por besar a Serena decidió interrumpirlos.

Andrew maldijo internamente y se separó de Serena, ya que aun tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Podrías ir al correo del pueblo a enviar estos documentos —le ordenó Darien.

—No quiero ser grosero contigo Darien, pero… Serena y yo estamos hablando de algo importante —comentó tomándole la mano a Serena, esta se sorprendió pero no rompió el contacto y le sonrió dulcemente—. No podrías enviar a alguien más.

Sintió que se lo llevaba el diablo al ver que Andrew le tomaba la mano y Serena no decía nada por el contrario le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho con él.

—Son importantísimos —gruñó—. No confió en nadie como en ti. Por favor. Incluso puedes llevarte mi auto —sugirió extendiendo en su mano un sobre y las llaves del Ferrari.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes y luego miró a Serena —hablamos después ¿bueno? —acariciando su mejilla.

—Claro, ve con cuidado.

Andrew le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena, tomó los documentos que Darien le entregó, y se llevó a los dos caballos dejándolos solos.

Darien rió internamente la verdad esos documentos eran irrelevantes. Ni siquiera tenía que enviarlos era solo una escusa.

Una corriente eléctrica tensó la atmósfera. Él pensó que Serena cambiaría de tema o se pondría nerviosa. Pero ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Lo hizo a propósito verdad? —inquirió molesta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

—No entiendo que busca, que quiere. Es que acaso no lo entiende, se equivocó conmigo yo no seré una más de su lista. No soy la chica fácil que usted cree.

—Se que no lo eres Serena —dijo acercándose con un andar seductor —y eso es lo que más me atrae de ti.

—No se me acerque —ordenó mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su espalda pero estaba acorralada no tenia escapatoria.

Darien se sintió arrastrado hacia Serena, se sentía atraído como un imán, como si su cuerpo reaccionaba de pronto a su cercanía de un modo que le hacía imposible apartarse de ella.

—Aunque te empeñes en negarlo, se bien que lo quieres. Puedo sentir que me deseas tanto como yo. No puedo prometerte nada, tampoco que serás la ultima porque eso no lo sé, lo único que podría asegurarte es que tú serías alguien especial para mí, en verdad de deseo Serena, aunque te parezca increíble como nunca he deseado nadie —reconoció —se que no te arrepentirías de estar conmigo.

—No, Darien, no seré tu amante —respondió tajante aunque por dentro sus palabras y cercanía la hacían estremecer.

—Vaya ahora si soy Darien —comentó complacido de escuchar por primera vez su nombre de sus seductores labios —ya me estas tuteando eso es bueno.

—¿No querías que te llamara así?, además no te mereces ningún respeto de mi parte. Guárdate tus regalos y esfuerzos para otra, porque conmigo no conseguirás nada ya te lo dije no seré tu amante —le gritó.

—¡Claro conmigo no quieres nada verdad!, pero bien que andas de ofrecida con Andrew —vociferó furioso y es que verla así con Andrew había despertado algo en él, lo atribuyó al reto que se había planteado con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —inquirió molesta por su indirecta.

—Eso, lo que escuchaste, conmigo te haces la mojigata, te las das de santa y me rechazas, mientras andas de ofrecida con Andrew y quizás con cuantos más aquí. Si no es porque llegué quizás que hubieran hecho. No eres más que una cualquiera —le reclamó airado sin saber porque—. O tal vez quieres escalar más alto dime ¿qué le has dado a mi padre para que te hayas vuelto intocable para él? Te acostaste también con él. ¿Quieres aprovecharte de un viejo enfermo?

Llevaba días pensando aquello, de solo pensar que ella tenía algo que ver con su padre, o quizás con Andrew o con cualquier otro le hacía hervir la sangre. Primero sería suya, después podría hacer lo que se le antojara con quien quisiera.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó enardecida levantando la mano para golpearlo.

Pero Darien fue más rápido y la tomó con la muñeca, con un rápido movimiento la acercó a hacia sí, mientras que con su otro brazo la estrechaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo. La tenía tan cerca como aquella vez que se conocieron, cuando no sabían quiénes eran. Serena olía a campo de flores, como las rosaledas de la hacienda, y le hizo sentirse aturdido por el deseo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios. Darien se preguntó cómo sería besarla. Sentir su boca en la suya. ¿Hasta qué punto sería suave, apasionada o sensual?

Serena no sabía qué hacer, quería alejarlo, pero su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar era como si anhelara aquel contacto.

Después la dejó atónita enmarcándole el rostro con sus grandes manos, se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que Serena sintió su cálido aliento mezclarse con el de ella, sin más unió sus labios a los suyos y la besó.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

**Primero que todo me disculpo por no haber actualizado el Viernes como prometí. Tuve un pequeño problema en el edificio en el que vivo y estuvimos todo un día (miércoles) sin luz y era el único día que podía escribir porque tenía otros compromisos en la semana, además de mucho trabajo.**

**Quería agradecer a **_**Naiara1254**_**, amiguita ya que me dedicaste el capítulo de **_**Traición**_** no puedo ser menos y este va para ti. Gracias por la guía, como te dije a veces dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.**

**Como ven Darien ya comienza a mostrarse. Y solo quiere una cosa de Serena. Pero como dicen _a veces el cazador resulta cazado._**

**Reviews:**

**Andy Nicolao: **que bueno tenerte en esta historia, extrañaba tus mensajitos (tirón de orejas… naaaah mentira) Que bueno que te agrade como las otras. Besotes

**marsromina****:** Pues si es un arrogante, como ya dije solo quiere una cosa. Pero Sere no se lo hará fácil, no señor. Gracias por seguirme con esta historia.

**Usako:** La verdad y si se llevara una gran sorpresa como dije a veces el cazador termina cazado.

**AHRG****:** qué bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**naiara1254**** :** amiguita como dije este va dedicado para ti, gracias por darme tu ayuda cuando el papel no me inspiraba. Bueno ya te conté más o menos la historia, aunque pasaran muchas cosas más y créeme que odiaran a Darien. Besotes y abrazos

**mayilu****: **nena me alegra que te guste esta historia. La verdad es que Darien se las trae como dije más adelante querrán odiarlo, pero como bien dices Serena tiene a Artemis de su lado, será un pilar fundamental para ella.

**Johana: **amiga me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia. Sinceramente querrán darle una patada en el trasero y algo más a Darien.

**yesqui2000****: **querida cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo Serena le dejo clarito lo que piensa de él. Pero para Darien se convirtió en un reto, aunque hay sentimientos que no llega a reconocer, como dije a veces el cazador sale cazado.

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **gracias por tus palabras, espero que este también te haya gustado.

******sami. sechi**: lamento la demora en la actualización, pero gracias por tu mensajito, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado.

**flakis****: **pues si nena, Sere tiene su idea de cómo es Darien y en este capi se lo dejo clarito. Pero él no se dará por vencido hasta conseguir su objetivo.

**Lorena: **querida lo advertí en un principio este Darien será muy diferente al de mis otras historias, querrán odiarlo pero todo tiene su porque. Y sí en su momento sufrirá bastante por el perdón de Serena. Obvio prometo final feliz.

**inmamiranda1****: **uuf como ves Serena le dijo muchos más apelativos que arrogante. Mis disculpas por no actualizar el viernes.

**Nai SD****: **amiga bueno si en carácter no se parecerán en nada pero físicamente concuerdo contigo (litros, mares, océanos de baba)

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajitos y alertas. No saben lo mucho que significan para mí. **

**Las que escriben y publican aquí sus historias me entienden y lo saben.**

**Montones de besos gordos y abrazos de oso para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella Darien sintió una extraña sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Los labios de Serena tan dulces y suaves pero a la vez eran torpes e inexpertos, entonces lo supo, era la primera vez que la besaban. Él era el primero.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos mientras sus labios se movían entre los de ella para recordarse quien era la causante de aquella tormenta en su interior, una parte de él quería alejarla porque le estremecía lo que provocaba en él, pero por otro lado no podía hacerlo, era como una droga y quería mas de ella.

Fue suave y delicado, como nunca antes, pero a la vez ardiente y devastador.

Darien se apartó de ella, pero no lo suficiente porque aun sentía su aliento cálido mezclándose con el suyo, creyó que iba abofetearlo pero Serena estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Llevó sus manos hacia sus delicados hombros, para sujetarla. Su boca reclamó nuevamente la suya.

Serena sentía algo cálido fluir en su interior, parecía que su boca había sido diseñada para la de él, mientras que una corriente recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. La boca de él se movía con tanta destreza que solo se dejó llevar. Se perdió en el placer del contacto y de sus hábiles labios. No era lo que había esperado de él. Ni su beso. Era dulce y tierno. Se descubrió respondiendo de forma inesperada.

Darien Shields la estaba besando.

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Con un rápido movimiento Serena levantó su pierna, flexionó la rodilla y lo golpeó con saña para alejarse de él.

Darien al sentir el duro e inesperado golpe de Serena en la ingle, se arqueó hacia adelante, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna mientras se acuclillaba encogiéndose por el dolor.

—Pero. Que mier…

—Esto Darien Shields —dijo interrumpiéndolo —es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega. Si no quieres dejar a tu padre sin descendencia entonces no vuelvas a besarme nunca —le advirtió esperando no evidenciar lo aturdida y confundida que se sentía en aquel momento. Nunca había esperado que su primer beso fuera así y menos con alguien como él.

Darien la miró. Se veía adorablemente hermosa con el seño levemente fruncido, sus mejillas ruborizadas y esos seductores labios rojos e hinchados.

—Nunca. Digas. Nunca Serena —dijo con dificultad—. Aunque te empeñes en negarlo se bien que te gustó —sonrió él a pensar del dolor punzante en su entrepierna.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió enérgicamente esperando que Darien se lo creyera.

Ella pasó junto él, necesitaba salir de ahí, sus zancadas eran cada vez más rápidas.

—Eres una pequeña mentirosa y lo sabes —le gritó mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Serena corrió hasta su habitación en busca de refugio, le puso seguro a la puerta y su trayecto se vio interrumpido por su mismo reflejo en el espejo. Alzó su mano y se tocó los labios. Estaban rojos e hinchados. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Estaba con la vista fija en el blanco inmaculado techo.

Había perdido la idea del tiempo. Y seguía en la misma posición. El sol ya había bajado y su habitación cada vez se ceñía más y más de oscuridad.

Se sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un enorme camión. Le faltaba el aliento y no por el maratón que hizo hasta su cuarto. Sino porque aun sentía el cosquilleo, ardor y calor de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos. A sus veintidós años nunca la habían besado. Y jamás pensó que la persona que lo haría sería Darien, una persona a la que aborrecía incluso antes de conocerla.

¿En qué había estado pensando para permitir que aquel hombre se tomara tantas libertades? La verdad era que sinceramente no había estado pensando en absolutamente nada. El beso le había provocado un intenso cosquilleo, calentándole el cuerpo y simultáneamente le congelaba el cerebro. No sabía que un simple beso pudiera provocar una reacción semejante, y se preguntó si Darien habría sentido lo mismo.

Seguramente no. Él debía haber besado a cientos de mujeres antes, ciertamente para él no había significado nada. Por el contrario ella al sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos no había podido contener el deseo de lanzarse sobre Darien y dejar que la sedujera. Solo por un pequeño e inocente beso. Se preguntó a si misma qué pasaría si Darien la besaba en serio.

No. No debía si quiera pensarlo.

Debía alejarse de él. No podía caer en su red seductora. Porque si lo hacía estaría perdida.

.

Artemis Shields estaba sentado en el sillón de estudio, mientras Serena estaba de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Has estado muy callada los últimos dos días hija ¿ocurre algo? —inquirió Artemis preocupado.

—Eh. No nada señor Shields —respondió volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Él palmeó el espacio que quedaba en el sillón para que se sentara junto a él. Serena así lo hizo.

—Confía en mi pequeña. No será que Darien te ha estado molestando y no quieres decírmelo —conocía bien a Darien, sabía que era un mujeriego y no quería que jugara con Serena.

—No se preocupe por su hijo. Se cuidarme bien.

—De eso me he dado cuenta —dijo sonriendo—. Creo que eres la primera mujer que no cae ante sus encantos y supongo que eso lo tiene medio loco, quizá contigo encuentre lo que creía que no existía. Y eso me alegra.

—¿Cómo?

Serena lo miró sin entender.

—Nada mi niña. Cosas de viejo, no me prestes atención.

—Hablando de su hijo. ¿Cree que se quede mucho tiempo? —preguntó tratando se parecer desinteresada.

Artemis sonrió para sí mismo. No importaba lo que Serena dijera podía ver la confusión en ella. Así como también la extraña actitud de Darien. Solo esperaba que su hijo reaccionara a tiempo.

—No lo sé Serena, siempre que viene solo son unos días y se va. Darien no es el tipo de hombre que suela estar solo mucho tiempo. Tú me entiendes —dijo con segundas intenciones y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver su reacción.

Serena asintió dándole a entender que lo hacía, pero se descubrió aunque no lo pretendía preguntándose por las otras mujeres de la vida de Darien. Sin duda él estaría saliendo con alguien en ese momento. Y una punzada de celos la atravesó.

No. Ella no podía estar celosa. No de Darien Shields.

Él no significaba nada para ella. No podía engañarse, alguien como él nunca la tomaría en serio, solo jugaría con ella y cuando obtuviera lo que quisiera la botaría como un calcetín sucio. Además eran como el agua y el aceite, no había nada en su horrible personalidad que le atrajera. Solo en su personalidad porque sus besos…

_«No Serena. No. Darien Shields no debe atraerte.» _se reprendió.

Aunque quisiera, no había dejado de pensar en él. En sus besos, en su boca moviéndose suave y delicada, en una lenta pero candente caricia.

Necesitaba hacer algo y ya.

Se disculpó con el señor Shields y salió del estudio. Buscó por todos los alrededores de la hacienda a la persona a la que necesitaba ver, pero no fue necesario porque él la encontró a ella.

—¡Serena, que sorpresa!

Ella reconoció la voz y se volteó a verlo

—Te estaba buscando —expresó nerviosa.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Pensé que no querrías verme —dijo él feliz de verla.

—Claro que no porque dices eso —respondió acercándose a él.

—Bueno después de lo que pasó el otro día creí que estabas huyendo de mi y que no querías verme.

—De hecho vine a terminar lo que empezamos.

_«Ahora o nunca.»_ pensó.

Se acercó aun más a él, se puso de puntillas e inesperadamente lo besó.

Minutos antes Darien estaba recostado en una reposera tomando el sol junto a la piscina.

Por más que quisiera no podía olvidar el destello de calor, deseo y necesidad que ella le había provocado. Y eso, con solo un beso. Pero que a la vez había sido un gran beso. Se imaginaba que ocurriría al tenerla bajo su piel, escucharla gemir con cada caricia, cada beso, sentirla retorcerse de placer con cada embestida, con solo pensarlo su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar. Por lo que decidió darse un chapuzón.

Pensar en ello y en lo que avivaba en él, lo había desvelado las dos últimas noches y eso no le había ocurrido, lo pensó unos minutos... nunca.

¿Qué tenía Serena que despertaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones en su interior?

Necesitaba averiguarlo, pero ella le había huido como la peste los dos últimos días. Se la pasaba todo el día con su padre o con Luna, encerrada en la casa. No los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. No había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

De pronto como si la llamara con el pensamiento, la vio a saliendo de la Hacienda con rumbo a las caballerizas. Era su oportunidad. Lo más rápido que pudo, salió de la piscina, se secó con la toalla, luego se calzó, se puso una camiseta y salió tras ella con el fin de alcanzarla.

Cuando por fin llegó a las caballerizas dispuesto a hablar con ella se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Andrew y Serena se estaban besando. O más bien ella se había lanzado a besarlo a él.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Quería correr y separarlos, pero no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo, se vería como un estúpido si lo hiciera. Debía ser más inteligente.

No es que fueran celos, claro que no, solo era sentido de pertenencia. Serena sería suya. Con ese pensamiento salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo con la sangre ardiendo en las venas.

.

Por otro lado Serena sentía la boca de Andrew moviéndose sobre la suya, era cálido y cariñoso, sus labios eran sinceros.

Andrew le daba seguridad, era todo lo que buscaba y le gustaba de un hombre, siempre había soñado con encontrar a alguien como él. Pero por más que lo deseaba, sus besos, sus labios, su boca, no le provocaron nada. Absolutamente nada.

No sentía ese cosquilleo, esa corriente eléctrica, aquel estremecimiento, tampoco que el suelo parecía abrirse bajo sus pies. Nada de lo que había sentido hace dos días con él.

Lentamente se separó de Andrew.

—¡Vaya! —suspiró él.

—Andrew. Yo…

—No sabes cuánto soñé con esto. Te quiero tanto Bunny —confesó emocionado.

Al escucharlo Serena se sintió culpable, no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Andrew, él no se lo merecía.

—Yo. Lo siento Andrew. No debería haberte besado.

—Pero Serena…

—Lo siento tanto, perdóname —dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando llegó hasta la casona se encontró de frente con Luna que salía por la puerta y si no es porque se detuvo a tiempo se hubiese estrellado contra ella.

—Sere querida, casi me matas de un susto. Pero dime ¿qué tienes, por qué corres así? —dijo sujetándola por los hombros.

—Nada Luna —jadeó cansada —no es nada. Solo entré apurada no me fije que venias.

—No sé qué les pasa a todos en esta hacienda. Mi niño acaba de entrar como alma que lleva el diablo, no me digas que ya discutieron otra vez.

_«Sera posible que nos haya visto.»_ se dijo a sí misma.

—No Luna. Ni siquiera lo he visto.

—Que bien, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Cualquier cosa me avisas y le doy un jalón de orejas —amabas rieron—. Iba a buscarte para avisarte que la cena ya está servida. El señor Artemis dijo que esta vez no hay excusas, así que te lavas las manos y te sientas a la mesa con nosotros.

Serena suspiró resignada.

—Está bien.

La cena fue demasiado tensa. Sobre todo para Serena. Aunque Luna y el señor Shields se esforzaban por mantener la armonía. El ambiente era incomodo y tenso.

Por la forma en que Darien la miraba, Serena lo supo. Él los había visto, a Andrew y a ella besándose.

Con esa certeza se fue más tarde a la cama.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Había soñado toda la noche con él y su mirada penetrante. Suspiró profundamente y logró serenarse. Aquel tenía que ser un nuevo día.

Con la punta de sus pies toco el suelo, descalza se dirigió al baño una vez dentro abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que se llenara la bañadera, mientras tanto, se escobilló los dientes, luego tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse su largo cabello. Cuando la tina estuvo llena, tempero el agua y cerró las canillas, se quito el pijama y se sentó dentro de la bañera.

Con el agua alrededor de su cuerpo cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse. Luego de varios minutos cuando el agua estaba casi fría abrió los ojos y tomó la esponja enjabonada y comenzó a limpiarse.

Después del baño, se untó crema en el cuerpo y se perfumó. Volvió a su habitación, arropada con la toalla y abrió su armario. Sacó su vestimenta y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso un vestido color marfil a la altura de la rodilla, tipo princesa, escote corazón y se calzó unas sandalias café. Salió de su habitación, con el presentimiento de que sería un buen día.

Todo había transcurrido normal. Lo único extraño era que no lo había visto en lo que llevaba del día. Luego del almuerzo, se retiró junto al señor Shields al despachó. Serena le leyó durante una hora como tenían por costumbre y más tarde él se retiro a su habitación para dormir la siesta.

Después de lo ocurrido con Andrew el día anterior pensó que no sería buena idea ir a buscarlo para que pasearan o salieran a montar. Así que decidió ir a su habitación y vería un rato televisión.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, se encontró con una sorpresa. Esta vez no habían ostentosos arreglos florares o pomposos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. Sobre su cama había una sencilla pero hermosa rosa roja y una nota. Tomó con cuidado la flor en su mano llevándosela a la nariz para sentir el exquisito aroma. Con la otra mano recogió la nota y la leyó.

_«De seguro te fijaste en la flor y olvidaste las espinas. Pero a mí no me has dado esa oportunidad. Si cambias de opinión te espero en la laguna a las tres de la tarde»_

Se fijó en el reloj faltaban solo veinte minutos para la hora indicada, los suficientes para llegar a tiempo.

Pero no iría. No lo haría.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba montando a Artemisa con rumbo a la laguna. Una vez que llegó se quedo boquiabierta con lo que vio. Sobre la verde hierba, había un camino de pétalos de flores, bajó de la yegua y amarró las riendas en un macizo, con cuidado siguió el camino el cual llegaba hasta un amplio chal, con muchos pétalos de rosas esparcidos sobre este, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Miró para todos lados pero no veía a nadie. Sobre el chal habían mullidos cojines, además de una canasta.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir —escuchó una voz masculina.

Dirigió su vista en dirección a aquella voz, vio una figura masculina asomarse detrás del sauce.

—Darien —murmuró.

—¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? —inquirió acercándose.

_«En realidad no.»_ En el fondo desde que leyó la nota sabía a quién encontraría en la laguna y aunque su parte racional le había dicho que no debía ir su cuerpo tomó vida propia.

—Quizá es mejor que no me respondas —dijo él cuando ella abrió la boca para contestar —pero solo espero que no me dejes con todo esto preparado. No puedo ser tan mala compañía ¿o sí? —sonrió —Tampoco me lo respondas, pero quiero que sepas que aunque sé que no me lo creas, esta es primera vez que hago algo así.

Serena lo miró fijamente para buscar la verdad en sus ojos y supo que no le mentía. Había sido sincero y de seguro había estado toda la mañana, comprando las cosas y preparándole esa sorpresa. Pero había algo que no debía olvidar.

—Ya te dije Darien, no quiero ser una más en tu lista. Tampoco quiero ser tu amante temporal mientras estés aquí.

Él se acercó un poco, quedando frente a Serena.

—Y yo fui sincero contigo. No quiero hacer promesas que después no voy a cumplir pero tampoco haré nada que no quieras, no te obligaré a nada. Serás tú quien decida.

Las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —respondió ella sentándose sobre el chal.

Darien sonrió complacido y se sentó junto a ella.

Aunque los primero minutos fueron un poco tensos, con el paso del tiempo pudieron establecer una conversación más amena. Increíblemente se sentía cómoda con él. Estaba viendo un aspecto de él que nunca habría imaginado y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo. No sólo verlo como alguien con faltas y debilidades, sino como alguien mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado al principio. Tal vez el tenia razón y solo había pensado en las espinas.

Hablaron de diversos temas. Él le contaba de sus viajes, de las ciudades que conocía, de los hermosos países y magnificas construcciones de los diferentes lugares que visitaba. Pero sobre él no ahondaba mucho. Cuando Darien le preguntó donde había crecido y donde vivía su familia, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Le contó su historia, que no recordaba a su madre, ella había muerto cuando tenía dos años, por lo que se había criado sin saber lo que era el calor de un hogar. Al recordar la soledad en la que había crecido cedió a las lágrimas, pero bajo la cabeza para que él no la viera, mientras sus manos limpiaban sus lágrimas, pero parecía una tarea imposible.

Él lo notó y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al verla por primera vez tan vulnerable.

—Déjame a mí —susurró Darien.

Con ambas manos tomó la cara de Serena alzándola para verla, ella puso algo de resistencia, pero terminó accediendo y se dejó llevar. Darien sintió una extraña sensación al verla así, inesperadamente para ambos, incluso para él, besó sus mejillas, saboreando así sus lágrimas tan delicadamente que Serena cerró los ojos y se sintió embelesada concibiendo que aquel gesto duró una eternidad pero que en realidad solo había sido por una fracción de segundos.

Darien no sabía porque lo hacía, nunca había sentido nada al ver una mujer llorar, pero ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro de Serena le había calado en lo más profundo de su ser, el dolor y la soledad se reflejaban en sus ojos y a él le sorprendió que aquella expresión le afectara tanto.

Después de aquel tierno gesto, Darien apoyó su frente sobre la de ella sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante. Serena aun con los ojos cerrados sentía la penetrante mirada de Darien sobre ella por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo para verlo.

Estaba en lo cierto, aquellos orbes azules la miraban fijamente, sintió que se ruborizaba al tenerlo tan cerca, lo vio sonreír, solo que esta vez no era esa sonrisa teatral sino una sincera, su mirada se dulcificó, haciendo que inesperadamente el corazón de Serena saltara y comenzará latir desenfrenado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la mirada y del sentimiento que este Darien que no conocía le despertaba.

—¿Serena?

—Uhum —musitó.

—Yo... ¿Puedo... besaste?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de aquella petición. ¿Darien le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla? Lo miró a los ojos y creyó derretirse al ver su expresión, ¿Qué había hecho con el Darien Shields arrogante y frívolo?, es verdad él le había dicho que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, entonces ¿Quería que la besara?

No supo porque pero asintió.

Darien no necesito más. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, el simple roce los llenó de calor. Serena lo rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Un sentimiento reconfortante y placentero los invadió. Darien tomó sus labios acariciándolos, rozándolos, saboreándolos, hasta que permitió que su lengua tocara sus labios. Serena reaccionó, ella lo había leído en la novelas Darien le estaba pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Pero siempre le había parecido algo desagradable.

Tras un segundo de inmovilidad, Darien rozó otra vez los labios de ella con su lengua, Serena accedió y luego se introdujo en su boca.

En cuanto la lengua de Darien tocó la suya, la pasión se desató entre ambos como un volcán en erupción. Fue una sensación tan intensa y placentera que Serena creyó que iba a morir en sus brazos. La mezcla de pasión, necesidad y placer en cómo Darien exploraba su boca con aquella danza de caricias la cegó.

Sin dejar de besarse, Serena quedó recostada sobre el chal entre los cojines. Darien sabía que debía ir paso a paso por lo se recostó a lado de Serena y el único contacto que había entre ellos era el de sus bocas, pero ella se atrevió a acariciar su ancha espalda, exploró sus hombros y después sus brazos. Era puro músculo y calidez.

Serena nunca que pensó que un beso podía ser algo tan placentero. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido se escapo de su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, deseaba que la hiciera suya sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Nunca había deseado a ningún hombre como ahora a Darien. Ese pensamiento, que nunca antes había tenido, la aplastó trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Iba a apartarlo pero inesperadamente fue él quien lo hizo.

Darien se puso de pie y repentinamente para Serena comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, él estaba a punto de desvestirse delante de sus narices.

Él se quitó la camisa. Tenía el pecho ancho, musculoso y bien definido. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, después de todo era enfermera pero Serena estaba como embobada mirándolo sin poder reaccionar. Pero cuando él se llevó la mano a la cinturilla del pantalón, ella bajó la vista al suelo.

Ya no era su imaginación se estaba desvistiendo y ella era la culpable, le había dado pie para que pensara que ella lo deseaba y que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Como ven las cosas están que arden. Es un tira y afloja. **

**Me sorprende que todas quieran que Darien sufra y que Serena lo siga rechazando. Aunque las entiendo. Se lo merece.**

**Serena quiso darse una oportunidad con Andrew pero en el fondo está comenzando a sentir cosas por Darien. Mientras que él, no quiere ahondar en sus sentimientos, en lo que despierta en él y solo atribuye todo al reto que se ha planteado con ella.**

**Reviews:**

**Usako: **vaya que si como dices dan ganas de patear ese lindo trasero. El atribuye todo a su orgullo pisoteado pero si aunque no lo reconozca hay algo más.

**Andy Nicolao****: **tienes mucha razón definitivamente camina sin saber donde pisa. Qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo y la parte de la pelea. Serena tiene su personalidad y a Darien eso le atrae pero también lo desconcierta.

**Johana: **se los dije y esto es solo el comienzo más adelante creo que querrán mandarlo a la horca. Serena no alcanzo a reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo no le dio precisamente una cachetada. Creo que con este también quedaras picada hasta el próximo jejej (lo siento)

**yesqui2000****:** pues si él lo atribuye a su ego herido, pero en el fondo hay algo más. Obviamente ella no quiere ser una más de sus amantes, pero a veces el corazón le gana a la razón.

**marsromina****: **Creo que todas esperaban más rechazos por parte de Serena, pero si lo hicieran escribiría una novela, aun queda mucha agua bajo el puente, esto es solo el comienzo, mi cabecita tiene muchas ideas para esta historia. Pero créeme que aprenderá la lección, tarde pero lo hará.

**Nai SD****: **en el fondo a Darien le afectan las reacciones de Serena, después de todo tiene su corazoncito un poco petrificado pero lo tiene. Al final se llevó algo más que una cachetada. Sere quiso intentar algo con Drew, pero no sintió nada (en su caso a mi me pasaría igual después de besar a Darien no habría ningún otro). Créeme amiga que no solo sufrirá Serena, Darien también lo hará.

**naiara1254****: **amiga muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí para darme el empujoncito que necesito con mis ideas. De verdad a veces necesito que alguien me secunde jeje bueno ya ves en el anterior me decidí por dejarlo como me dijiste con el beso, al final Serena lo golpeó, aunque creo que todas esperaban una cachetada no.

Gracias infinitas, se te quiere.

**Usako-Chiba-T****:** querida qué bueno que te gusto el anterior y espero que este también. Como ves si es decidida, pero en el fondo Darien despierta cosas en ella que no sabe cómo manejar.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a los que leen esta historia.**

**Sé que les debo capitulo de **_**"De otro"**_** y el epilogo de **_**"Cerca de mi"**_** prometo actualización la próxima semana. **

**Ayer salí por fin de vacaciones, así que aprovecharé de escribir.**

**Espero sus mensajes, no saben cuánto animan.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto lo vio llevar sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón cerró automáticamente los ojos y respiró hondo. Serena no sabía qué hacer si gritar o salir corriendo. No debería haber dejado que la besara de esa forma, todo era su culpa.

Escuchó el ruido de la cremallera, entreabrió un ojo y lo cerró de inmediato, no habían dudas él se estaba desnudando, a continuación oyó la ropa caer sobre la hierba, estaba tan desconcertada que no podía mover ni un musculo.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir palabras de su boca le habló.

—Da…Darien ¿qué vas…? —balbució. Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un sonido llamó su atención.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, Darien no estaba por ningún lado. De repente él emergió de la laguna con un chapoteo ruidoso, su cabello azabache rociado con leves gotas de agua. Salió bruscamente, caminando hacia la orilla donde estaba sentada sobre el chal.

Serena pudo apreciar como la luz de sol se reflejaba en su firme abdomen.

—Deberías entrar el agua Serena está deliciosa —sugirió con una sonrisa con el agua hasta la cadera.

—Yo creí que…

—¿Qué pensaste cabeza de chorlito?, ¿qué me iba a aprovechar de ti? —meció la cabeza provocando que pequeñas gotas salpicaran en el aire —Parece que sigues teniendo un mal concepto de mí. Ya te lo dije Serena, no haré nada que tu no quieras. Cuando te decidas y quieras estar conmigo, serás tú quien tendrá que pedírmelo.

La vista de su cuerpo casi desnudo, si no fuera por el pequeño bañador que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, le encendió las mejillas. Nunca había visto a un hombre más erótico, su cuerpo parecía exudar sexualidad, instintivamente sus labios se separaron y sintió un cosquilleo en lugares de su cuerpo que solo con él había descubierto.

—Y bien, es un día estupendo ¿vas a aprovechar el agua?

—Yo no…no traje…yo…

_«Dios Serena tranquilízate es solo un hombre… sexy, guapo…»_ sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Darien rió adivinando lo que intentaba decirle en medio de sus incoherentes balbuceos.

—Supuse que no traerías bañador, por eso me adelanté, hay uno para ti dentro de bolso que está al lado de la cesta, además de unas toallas. Puedes ir a cambiarte en el bosque, te doy mi palabra que no voy a seguirte.

—Es que…

—Dame por lo menos un voto de confianza —dijo uniendo sus manos.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Serena se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabía si decirle o no. No quería que se riera en su cara o se burlara de ella.

—Es que yo… yo no sé nadar —confesó al fin.

Pero no ocurrió nada de lo que ella esperaba, al contrario él le sonrió pero sin que la burla se reflejara en sus ojos o labios haciendo que el corazón de Serena se acelerara.

—Eso no es problema, puedes bañarte cerca de la orilla. Incluso si quieres puedo darte unas clases de nado.

—No sé si sea una buena idea.

—No lo dudes tanto Serena. Prometo que no te tocaré, solo vamos a nadar. Sé que no confías en mí pero te doy mi palabra de que así será.

Ella entrecerró los ojos

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Completamente.

—Creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto —dijo para luego darle la espalda, tomando el bolso que le indicó y emprendiendo camino hacia los matorrales.

Darien sonrió complacido. Nadó unos metros y luego flotó de espaldas. No sabía qué demonios le había pasado, podía haberla seducido hace unos minutos, haberla empujado a la satisfacción de sus placeres, de sus cuerpos anhelantes y deseosos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron besándose ella se había entregado a él sin reparos. Podría justificar su actuar diciendo que lo había hecho porque sabía que si quería poseerla debía ir lento con ella para disfrutarla como él quería. Pero esa no había sido la razón. Nunca antes un beso había desencadenado tal tormenta en su interior, aquella extraña sensación cálida y dulce se apoderó de su cuerpo paralizándolo, el éxtasis y la pasión se vio opacado por aquel desconocido sentimiento que lo embargaba. Se obligó a separarse de ella, en cuanto recobró la noción de tiempo y espacio, se quitó la ropa para luego lanzarse a la laguna creyendo que agua le ayudaría a despejar su cabeza.

Por otra parte mientras se internaba unos metros en el bosque Serena no sabía por qué había aceptado. Su cuerpo y su boca cobraban vida propia ante ese hombre, anulando por completo su parte racional. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que podía escuchar el chapoteo del agua a sus espaldas. Cuando creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, se metió entre unos matorrales, a lo lejos entre medio de los arbustos se podía ver a Darien nadando en medio de la laguna pero él no podía verla a ella por el frondoso follaje.

Buscó dentro del bolso hasta que encontró el bañador. Se llevó una sorpresa porque había esperado encontrar una prenda diminuta que con suerte alcanzaría a cubrirla, y que obviamente no usaría diciéndole que había cambiado de idea, pero por el contrario era un traje de dos piezas bastante discreto, de muy buen gusto color coral con un estampado floral. Serena suspiró aliviada pensando que tal vez Darien no era tan lascivo después de todo, pero aun así no debía descuidarse. Con suavidad se quitó la braga para retemplarla por la parte de abajo del bañador, luego sacó los brazos por encima del vestido para colocarse el brassier del bikini, dejando caer al suelo su vestido de algodón. Se envolvió en una toalla, dobló su ropa, se colgó el bolso del brazo y retomó el camino de vuelta a la laguna.

La brisa era tan cálida y suave que parecía una caricia que le besaba las mejillas, pegando un mechón de su rubio cabello contra su frente. Con la mano se apartó el cabello, y dirigió una rápida mirada a Darien quien no la había sentido llegar, estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca flotando en el agua, sumamente relajado.

—¿Está muy fría? —le gritó para que la escuchara.

Lo vio saltar, hundiéndose en el agua por la impresión, al parecer lo había asustado. Una vez que salió a flote nadó hacia donde estaba ella, luego de un buen trecho se puso de pie, Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía Poseidón emergiendo de las aguas, no borraba esa sonrisa seductora de su rostro la cual hizo a Serena desviar nuevamente su rostro posando una de sus manos sobre su corazón notando como aquel musculo que latía apresurado.

_«Por favor no latas así de rápido… no por él»_ se decía para sí misma tratando de forma inútil tranquilizar su corazón

Salió del agua y caminó hacia ella haciéndola sentir hechizada y apenada a la vez. El agua caía en cascadas desde su resplandeciente cabellera azabache, sobre su trabajado abdomen, sus brazos esculpidos, bajando por los muslos fornidos hasta sus fuertes pantorrillas.

—¡Esta deliciosa!, que no te de miedo Serena, prometo no voy a permitir que te ahogues —aseguró de tal forma que su voz era como la brisa refrescante en un día caluroso, suave y arrulladora, aquietando el ansioso corazón de Serena.

Él le extendió una mano, aunque dudosa terminó aceptando dejando caer la suya sobre la de él, en cuanto entraron en contacto sintió nuevamente aquella descarga eléctrica recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos y supo por su rostro impresionado que él también lo había sentido.

Serena dejó caer la toalla, dejando a Darien boquiabierto. Sabía que era atractiva pero también que no era como las voluptuosas y exuberantes mujeres con las que solía estar. No obstante no estaba preparado para aquella visión, era simplemente perfecta. Serena era sensual y femenina sin saberlo, sin desearlo, sin ser consciente de ello. Su mirada viajo desde sus pechos redondos y erguidos, no muy grandes, pero sí definitivamente apetitosos, a su cintura estrecha, las caderas redondeadas y curvadas en absoluta perfección, y cuando llegó a las esbeltas piernas ya no sabía ni como se llamaba. Estaba realmente excitado y si no hacia algo ella notaria que el amiguito entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar.

Serena sintió la mirada escrutadora de Darien sobre su cuerpo, el calor se acumuló en sus mejillas, así como en la mano que tenían entrelazada.

Tomándola de ambas manos, Darien retrocedió aun de espaldas internándose en el agua. Serena chilló y contuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando el agua fría le acarició los pies.

—¡Esta fría Darien!

Él se rió y la condujo aun más hacia adentro, mientras la acercaba con suavidad hacia sí.

Serena daba brinquitos cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura.

—Ya te acostumbraras. Lo mejor es que te sumerjas para que asimiles la temperatura del agua.

—¿Y si me ahogo? —dijo asustada.

—Ya te dije que no voy a permitirlo. Además a esta altura lo dudo. Anda lo haremos juntos —sugirió sin soltarla de las manos y ella asintió titubeante —a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, tres.

Ambos se sumergieron por unos segundos dentro de agua. Serena salió desesperada chapoteando ruidosamente y como si no hubiese respirado varios minutos.

Él sonrió, levemente al principio, y luego echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír sin poder detenerse. A Darien le sorprendió su propia risa, pero se sentía excelentemente bien y dejó que la alegría lo alcanzara, soltándose a la felicidad que extrañaba, tanto, que casi parecía desconocida.

El miedo de Serena desapareció en cuanto lo escuchó reír, remeciendo su interior.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando del agua de la laguna azul verdosa. Parecían dos niños pequeños, jugando y aventándose agua con las manos. Aunque al principio Serena estaba un tanto atemorizada con el correr de los minutos esa sensación fue desapareciendo y transformándose en felicidad. Nunca se había divertido tanto, y menos había imaginado que lo haría con Darien Shields.

Él le había ensañado a nadar, mostrándole como debía mantenerse a flote, mover los brazos y piernas. Al principio parecía imposible, se sumergía como peso muerto bajo el agua, Darien reía animadamente cada vez que salía escandalosamente del agua. Pero no se dio por vencida, lo intentó ves tras vez.

Cuando logró por fin nadar un buen trecho sin hundirse, Serena dio un brinco de victoria y se echó a reír. El sonido fue tan burbujeante y sexy que, aunque no había nada de sexual en ello, Darien deseó tocarla. Hacerla suya ahí mismo, en medio de la laguna, recorrer de arriba abajo su cuerpo con sus manos y enterrarse en su cálido interior. Un inesperado golpe de calor lo sorprendió por su intensidad. Nunca antes había deseado de esa forma a una mujer. Dio un paso atrás, tanto física como mentalmente.

.

.

.

Después de aquel primer encuentro, durante la siguiente semana cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se fugaban de la Hacienda, claro que cada uno por su lado y luego se encontraban en el lugar citado.

A veces iban a la laguna a nadar, otras a cabalgar o de excursión a los cerros, se recostaban en la hierba verde a conversar y se entretenían observando el cielo para encontrar formas en las esponjosas nubes del cielo. En alguna ocasión fueron a recorrer el pueblo, e incluso Darien le había enseñado a manejar su coche. Incluso alguna que otra vez salieron a dar una caminata en la noche.

Serena creía que si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que disfrutaría de la compañía de Darien Shields hubiese estallado en risa esta casi desfallecer. Pero ahora increíblemente así era, aunque aun habían cosas que no le gustaban de él ya no se fijaba en el punto negro sino que se concentraba en la hoja blanca. Llevaba un mes evadiendo sus sentimientos, queriendo enterrarlo o no darles un nombre. Pero no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Él había cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra, de hecho demasiado bien. No había vuelto a insinuársele, a seducirla y mucho menos a besarla. Eso la tenia confusa, porque debía reconocer que deseaba que lo hiciera, deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Aquello la atormentaba porque no debería desearlo, pero lo hacía y sin embargo no haría nada al respecto. Él se lo había dicho aquella tarde en la laguna, quería que se lo pidiera pero ella no iba a hacerlo.

Darien creía que se había vuelto loco, llevaba más tiempo en Milenio de Plata del que podía recordar. Ciertamente se había planteado un reto y por ello seguía ahí, pero debía reconocer que podía haberlo cumplido aquel día en la laguna, sabia como hacerlo, como seducirla con sus besos y caricias al punto de hacerla perder la cordura logrando que se entregara a él. Sin embargo no lo había hecho, ni ese día, ni los que siguieron y no quería pensar en el por qué. Podía justificarse diciendo que era una estrategia de tira y afloja, que tenía todo fríamente calculado, pero no era así. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Serena como nunca antes, la disfrutaba tanto o más de lo que la deseaba. Y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

Artemis estaba en su estudio leyendo un libro de poesía, pero sin hacerlo realmente. Estaba más concentrado mirando a Luna que parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

—Estas tan callada que me asustas ¿en qué piensas tanto Luna querida?

—En mi niño Darien. ¿Se dio cuenta que lleva un mes aquí señor Shields?

Él la miró con reprimenda y Luna captó el mensaje.

—Artemis, Luna ya te lo he dicho. ¿Cuándo conseguiré que me tutees?

—Lo siento pero es la costumbre además no quiero que nadie piense que soy una aprovechada o confianzuda.

—Estamos los dos solos Luna —le recordó —, además estoy seguro que nadie pensaría eso de ti, todos aquí en Milenio te adoran. Pero bueno ¿qué me decías de Darien?

—Te decía Artemis —dijo con dificultad pero él sonrió complacido, Luna ahora sabia de donde había sacado Darien esas sonrisas —que mi niño lleva demasiado tiempo aquí en la Hacienda.

—Pues si Luna, aunque me duela decirlo un mes aquí es mucho para Darien — exhaló audiblemente—. Pero no somos tontos, ambos sabemos la razón. Aunque quieran vernos la cara o hacernos creer lo contrario los dos estamos conscientes de sus escapadas por las tardes o en las noches.

Luna suspiró evidentemente preocupada.

—En cuanto los vi juntos la primera vez lo supe. Estoy segura de que Bunny es lo que le hacía falta a la vida de Darien. Pero mi niño es poco difícil, solo espero que no la haga sufrir, que le abra su corazón.

—No son ciertas tus expectativas Luna, lamentablemente yo estoy convencido de lo contrario. Sé que Darien la lastimará y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi único consuelo es esperar que él se dé cuenta a tiempo algún día, pero sobre todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él.

—Pero yo no quiero que mi pequeña sufra, quizá deberíamos hacer algo…

—No Luna —la interrumpió —los dos son adultos, saben lo que hacen. No podemos meter nuestras narices en ello. ¿O a caso tu puedes mandar en el corazón de Serena o en de Darien?

—No pero tal vez deberíamos hablar con Darien.

—¿Serviría de algo Luna? Ya lo conoces. Puede tener la verdad frente a sus ojos pero si se trata de sentimientos no es capaz de reconocerlos y gran parte es mi culpa cuando llegó a esta Hacienda Darien necesitaba amor una familia y yo hice todo lo contrario lo aleje de aquí para darle la mejor educación para que algún día se hiciera cargo de todo esto. No pensé en él Luna, solo en mí.

—Pero no debes culparte, solo le diste lo que cualquier padre quisiera para su hijo, lo que tú nunca tuviste.

—Si Luna querida, pero le faltó lo más importante y lo único que necesitaba amor.

—Estoy segura de que nuestra Bunny sabrá dárselo.

—Yo también Luna. Desde que la vi supe que Serena sería alguien importante en nuestras vidas, pero ni en mis más locos sueños me imaginé a Darien interesado en ella. Sin embargo me alegra de que así sea, se que ella sabrá amar y cuidar a mi hijo. Solo espero que la vida me alcance para conocer a mis nietos.

.

.

Esa mañana Serena se había sentido indispuesta. Darien le había dicho el día anterior en repetidas veces que saliera del agua porque ya hacia frio y se iba a enfermar pero ella no le había hecho caso. Y efectivamente él tenía voz de profeta, había amanecido con un pequeño resfrió, pero prefirió cuidarse así que le dijo que ese día no saldrían. Después del almuerzo él había salido en su coche y hasta ahora no había vuelto. Estaba sentada en la sala de estar, abrigada con un chal viendo una película cuando sintió el ruido de un motor por lo que salió apresuradamente para hablar con Darien antes de que entrara en la Hacienda, ya que delante de todos fingían no tener amistad alguna.

Iba bajando apresuradamente las escaleras y de pronto se detuvo en seco ese no era el auto de Darien. Era un coche deportivo gris plata. Vio descender a un hombre castaño de cabello casi rojizo, muy alto y bastante guapo descender de vehículo, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta a una menuda pero atractiva pelirroja que dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, por lo que Serena le correspondió el gesto, algo le dijo la mujer a su acompañante, este se volvió hacia Serena y silbó.

—¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porque nuestro Darien lleva un mes confinado en este fin del mundo —comentó recorriéndola con la mirada.

La chica pelirroja le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas, pero no pareció afectarle al corpulento castaño.

—Discúlpalo quieres, mi novio primero habla y después piensa. Soy Molly y él es Neflyte, somos amigos de Darien Shields, ¿esta es su hacienda, Milenio de Plata verdad?

—Yo soy Serena. Y si está es la hacienda Milenio de Plata.

—He de suponer que no eres familiar de Darien ¿no es así preciosa? —indagó guiñándole un ojo.

—No, yo…yo soy enfermera del señor Shields trabajo aquí hace poco tiempo —respondió sonrojada.

—Ya se me hacia extraño que Darien estuviera tanto tiempo aquí, pero en cuanto te vi me quedó claro por qué —sonrió —se lo tenía bien guardado y por eso no quería traernos ¿no crees amor? Solo será una lástima para Neherenia.

—¿Una lástima para mí qué queridito? —se escuchó una voz melosa.

Serena dirigió su mirada al lugar proveniente de aquella voz y pronto vio bajar de la parte trasera del auto a una exuberante y despampanante mujer de cabellos negros con destellos azulados.

—Nada Neherenia, Neflyte solo bromeaba —se volvió a mirar a la rubia— ¿Darien está en la Hacienda?

—No, él salió al pueblo, pero de seguro no debe tardar. Si quieren pueden pasar y esperarlo dentro.

—Hasta que pensaste niñita, aquí hace un calor de los mil demonios —exageró abanicándose con la mano.

Serena la miró molesta por la forma en la que le habló y a la vez desconfiada, había algo que no le gustaba de aquella mujer.

—Muchas gracias Serena, sería buena idea esperarlo dentro —agradeció sonriente Molly.

Serena los hizo pasar y luego los guió hasta la sala.

—Pónganse cómodos —invitó la rubia.

—Gracias preciosa, porque déjame decirte que además de guapa eres muy amable, bonita combinación —comentó Neflyte haciéndola sonrojar.

—Ya Neflyte la pones nerviosa —lo regañó Molly —Serena ¿crees que nuestro amigo tarde mucho?

—No lo creo. Como les dije de seguro Darien debe estar por llegar.

—Desde cuando las empleadas son tan confianzudas —espetó Neherenia—. No deberías tutear a mi novio.

Serena tragó grueso al escucharla piensas sentía sus palabras como si le enterrara un puñal.

—Y tú podrías decirme ¿desde cuando soy tu novio? —dijo repentinamente Darien apareciendo tras la espalda de Serena —¿Por qué yo no recuerdo habértelo pedido nunca?

—Dar cariño eso es solo un tecnicismo para nuestra relación. Pero es bueno verte, ya te extrañaba corazón.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. Y no creo que uno o dos revolcones signifiquen una relación Neherenia.

Molly no pudo evitar soltar una risita por las palabras de Darien.

—¿Hey hermano no saludas?

—Lo siento Neflyte ¿cómo estás hombre? —dijo abrazando con cuidado para no aplastar lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Bien algo cansado. ¡Dios tu padre no podía comprar una Hacienda más cerca! —se acercó a Darien y le susurró —Después me cuentas todo ¿eh Tigre?

Darien solo levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

—No esperaba verlos aquí —dijo el pelinegro.

—Como dicen si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahona. ¿Qué tal estas Darien? —lo saludó Molly.

—Bien, pero sorprendido de verlos aquí.

—Porque no haces algo de provecho muchachita, en vez de quedarte ahí parada y nos traes a todos algo de beber.

—Aquí no tenemos empleados de servicio permanente, solo vienen ocasionalmente, si quieres algo ve tú misma a la cocina.

—Pero si es cosa de verle la cara a esta niña para darse cuenta que no es más que una empleada aquí. Haz bien tu trabajo, si es que puedes claro y tráenos algo. Ah y con mucho hielo.

Darien iba a responderle para poner a Neherenia en su lugar pero Serena se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes Darien, no me molesta atenderlos. En seguida regreso —dijo abandonando la sala.

Serena agradecía poder salir de ahí, sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. No solo por la forma en que la había humillado sin porque era evidente que Darien había tenido que ver algo con aquella mujer, él lo había afirmado y aunque no quería, los celos se habían apoderado de ella.

Había sido una tonta todo este tiempo en haber pensado que quizá él había cambiado, que con ella era diferente, que tal vez para él ella en verdad era alguien especial. Pero solo había sido una más de la lista que caían deslumbradas por Darien Shields. Solo agradecía una cosa, no haberle entregado lo único que él seguramente quería, su cuerpo. Pero ¿Qué ocurría con su corazón?

No pudo contener las traicioneras lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

_Mientras tanto en la sala._

—Serena no es una empleada Neherenia, solo se dedica a cuidar del viejo, pero es más que su enfermera, es una invitada de mi padre. Así que te agradecería y te exijo que la respetes —alzó unas octavas la voz —no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle así ¿te quedo claro?

Neflyte y Molly se miraron asombrados por la forma en que Darien la defendió, cuando antes lo hubiera dejado pasar e incluso se hubiera reído de cómo habían humillado a la chica.

—Perfectamente cariño —dijo empalagosa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien —gruñó.

Sin dar explicaciones salió de la sala a grandes zancadas para ir a la cocina detrás de su tormenta rubia. Entró silenciosamente en la cocina y la encontró de espaldas a él, apoyada en la encimera.

—¿Sere? —ella dio un salto y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Darien se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Por qué no te vas a atender a tus amigos y a tu novia? Ya les llevo algo de beber si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿No te quedó claro cuando dije que no es mi novia?

—No es lo mismo que piensa ella —se volteó hacia él—. Pero puedes que tengas razón tal vez no es tu novia, ¡pero si es tu amante! —afirmó subiendo unas octavas la voz.

Darien cerró los ojos por unos momentos y resopló.

—No te preocupes no tienes porque responderme ni darme explicaciones eres libre de hacer lo que quiera —dijo Serena agachando la cabeza para que no viera su cara de aflicción.

Él pensó que ella tenía razón, no había motivos para que le explicara nada, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Nunca negué mi pasado, ni que el hecho de que he tenido muchas mujeres. No te he mentido Serena, ni pienso hacerlo ahora. Es verdad Neherenia ha sido mi amante ocasional, pero nada más. Así como nunca te oculte eso —comentó tomando su mentón para que levantara el rostro —en ningún momento te prometí nada y lo sabes. Así que no quiero verte así.

—No te preocupes por mí. Será mejor que te vayas con tus amigos. No creas que estaba llorando por ti

—¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿por qué estabas llorando? —dijo evitando reírse por su actitud.

—Porque…porque —no sabía que decir —porque me sentí humillada.

—No te preocupes ya le deje bien en claro que no vuelva a hablarte así.

Serena lo miró sorprendida no había esperado que la defendiera. Iba a responderle cuando vio un pequeño bulto, que no había notado y que se removía sutilmente en el pecho de Darien bajo su cazadora de cuero.

—¿Qué tienes hay?

—¿Eh? Ah nada, una sorpresa, pero… —hizo una pausa —como estas molesta conmigo y no quieres verme mejor te hago caso y me voy con mis amigos, quizá pueda darle a Neherenia tu regalo.

Él se dio media vuelta y dio pequeños pasos caminando muy lentamente. Comenzó una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza.

_«Tres, dos, uno…»._

—¡Darien espera! —lo llamó Serena.

—¿Sí? —dijo sin voltearse, sonriendo satisfecho.

—¿En verdad me trajiste algo?

—Uhum. Para eso fui al pueblo esta tarde, como estabas enferma quería darte algo que te alegrara.

Serena se sorprendió. Darien había salido especialmente para traerle una sorpresa.

—Yo…Yo no estoy molesta contigo.

—¿Ah no? —dijo volteándose a verla.

—No. Y tampoco quiero que se lo des a esa bruja —expuso cruzándose de brazos —¿me darás mi regalo? —inquirió regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Al verla Darien sintió una punzada en el pecho, inundando su corazón. Solo logró asentir.

Serena se acercó a él mientas Darien bajaba la cremallera de su cazadora. Dejando ver a un pequeño bultito peludo de color gris dormido en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—¡Oh Darien es un gatito! —dijo feliz sacándolo con cuidado y acunándolo en sus brazos.

—Una gatita —la corrigió—. Y ya le escogí el nombre se llamará Diana. Y antes de que digas algo es por el santoral de hoy día además de que me pareció un lindo nombre. Así que su nombre será Diana.

—¡Oye es mi gatita yo tengo que bautizarla! —dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Sí, pero yo te la regale y se llamará Diana. Fin de la discusión. Y si no te gusta se la llevó a Neherenia.

—No seguro tu amiga —dijo esto con sarcasmo —la convertiría en unos guantes o bufanda.

Darien rió por su ocurrencia.

—Está bien —dijo al fin Serena —después de todo es un bonito nombre se llamará Diana. ¡Muchas gracias Darien!.

Serena no supo porque lo hizo o quizá sí, llevaba toda la semana deseándolo, inesperadamente para él acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó.

Ante la sorpresa Darien se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como los labios de Serena se movían entre los suyos mientras llevaba la mano que tenia desocupada hacia su pecho que sintió, lo besaba de una forma tan suave, tan dulce y tierna que el corazón se le detuvo. Tardó unos segundo es reaccionar, llevó un brazo a su cintura atraerla hacia su cuerpo cuidando de no aplastar a Diana mientas su otra mano iba hacia la nuca de Serena para profundizar el beso cuando su lengua y de ella se encontraron, no pudo evitar un que un ronco gemido se escapara de su garganta en aquel instante, mientras todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella ¿Cómo infiernos conseguía ponerlo así con solo un beso? No le gustaba esa especie de necesidad que creía estar comenzando a sentir por ella. ¿Obsesión quizás? No lo sabía pero no podía alejarse de ella, continuó besándola ávidamente, con apremio y desesperación.

—¿Dar cariño estas…? —preguntó Neherenia entrando en la cocina pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase sorprendida por la escena que tenía en frente.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todas las hermosas personitas que me acompañan en esta historia.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Déjenme decirle que tienes unas cabecitas que ni les cuento ¡qué mal pensadas son! Jejeje. **

**Darien esta mas confundido que nunca ni él mismo se entiende, mientras que Serena no está mejor que él. Ninguno quiere hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.**

**No soy tan mala así que no lo ha hecho tan malo después de todo, pero si mas adelante van a odiarlo. No digan que no se los advertí**

**Reviews:**

**Adileyne****:** gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras que bueno que te agrade la historia. Darien la verdad que tiene su carácter y Serena no se lo hará fácil pero de a poco como ves comenzara a ceder. Espero este capi sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos

**Diana:** tienes mucha razón Diana querida Darien encontró la horma de su zapato. Te adelantaré que si Serena sufre, Darien después será un maldito canalla. Pero como he dicho prometo redención y final feliz.

**Goshy:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Pues sí, pero con Serena las cosas no le serán fáciles, ella lo perturba. Además ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar al cien lo que sienten por el otro. Te dejo besos.

**Johana:** amiga he de confesar que si disfruto dejándolas en ascuas y es que de otro modo no quedarían con ganas de leer el siguiente. No me cansare de agradecer tu apoyo incondicional desde el principio. Besos y abrazos hasta Colombia.

**Barbielove****:** bueno si leíste el capitulo encontraste la respuesta. Las cosas que ella provoca en él lo asustan. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

**VICO-darien:** que si no, Serena se hace nada mas jejeje bien que le gusta y como no si es Dariencito. Te entiendo como envidio a Serena Tsukino, es la mujer más afortunada. Gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias amiga. Besos

**patty81medina****:** gracias por darte la oportunidad de leerlo. Creo que no imaginabas que se aventara al agua, quizá tu imaginación esperaba otras cosas, pero sentí que era muy pronto.

**Vichita DS****:** amiga creo que fuiste la única que acertaste, o que por lo menos lo comentó, al final no pasó nada y es que es muy pronto (creo yo como simple autora jeje)

**analang****:** gracias qué bueno que te guste, espero este capítulo también.

**Lorena:** sufrirá a su modo y por tonto, pero la parte más difícil se la llevara ella. Gracias por comentar.

**marsromina****:** lo siento amiga si removí cosas de tu vida, como dicen a veces la realidad supera la ficción. La verdad es que si Darien será un maldito, la hará sufrir, pero Serena es fuerte y tendrá razones luchar, quizá no estén muy de acuerdo con su actuar pero prometo redención y final feliz.

**Nai SD:** pues si primero había pensado en una cachetada pero pensé en eso que no hay peor cosa para ellos que un golpe allí (entre nos yo también creo que es cosote jeje). Es lógico que no se puedan comparar con nadie los besos de Darien. Y si suertuda ella que lo puede ver desvestirse y tu pregunta creo que quedo respondida. Besotes Nai

**Usako-Chiba-T****:** pues si los sentimientos y pasiones encendidas, pero era muy pronto para que Darien se aprovechara de ella ¿no? Ups tienes razón olvide a Andrew, Mmm será para el próximo que se entere lo que hay entre ellos.

**naiara1254****:** Bien lo dices tú y lo dijo Artemis en el corazón no se manda. Ay amiga muchas gracias por ayudarme cuando estoy dudosa con algo. Besos y abrazos por milésima vez jejeje.

**yesqui2000****:** pues sí querida, Serena se dio cuenta que algo provoca en ella que Andrew no, pero no quiere darle un nombre, ni Darien tampoco, trata de justificar su actuar pero sabe que es más que un cambio de estrategia.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y también a aquellos lectores anónimos por sus visitas.**

**Para las que leen "De otro" se prometí ponerme al esta semana con dos capitulo. Pero tengo los deditos planos tres historias en una semana es mucho. Será hasta el lunes.**

**Se les quiere a todos, les dejo besos y abrazos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neherenia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Darien se estaba besando con una simple empleada, porque no importaba lo que él le dijera ella era eso, solo una empleada. Sabia de su gusto por estar con diferentes mujeres y que ninguna se resistía a la sola presencia de Darien Shields, pero siempre eran mujeres de su nivel: finas y sofisticadas, en eso Darien jamás tranzaba. Sin embargo la estaba besando, a su pesar no era la primera vez que lo veía besar a otra mujer, pero aquel no era solo un simple beso, era uno cargado de deseo, pasión y de algo más que no había visto jamás en él.

La forma en que la besaba la tenía a tal punto que sentía que su sangre ebulliría, Darien tenía que ser suyo, no iba a permitir que una simple enfermera se lo arrebatara, a él y a su fortuna por supuesto. Debía hacer algo, y ya.

—¡Me puedes explicar por qué estas besando a esta maldita muerta de hambre! —gritó fuera de sí acercándose a ellos para tomar de a Serena fuertemente por el brazo —Darien es mío ¿me oíste? Así que más te vale que no te acerques a él, no vuelvas a engatusarlo con tu cara de mosca muerta —vociferaba indignada —es mío que te quede bien claro.

Neherenia soltó el brazo de Serena y se acercó a Darien para abrazarlo de forma posesiva con el fin de marcar territorio, pero él en cuanto la sintió aferrarse a su cuerpo, la tomó de los brazos y se separó de ella bruscamente.

Darien estaba realmente molesto pero no quería evidenciarlo delante de Neherenia, no entendía por qué sentía que debía acallarla. Pensaba que hace solo unas semanas él le había dicho a su padre que Serena solo era una empleada y ahora que escuchaba esas mismas palabras en Neherenia sentía que le hervía la sangre. Además había deseado volver a besar a Serena toda la semana, precisamente ahora que por fin había sido ella quien lo hacía y que los besos se habían intensificado tanto que estaba a punto de llevársela al segundo piso para por fin hacerla suya, la estúpida de Neherenia lo había arruinado todo.

—Lo único que tiene que quedar claro aquí Neherenia —señaló Darien—, es que yo no soy nada tuyo. Ya te lo dejé pasar hace un rato pero no vuelvas a colmar mi paciencia. Es la última vez que te lo digo: Serena no es una empleada más de esta hacienda —enfatizó alzando la voz —es una invitada como lo eres tú, y te advierto si quieres seguir siéndolo no le vuelvas a gritar de esa manera y te exijo que la respetes —dijo de forma calmada pero a la vez defendiéndola tan férreamente cosa que no le gustó para nada a Neherenia.

—Le grito a quien yo quiero Darien, ella no se merece ningún respeto de mi parte, no me importa lo que quiera creer tu padre o tú pero ella no es más que una empleada. Además no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así y tampoco de levantarme la voz.

Serena los veía discutir pero estaba sin palabras. Le afectaba la forma en la que Neherenia la menospreciaba y por otro lado le impresionaba que Darien la defendiera, pero pensó que quizá no lo hacía por ella, tal vez solo era para divertirse humillando a la mujer que tenían en frente hecha una furia.

—Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa, por lo que puedo exigir lo que yo quiera, la que no tiene ningún derecho de venirnos a gritar y hacer semejante escándalo eres tú.

—No puedo creer que la pongas a ella sobre mí. Que bajo has caído Darien, dime ¿ya te la llevaste a la cama?...¡claro! —soltó una risita—,ahora lo entiendo todo. No ¿verdad?, no lo has hecho y por eso haces todo esto, le haces creer que te importa cuando solo quieres acostarte con ella. Es tu nuevo juguete en cuanto te aburras la votaras como haces con todas.

Aferró a la pequeña gatita a su pecho mientras, Serena al escuchar a Neherenia se sintió como una estúpida. Si bien era cierto que Darien nunca le prometió nada, en el fondo había llegado a creer que lo que ocurría entre ellos era diferente a lo que él había experimentado antes, que tal vez podrían tener una oportunidad, al ver como se comportaba cuando estaban juntos o los detalles que tenia hacia ella.

—El único que cayó bajo fui yo al enredarme alguna vez contigo. Te lo advertí Neherenia y sobrepásate los límites. ¡Te vas ya de la Hacienda! —gritó enojado.

Neherenia estaba que echaba fuego, estaba realmente furiosa porque Darien no solo la había menospreciado, sino que también le había gritado y para rematar la acababa de echar de su casa. Y todo por culpa de una muerta de hambre, se volvió a mirarla con odio y seguir con el teatrito, pero fue entonces cuando reparó en lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se sintió complacida al verla así porque lo último que quería es que la muy mustia la mirara complacida. Seguramente la enfermerita se había enamorado y sus palabras le habían afectado por dentro se rió de ella pero también tenía ganas de golpearla para hacerle pagar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Darien nunca antes había tenido esa actitud frente a ella, al contrario siempre era complaciente, rudo sí, pero apasionado como excelente amante que era. Se acercó a la rubia quien estaba inmóvil, levantó su mano para abofetearla pero en ese momento Darien la detuvo envolviendo su mano violentamente sobre su brazo.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima! —Darien se volteó a ver a Serena y vio como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, por lo que se sintió culpable —nunca más vuelvas a intentar golpearla! ¿Me oíste? No sabes lo que dices, además tú no eres nadie para venirnos a reclamar nada.

Neherenia sonrió irónica y luego lanzó una risita burlona.

—¡Que mentiroso eres cariñito!, esta te la perdono porque sé que no es más que una actuación, se que te gusta llevarte niñitas ingenuas como esta a la cama para que después nos riamos juntos porque los dos sabemos bien que sí tengo derechos de reclamarte, porque yo no solo soy tu novia y tu amante sino que también soy tu futura esposa —comento tranquila y complacida al ver como la estúpida seguía llorando.

Darien le sonrió irónicamente

—Por favor Neherenia definitivamente te volviste loca. Tú ¿mi futura esposa? No me hagas reír, ni en mis peores sueños cometería semejante locura casarme con una mujer como tú.

—Ya deja de actuar queridito. Niegas todo porque está esta mocosa delante de nosotros pero bien sabes que hace unos meses me pediste matrimonio. Si no ¿por qué estaríamos aquí con mi prima y su novio? Deberías haberme avisado que querías revolcarte con esta, sabes que yo lo hubiera entendido, porque después de todo siempre vuelves a mí porque yo soy tu mujer.

Darien se sorprendió tanto al oírla que se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera fue capaz de negar tal afirmación debido a su impresión.

—¿Eso…eso es cierto Darien? —susurró Serena.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a discutir ella fue capaz de hablar. Darien miró a Serena quien lo veía fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que ya no eran de ese vivaz azul sino que se parecían al cielo gris durante una tormenta. ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto el verla llorar?

—Por supuesto que no es cierto Serena, no le creas nada a esta víbora —se volvió a mirar a la pelinegra —No volveré a repetirlo Neherenia así que será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te saque a rastras, ya no eres bienvenida aquí, además creo que te diste que cuenta que estábamos ocupados antes de que llegaras.

—Ya deja de jugar mi amor, esta estúpida ya sabe toda la verdad, en vez de arquitecto deberías ser actor querido, ganarías un Óscar por esta formidable actuación. Sé que te quedarás con las ganas de estar con ella, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso y lo sabes. Acepta que yo soy tu novia, la mujer que estas deseando ahora mismo en tu cama —le dijo sugerente Neherenia acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo y pegándose a él mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pecho por encima de su camisa.

—¡Claro que no! Todo lo que dices no es más que una mentira Neherenia —gritó separándose bruscamente de ella —Ya te lo dije en la sala yo lo único busqué de ti fue uno que otro revolcón, pero créeme que no deseo volver a tenerte en mi cama. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque ni siquiera vales para eso porque déjame decirte que jamás me satisficiste sexualmente.

—El único que miente aquí eres tu Darien y lo sabes definitivamente es tu mejor actuación —miró a Serena con desdén —, seguramente esta mocosa se te ha resistido ¿no es así? y claro nadie se le resiste a Darien Shields ¿verdad?. Solo mientes porque esta la mocosa esta acá ¿verdad? Te conozco querido y sé que lo único que quieres es cumplir con ese desafío.

—¡Ya basta! Bien sabes que no miento Neherenia nosotros no tenemos absolutamente nada, pero no quiero seguí perdiendo mi tiempo. Es la verdad y lo sabes, jamás te quise y nunca lo voy a hacer. Por lo demás estoy completamente seguro de que Serena es mucho mas mujer que tu y no necesita irse a la cama conmigo para demostrármelo. Tú ni siquiera le llegas a los talones —dijo viéndola con desprecio.

Neherenia sonrió burlona tratando de no evidencia que por dentro estaba como lava ardiendo.

—No me hagas reír Darien, está muerta de hambre jamás me llegará a los talones pero no te preocupes cariño sé que cuando te canses de ella volverás como siempre suplicándome que regrese contigo porque esta mujer ni ninguna otra es nadie a mi lado.

Sin más Neherenia se fue completamente furiosa, dejándolos a ellos dos en la cocina. No podía creer como Darien la pudo humillar de aquella forma, lo único que la tranquilizaba era haber vistos sufriendo a esa estúpida por todas las mentiras que había dicho. Si por lo que creía a Darien antes le había sido difícil desfogarse con aquella mocosa ahora le sería imposible llevársela a la cama. Y eso había sido solo una parte de su desquite porque las cosas no se quedarían así, la pagarían muy caro los dos y en especial esa maldita mocosa.

Por otro lado Darien iba a acercase a Serena, pero esta puso sus manos como barrera para que no pudiera abrazarla.

—Serena no me digas que creíste todas las mentiras de esa víbora.

—No importa lo que yo crea Darien —dijo aferrando a Diana sobre su pecho —tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Él resopló cansino.

—Pero no puedes ser tan ingenua de creer todo lo que dijo. Es verdad, yo no te lo he negado, me acosté con ella un par de ocasiones —se apretó el puente de la nariz—. No soy una santa paloma Serena, pero no te he mentido. Ella no es mi novia, nunca le pediría matrimonio.

—Ya te dije que no me importa —comentó sollozando.

—¿Entonces por qué estas así? y no me vengas otra vez que solo es porque te humilló porque solo cuando salió con que le había pedido matrimonio fue cuando te pusiste a llorar. Esto que pasa entre los dos no es actuación de mi parte Serena, no voy a mentirte es verdad que te deseo y lo sabes, que quiero tenerte en mi cama pero sé que en el fondo tu también lo quieres, pero te lo he dicho no voy a obligarte a nada.

Darien la deseó tanto que su pulso se aceleró y decidió cambiar de conversación, pero no encontraba las palabras. Se produjo una larga pausa entre ellos, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Serena estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había dicho que no fue consciente en que momento Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No quiero verte así bonita —dijo sincero y es que en el fondo le afectaba verla así aunque no quería indagar el por qué —y mucho menos por las mentiras de una loca como Neherenia.

Durante un instante, Darien siguió mirándola. Entonces, sonrió ligeramente. Darien inclinó su cabeza hacia ella para depositar un beso en la coronilla de Serena, al hacerlo notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—¡tienes la temperatura muy alta! —alzó la voz preocupado.

Serena llevó una mano hacia su frente por unos segundos.

—Parece que sí, tengo algo de fiebre.

—Algo no Serena, ¡estas ardiendo! Ven te llevo a tu habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, se inclinó y pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de las rodillas para alzarla mientras que apoyaba el otro sobre su espalda. Serena se sentía tan mal que no fue capaz de reclamarle nada más, se dejó hacer, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien llevando a Diana en su regazo, mientras este la llevaba al segundo piso hasta su habitación.

Horas más tarde Neflyte había llevado a Neherenia a la estación por órdenes expresas de Darien para que tomara un bus de regreso a Tokio.

Darien le había pedido a Luna que cuidara de Serena, pero estuvo todo el resto de la tarde al pendiente de ella, incluso suspendió el paseo a caballo que habían programado sus amigos para que les enseñara la hacienda.

.

.

.

Al a la mañana siguiente, y aunque se sentía agotada después de pasar horas con una fiebre altísima, Serena se levantó temprano cuidando de no despertar a nadie, se cambio de ropa y salió con rumbo a las caballerizas antes del amanecer. Necesitaba salir de ahí, despejarse y que mejor que salir a montar un rato, ya no tenía fiebre y aunque se sentía débil necesitaba alejarse de la Hacienda para poder pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Darien había estado al pendiente de ella, si bien no se había quedado todo el día a su lado, iba y venía constantemente para saber cómo seguía, se quedaba un rato con ella y luego se marchaba. Inclusive Molly la amiga de Darien había ido a ver como se encontraba. Al parecer no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, después de todo la Hacienda era enorme y no habían escuchado los gritos de Neherenia, lo que si le había dicho que Darien le pidió a Neflyte que se la llevara y aunque era su prima estaba de acuerdo porque ella estaba obsesionada con Darien, pero que él siempre pasaba de ella y eso le alegraba.

Serena se preguntaba si Molly le estaría mintiendo para proteger a Darien pero ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo y dejar mal a su prima? La verdad es que le parecía sincera y si lo era confirmaría la versión de Darien.

Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, Darien siempre le había sido sincero. No le había negado que Neherenia había sido su amante un par de veces. Quería creerle ahora pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto.

Entró en las caballerizas y ensilló a Artemisa, tomó las riendas para sacarla.

—Serena ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella al escucharlo dio un salto sorprendida y se volteó.

—Andrew.

—Se supone que estas convaleciente, Luna me dijo ayer que estabas con una fiebre altísima.

—Sí pero ya me siento mejor —mintió, quizá no había sido buena idea levantarse después de todo.

—¿estás segura que te sientes bien? —preguntó sin creerle.

—Es solo un pequeño resfrío, ya pasó —dijo para no preocuparlo—. Quería tomar aire fresco por eso decidí salir a montar.

—No sé si se lo correcto que salgas no tienes muy buena cara. Pero aprovechando que te encuentro necesitó hablar contigo.

—¿hablar? —el asintió —¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo Andrew? —le pregunto preocupada al ver su expresión.

—De la relación que tienes con el Darien Shields —Serena tragó grueso preguntándose cómo era posible que él lo supiera —estoy muy preocupado por ti Serena.

—Creo que te volviste loco Andrew. No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo nerviosa tratando de sonar convincente —yo no tengo ninguna relación con Darien Shields.

—No soy tonto Serena, te pediría que no me mientas, aunque lo niegues ahora sé que te ves a las escondidas con él, que tienen algunos encuentros clandestinos con él por las tardes o en las noches. ¿ vas encontrarte ahora con él? ¿acaso está tan desesperado que no puede darse cuenta que aún estas convaleciente?

—Ya te dije no sé de que hablas.

—¡Ya no mientas Serena! —alzó la voz —sé que se ven porque no es la primera vez que te sigo.

—¡Que! —grito sorprendida —¿por qué hiciste eso Andrew? ¿por qué me espiaste?, respóndeme ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

—Tal vez si estoy loco Serena pero loco de celos pero sobretodo de preocupación. No me importaría si fuera otro lo aceptaría si es que lo amas pero me preocupo por ti porque yo si te amo y no quiero que sufras —le decía preocupado —y se que él te hará daño.

—Sabes que yo no te puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos Andrew, te lo dije ese día, no debería haberte besado fue un error, yo estaba confundida. Entiendo que te preocupes por mi y te lo agradezco, pero no soy una niña Andrew, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

—Se que no me puedes corresponder Bunny y eso es lo que más me duele, porque estas abrigándose sentimientos hacia alguien que no lo merece, te estás haciendo falsas ilusiones, yo solo quiero protegerte de Darien, él te hará daño ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—No te preocupes Andrew —lo tranquilizó —Él jamás me haría daño, me dejó las cosas bien claras.

—Te equivocas Serena, él solo jugara contigo como lo hace con todas. Y tú no te mereces eso, mereces mucho más que una aventura pasajera ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? Aunque no quieras hacerlo y lo niegues en el fondo es que te has creado falsas ilusiones pero escúchame bien Bunny con él jamás formaras una familia, él solo te quiere para llevarte a la cama.

—Eso no es cierto Andrew —le respondió un poco molesta —él no jugara conmigo, siempre me ha dejado claro que seré yo quien decida hasta donde llegaremos.

—Lo dirá de la boca para fuera Sere porque Darien Shields sabe perfectamente como besarte, como acariciarte y seducirte para luego tenerte a su completa disposición y te tenga rogándole que te haga suya. ¡Entiéndelo por favor antes de que sea demasiado tarde! él te hará sufrir Bunny, estoy seguro que lo hará, después no me digas que ya te lo advertí —espetó molesto por lo ciega que estaba, sin decir nada más le dio la espalda a pesar de lo pálida que la veía dispuesto a emprender el camino para salir de las caballerizas.

Serena comenzó a sentirse débil, no lograba enfocar con exactitud y sentía que las piernas ya no la sostenían.

—Andrew…espera…yo…no…

—Ya no tengo nada más que decir ¿Qué quieres Serena? —preguntó volteándose.

Al verla se dio cuenta que había perdido el color de su cara, la vio tambalearse por lo que corrió hacia a ella justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Bunny despierta —dijo removiéndola —Bunny —la llamó nuevamente pero estaba inconsciente, le tocó la frente y nuevamente tenía una fiebre altísima.

Rápidamente la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta, caminó a grandes zancadas saliendo de las caballerizas el cielo tenía leves tonalidades anaranjadas por lo que estaba cerca el amanecer, prontamente llegó hasta la Hacienda, entró en ella atravesando el vestíbulo y el salón para comenzar a subir las escaleras para dejarla a su habitación, una vez que lo hiciera iría por Luna.

A mitad de camino vio a Darien bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Darien no había dormido mucho, se había desvelado preocupado por como estaría Serena, pero no sería recomendable entrar en medio de la noche en su habitación, menos estando ella delicada de salud. Pero a eso de las seis de la mañana ya no aguantó más la incertidumbre y fue a verla, pero para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía, llamó a la puerta del baño pero tampoco estaba ahí, pensó que tal vez había ido a la cocina, así que fue a buscarla y cuando llegó a la escalera vio que Andrew venia por el pasillo de entrada a la casona con ella en brazos con el rostro enterrado sobre su pecho.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que había pasado la noche con él. Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Qué mierda hace Serena contigo! —reclamó al verla en brazos del rubio.

—Deberías preocuparte por ella, más que porque estaba conmigo. Acabo de encontrarme con ella en las caballerizas, hablamos un rato y de pronto se desmayó.

Recién al escuchar las palabras de Andrew comprendió que ella no venia dormida, estaba inconsciente.

—¿Por qué demonios se te ocurre citarla a esta hora y mas estando ella convaleciente? —inquirió demandante y molesto.

La respiración de Darien era jadeante estaba realmente enfurecido de pensar que Serena aún enferma había ido a encontrarse con Andrew. Se había equivocado ella era igual que todas.

—Yo no la cité, hay una yegua que esta por parir estuve al pendiente de ella toda la noche cuando escuché que alguien entró a las caballerizas me la encontré por casualidad ensillando a Artemisa.

—Será mejor que me dejes pasar para llevarla a su habitación. Y si quieres ser útil anda por Luna.

Darien ya no sabía que pensar, se hizo a un lado y vio a Andrew subir con Serena en los brazos para luego entrar en su habitación. Cuando por fin reaccionó, bajó corriendo en busca de Luna.

Mientras Andrew dejó a Serena sobre la cama, fue al baño y llenó las compresas que tenía sobre la mesa de noche con agua fría. Volvió a la habitación, se sentó al lado de Serena y comenzó a aplicar los paños mojados sobre su rostro febril. A los pocos minutos llegó Luna seguida de Darien. Tiempo después, la fiebre comenzó a ceder y Serena por fin reaccionó.

Luna les pidió a los dos hombres que salieran para que la dejaran descansar, ambos se cruzaron frente a la puerta lanzándose una mirada desafiante.

Horas más tarde Luna se había ido dejando a Serena sola. Lo único que podía pensar era en todas las palabras que le había dicho Andrew. Ella sabía muy bien como era Darien pero prefería engañarse a sí misma y pensar que él jamás le haría daño porque ella había cometido el peor error de todos, después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior ahora lo entendía, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Darien Shields.

.

.

.

Un día después Darien estaba en la terraza junto a Neflyte. Darien revolvía su café mientras su amigo y ex compañero de aventuras lo miraba fijamente.

—Bueno tigre vas a confesarme por fin qué te traes con la rubia.

Darien resopló, sabía que esto ocurriría conocía a su amigo, él había abandonado las juergas y aventuras con mujeres después de conocer a Molly pero de cierta forma seguía viviéndolas a través de Darien. El problema ahora era que no sabría como explicarle a Neflyte lo que estaba pasando y más aún sintiendo.

—Me creerías que ni yo mismo lo sé. Serena ha echado por tierra todos mis esquemas —confesó esperando que lo entendiera.

Neflyte lo escrutó con la mirada por varios segundos y luego sonrió.

—Creo no equivocarme pero ¿aún no te la llevas a la cama verdad?

—No aún no —resopló.

_«_Pero has deseado hacerle el amor desde la primera vez que la viste, aquel día cubierta de lodo_.» _se dijo a sí mismo.

Un momento pensó, él no hacía el amor, solo tenía sexo, eso es lo que quería de ella, poseerla de todas las formas posible para quitarse esa maldita obsesión que sentía por ella, Serena turbaba sus sueños cada noche y su recuerdo seguía presente por muchas duchas frías que se diera.

—¡Vaya esto es algo nuevo el tigre está perdiendo sus rayas! —bromeó.

—Nada de eso, es solo que…¡diablos no lo sé! —dijo pasándose desesperado una mano por el cabello —Con ella todo es diferente.

Neflyte entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó una risita.

—¿No será que te estás enamorando hermano? —lanzó sin anestesia.

Darien casi se atragantó con el café que acababa de llevarse a la boca. ¿Enamorado? ¿amo? Esas palabras no existían ni existirían en su vocabulario.

—¡Claro que no!. Es solo que se ha vuelto un desafío para mí. Nunca antes una mujer me había rechazado, no sabes cuánto he trabajado para conseguir tenerla como me gusta con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura gimiendo y jadeando mi nombre. Sé que estoy a punto de conseguirlo. Pero tranquilo a ella tampoco le he mentido, sabe todo sobre mí, sabe que la deseo y la quiero en mi cama.

—No sé porque me cuesta creerte tigre. Es demasiado el tiempo que le has dedicado. Hace un mes que deberías haber vuelto a Inglaterra Darien. Vendrías por unos días y llevas un mes aquí. Nunca habías estado tanto tiempo y lo sabes. Te conozco Darien y no creo que Serena sea solo un simple desafío. Vi como la defendiste frente a Neherenia el Dar que yo conocía nunca lo hubiera hecho, he visto como la miras sin darte cuenta, la forma en la que te has preocupado por ella ahora.

—Tampoco soy un mostro Neflyte es normal que me preocupe por ella. Per estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Yo no busco una relación y mucho menos enamorarme de ella ni de nadie. Cuando la tenga en mi cama se acabara ese deseo que siento por ella.

—Te recuerdo tigre que lo mismo pensaba antes. Que para mí no había ataduras, relaciones ni nada, hasta que apareció Molly en mi vida. El que me rechazara me hizo desearla aún más y creí que cuando consiguiera tenerla en mi cama todo acabaría, pero no fue así.

—Yo no soy tú Neflyte y Serena no es Molly —espetó molesto por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Eso lo sé, solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Podrías cometer un error con ella y cuando quieras arrepentiré puede que sea demasiado tarde.

—No te preocupes por mi sé lo que hago.

—Solo no digas después que nunca te dije nada —dijo poniéndose de pie —¡ah por cierto! Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la convención en Francia tenemos que estar viajando allá dentro de tres días, no podemos faltar. Debes decidir qué vas a hacer —resopló—. Voy a buscar a Molly.

Luego de eso lo dejo solo. Darien tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. No supo en que minuto había llegado hasta el cuarto de Serena.

—Darien ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo sorprendida al verlo entran sin siquiera llamar.

—Vine a proponerte algo. Quiero que te vayas conmigo a Francia dentro de tres días —lanzó sin pensar —pero has de suponer bajo que condición y lo que eso implica.

_«Como su amante.» _pensó Serena

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí pudieron darse cuenta que las cosas se comienzan a complicar. Serena ya acepto que está enamorada de Darien pero ¿qué decisión tomara? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi querida amiga ****naiara1254**** por el apoyo con este capítulo. Va para ti amiga.**

**Reviews:**

**Shessid: **claro que puedes llamarme así. me alegra que te guste mi historia y puedas imaginarte las escenas. Solo te puedo decir que correrá mucha agua bajo el puente, como advertí en un principio querrán como mínimo matar a Darien mas adelante. Esta historia la actualizo los viernes. Besos

**Goshy: **cómo puedes ver el capitulo anterior no era nada Neherenia sí que es una víbora y si será una gran piedra en el zapato. Serena ya asumió sus sentimientos, para Darien no será tan fácil. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**isabel20****: **que alegría que te guste la historia, la actualizo los viernes, gracias por unirte.

**marsromina****: **amiga te aseguro que las cosas no serán fáciles para estos dos, en especial para Serena detrás de Darien hay una historia que he dejado entrever pero no se sabrá hasta más adelante. Besos

**analang****: **como te dije en el PM me encanta que te guste la historia. Gracias por comentar.

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **amiga primero que todo me alegro que estés bien. Pues si pero créeme que falta mucho para que asuma sus sentimientos, quiero un Darien diferente para esta historia, pero todo tiene un por qué hay una historia detrás que se sabrá mas adelante, pero si querrán como mínimo ahorcarlo o patearle el trasero. Espero estés mucho mejor, besos y abrazos.

**Barbielove: **qué bueno que te guste espero este también. Ya ves que lo del capítulo pasado no fue nada comparado con este, Neherenia se pasa. Créeme que Darien tardara mucho en darse cuenta. Besos

**VICO-darien: **ya ves si la víbora se muerde la lengua se envenena. Un lindo detalle el de Darien no, es que igual tiene su corazoncito aunque lo tenga medio petrificado. Creo que ya ves que si ya asumió que se enamoro…yo tampoco lo hubiese dejado ir al agua.

**Nai SD****: **corrijo no es la mujer con más suerte del mundo sino del universo Nai. Si Artemis se siente culpable hay una historia detrás que hace a Darien ser así de a poco se irá descubriendo. No podía hacerlo tan malo aún así que se me ocurrió el detalle de Diana. Besotes gordos amiga.

**sonia de chiva: **Yo también lo amo jeje pero con este Darien no se si más adelante pienses lo mismo.

**patty81medina****: **nena son muy ciertas las razones que me diste, pero como bien se explicó en el anterior a Darien lo paraliza lo que ella provoca en él, ha reconocido que aunque podría seducirla perfectamente para obtener lo que quiere no ha sido capaz de hacerlo y eso lo aturde. Pronto tendrás acción para usar tu imaginación.

**yesqui2000****: **Ya ves que si es toda una bruja hasta con escoba. Qué bueno que te gustó lo de Diana, pensé que sería buena idea, después de todo él tiene su corazoncito, congelado pero lo tiene.

**naiara1254****: **amiga querida espero que te guste como quedo al final, se que imaginaste perfectamente la reacción de Neherenia me ayudaste bastante con eso, gracias totales.

**Guest: **gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste. Deja tu nombre para poder identificarlos a todos.

**Adileyne****: **bueno ya ves que si, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga. Lamento decirte que si como dije este Darien será muy distinto al de mis otras dos historias pero todo tiene un por qué.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, a quienes la siguen o dieron alertas.**

**Esta historia la actualizo los viernes y para los que leen "DE OTRO" los lunes.**

**Besos y abrazos a la distancia para todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo después de que esas palabras salieran de su boca Darien fue consciente de lo que implicaban. Serena lo tenía al borde la locura, con ella hablaba o actuaba y después pensaba, algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Jamás le había pedido a ninguna mujer que lo acompañara a algún viaje, o a que compartiera con él más de una noche de sexo, mucho menos un mes completo. Necesitaba hacerla suya y pronto, si no lo hacía terminaría acabando con su cordura porque la deseaba como a ninguna. No importaba las razones por lo que lo había hecho, estaba seguro que ella aceptaría, todas las mujeres eran iguales y quien se resistiría a un viaje con todos los gastos pagados y más aun a Francia, pero sobre todo estaba convencido de que no se resistiría a él, no después de haber estado en dos ocasiones a segundos de lograr su reto con ella.

Por su parte Serena dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado para mirarlo fijamente, estaba sentada sobre su cama y agradecía haberse cambiado de ropa a una blusa y vaqueros aunque Luna le había insistido que siguiera en pijama y como no quiso le había puesto un chal sobre las piernas mientras bajaba a encargarse del almuerzo. Serena se mordió nerviosa el labio y es que no hacían falta palabras ni explicaciones por parte de Darien.

—¿Quieres que vaya como tu amante no es cierto? —preguntó en voz alta lo que había estado pensando desde que escuchó aquella proposición.

—Veo que no es necesario que te explique que no me acompañarás como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña Serena —sonrió de medio lado—. Si aceptas, iras como mi mujer y bien sabes lo que eso implica, no me andaré con rodeos: te quiero conmigo y en mi cama.

—Darien, yo no…

—Si es por el dinero —la interrumpió —no te preocupes yo soy el que te está invitando así que no tendrías que preocuparte por nada a excepción de nosotros dos, yo costearé el pasaje, como también los gastos y si quieres algo solo debes pedírmelo y ya, te complaceré en eso y mucho mas —dijo con segundas intenciones. La azul mirada de ella se detuvo en sus labios un par de segundos, después parpadeó y pareció comprender lo que había dicho, él la vio ruborizarse—, además tengo un departamento en Paris así que nos quedaríamos allí. Será solo por un mes y medio mientras estoy por allá por una convención de arquitectura. Acepta Serena, te deseo y sé que tú también ¿por qué no disfrutar entonces de ese tiempo juntos? Solos tú y yo lejos de todo.

Mientras Serena lo escuchaba pensaba que fácil era como él lo decía, ella lo amaba y sabia que cualquiera en sus lugar aceptaría lo que Darien le ofrecía, incluso podría justificarse creyendo que tal vez con el trato durante esos casi dos meses podría conseguir que él llegara a sentir algo más por ella.

Pero no podía engañarse.

—Darien todo suena maravilloso pero…

—Si te preocupa mi padre —volvió a interrumpirla —puedes decirle que irás al orfanato porque extrañas a las hermanas, no sospechará nada, además ha estado mejor de salud y solo será un mes.

—No es eso Darien es que…

—O si es por lo que paso ayer con Neherenia créeme que ella… —habló él una vez más sin dejarla terminar.

—¡Podrías dejarme hablar! —lo interrumpió Serena esta vez —espero que esta vez no me interrumpas —bufó molesta—. Lo que intento decirte es que no es por el dinero Darien, tampoco por lo que pueda decirle a tu padre o por lo ocurrido con Neherenia —_«O tal vez si.» _pensó Serena pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo ante él—. Sé que has sido muy claro conmigo en que no quieres una relación, ni tampoco me has hecho promesas que no cumplirás por lo mismo sé también que no puedo esperar a nada de ti salvo una aventura pasajera —suspiró—. No voy a negarte todo lo que provocas en mi Darien porque eso es más que evidente para ti; pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo eso simplemente no pretendo ser una más.

Aunque acababa de descubrir que lo amaba no podía ceder ante él, sabía que Neherenia y Andrew tenían razón, pero no era tan ciega como este ultimo creía, sabia Darien no sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque la hiriera reconocerlo él solo la deseaba. Ya tenía su corazón no podía entregarle también lo que él quería, su cuerpo. O por lo menos no iba a hacerlo hasta que él le diera algún indicio de que no sentía por ella solo algo meramente físico sino algo más allá y si eso ocurría solo entonces podría aspirar a algo más con él.

—Si es por eso Serena no tienes de que preocuparte, no puedo prometerte que serás la ultima pero sí que mientras estés conmigo tendrás mi palabra que ese mes y medio no me tendré sexo con ninguna otra que no seas tú.

_«¿Qué diablos acabas de decir? ¿Desde cuando eres monógamo Darien Shields?» Se reprendía a sí mismo._

—De verdad no es necesario Darien…

—Si piensas que puedo contagiarte algo —la interrumpió otra vez—, estoy sano Serena. Nunca he tenido sexo sin protección incluso si quieres te muestro mi último examen médico, me lo hice hace un mes cuando llegué a Japón, tengo que hacérmelos constantemente por mis periódicos viajes, como enfermera debes saberlo.

—¡Entiende por favor! —espetó cansina —No busques mas justificaciones Darien porque no las hay ¡No voy a viajar contigo porque no estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante! —dijo alzando unas octavas la voz.

Darien pensó que Serena debería estar bromeando porque después de todo ¿quién rechazaría una propuesta así?, o tal vez solo se estaba haciendo de rogar, pero no lo conseguiría porque él no le rogaba a nadie, además de que sabía que estaba convencido de que Serena terminaría aceptando solo que ahora no quería parecer desesperada ante él.

—No es necesario que me respondas ahora Serena, tienes casi tres días para pensarlo —dijo seguro de que cambiaría de parecer en ese lapso de tiempo —si cambias de opinión que sé que lo harás házmelo saber quieres.

—No hará falta Darien, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. No iré contigo y no seré tu amante. Ahora te pediría por favor que salgas de mi habitación, me duele la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta la cama y cuando estuvo frente a Serena se inclinó para besarla pero ella volteó la cara haciendo que el beso fuera en la mejilla, él solo sonrió ante su actitud, y pensó que Serena era una buena actriz, después de todo era una mujer y que mujer podría negarse a algo así, solo quería hacerse la difícil como llevaba haciéndolo desde que la conoció.

Darien salió a pesar de todo con una sonrisa de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Neflyte.

—¡Hey Tigre! te hacia preparando las maletas para irnos a Tokio.

—Cambio de planes Neflyte, me iré directo de aquí al aeropuerto así que no me quedaré en Tokio, porque acabo de ofrecerle a Serena que vaya conmigo a Paris—le comentó pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba su amigo no se sorprendió para nada.

—¿Qué te respondió la conejita?

_«Si es el tipo de chica que creo que es te mandó por un tubo amigo» dijo Neflyte para sí._

—Que no aceptaba porque no está dispuesta a ser mi amante —respondió con sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

_«¡Bingo!.» _pensó Neflyte.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

—Porque solo se está haciendo de rogar para no parecer desesperada, estoy seguro que después vendrá corriendo a decirme que cambió de parecer.

—Espera sentado entonces tigre, no vaya a ser que te canses —dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Darien tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Desde el desagradable incidente con Neherenia, que Serena no era la misma con él, había vuelto a ser la Serena indiferente que conoció en un principio, ya no lo miraba ni siquiera le sonreía como a él tanto le gustaba, lo había dejado plantado los dos días siguientes por lo que las reuniones clandestinas que habían mantenido se dieron por terminadas, ya ni siquiera le hablaba a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, como lo había hecho después de que la besó por primera vez pasaba todo el tiempo con su padre o con Luna, y cuando no estaba con ellos se encerraba en su habitación pero para rematar todo como Serena pasaba ahora más tiempo en la casa Andrew aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con ella.

Darien estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo y Neflyte, su querido amigo, parecía disfrutarlo enormemente, tanto que la situación se volvía casi insostenible y aunque él le había dicho que no era necesario que se quedaran con él en la hacienda hasta el día del viaje ya que seguramente tenían cosas que hacer en Tokio Neflyte y Molly insistieron en que se quedarían y partirían junto con él.

Darien pensaba que si lo que Serena quería era que le suplicara que fuera con él y que se convirtiera en su amante estaba muy equivocada por más que la deseara y aunque en cuanto la conoció se había propuesto hacerla suya, no daría su brazo a torcer la oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla por lo que estaba seguro de a último minuto ella aceptaría y ambos disfrutarían aquella decisión ya podía imaginarse su cabello como hebras de oro esparcidos sobre su cama mientras su cuerpo estaba bajo el suyo mientras se hundía en su cálido interior.

Faltaban solo unas horas para partir a Tokio, si bien no le rogaría haría el último intento para darle el chance de que pareciera que ella sí había cambiado de opinión. Así que salió rápidamente a buscarla por la Hacienda confiado de lo que ella diría.

Serena estaba en la parte trasera de la Hacienda, el viento le acariciaba las mejillas y jugaba con su cabello meciéndolo de un lado a otro mientras se columpiaba como una niña en el neumático que Andrew le había colgado bajo un macizo.

Sabía que en pocas horas Darien se iría a Francia y no sabía cuando volvería a verlo tal vez meses o incluso un año. Quería pensar en esas semanas en las que de cierta forma había sido suyo, y solo suyo, ese tiempo en el que sus besos y caricias habían sido solo para ella, pero la realidad le llegó de golpe a partir de ahora serían innumerables mujeres las que disfrutarían de aquello y no ella, eso la destrozaba porque lo amaba, no sabía en qué minuto había ocurrido pero amaba a Darien Shields, quizá más adelante se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado pero ahora le parecía lo correcto. Él no la amaba, tal vez nunca lo haría y no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él para que luego la abandonara dejándola completamente destrozada.

—Serena por fin te encuentro, te busqué por toda la Hacienda —escuchó una voz a su espalda sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

De reojo Serena vio como Darien caminaba hacia donde estaba y se detuvo en frente a ella, tragó grueso al verlo se veía endemoniadamente guapo y arrebatador, llevaba puesta una camisa azul como el color de sus ojos entallada que marcaba su fornido torso y un pantalón negro.

—¿Vienes a despedirte?, si es así créeme que no hacía falta.

Él sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella y Serena sintió que el mundo se detenía y dejaba de girara de un segundo a otro.

—No Serena no vengo a despedirme, venía a esto…

Darien se acercó más a ella, inmóvil Serena vio como se inclinó tomando su rosto entre sus manos y la besó.

Besar a Serena se había convertido en algo así como una adicción para él, la había anhelado tanto después del incidente con Neherenia y la besó de tal que a ella no le quedarían dudas de lo mucho que la deseaba y de lo bien que lo pasarían juntos, llevó una mano hasta la cintura de Serena y la alzó del neumático en el que estaba sentada para que se pusiera de pie pegándola a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

Serena percibió como Darien comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo y de pronto sintió por primera vez la evidencia de su excitación presionado contra su vientre, sentía que su cuerpo ardía por dentro y como si algo latiera entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, quería entregarse a él, que la hiciera suya, que la amara… aquello fue como un balde de agua fría y de pronto sintió deseos de llorar, Darien no la amaba. Rápidamente se separó de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —jadeó Darien sin entender.

Serena trató de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Yo…yo…es hora de la medicina de tu padre —mintió.

—No es cierto y lo sabes. Deja de negar lo que sientes, sé que también deseas lo mismo que yo, me lo dicen tus besos, tu cuerpo... Vente conmigo Serena, hagamos este viaje juntos tú y yo.

—No —respondió mirando al suelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. No lo haré Darien, te lo dije hace tres días no cambiaré de opinión —suspiró —no voy a ser tu amante; pero después de todo no se para que insistes no creo que te cueste encontrar a mas de una mujer dispuesta a serlo —reconoció tratando de disimular su dolor.

—No te equivocas Serena, en eso tienes razón no será nada difícil encontrarlas.

Darien sabía que era cierto, solo bastaba una mirada o una sonrisa a alguna mujer atractiva y a veces no siquiera eso para que esta cayeran solas a sus pies sin mover ni un solo dedo, pero aun así inexplicablemente seguía insistiendo con Serena, maldecía internamente esta obsesión que tenia por ella, estaba seguro que si tan solo pudiera poseerla se acabaría toda esta locura de una buena vez.

—Por lo mismo es mejor que te vayas, olvídate de esto Darien, de lo que poco que pasó —pidió con tristeza al pensar que por lo menos ella no podría olvidarlo.

—Salimos en una hora a Tokio, si cambias de opinión a último minuto te espero en el camino donde nos conocimos cerca del roble, esperare solo unos minutos Serena si no llegas me iré y no esperes verme en un buen tiempo —dijo dejándola sola.

En cuanto él se fue con rumbo al garaje para ir a revisar que todo estuviera bien con su coche, Serena corrió a su habitación, una vez allí se lanzó sobre la cama boca abajo apretando la almohada contra su rostro sin poder contener los sollozos, mientras que Diana como adivinando su tristeza lamia sus manos y le ronroneaba tratando de consolarla, pero nada lo haría porque esa sería la última vez que lo vería y quien sabe hasta cuando por lo que él había dicho. No podía dejar de llorar al pensar en que no sabía cuando volvería a verlo y tampoco quería pensar en todas la mujeres que estarían con él hasta que eso ocurriera.

¿En qué minuto a tu estúpido corazón se la había ocurrido enamorarse de Darien Shields?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió un golpeteo en la puerta, luego escuchó la voz de Luna del otro lado.

—Bunny querida mi niño Darien ya se va, ¿no saldrás a despedirte?

Serena carraspeó tratando de aclararse la voz.

—Ya… lo hice Luna —respondió con voz estrangulada.

—Está bien.

Luna no quiso insistir más, aunque Serena ni Darien nunca se lo habían dicho, tanto ella como Artemis estaban al tanto de la relación clandestina que mantenían y suponía como debería sentirse ahora su pequeña coneja.

En la entrada de la Hacienda Artemis y Luna emocionados y tristes despidieron a Darien, en el fondo ambos habían esperado después del comportamiento de él en el último mes que sentara cabeza y que hiciera su vida con una mujer tan maravillosa como lo era Serena. Pero sin duda alguna él tenía una enorme venda en los ojos.

Desde el segundo piso la rubia lo vio partir el Ferrari rojo sabiendo que dentro de este iba el hombre al que amaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas seguramente la próxima vez que lo viera si es que eso ocurría ella ya no sería una novedad para él y pasaría por completo de ella, sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Ese era el adiós definitivo.

.

.

.

Detenido en medio de la carretera Darien estaba sentado frente al volante de su automóvil. Le había dicho a Neflyte que mejor él y Molly se adelantaran y que después se reunieran en el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo. Miraba una y otra vez por el espejo del retrovisor esperando ver a la menuda rubia de largos cabellos que lo tenía como loco aparecer en el camino, le había dicho que esperaría solo un par de minutos y la lleva más de cuarenta. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus nudillos completamente blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante, soltó una mano y lo golpeó violentamente. Serena no podía hacerle esto, estaba seguro de que llegaría y de que solo se estaba haciendo de rogar, se arrepentiría de lo que le estaba haciendo nadie jugaba así con él, pero antes de pensar en eso se la sacaría de la cabeza con cuanta mujer se le cruzara en frente. Hizo el contacto con la llave para echar a andar el Ferrari y pisó el acelerador a fondo haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Poco después del atardecer Darien junto con sus amigos estaban arriba del avión con rumbo a Paris. Una rubia voluptuosa de ojos verdes que estaba frente a él con un ajustado vestido dejando a la vista sus atributos llevaba rato insinuándosele y coqueteándole de manera descarada, sin si quiera pensarlo mientras la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían Darien se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que lo siguiera, vio que Neflyte una asiento atrás de el suyo lo miró sardónico y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, el tigre Shields había vuelto en acción. Sin prestarle mayor atención a su amigo Darien siguió por el pasillo seguido de la rubia y entró al baño junto con ella; en cuestión de segundos se estaban besando, se había puesto un condón que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y tenía las piernas de la mujer alrededor sus caderas gimiendo como una loca mientras la envestía frenéticamente como poseso. Pocos minutos después, cuando la rubia llegó al clímax salió de ella se deshizo de látex y acomodó su pantalón, esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo con su ropa y la sacó casi a empujones del cubículo. Cerró la puerta violentamente con la sangre hirviendo en las venas, dejó correr el agua de la canilla y se mojó la cara, nunca antes había tenido esa endemoniada sensación de vacío que tenia ahora.

_«Maldita Serena» _pensó.

El vuelo transcurrió sin complicaciones en cuanto aterrizaron en tierras parisinas la rubia le dio un papel con su teléfono y su nombre, este ni siquiera lo miró y mucho menos lo guardó, porque no la llamaría. Después de recoger su equipaje se despidió de Neflyte y Molly para verse al día siguiente, pidió que le llevaran las maletas a su departamento y se fue directo a un bar. El lugar era de sus favoritos cuando estaba en Paris, siempre repleto de hermosas mujeres en busca de una noche de pasión, se había tomado unos cuantos whiskies en las rocas cuando se le acercó una despampánate pelirroja que parecía una gata en celo, unos minutos después estaba en el departamento de ella teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado durante gran parte de la noche. La mujer yacía satisfecha mientras que él se levantó para irse a su departamento, pero con aquella misma maldita sensación que no lo abandonaba.

.

.

Poco más de una semana había transcurrido desde que había llegado a Paris. La convención ya había dado comienzo pero no sabía de qué demonios hablaban, no podía concentrase en las exposiciones, ni en defender su proyecto en el fondo agradecía que Neflyte estuviera allí, porque en lo único que pensaba era en ese ángel o mejor dicho en ese demonio de rubios cabellos, con piel de porcelana, ojos azules como el cielo, adorables pecas en la nariz y unos carnosos y dulces labios carmín.

No importaba si tenía que acostarse con todas las mujeres de Paris y sus alrededores, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las mujeres con las que había estado esa semana, no obstante nunca antes le había pasado lo que le ocurría ahora y es que siempre había disfrutado al satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, no había nada mejor que tener sexo con una mujer atractiva pero ahora con todas era lo mismo, por más que quisiera que desapareciera esa maldita sensación de vacío seguía allí; todo porque esas mujeres no eran ella, no eran sus labios, no era su sabor, no era su cuerpo, no era su piel, ninguna de esas mujeres era Serena.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Serena se había convertido en una maldita droga y se había vuelto un adicto a ella, su cuerpo la necesitaba, la deseaba como un adicto en abstinencia. Nada, ni nadie parecía satisfacerlo, por las noches Serena azoraba sus sueños, en los cuales la tenía bajo su cuerpo completamente desnuda, envolviéndolo con sus esbeltas piernas, haciéndola suya arrastrándola a un arrebatador orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre, y aun cuando despertaba no importaba todo lo que hiera para olvidarlo su recuerdo seguía presente por muchas duchas frías que se diera o mujeres con las que estuviera.

Y aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo no solo extrañaba el contacto con ella o la parte carnal, extrañaba sus dulces sonrisas que parecía iluminar como el sol del verano, también las pláticas que mantenían porque con ella era una de las pocas personas con la que podía hablar por horas sin aburrirse, le encantaba ver sus gestos cuando hablaba, como defendía sus puntos de visto o la ingenuidad de su mirada.

Tenía que hacer algo para quitarse esa maldita obsesión que sentía por ella o terminaría volviéndose completamente loco y lanzándose al Sena.

Dos días después, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto pero ya no podía arrepentirse ni echar marcha atrás cogió el teléfono y llamó a la hacienda.

—Milenio de Plata —escuchó la voz de Luna después de varios repiques —Hacienda de la familia Shields en que puedo ayudarle.

—Lunita querida soy yo.

—¡Mi niño! —chilló feliz —Eres un ingrato sabes ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?

—Vamos nana no me regañes, he estado demasiado ocupado. Si te preocupa saberlo estoy bien.

—sabes que aunque no te lo merezcas me preocupo por ti Darien Shields.

—No me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre, me suena a reprimenda.

—Y lo es, siempre prometes llamar para avisar como llegaste y nunca lo haces.

Él soltó una risita.

—Nunca he prometido cuando lo haría nana. Pero dime ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?

—Todo igual que siempre, tu padre de testarudo sin entender que ya no está para las andadas, Jedaite acaba de cerrar un excelente negocio de venta de caballos y Andrew se fue a la ciudad por unos días porque esta por titularse de veterinario.

Darien sonrió satisfecho de que Andrew no estuviera en la Hacienda.

—Qué bueno que todo marché bien, ¿y mi padre?

—Jedaite lo llevó al pueblo, por un trámite de la Universidad de Andrew.

—Y… Serena supongo que fue con ellos, ¿cómo está? —preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

Luna sonrió complacida de que preguntara por ella.

—Creo que aun no se recupera del todo de su resfrío porque parece una flor marchita —le comentó aunque sabía que esa no era la razón del estado en el que estaba Serena por más que ella tratase de ocultarlo—. Y no, no fue con tu papá al pueblo, me dijo que iría a la laguna.

—Bueno Lunita tengo que dejarte dile a papá que lo llamaré. Besos nana querida.

—Mas para ti mi niño, cuídate y pórtate bien.

—No pidas imposibles nana —rió —Adiós Lunita.

.

.

Serena había metido a Diana en una cesta, después de avisarle a Luna donde iría se fue hasta las cabellerizas y ensilló a su yegua, dejó el canasto delante de ella esperando que Diana no se mareara mucho y se fue montado a Artemisa con un suave trote hacia la laguna, para su suerte Diana parecía disfrutar de paseo mientras que ella no lograba hacer lo mismo. Una vez en la laguna, desmontó y ató las riendas a un árbol. Bajó la sesta en la que venía la pequeña gatita del lomo de Artemisa, sacó de su interior un chal y lo acomodó en el mismo lugar en el que había compartido su primera cita con Darien.

Hace poco más de una semana que él se había ido y ella había quedado con el corazón hecho pedazos. Estaba sentaba mirando cómo se formaban pequeñas ondas en el agua al ser alcanzada por la suave brisa que corría.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Darien, todo le recordaba a él, hasta Diana que ahora jugueteaba divertida con una mariposa, después de todo había sido el único regalo que había aceptado de él. Recordaba todo lo que habían vivido en ese lugar: cuando le pidió permiso para besarla y en todo lo que ocurrió después, porque nunca había imaginado que unos besos serian algo tan placentero, cuando súbitamente se puso de pie, comenzó a desvestirse y ella se sentía culpable, le había dado pie para que pensara que lo deseaba y que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba Darien se lanzó a la laguna, incluso después el mismo le enseño a nadar. Con los encuentros que tenían a diario aunque continuaban habiendo cosas que evidentemente no le gustaban de él conoció a otro Darien Shields que no sabía que existía y sin darse cuenta se enamoró de él, aun sabiendo que ella no podía esperar nada de Darien. En el fondo sí se había hecho ilusiones de que Darien estaba cambiando y que tal vez ella era especial para él, pero todas ellas se fueron por tierra con la llegada de Neherenia, del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Darien y con las palabras de Andrew horas más tarde por la madrugada en las caballerizas.

Pero increiblemente a pesar de todo lo amaba y lo extrañaba enormemente, anhelaba de todo corazón que estuviera ahí con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron una vez más a fluir por sus ojos como siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en él. Diana cansada de juguetear se sentó en sus piernas y la miraba como si compartiera su dolor.

—Tú también lo extrañas ¿no Diana? —dijo acariciándola sin poder contener sus propios sollozos —Me arrepiento tanto bonita, debería haber aceptado ir con él no por lo que me ofrecía sino porque no sabes lo mucho que lo extraño, la falta que me hace, lo mucho que lo necesito a mi lado, o sus besos, sus abrazos.

—Tal vez aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Serena quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella voz.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Serena definitivamente tiene su carácter y no es lo que Darien esperaba.**

**Pudieron darse cuenta que Darien es un cabezota. Así que pueden patearle el culito si quieren, no hay problema solo que no le den muy duro.**

**Reviews:**

**Johana: **amiga creí que me habías abandonado, como te dije ya iba a poner un rescate por ti, pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta, se te extraño no sabes cuánto, espero hayas tenidos unas merecidas vacaciones. Besos por millones

**tuxigirl27: **hola nena me alegra que te estén gustando mis historias y espero seguir teniéndote atrapadas con ellas jeje. Lo advertí Sere sufrirá pero como siempre tendrán su final feliz. Actualizo esta historia los viernes.

**Lau Cullen Swan****: **hola y bienvenida. Me encanta que te encante la historia jeje espero que este capítulo también.

**Barbielove****: **me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. Lamento decirte que tardara en reconocer que está enamorado es bastante cabezota.

**marsromina****: **claro que tiene su lado humano amiga, hay una historia detrás siempre digo todo tiene un porqué que se sabrá más adelante. Tendrás que darle una patada en el trasero al chico para que entienda que está enamorado, piensa mal y acertaras definitivamente no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Besos amiga

**Goshy: **hola nenapues si ya ves que la defendió de la bruja esa, ella será una gran antagonista en la historia, el hombre es cabezota y lo seguirá siendo por bastante tiempo más. Espero este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado.

**isabel20****: **muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo también.

**patty81medina****: **querida si quieres darle una patadita en el trasero te apuntas nada mas, es cabezota el hombre, créeme meterá más de las cuatro patas.

**Adileyne****: **siento que lo odies, pero quizá se lo merece por tozudo, ya ves Serena no esta tan ciega como Andrew cree la chica tiene su carácter.

**yesqui2000****: **amiga definitivamente sí gran parte de los temores hacia Darien volvieron después de lo de Neherenia y Andrew. Bueno ya pudiste apreciar la decisión de Sere por más que lo ame no es tan ingenua como creen.

**Diana: **qué bueno que te siga gustando, pues si Darien es un tonto, tozudo y cabezota. Neherenia será la encargada de crear discordia entre ellos. Tienes toda la razón hermosa, está ciego el hombre y no ve que está enamorado. Besos

**Nai SD****: **querida Nai todo bien por aquí, espero que al otro lado de la cordillera también. Me encanta que sintieras todo lo que quise plasmar en el capitulo anterior sobre todo con la plática de Darien y Neflyte. Creo que todos sabemos que es ese algo que siente pero tienes razón no lo acepta. Uf ya te darás cuenta que ni siquiera Darien con sus besos y demás fue capaz de convencerla, como decimos acá Sere tiene cuero de chancho.

**Lorena: **querida he de confesar que tenía planeado que ella aceptara pero fuiste la única que me dijiste de plano NO que no acepte, y me dije Lorena tiene razón, sería muy obvio y después de todo mi Sere tiene su carácter. Así que gracias por tu comentario que inspiró este capítulo. Besotes

**naiara1254****: **mi Naiara querida fuiste de súper ayuda el capitulo pasado. Bueno ya ves cual fue la propuesta de Darien y la respuesta de Sere (aunque ya la sabias de antes jeje) oh sí que siente algo por Serena, más que algo diría yo pero nuestro galán es demasiado tozudo y cabezota. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, besos y abrazos

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer mis historias, también a los que dejan sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos o la siguen anónimamente.**

**Capítulo de "De Otro" el lunes. **

**Besos y abrazos para todos, nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena se volteó lentamente, sentía el corazón desbocado tanto que creía que se le saldría del pecho y es no podía creerlo por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando que debía ser un espejismo, que solo era una imagen que había creado su subconsciente y que desaparecería en cuanto los abriera; pero cuando lo hizo seguía de pie a algunos metros de donde estaba ella. Estaba inmóvil con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, la pequeña gatita en cuanto lo reconoció hizo lo que ella había deseado hacer, salió corriendo dificultosamente en medio de la hierba verde a recibirlo, llegó hasta aquella persona y ronroneándole frotó su cabecita peluda contra su pierna.

—Hola Diana —dijo cargándola —es bueno saber que por lo menos tú si me extrañaste.

Con la gatita asida a su pecho caminó hacia Serena, cuando la alcanzó dejó a Diana sobre el chal en el que estaba sentada la rubia y se arrodilló frente a ella, se perdió aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, enmarcó su rostro con sus manos y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, Serena completamente inmóvil solo cerró los ojos, él quitó el rastro de lagrimas de las mejillas de ella con sus labios y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos como llevaba deseando toda esa infernal semana y en cuanto lo hizo esa maldita sensación de vacío se esfumó como por arte de magia.

—¿Qué me has hecho Serena? —preguntó, mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos de su cuello, ese aroma único que lo había perseguido todos esos días.

_«Solo amarte» _respondió ella para sí, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo aun sin poder creérselo.

Ella titubeó. Parecía deseosa de decir algo.

—Dilo —susurró Darien, como penetrando en sus deseos—. Dilo, de una vez Serena —pidió, estrechándola aún más —dime ¿qué me has hecho?, nunca me había pasado esto… eres como una maldita droga y me has convertido en un adicto a ti, a tu piel, a tu sabor, a tus besos. Creo que he perdido la razón, dejé todo tirado en Francia, la convención, el proyecto todo… todo por ti —se separó de ella y la agarró por los hombros mirándola fijamente —respóndeme Serena ¿Qué me diste?

_«Amor Darien, solo te di amor» _quiso decirle pero no podía, no podía confesarle que lo amaba.

—No te quedes callada, dime algo… dime que lo que dijiste hace un momento es verdad, dime que te irías conmigo.

—Darien yo… —pero no fue capaz de decirle nada de negar o aceptar lo que había dicho.

Serena estaba demasiado impactada aun no podía creer que Darien estuviera ahí, con ella, que hubiera dejado todo de lado para ir a buscarla. Se había dicho que solo cuando Darien hiciera algo que le demostraba que ella realmente le importaba ellos podrían tener una oportunidad ¿sería esta la prueba que necesitaba?

—Esto es lo que soy Serena, no habrán flores, chocolates, ni promesas, ni nada porque bien sabes que ese no era yo porque no soy el príncipe de tus sueños —dijo, viéndola a los ojos—. Sé que tal vez no soy el hombre que esperas o que deseas que sea pero, también sé que contigo todo ha sido diferente… es como si te hubieras metido dentro de mi piel, eres como una droga que corre por mis venas y esta maldita semana me he sentido como un adicto en abstinencia. Estoy tratando de ser lo más sincero contigo porque si no lo soy creo que me volveré loco; créeme que esto no lo había hecho por nadie, te necesito Serena y aunque me cueste reconocerlo te extrañé.

_«Más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir» _dijo para sí.

—Yo también te extrañé Darien —reconoció por fin —creí que no volvería a verte y que en el mejor de los casos seria hasta dentro de un año.

—Ya ves que no fue así —dijo acariciando su rostro —. No podía concentrarme en absolutamente nada porque estabas metida en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo. Ya no aguantaba más, no sé ni siquiera qué hago aquí, simplemente no lo pensé y tomé el primer avión que encontré de regreso a Japón.

— Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Solo Luna lo sabía, caso ¿ya fuiste a la Hacienda?

—No, nadie más que tú sabe que estoy aquí, en cuanto llegué llamé al teléfono de la Hacienda para averiguar donde estabas obviando la parte de que estoy en Japón, por suerte contestó mi nana, asi que tuve que preguntarle por todos para que no sospechara nada, al final le pregunte por ti y donde estabas, y Lunita me dijo que estarías aquí.

—Entiendo, entonces vamos a la Hacienda, seguro Luna y tu padre se alegrarán de verte.

—No Serena preferiría que se mantuviera así, que nadie sepa que volví porque solo estaré unas horas.

—Entonces te irás —expresó, con un dejo de tristeza.

De cierta forma Serena había abrigado la esperanza de que él se quedara más tiempo.

—Sí, el vuelo sale esta misma noche pero si volví es porque esta vez sí quiero que vengas conmigo Serena, te escuché y ahora sé que tú también lo quieres, no puedo prometerte un futuro en el que estemos los dos juntos pero si un presente, disfrutemos esto que sentimos y que deseamos sin pensar en lo que nos deparará el mañana.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo Darien, porque no eres tú quien terminara perdiendo sino yo, es verdad quiero estar contigo eso no puedo negártelo pero tampoco quiero ser solo una más de tus amantes.

—Eso qué importa Serena, qué importa el nombre que le demos a lo que tengamos cuando lo dos lo disfrutaremos, no lo pienses tanto, te deseo y tú también ¿Por qué no estar juntos? Toma lo que te ofrezco y no pensemos en lo que ocurrirá después, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa… puedo darte placer, satisfacción y todo lo que quieras pero no amor, no te enamores de mi Serena.

_«Demasiado tarde porque ya lo hice» _pensó ella.

—Te has quedado muy callada.

—Es que…, que… —Darien apreció el temblor casi imperceptible de su voz—. Es que…, que te desconozco nunca creí que volverías y mucho menos por mí.

—Increíblemente hasta para mi te necesito Serena, ya te lo dije por más que quise no pude sacarte de mi cabeza —reconoció, recordando que ninguna de todas las mujeres que con las que estuvo esa semana fueron capaces de provocar lo que ella y solo con su cercanía—. Te deseo tanto que me duele…

Lo miró perdiéndose en aquellos orbes zafiros y vio en sus ojos el deseo del que él hablaba pero también casi oculto vio algo más, algo especial que no había visto antes en él y rogaba que fuera algo parecido al amor.

—Es todo o nada Serena, te aseguro que no habrá otra oportunidad, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Serena sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Sabía que estaba nadando contra corriente, enfrentándose a una marea de sentimientos que amenazaba por llevársela por delante. Y lo peor que es sabia que no había camino de regreso. Pensó en lo que significaba el que él estuviera allí, ¿sería esa la señal que estaba esperando? No lo tenía claro, pero lo que si sabía es que seguramente había estado con más de alguna mujer esa semana y eso le dolía, pero también algo despertaba en su interior al saber que aun así había vuelto a ella convirtiéndose en una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Darien posó nuevamente las manos en sus hombros, para sujetarla. Su boca reclamó la suya con tanta avidez y maestría que ella se dejó llevar perdiéndose en el placer de aquel contacto que tanto había ansiado, en el exquisito rose de sus labios y de su necesidad. Por la forma en que la besaba supo que él también lo había anhelado tanto como ella. Él le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y ella le cedió la entrada para profundizar el beso. Jugueteó con su lengua, excitándola, y cuando Serena estaba a su merced él inesperadamente terminó el beso, se apartó y enderezó poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

—Hasta pronto —dijo.

Iba a marcharse. Así de fácil, la dejaba en jaque mate, la besaba y luego huía.

—Pero tú... ¿Dónde vas?

—Todo o nada Serena —sonrió él —Te espero en dos horas en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

Así sin mas retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar su mirada de ella, mientras Serena sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía después de aquel beso, él se volteo alejándose con un paso firme y seguro.

Serena sentía que estaba parada en medio de un camino desconocido que se dividía en dos direcciones y no sabía cuál debía escoger. En su interior había una lucha entre su mente y corazón, el problema es que no sabía a quién escuchar, en momentos así es cuando necesitaba el consejo de una madre, pero había alguien que podría ayudarla. Recogió todo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la Hacienda.

.

.

—Mi niña que bueno que llegas, el señor Shields acaba de llegar y preguntó por ti, pero como tardabas dijo que iba a echarse una siesta llegó agotado aunque no lo entienda su corazón no aguanta esos trotes.

—Lo siento Luna me entretuve en la laguna.

—A que no imaginas quien llamó, mi niño Darien, dijo que estaba todo bien en Francia, preguntó por todos incluso por ti ¿no te alegra?

—Uhum —musitó.

_«Ay Luna si supieras que tu niño no está en Francia como crees, sino aquí en Japón y que acabo de estar con él»_

Luna se quedó mirando a Serena extrañada por su actitud.

—Pareces nerviosa ¿te ocurre algo Bunny?

—No, nada es solo que… estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, sabes es que estoy leyendo una novela que me tiene muy intrigada.

—Ah sí y ¿cuál?

—Esto… yo no… no recuerdo el nombre —respondió, nerviosa —pero es de una chica conoce a un hombre rico y mujeriego que es hijo de su patrón, él comienza a interesarse por ella pero lo único que le ofrece es una relación pasajera, a ella no le agrada pero después de un tiempo se da cuenta que no es tan malo como pensaba así que empiezan a verse a escondidas y con el trato la chica comienza a enamorarse de él, el hombre le propone que se vaya con él de viaje por unas semanas pero ella lo rechaza y finalmente él se va, ella queda destrozada porque lo amaba pero no está dispuesta a ser su amante, después de un tiempo inesperadamente el hombre deja todo y vuelve por ella a buscarla para que se vayan juntos.

Luna la escuchaba atentamente algo en aquella historia se la hacía familiar, de pronto ató cabos y sonrió entendiéndolo todo, su pequeña coneja era tan ingenua que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad y estaba armando toda una historia.

—Vaya nunca la había leído, tienes que prestarme el después el libro mi niña.

—Eh si… claro Luna. Pero dime ¿Qué debería hacer ella?

—Si continuas leyendo lo sabrás —dijo Luna, provocativa.

Serena hizo un mohín y a Luna le provocó una sonrisa que intentó disimular.

—Sí lo sé pero… si tú fueras ella… ¿Qué harías? ¿Te irías con él aun sabiendo que no te ama?

—Dime algo por lo que has leído ¿ella lo ama no? —Serena asintió —ya veo… pero ¿estás completamente segura? —preguntó suspicaz y a la vez feliz porque se hubiera enamorado de su niño, Serena como respuesta solo volvió a asentir —bueno ese caso, yo en su lugar haría todo por terminar de ganarme su corazón, el hecho de que haya dejado todo de lado por venir a buscarla es prueba de que le importa más de lo que él quiera reconocer. A veces hay gente herida, que no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos, que le teme al amor y creo que eso debe ocurrirle al hombre que describes.

—¿Tú crees que debería ir con él aun sabiendo que eso puede destrozarla después porque él solo la desea y cuando se aburra la dejará sin importarle nada?

—En la vida hay que arriesgarse pequeña, quien no lo hace no cruza el rio. Es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste a arrepentirte y después pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese hecho esto o aquello? —suspiró—. El amor no es color de rosa como lo pintan en los cuentos Bunny, ningún hombre como él hace algo así por un simple capricho o calentura teniendo a cientos mujeres en las cuales puede encontrar lo que busca, pero si volvió por ella es por algo y si ella lo ama en verdad creo debe luchar por ese amor incluso contra el mismo, debe enseñarle a amar. Nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro, tal vez no es tan negro como ella piensa, no hay finales felices o tristes, solo un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Entonces ella debería escuchar a su corazón a pesar de que su cabeza le diga lo contrario?

Luna la miró con ternura, leyendo en sus ojos lo que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras, además de la inseguridad, el miedo y la confusión que Serena sentía.

—Eso es algo que ella debe decidir, pero en la vida es todo o nada pequeña —Serena pensó que esas mismas palabras había usado Darien —las cosas a medias no sirven, ella nunca sabrá si tiene una oportunidad de que la ame si no lucha por ello. Bueno eso es lo que yo haría es su lugar pero, ¿qué harías tu Bunny?

—Yo… no lo sé Luna... no lo sé.

Luna le sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Serena que estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa estrechándola entre las suyas para infundirle confianza.

—Entonces será mejor que termines de leerla y me cuentas que decidió la chica al final. De lo que estoy segura es que no importa la decisión que tome siempre habrá gente que la quiere y la apoyara sin importar lo que decida.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia es que alguien había alcanzado a escuchar esa conversación, saliendo de allí sonriente pero a la vez algo preocupado ya que había llegado a las misma conclusión que Luna.

.

.

.

Faltan solo unos minutos para la hora acordada, Darien estaba en su Ferrari esperando por Serena, pero esta vez no tenía la seguridad de que llegaría como la vez anterior por el contrario estaba nervioso. Debía reconocer que Serena no era lo que había esperado, no sabía si era una artimaña de su parte para enloquecerlo o qué, pero aquella menuda rubia tenía su carácter y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. De pronto recibió una llamada de forma inesperada, no sabía si contestar o no pero al final lo hizo.

—Hola viejo.

—Darien ¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Qué tal todo en Francia?

—Bien —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Espero ganes ese proyecto, se que era muy importante para ti.

—Uhum.

—Vaya estás más comunicativo que nunca, o ¿acaso interrumpí en un mal momento?

—No, claro que no interrumpes nada porque si así fuera créeme que no te contestaría ni aunque fueras tú —Darien lo escuchó soltar una risita—, es solo que no esperaba que me llamaras, yo quedé en hacerlo después cuando llamé esta mañana y Luna me dijo que estaba todo bien.

—Entiendo, lo que me sorprende Darien Shields es que estés tan despierto siendo que son las cuatro de la mañana allá en Francia.

—Yo… bueno… yo

—No es necesario Darien, soy viejo pero no tonto. Sé que estas en Japón después de todo soy yo el que paga tus tarjetas de crédito, solo te voy a decir una cosa hijo ella no es como Hotaru, abre los ojos y no la hagas sufrir.

Iba a responderle pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido constante del teléfono, su padre había cortado la llamada. La respiración de Darien se había vuelto jadeante, no debía nombrarla, no tenía porque recordarle a esa maldita mujer y es que no le importaba si se iba al mismísimo infierno por ello pero la odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. La furia era tan abrasadora que le quemaba, le quitaba el aire, la sangre le hervía a tal grado que podía sentirla burbujeándole en las venas y quemándole la piel desde su interior, podía sentir el odio recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo y sus músculos tensos por la rabia. Voces y recuerdos del pasado se apoderaron de él, apretó los dientes llevando sus manos a sus oídos y pegando su cabeza al volante. Artemis no debía haberla nombrado, quería olvidar, acallar esa maldita voz, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se volvía más persistente, más fuerte, más cruel. Lo hacía sentirse nuevamente como ese niño indefenso, el pasado se adueñaba de él como si se alimentase de su propia debilidad.

Darien estaba tan inmerso en sus sombríos pensamientos, que no escuchó unos vacilantes pasos acercarse hasta su automóvil, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

—¿Darien te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada, más aun cuando él levanto la cabeza y la miró, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos zafiros casi negros con una mezcla de miedo, dolor e ira.

Al no obtener respuesta Serena preocupada abrió la puerta del automóvil y como pudo hizo que saliera, en cuanto lo logró lo estrechó entre sus brazos, no sabía que le había pasado para estar en ese estado, nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable e indefenso. Poco a poco al sentir la calidez y la paz que Serena le trasmitía él se fue relajando. Darien la abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello, hundió su rostro entre los sedosos cabellos de la rubia, llegando hasta su cuello, ella era como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

—Viniste —susurró Darien, contra su oído aferrándose a ella desesperadamente.

Serena estaba realmente aturdida.

—Darien me estas asustando ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada... no te preocupes estoy bien. Solo hay algo que me importa ahora —rompiendo el abrazo—, dilo Serena… di que vendrás conmigo.

Serena no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero Luna tenía razón si lo amaba debía luchar por él, incluso contra él.

—Yo… creo que me volví loca.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí? —preguntó él, agarrándola por los hombros y como respuesta ella asintió.

Darien llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Serena y se acercó a su rostro posando sus labios tiernamente sobre los suyos, sintió nuevamente sus labios tan cálidos y como ella se estremecía ante su contacto, mientras él movía sus labios sobre los de ella, la atrajo más a él, hundiéndose más en sus dulces labios, esa sensación llenaba su vacío, su soledad, incluso su cuerpo se estremecía con el beso, su corazón parecía que iba salir de su pecho así que solo se dejó llevar, Serena colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache respondiendo al beso y moviendo sus labios con el ritmo que él le marcaba.

Darien inmerso en aquella desconocida tormenta que Serena provocaba en su interior, la estrechó más contra él, haciendo que no quedará espació entre ellos, subió sus manos acariciando la espalda de Serena sintiendo como se estremecía cada vez más, profundizó el beso haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, ella le respondió con la misma pasión e intensidad que él le daba, dejando que sus bocas se reconocieran, transmitiéndose esas sensaciones inexplicables y desconocidas para Darien, tratando de transmitirle todo esos sentimientos y sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba, reclamaba su boca posesivamente sintiéndola solo para él.

Lánguida y lentamente se fue separando de los adictivos labios de Serena, rozándolos sus labios con suavidad una vez más para dejar un pequeño beso.

Serena sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían, ya estaría en el suelo si no fuera porque Darien la tenía entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer y deseo contenido, lo amaba tanto que casi dolía.

—Esto mi pequeña es solo la punta del iceberg.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores **

**Primero que todo les quiero agradecer los más de 20 comentarios que recibí el capitulo anterior, no saben cómo me emocionaron, sinceramente no pensé en alcanzar los 100 reviews tan pronto. Les contaré a los que no saben que estoy con una amigdalitis y resfrío que me tiene mal, pero solo para no fallarles puse todo de mi para escribir este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias a _Naiara 1254_ por apoyarme con mis ideas y a _Nai SD_ por haberme dedicado un capitulo de sus historias el otro día, así que chicas este capítulo va para ustedes.**

**¿Se esperaban que fuera Darien? Sé que algunas si y otras no. Pero ya ven si, el cabezota esta perdido y no quiere reconocerlo, como dije antes a veces el cazador sale cazado. **

**Por otra parte Serena tenía que ceder en algún momento, si no esta historia seria eterna jeje **

**Los Reviews los respondí por PM, pero para las que no tienen cuenta:**

**Johana:** amiga como te dije es bueno tenerte de regreso, estuvo un poco triste, espero que este lo haya recompensado ya ves que al final volvió por ella. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, desde mi primera historia.

Besos y abrazos por millones.

**Shessid:** hola amiga, la verdad que si Serena ha sido un hueso duro de roer para Darien, pero él tampoco se lo hace fácil porque como bien dices es un necio, le queda un largo camino por recorrer, si era Darien quien regresó por ella, la hará suya pero no precisamente en la laguna jeje.

**Goshy:** Pues si Serena no es como él cree y eso es lo que en el fondo le atrae de ella, ya ves que no duró mucho la decisión de Sere porque al final esa voz era de Darien que volvió por ella. Querida solo te adelantaré que él se dará cuenta tarde de lo que siente.

**Diana:** hermosa qué bueno que te gusto la decisión de Serena pero como vez no le duró mucho, después de todo nunca espero que Darien hiciera algo así por ella. No te preocupes si te gusta ver a Darien sufrir que se lo merece por cabezota no crees, definitivamente ambos la pasaran mal, aunque el próximo será mas de placer jejej.

**Si así lo desean pueden agregarme a Facebook como Conyta Moon y para que no haya confusiones como dije en mi otra historia también modificare aquí en Fanfiction.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos, eso si van con microbios así que si quieren nada más los reciben jejeje.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Para las que se lo preguntan, sí soy yo... la misma Conyta Bombón**

**Este capítulo contiene Lemon**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seguía algo perpleja después de ver como con tan solo algunas llamadas mientras conducía, Darien había conseguido un pasaporte para ella cosa que comúnmente demoraba mucho más tiempo, pensó que definitivamente no había dudas de que Darien Shields no conocía negativas y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Ella aun no podía creer que estuviese allí, después de haber revisado cientos de veces que el cinturón estuviera bien, escuchaba las recomendaciones que mostraban en la pantalla pero cuando comenzaron a dar advertencias de qué hacer en caso de emergencia en vez de tranquilizarla aquello solo provocó que sus nervios aumentaran, por lo que desvió la vista del frente para mirar nerviosa por la ventanilla las luces de la pista.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Darien.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada —comentó él, al ver como estrujaba nerviosa sus manos.

Serena dio un pequeño suspiro intentando calmarse.

—Podrías repetirme cual es la probabilidad de que esto no caiga.

—Una en un millón —respondió divertido al ver su expresión cuando el avión comenzó a moverse.

—Una en un millón —repitió—, ¿será que ahora estamos dentro del uno por ciento?

—¡Hey tranquila! —dijo acariciando su rostro.

—Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque pasas viajando en estas cosas en cambio hay personas como yo que…

Pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la calló uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso, Serena sintió como el sabor de Darien inundaba su boca una mezcla de café y chocolate que había bebido mientras esperaban, ella se perdió en aquella exquisita sensación y queriendo prolongarlo aún más entreabrió sus labios, mostrando su aceptación; Darien entendió el mensaje e intensificó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la dulce boca de la rubia. Él sentía como Serena comenzaba a estremecerse de placer ante su contacto, pero cuando escuchó por altoparlante que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones se separó a lentamente de sus labios.

—Mira —susurró él, indicando con un dedo hacia la ventanilla.

Serena algo aturdida después de ese beso miró hacia donde apuntaba Darien, impresionada por lo que veía como si fuera una niña se pegó a la ventanilla y luego se volvió a mirarlo a él e inmediatamente dirigió su vista otra vez hacia el vidrio.

—Estamos… ¡Oh Dios!... ya estamos…

—Sí gatita, por lo visto logré distraerte como quería porque ya el avión despegó —sonrió él complacido—, ¿deja sin aliento verdad? creo que esta es una de las mejores vistas de Tokio —afirmó, viendo las luces de la ciudad que destellaban desde las alturas.

—Esto es increíble, nunca me imaginé que algún día viajaría en un avión —expresó emocionada.

Darien se acercó a Serena que miraba maravillada como las luces se hacían cada vez más pequeñas y rozó sus labios contra la sedosa piel desnuda de su hombro.

—Para todo hay una primera vez cariño, y no sabes cómo ansío ser tu primera vez en muchas más cosas —le dijo insinuante.

Serena al sentir sus cálidos labios contra su piel y al escuchar su voz seductora se sintió como una descarga la recorría por completo y luego tragó grueso al entender a lo que él se refería; ella sabia a lo que iba al aceptar su oferta, él se lo había dejado claro y Serena también lo deseaba, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para aquello, y eso la asustaba, además estaba el hecho de que Darien había tenido muchas amantes y quizá ella no lograría complacerlo como él estaba acostumbrado.

El vuelo transcurría con normalidad, Serena agradecía que no hubieran turbulencias, les sirvieron algo de comer, pero a Darien no le gustó para nada la forma en que el asistente de vuelo miró a Serena, casi comiéndosela con la mirada, ni mucho menos como rozó su mano cuando le sirvió el plató, así que a Darien no le importó devorar ávidamente la boca de Serena frente a aquel sujeto para marcar su territorio, ya tenía suficiente en Milenio de Plata con Andrew casi como su sombra para tener que aguantar ahora esto, y al parecer después de la mirada que le lanzó al hombre en cuanto terminó el beso este entendió el mensaje. En cuanto el asistente de vuelo se fue, él se puso a pensar en su reacción, no es que estuviera celoso ni mucho menos, es solo que Serena estaba con él, seria suya hasta que se saciara de ella, solo después podía tenerla cualquier otro.

Ambos comieron una cena liviana compuesta de ensaladas, carne para él y pollo para ella, Serena pidió para beber un jugo de fresas y él una copa de vino. Luego habían conversado de lo que habían hecho durante esa semana que no se habían visto, Darien había omitido claro está el hecho de que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían sido las mujeres con las que había estado tratando de borrar el recuerdo de esa pequeña rubia que ahora tenía al lado, pero Serena no era tonta y sin rodeos se lo preguntó directamente, él se limitó a responderle que sí había estado con algunas mujeres esa semana y en el fondo ella se lo esperaba, sabía que Darien no se quedaría guardando celibato mucho menos después de que lo hubiera rechazado, pero era muy distinto suponerlo a que él lo confirmara, así que prefirió no preguntar más porque aquella afirmación le dolía enormemente; no sabía si agradecer o no la sinceridad de Darien, preferiría no haberlo sabido pero ya no podía arrepentirse porque había sido ella misma quien había preguntado. No obstante a pesar del dolor que sentía después de escucharlo se esforzó por no evidenciarlo ante él.

Lo que no logró fue disimular horas más tarde fue algo que llevaba rato irritándola, cosa que obviamente no paso inadvertida para Darien.

—¿Qué pasa gatita? pareces molesta.

—Nada, no me pasa nada.

—Serena… —pronunció con un tono de advertencia.

—¡Uy está bien! —resopló —es que esa mujer no ha dejado de coquetearte descaradamente.

Él frunció el seño sin entender.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Esa, la castaña —susurró indicando levemente con un movimiento de cabeza —en el asiento del frente delante del nuestro, la que te está devorando con la mirada precisamente ahora —espetó Serena, evidentemente fastidiada.

Darien miró hacia donde le había indicado Serena y efectivamente una sensual y voluptuosa castaña lo miraba como acababa de describir su gatita, la mujer al darse cuenta que él la volteó a ver sin siquiera disimular se bajó un poco más su ya atrevido escote y le giñó el ojo sin importarle la presencia de Serena. Darien sonrió al pensar en que en otras circunstancias aquel descarado ofrecimiento no hubiese pasado desapercibido para él y que como siempre hacia, ya le habría hecho un gesto para que lo siguiera y tuvieran un rapidito en el baño, sin embargo ahora con su tormenta rubia al lado ni siquiera había visto a esa mujer durante el tiempo que llevaba el vuelo, era como si la gatita acaparara todos sus sentidos; pero por otro lado Serena no entendió así el gesto de Darien y al verlo sonreír resopló molesta.

Él se volteó a verla y se encontró con una Serena que casi echaba humo.

—No me digas que estas celosa.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Claro que lo estas Serena.

—Ya te dije que no estoy celosa y esta… —dijo señalándose el rostro —es la única cara que tengo.

—Bien sabes que no, además ni siquiera había visto a esa mujer hasta que tú me dijiste.

Serena frunció el seño.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad quieras creerlo o no, pero lo que realmente quiero es que admitas que estas celosa

—No lo estoy.

—Gatita… —musito mirándola incrédulo.

—No… bueno tal vez sí ¡ash! Solo un poco.

Darien al escucharla sonrió complacido.

—Eso es lo que quería oír —aseveró tomándola por la cintura y sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban la alzó para sentarla sobre sus piernas en un rápido movimiento.

—¿Darien qué haces?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los labios de él sobre los suyos. Darien la besó provocador y ardientemente, su lengua recorrió cada uno de los rincones de la boca de Serena con pasión y deseo, embriagándose con el exquisito sabor de su boca, saboreando cada parte de esta con lujuria, con ardor. Deslizó una de sus manos entre ellos para acariciar sobre la tela del vestido uno de los pechos de Serena mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus muslos, como respuesta Serena daba unos pequeños gemidos que aunque intentaba no lograba contenerlos al tiempo que se estremecía removiéndose sobre sus piernas consiguiendo aumentar su ya creciente erección, de pronto Darien escuchó otro gemido más fuerte que luego reconoció como propio, de igual forma escuchaba sin prestarle siquiera atención como un hombre bastante mayor sentado detrás de ellos se escandalizaba por lo que estaban haciendo pero a él nada le importaba, continuó entregándole todo en ese beso… perdiéndose en su boca, en su cuerpo, en ella.

Serena lo enloquecía de tal manera que sin importarle nada la hubiera hecho suya ahí mismo frente a toda esa gente. Pero un fuerte y repetitivo carraspeo los interrumpió.

—Señor —la asistente de vuelo, una mujer de más de treinta años se aclaró otra vez la garganta haciendo que los dos se separaran y que una excitada, sonrojada y avergonzada Serena regresara a su asiento acomodándose la ropa—. Señor disculpe… pero le recuerdo que están en un lugar público y que hay niños presentes, entiendo que sean recién casados pero le pido un poco de comprensión.

Serena sintió aquellas palabras como un puñal directo al corazón, ellos no tendrían nada más que una relación de amantes y ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a durar, solo esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que Darien le abriera su corazón y le dejara entrar en él.

—Entendemos, no se preocupe.

La asistente se acercó a Darien para susurrarle.

—Si quieren pueden ir mas tarde al baño, solo esperen que la mayoría estén durmiendo y no hagan mucho ruido —musitó con una sonrisa picara para después irse.

Darien lo pensó por unos minutos, sinceramente necesitaba aliviarse y no le vendría mal la recomendación que le dio la mujer, después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo haría, pero después de pesarlo un poco decidió que no lo haría, quería que cuando por fin pudiera hacer suya a Serena no fuera de ese modo, quería disfrutarla, la quería en su cama no en un pequeño e incomodo cubículo, además recordó que ella era virgen y por alguna extraña razón quería que nunca olvidara su primera vez pero sobre todo que había sido con él. Así que no le quedaba otra que aguantarse unas tortuosas horas y para solucionar el problema entre sus piernas utilizó un método infalible pero que casi nunca utilizaba, pensar en esa maldita mujer.

Al poco tiempo Serena comenzó a bostezar, así que él le dijo que aprovechara de dormir le tendió una manta y una almohada que había en el portaequipaje y ella se acomodo en el asiento, minutos después la veía removerse de un lado a otro buscando una posición cómoda, sin siquiera pensarlo la atrajo hacia él acomodándola sobre su pecho, vio como Serena abrió los ojos como platos mirándolo aturdida, Darien por instinto le besó la coronilla y le dijo que durmiera, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho respirando profundamente el olor de la loción masculina que Darien usaba, a los pocos minutos cayó completamente dormida arrullada por la acompasada respiración de él. Darien, lejos de dormirse, mientras ella dormía comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, su estaba mente nublada por el deseo. Acarició la estrecha cintura, el contorno de sus senos y olió su cuello embriagándose de aquella mezcla de rosas y fresas, como respondiendo a sus carias ella aun dormida se frotaba solo por instinto contra él, relajada y satisfecha como la gatita que era, solo le faltaba ronronear. Cerró los ojos, abrumado por la necesidad de hacerla suya. La deseaba. La deseaba tan desesperadamente que en definitiva ese vuelo seria una tortura.

Algunas horas después habían aterrizado en Paris en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, bajaron del avión realizaron el procedimiento típico y minutos después estaban en un taxi rumbo al departamento de Darien. Durante todo el camino Serena sentía el cuerpo de él a pocos centímetros de distancia, su calor casi la atravesaba, podía sentir su respiración acelerada, la carga emocional y la tensión sexual que habían acumulado.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino bajaron del automóvil, Darien sacó las maletas y posó su mano en la parte baja de la espalada de Serena guiándola al interior del edificio, luego esperaron a que llegara el ascensor y subieron a este. Darien soltó las maletas y atrajo a Serena a su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba más, se apoderó de su boca en un besos demandante haciéndola gemir mientras el beso subía cada vez mas de intensidad, la pegó aun más contra él, Serena podía sentir su poderosa erección haciendo que las piernas comenzaras a flaquearle, cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse inesperadamente no lo hicieron y volvieron a abrirse. Darien escuchó a una mujer escandalizada y a alguien aclararse la garganta, él maldijo por lo bajo… es que no se daban cuenta de que estaban ocupados, podrían haber esperado perfectamente el otro ascensor, a regañadientes se separó de Serena y vio que la pareja de ancianitos entraba al elevador junto con ellos.

Serena lo miraba entre avergonzada y divertida por lo que había sucedido, no podía parar mirar ese hermoso pelo azache, sus fuertes músculos, sentía cosas en su interior que jamás sintió por un hombre porque nunca había deseado a ninguno. Por el contrario Darien estaba de los mil demonios, si no fuera por esos viejos ahí mismo la hubiera hecho suya, la deseaba con una intensidad casi agónica, más que nunca antes, al extremo que sentía que estaba por explotar encendido por un deseo acuciante, pero para su mala suerte la pareja mayor iba unos pisos más arriba así que no podrían continuar por lo menos allí lo que habían comenzado.

Darien resoplaba molesto tratando de calmar a su amiguito que estaba ansioso por su liberación, sorprendió a Serena mirándolo tan dulcemente con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar y que lo paralizó a tal punto que no se percató que habían llegado a su piso hasta que Serena lo tomó de la mano para que saliera del ascensor y sacara las maletas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Darien dejó el equipaje en el suelo, se inclinó hacia Serena y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Darien qué haces?

Él se giró hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio.

—Te llevó a mi cama, ya no aguanto gatita te necesito y no imaginas cuanto.

Serena se removió nerviosa de anticipación entre sus brazos, pero luego recordó algo.

—Darien yo no quiero estar contigo en la misma cama y en las mismas sabanas en las que has estado con quien sabe con cuantas mujeres.

Darien rió.

—Las sabanas están limpias Serena.

—No me importa. Seguro tienes un cuarto de invitado podemos usar esa cama.

—No gatita, te equivocas, no podemos.

Serena automáticamente frunció el ceño lo miró sin entender porque lo decía.

—¿Por qué no? Por favor Darien de verdad me sentiría más cómoda.

—No podemos porque no me gusta llevar a las mujeres a mi departamento, son contadas a las que las que traído aquí pero nunca las llevo a mi dormitorio, sino al de invitados. Pero contigo será diferente, ya te lo dije te quiero en mi cama.

Serena no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras ¿sería que Luna tenía razón y lo que Darien sentía por ella no era solo lujuria, deseo y pasión? ¿Lograría algún día entrar en su corazón?

Por su parte Darien no podía creer que estuviera llevando a Serena a su dormitorio con la intención de compartir su cama, algo que nunca antes había hecho con ninguna otra ¿Por qué ella lo hacía sentirse tan diferente? No sabía si quería pensar en ello, lo único que tenía claro es que quería hundirse en su cálido interior, la apretó entre sus brazos, inhalando su aroma.

Entraron en el dormitorio y Darien encendió la luz.

—Creo que sería mejor…

—Oh no gatita, quiero verte.

Sin darle opción a replica la besó, sin dejar de hacerlo se dirigió directo hacia la amplia cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Con un rápido movimiento quitó el edredón de la cama y depositó a Serena sobre las sábanas. El cabello de ella se derramó sobre la almohada, él se le quedó mirando.

—Estoy nerviosa, yo…

—Eres virgen lo sé.

—Uhum, yo no sé qué hacer Darien.

—Tranquila solo déjate llevar, no pienses solo siente.

Darien la escuchó suspirar, pensó como con Serena para él todo era diferente. A pesar de la carga sexual que tenía hasta hace unos momentos ahora viéndola en su cama sentía que solo a su lado relajarse y no aparentar, podía ser él mismo y aunque pareciera increíble hasta tenía ganas de hablar cosa que nunca lo hacía, siempre la lujuria lo nublaba, con cualquier otra solo se trataba de conseguir satisfacción sexual y ya, no habían platicas, ni juegos previos nada, solo era sexo, pero con su gatita extrañamente sentía que todo era tan diferente.

Sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos orbes del color del cielo comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente ante una sonrojada Serena quedando solo en bóxer, se deslizó sobre la cama para alcanzarla y la besó con pasión, en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella, Serena abrió los labios al instante y Darien aprovechó para besarla con mayor profundidad, introduciendo la lengua y saboreando la dulzura de su boca. Serena correspondía sin titubear a sus demandantes besos, entrelazando su lengua con la de él, Darien pensó que aquella gatita lo seducía sin siquiera proponérselo o ser consciente de lo que provocaba en él, la sensaciones eran demasiado intensas incluso más de lo que había imaginado, dejó su boca para comenzar a besar su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello, Serena gimió y levantó la cabeza dejando expuesta la piel de su cuello, dándole mayor acceso para que él continuara con aquella placentera labor. Darien no dudó en complacerla y mordisqueó lentamente la suave piel de la rubia dejando a la vez húmedos besos, mientras que ella comenzaba a gemir como respuesta logrando que él perdiera la razón mientras enredaba los finos dedos en su cabello azabache.

Darien comenzó a desnudarla mientras la besaba una y otra vez, cuando consiguió quitarle el vestido que ya comenzaba a estorbarle dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solo por un sujetador y las bragas de encaje en color negro enloqueciéndolo aun mas, se veía extremadamente sensual. Quería apartarse un poco para admirar su cuerpo, pero no pudo parar de besarla volvió a besar su boca y su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo. Serena no hacía más que susurrar su nombre una y otra vez, le acarició la cara y bajó las manos deslizándolas por primera vez por su musculoso cuerpo para acariciarlo. Vibró un poco al toparse con la piel desnuda de él ya que era la primera vez que compartían aquella intimidad, pero aquella impresión solo duró unos segundos porque enseguida, Serena reaccionó ante aquel placentero contacto y lo acarició por todas partes con apasionada curiosidad mientras se besaban sin control, ansiando mucho más.

Pero de pronto el miedo se apoderó de Serena, comparada con las mujeres con las que había estado quizá su cuerpo podía parecerle insignificante.

—Darien espera —pidió, separando sus bocas.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él contra sus labios.

—Vas a creer que es algo tonto, pero… yo no soy como las mujeres con las que has estado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si te decepciono? —preguntó sin más.

Darien se fijó en su gesto de preocupación, así que se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Eres hermosísima gatita.

—No lo soy comparada con cualquier mujer con las que has estado, hasta con la mujer del avión o incluso con Neherenia —dijo con tristeza—. Dices que soy hermosa, pero no lo piensas, solo me deseas porque te he rechazado.

—Eres hermosa Serena y no solo lo digo también lo pienso. Es verdad te deseo y quizá sí contribuyó aun más el que me rechazaras vez tras vez, pero lo que no sabes es que desde el primer día que te vi, cuando me dejaste cubierto de lodo, te desee como a nadie y lo sigo haciendo.

—Pero…

—Debes confiar en mi gatita ¿lo harás?

—Sí.

—_D'accord_ —secundó él con un exquisito acento francés y aprovechó el momento para quitarle el sujetador.

En vez de intentar cubrirse como Darien había esperado, Serena lo agarró de los brazos atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que su torso rozara la suave piel de sus pechos. Al instante, ella gimió al sentir el rose de su piel. Darien al sentirla estremecer en ese abrazo, se tumbó rápidamente sobre ella, piel con piel y empezó a besarla por la cara y el cuello, dejando un sendero de besos, recorrió su piel bajando por los hombros y llegando hacia los pechos pálidos y redondos, con los pezones color melocotón maduro.

Serena empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Darien… —gimoteó al sentir que sus besos le quemaban la piel.

—Tranquila, solo déjate llevar.

Cuando posó los labios sobre uno de los delicados pezones de ella, Serena gritó de placer. Darien comenzó a tocarlos con su boca y sus dedos, la excitación de la rubia era palpable al notar sus pezones duros. Besó sus pechos, los saboreó individualmente y los succionó mientras la escuchaba tomar aire, viendo como cerraba los ojos y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Darien estaba encantado con sus reacciones, no eran fingidas o exageradas como la de sus muchas amantes. Serena era una mujer muy sensible y todas sus reacciones eran solo para él, para él y nadie más.

Serena era suya.

Aunque fuera una que fuera su posesión momentánea, la gatita era suya y aquel pensamiento le avivaba provocando en su interior una sensación abrumadora y primitiva que lo estremecía.

Ella era suya, se repitió y se irguió para mirarla.

—No pares —murmuró ella tímidamente.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —preguntó él, tenso.

Sin esperar respuesta Darien volvió a sus pechos, lo cuales mordisqueó, lamió y succionó una vez más como un pequeñuelo hambriento, provocando que ella empezara a hacer incoherentes sonidos de placer. Mientras, ella lo acariciaba y enterraba los dedos en el pelo de él, levantando las caderas, dejándose llevar por el instinto casi primitivo que hasta entonces desconocía completamente. Las llamas de un ardiente deseo comenzaron a quemar a Serena. Tembló impotente mientras Darién alimentaba aquel fuego con su cuerpo y su boca, mientras ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por saciar su creciente anhelo.

—Te necesito, Darién —replicó Serena con absoluta certeza a la vez que alzaban una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

—Shh tranquila aún no.

Darien pensó que por mucho que ella quisiera dar el siguiente paso, y que él moría por hacerlo y llenar su interior, Serena aún no estaba lista. Pero lo estaría pronto. Y cuando ella lo estuviera él iba a encargarse de volverla completamente loca de placer como estaba él.

Con aquel objetivo en mente, Darien le recorrió los pechos con los labios y la lengua. Llegó hasta el ombligo y lo lamió, mientras sus manos la acariciaban por todas partes. Serena pensó en que las caricias, las manos y los labios de Darien exploraban partes de su cuerpo nunca vistas por un hombre, y menos aún besadas.

Cuando le tocó los pezones endurecidos, Serena se arqueó contra él como una gatita y gimió de placer. Darien rió y siguió bajando con la boca, hasta el borde de las sensuales braguitas de ellas. La verdad lo había sorprendido gratamente con ese conjunto, además de su color favorito.

Cuando Serena lo sintió llegar a esa última prenda se quedó petrificada. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y él le hizo promesas silenciosas con la mirada, ella solo suspiró.

Darien le bajó deslizando lentamente las pequeñas braguitas de encaje sobre sus piernas, cuando terminó de hacerlo comenzó a subir acariciando sus muslos. Serena se estremeció y separó las piernas permitiendo así que él rosara un dedo en el cálido y húmedo sexo de ella.

Cuando Serena sintió que uno de los dedos de Darien penetró en la virginal entrada, dejó de pensar de forma racional, vencida por el fuego del deseo que Darien avivaba en ella. Una desconocida necesidad la invadió y le hizo abrirse más a él, para facilitarle el acceso y él la tocaba como si estuviera disfrutando con ello y eso hacía que fuera aún más excitante. Darien bombeaba en su interior estimulándola, luego la penetró un poco más y haciendo que ella sintiera un poco de dolor. Serena gimió y se curvó para apartarse.

—Shh… relájate.

El dolor era desagradable para Serena. Pero iba a tener que confiar en Darien. Él sabía lo que hacía, se dijo ella. Pero luego pensó que solo era su dedo, sin aliento, se preguntó cómo iba a caberle algo más grande.

Darien que no dejaba de mirarla entendió aquella perfectamente aquel pensamiento que había cruzado por su cabeza.

—Tranquila gatita no tienes por qué preocuparte. Te acomodarás a mí.

—¿Lo crees?.

—Lo harás.

—No sé cómo, porque tu… tu miembro… es muchísimo más grande que tu dedo —observó ella con timidez, pero sin poder ignorar ese dedo que le estaba haciendo disfrutar tanto y que comenzaba a anular poco a poco su parte racional.

—Más tarde, lo agradecerás gatita no sabes cuánto —dijo introduciendo otro dedo al sentirla más preparada.

Pero Serena ya no pudo responderle, todo resultaba tan confuso… las palabras carecían de sentido, sentía un remolino formándose en su centro y como su interior se contraria alrededor de los dedos de Darien. Sentía que algo se acercaba, como si comenzara a caer por un abismo.

Darien notó que Serena estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero quería que el primero que tuviera fuera con él llenando por completo su interior, por lo que él se obligó a retirar los dedos de su húmedo sexo y se incorporó de la cama.

—¿Qué paso? —jadeó Serena aturdida —¿acaso hice algo mal?

—No gatita claro que no —repuso —lo que pasa es que necesito los preservativos.

—Ah entiendo y ¿dónde están?

—En el cuarto de invitados. Ya regreso ¿sí? —dijo dándole un beso y levantándose para luego salir de la habitación.

Serena se sintió enormemente complacida y su instinto de posesión se sintió satisfecho al pensar que si él iba a buscarlos al cuarto de invitados era verdad lo que le había dicho, nunca había tenido sexo en el dormitorio donde se encontraban. Al poco tiempo, Darien estaba de regreso con una cajita que dejó en la mesilla de noche, mientras se quitaba el bóxer dejando a Serena boquiabierta de verlo por primera vez, pensando que definitivamente eso no entraría en ella. Él abrió uno de los pequeños paquetitos, terminó de ponerse el preservativo y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre ella.

Darien la sintió tensarse, aunque en ese momento Serena sólo quiso concentrarse en la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo y de lo que estaba por ocurrir no consiguió relajarse, él sabía que eso lo haría más difícil así que volvió a besarla, a seducirla con su boca y sus caricias, consiguiendo que volviera a estar preparada para recibirlo.

—Te dolerá, pero prometo que será momentáneo, después lo disfrutaras tanto que no querrás que pare.

Serena solo asintió y él comenzó a introducirse por fin en su interior, si bien quería hacerlo de una sola estocada y comenzar a embestirla como quería hacerlo desde que la había visto por primera vez, sabia que eso sería demasiado para ella, así que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar.

A pesar de que Darien la penetró con sumo cuidado y lentitud tortuosa para él evidenciada notoriamente en su rostro, Serena sintió que la desgarraba, le dolía enormemente mientas lo sentía penetrar centímetro a centímetro en su interior haciendo que se le escaparan algunas las lágrimas.

—Ya pasará lo prometo.

Él se inclinó para besar sus lágrimas y le susurró palabras suaves al oído. Una vez en que logró entrar en su interior por completo, Darien se detuvo y cerró los ojos, luchando por contenerse, por conseguir que Serena sufriera lo menos posible, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara por completo a él. Lo cual quedó en evidencia para Serena, al ver las gotas de sudor en la frente de él haciéndole ver que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.

—Me siento tan unida a ti Darien —susurró ella mirando sus ojos zafiros oscurecidos.

—Sí, lo sé yo también lo siento —musitó él, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Siempre es así?

Darien dejó salir el aire sus pulmones audiblemente.

—No gatita. Nunca es así. Por lo menos para mí, nunca lo ha sido —confesó, abriendo los ojos, llenos de pasión.

Serena se quedó sin palabras ante aquella confesión si bien Darien no estaba declarándole su amor, si reconocía que aquello era especial y no mentía porque podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Pero de cierta forma yo ya sabía que contigo en el fondo iba a ser así. ¿Por qué crees que lo deseaba tanto?

Darien comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella. Serena, sintió una oleada de placer, además del dolor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo dando paso al éxtasis. En aquel momento, ya sin poder contenerse más Darien comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica, tocando un punto dentro de ella que le producía sacudidas eléctricas con cada arremetida, hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas de Serena en cada arremetida, luego tomó sus esbeltas piernas para conseguir un mejor ángulo haciendo que lo envolviera como tantas veces había deseado que hiciera. Empezó a moverse más rápido, mientras que con cada embestida, la espiral de placer que crecía entre ellos se convirtiéndose en un tornado, haciendo que comenzara a estremecerse mientas las convulsiones del orgasmo invadieron a Serena.

Aquello bastó para que él la acompañara, en el momento en el que los dos alcanzaron el clímax, Darien se dio cuenta de lo vano y vacío que había estado el sexo para él hasta entonces. No había sido más que un alivio físico, solo satisfacción sexual. Nada comparado con lo que había sentido ahora, de cierta forma como le había dicho a Serena sabia que sería especial, pero nunca imaginó los alcances que supondría, era algo que simplemente no lograba explicar, un gozo y satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido.

Los dos se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre el colchón, sin separarse. A pesar de estar saciado, Darien sintió que podía quedarse dentro de Serena para siempre. Todas las fantasías que había tenido hasta aquel momento palidecían en comparación a lo que acababan de compartir.

Serena pensaba que aquello había sido una experiencia mágica, una fusión cuerpos y almas, y esperaba también que de sus corazones.

—Fue maravilloso, nunca lo voy a olvidar —aseguró ella adormilada sobre su pecho.

—Te aseguro gatita que yo tampoco voy a olvidar fácilmente esta experiencia contigo.

Su corazón latía tanto que Darien se sorprendió, lánguidamente, y sin querer hacerlo salió de su cálido interior, ella dio un suspiro y lo miró con cansancio pero una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Sonriendo él también, la besó, con ternura y pasión, la sintió gemir en su beso y volviéndolo a excitar, pero descartó la idea al verla luchar contra el sueño. Se tumbó de espalda, la acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, pasando un brazo su cintura y atrayéndola lo más posible a él. Serena se acurrucó en su pecho, suspiró de cansancio pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Darien le besó la frente y sonrió al verla. Lentamente, ella se dejó envolver por el sueño hasta quedarse dormida, mientras que Darien acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos dorados, para luego recorrer su sensual cuerpo.

Nuca antes había compartido la cama con una mujer, él siempre se iba o les pedía a ellas que se fueran una vez saciados pero con Serena era diferente, no le molestaba su compañía al contrario solo quería volver a estar dentro de ella.

Aquello estaba mal. Habían tenido sexo y él había imaginado que si tenían relaciones solo una vez una vez la atracción que sentía hacia ella desaparecería o por lo menos disminuiría, que hacerla suya debería haber bastado para librarlo del anhelo que la atenazaba por dentro. Sin embargo, no era así. La deseaba mucho más que antes, y en definitiva eso no formaba parte de su plan.

Solo podía pensar en el sabor de Serena. Su aroma. Recordar cómo se aferraba a él mientras estaba hundido dentro de ella.

Hacerla suya solo le había despertado más el apetito por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a toda mi gente linda**

**Bueno creo que los comentarios para este capítulo sobran ¿no?**

**Darien consiguió su objetivo pero ya ven, terminó peor de lo que estaba. Creo que el próximo también será un poquito pasional y también habrá algunos conflictillos por ahí.**

**Naiara amiga gracias por el apoyo con mis ideas. Se te quiere**

**Quiero disculparme por no responder los Reviews esta vez, no es que no los aprecie, porque no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen, pero terminé este capítulo muy tarde y como hoy no sé si podré subirlo después del trabajo prefiero hacerlo antes**

**Nos leemos el lunes con "De otro" y hasta el próximo viernes con esta historia (si no ocurre ningún contratiempo claro está)**

******Pueden buscarme en Facebook por _Conyta Moon_**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**NA: lamento la demora, espero recompensarlos con este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien sentía que se estaba librando un batalla en su interior, porque las imágenes y las sensaciones de lo que acaba de ocurrir se repetían vez tras vez en su cabeza. La deseaba, ahora más que antes y ella lo deseaba a él, inclusive Serena comprendía las limitaciones de su relación. Pero no sólo las comprendía, también las aceptaba y se había entregado a él como nunca antes lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer.

De alguna forma siempre supo que con Serena todo sería diferente, pero nunca pensó que desataría esta tormenta en su interior, aquella gatita que ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos no tenía idea de lo que había desencadenado en él. Serena era diferente a todas, tal vez porque la veía como una amiga, o lo más cercano que había tenido a una. Con ella podía charlar, disfrutaba de su compañía y no le molestaba su presencia, tal vez eso mismo había hecho que el sexo con ella fuera muy diferente al que había tenido antes, eran algo así como amigos con derecho a roce… aunque pensándolo bien tendría que discutir el concepto con ella más tarde. La idea de que Serena decidiera tener roces con otro amigo no le sentó nada bien, si bien había dicho que en cuanto la hiciera suya no le importaría si ella tenía relaciones con otro, inesperadamente para él esa idea le hacía arder la sangre, no quería imaginársela en brazos de otro, nunca había practicado la monogamia, pero quería seguir teniendo a aquella gatita rubia solo para él.

Más tarde el tiempo diría, después de todo algún día tendría que aburrirse de ella ¿o no?

Seguía tumbado junto a Serena, con mil ideas martillándole la cabeza mientas la veía dormir. Iba a levantarse de la cama deslizando la tela que los cubría cuando vio la mancha de sangre sobre la sabana recordándole que aquella había sido su primera vez, algo se removió en su interior al ver aquella prueba de que él había sido el primero, despertando un sentimiento de orgullo en su interior casi primitivo. Terminó de erguirse de la cama dejando a Serena durmiendo, entró al baño y abrió las canillas para llenar el jacuzzi, cuando lo consiguió echó en el agua unas sales relajantes que tenía y regresó por ella a la habitación, la llevó en sus brazos al cuarto de baño, Serena solo se removió para acurrucarse en su pecho sin siquiera abrir un ojo, Darien sonrió mientras la llevaba.

_«Sabias que estaba agotada por el viaje pero aun así no pudiste contenerte y apenas llegaron le hiciste el amor.»_ dijo para sí.

Al ser consciente de lo que había pensado Darien se detuvo en seco.

_«Sexo Darien, solo sexo. Tú no haces el amor.»_ se reprendió mentalmente por la estupidez que había pensado, seguramente el cansancio también estaba haciendo efecto en él.

Retomó su camino y lentamente se introdujo junto con Serena dentro del jacuzzi, esta dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo.

—Shh tranquila gatita, sigue durmiendo.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió adormilada, se sentía tan cansada que no pudo decir ni hacer nada, mientras sentía como Darien la acomodaba delante de él entre sus piernas, percibía como su miembro duro y firme se pegaba a su trasero, esperaba que el no quisiera que lo hicieran otra vez porque no era siquiera capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero él se limitó a frotar una esponja por su cuerpo y entre sus piernas limpiando los rastros de sangre y luego permanecieron así dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, aunque a pesar del cansancio Serena podía sentir la candente respiración de él mientras depositaba ardientes besos sobre su espalda, hombros y el cuello, y como sus manos recorrían acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, sus muslos, sus pechos, su vientre.

Cuando el agua comenzaba a enfriarse Darien la envolvió en una toalla, la secó cuidadosamente como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, y luego, la había metido en la cama.

A pesar de que él lo había deseado, no había intentado repetir la experiencia de hacerla suya otra vez y había dejado que ella durmiera. Sin embargo, él no podía. Estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo sucedido.

¿Desde cuándo Darien Shields cuidaba él a sus compañeras sexuales? Además, nunca antes había dormido con ellas y mucho menos las había llevado a su cama.

Si bien no era un amante egoísta, les daba todo lo que ellas querían durante el acto sexual, era un amante complaciente; no obstante siempre había evitado cualquier manifestación de intimidad, compensándolo con caros regalos a su amante de turno, nunca tenía una mujer más de una semana, una vez satisfecho el deseo y la lujuria estas lo aburrían y si llegaba a aguantarlas un par de un días era meramente por sus necesidades físicas.

Por lo mismo su relación con Serena era sumamente peligrosa, reconoció para sus adentros y aunque lo sabia no podía dejarla, no aun.

De pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar, esperaba que no fuera su padre, no tenia deseos de hablar con él porque de seguro volvería a sermonearlo, miró a su gatita y vio que seguía dormida como un roble, sonrió al pensar que nada la despertaría. Pesaroso se levantó de la cama en dirección al a la sala de estar, encontró su chaqueta tirada junto al equipaje y sacó su móvil.

Era Neflyte, quizá su amigo podría escucharlo.

—¡Hola tigre! —escuchó del otro lado cuando contestó.

—¿Qué hay Neff?

—Todo bien, vi luz en tu departamento por lo que he de suponer entonces lo obvio, ya llegaste. Esta vez ¿solo o acompañado?

Neflyte y Molly vivían juntos en el edificio del frente, así que podían ver el departamento de Darien desde allí.

Darien suspiró antes de responder.

—Lo único que diré es que precisamente ahora la gatita está durmiendo en mi cama plácidamente.

—La convenciste —dijo como afirmación más que pregunta.

—No fue necesario, ella decidió venir por su propia cuenta.

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya…

—Ya —afirmó—. Necesito hablar contigo ¿podrías venir?

—¡Estás loco! No quiero hacer mal tercio, y si no te gustó y no sabes cómo deshacerte de ella no es mi problema es tuyo —aunque algo le decía que no era precisamente eso por lo que quería verlo.

—Serena esta exhausta —rió de pensar el porqué —no se despertará, eso te lo aseguro y si lo hace yo le explico que solo venias de pasada. Pero ya en serio, necesito hablar contigo Neff.

Neflyte sonrió para sus adentros, era como la crónica de una muerte anunciada ya no habían dudas del por qué su amigo necesitaba verlo tan urgentemente, se lo había advertido pero sabía que Darien Shields era el hombre más tozudo sobre la faz de la tierra y nunca reconocería la verdad que tenia frente a sus ojos.

—Está bien tigre, ya no llores —bromeó él —voy para allá, nos vemos pero eso si espérame vestido —dijo soltando una carcajada y luego colgó.

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al decirle a Neflyte que viniera pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y no confiaba en nadie más que él. Entró a su recamara, Serena seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sacó del armario un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca, se vistió y regresó a la sala de estar.

A los pocos minutos sintió el golpeteo en la puerta, agradeció la sensatez de su amigo de no tocar el timbre, abrió viendo a un sonriente Neflyte. Se dieron un abrazo a modo de saludo y lo invitó a pasar.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo Darien haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara entregándole una cerveza.

—Con que es verdad que Serena vino contigo —dijo mirando la maleta de ella mientras abría la bebida.

—Ya te lo había dicho ¿Qué? ¿no me creías?.

—No es eso, aunque es comprensible ella... olvídalo — prefirió no decirle que era notorio que ella estaba enamorada de él.

—El único problema es que el viejo se enteró.

—Como dicen más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo —bebió un poco de cerveza—. Pero bueno vamos a lo que nos importa ¿Qué tal te fue con la gatita?  
—Fue… diferente —le respondió escueto.

El castaño sonrió al imaginar lo que aquella conversación les deparaba.  
—Diferente ¿cómo? ¿Especial?  
—Quizás.

Neflyte pensó esto sería más difícil de lo que suponía, tendría que sacarle la información con tirabuzones.  
—¡Vamos tigre! me pediste que viniera a estas horas para decirme solo quizás.

Darien resopló, sabía que su amigo no se daría por vencido.  
—Bueno sí, fue especial si quieres verlo así ¿contento?, pero es que yo nunca lo hice con una virgen debe ser eso. Además nunca antes me he involucrado con mis amantes, solo es sexo y ya, pero conozco a Serena, de cierta forma me gusta su compañía, es como hacerlo con una amiga.

—Una amiga, ya. Supongo que ahora que estuviste con la gatita se acabó esa obsesión que decías sentir por ella y ahora no sabes cómo mandarla de vuelta.

Darien guardó silencio no sabía si decirle o no que se había equivocado y que no quería dejarla ir, que la deseaba cada vez más.

—Dar estoy esperando —le dijo Neflyte en vista de que él no respondía—, si quieres voy al cuarto de invitados, despierto a Serena y se lo digo.

—Ella no está en el dormitorio de invitados, está en mi cama.

Neflyte lo miró sorprendido, sabía que esa era una regla inquebrantable para él, nunca compartiría su cama con una mujer, pensó que Darien estaba más calado de lo que quería reconocer y de lo que él mismo había pensado.

—Bueno entonces voy a tu dormitorio y le digo que tuviste una emergencia y que vuelva a Japón, después de todo no sería la primera vez que te hago ese favor para sacarte una mujer de encima.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Yo… ¡demonios! —alzó la voz y luego se arrepintió al recordar que Serena dormía—. Me equivoque bueno —susurró—, no me bastó con tenerla una vez, quiero más de ella, necesito más de ella —reconoció —¿eso querías oír? Quiero hacerla mía hasta cansarme de Serena en algún momento tendrá que ocurrir, es como si fuera tu platillo favorito.

—Y podrías decirme ¿en qué se parece la gatita a un platillo de comida favorito?

—Que pude gustarte demasiado, no hay nada que desees más… —dijo él, recordando lo que había sentido antes y después de hacer suya a Serena—, pero si lo comes a todas horas y todos los días terminara por asquearte, precisamente eso tendrá que pasarme con Serena, mientras más tenga de ella, más pronto se acabara este deseo vehemente que siento.

Neflyte no confiaba en sus palabras, no sabía si creerle que se cansaría de Serena ya que había algo en sus ojos que decía que ocultaba un sentimiento que ni él mismo sabía que existía.

—Bueno tigre tú sabrás si te hartas de la gatita —_«o si te gusta tanto que no puedes dejarla_.» dijo para sí —Ya es tarde y le prometí a mi pequeña duende que no demoraría, antes de que lo olvide mañana es la premiación de la convención, al final no te descalificaron por haberte ausentado y nuestro proyecto sigue en carrera, ten —señaló tendiéndole la invitación —es para ti y para un acompañante. ¿Llevarás a Serena?

—Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Neflyte negó con la cabeza por su actitud.

—En ese caso Molly dijo que pasaría mañana por ella para ir de compras para que le avises, así que aprovecha esta noche y la mañana tigre porque conozco a mi mujer y no veras a la gatita en toda la tarde.

—Bien, se lo diré.

Neflyte se despidió y salió del departamento. Darien dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y se fue hacia su habitación. Se desvistió y se metió a la cama junto con Serena, la atrajo hacia sí y a los pocos minutos el sueño lo venció.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido cuando Serena despertó, algo desorientada al ver que lo hacía en una cama desconocida para ella. Era una cama sumamente cómoda y grande, con sábanas tan suaves que supuso deberían ser muy finas. Pero se sentía tan a gusto ahí que sintió deseos de volverse a dormir otra vez, al verse envuelta a una sensación de calidez y seguridad.

De pronto fue consciente de la situación haciendo que su mente despertara del todo y recordando dónde estaba y a quien pertenecía la cama.

¡Era la cama de Darien!

Recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aunque él no la amaba había sido paciente, preocupado y hasta tierno con ella. Nunca se arrepentiría que Darien hubiese sido su primer hombre y anhelaba fuera el único, esperaba que aquello hubiese significado algo también para él.

Aún podía percibir su olor y calor entre las sábanas, pero Darien ya no estaba ahí.

Estaba segura de que había dormido con ella porque se había despertado una vez en medio de la noche, para descubrir el cuerpo de Darien abrazado al suyo en una actitud si bien algo dominante pero muy también protectora.

Serena se sentó en la cama, el cuerpo le dolía pero no tanto como hubiese esperado, y pensó que todo gracias a Darien porque al parecer le había sentado muy bien el baño de sales que le había dado mientras estaba medio dormida. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así de él, Darien en ocasiones como esa la sorprendía. Incluso podría haberla llevado a dormir al cuarto de invitados, pero no, él mismo la había llevado en sus brazos hasta su cama quería pensar que aquello significaba algo, pero de pronto la realidad le hizo poner los pies en la tierra y es que Darien no solía dormir con sus amantes y se dijo a si misma que, tal vez, no se repetiría de nuevo con ella.

Naturalmente, él había hecho una excepción con ella solo porque se trataba de su primera vez. No pudo evitar el dolor en su corazón por aquel pensamiento. Serena cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan completa, tan plena. Hacer el amor con Darien le había provocado un placer tan intenso, una plenitud tan maravillosa y tan pura que le provocó una dolorosa melancolía y ahora él no estaba a su lado, seguramente no lo había complacido como él esperaba o tanto le molestó su presencia que en algún momento se fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

Ella sintió deseos de llorar.

—Con que ya despertaste gatita dormilona. Creí que nunca lo harías.

Serena abrió los ojos encontrándose a Darien de pie recostado sobre el marco de la puerta completamente desnudo, pero muy seguro de sí mismo como si no le importara estarlo, aunque ella aun no se acostumbraba a verlo así no pudo apartar su vista de él.

—Deberías haberme dicho y yo me hubiese ido a dormir al otro cuarto Darien —dijo con pesar—, después de todo esta es tu cama no tendrías porque haberte ido a la de invitados.

—¿Y quién te dijo que lo hice?

—Cuando desperté no estabas, así que pensé que…

—Pensaste mal —la interrumpió —dormí aquí contigo toda la noche, acabo de levantarme a pedir el desayuno por teléfono.

Las palabras de Darien la tranquilizaron.

—Ah —musitó sin saber qué más responder—. Pero yo podría haber preparado algo.

—No hay nada decente en mi despensa gatita.

Darien caminó hacia la cama y se metió entre las sabanas, atrayendo a Serena hacia su cuerpo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

_«¿Qué tienes gatita que me embrujas de esta manera?.» _pensaba mientras la besaba.

—Dar…

—Uhum —musitó mientras besaba su cuello.

—Dijiste que pediste el desayuno.

—Sí, pero lo traerán dentro de una hora. Primero quiero devorarte a ti gatita.

A continuación, depositó suaves y tiernos besos sobre sus labios y su cuerpo, dejando un sendero ardiente de estos que a ella le quemaban la piel. Aquel contacto estaba volviendo loca a Serena.

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo gatita? Si fuera posible hacerlo, me metería dentro de tu piel para poder estar más cerca de ti —susurró, mientras la besaba y le acariciaba su piel desnuda.

—Y a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras —respondió ella jadeante de excitación.

Serena necesitaba mucho más. Ya no le bastaba con su boca, o sus caricias. Quería algo mucho más satisfactorio que el simple y cálido aliento que salía de sus labios o de sus manos.

—Por favor Dar hazme tuya…

Un deseo irrefrenable se apoderó de él al escuchar aquella suplica y sin más volvió a entrar en aquel cálido paraíso que ella le ofrecía. Mientras que ella lo acogía en su interior, diciéndole con su cuerpo lo que nunca podría decirle con palabras, que lo amaba. Darien la besó apasionadamente. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, perdiéndose en su cuerpo, entregándose otra vez a él.

Las sensaciones no podrían haber sido más placenteras. De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a entender Serena lo enloquecía como nadie, la forma en la que se entregaba a él lo hacía perder la cordura. El aire de la habitación vibraba cargado de deseo y necesidad por parte de ambos. Darien sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba preso de la pasión y el deseo que sentía hacia Serena, y que en vez de apagarse o disminuir aumentaba cada vez más y más.

Todo en él se centraba en el sabor, en el aroma, en las caricias de Serena.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero apretó los dientes y se contuvo. No deseaba llegar a ese punto sin Serena. Entonces, sintió unos fuertes espasmos que surgían de lo más profundo de su ser. En el momento en el que los dos alcanzaron el clímax, Darien volvió a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez lo vacío que había estado el sexo para él hasta entonces y como solo Serena parecía llenar una carencia que no sabía que poseía.

.

.

.

Al medio día Molly fue por Serena para el departamento de Darien.

Este quiso pasarle su tarjeta pero Serena no aceptó, le dijo que tenía dinero ahorrado de lo que su padre le pagaba, aun así él insistió sabiendo lo costoso que podía ser un vestido de fiesta y más si iba de compras con Molly, pero Serena seguía de necia. Al final la pelirroja les dijo a ambos que no se preocuparan, que ella corría con todos los gastos porque había sido su idea y quería consentir a Serena, además de que era amiga de la dueña de una boutique así que conseguiría un descuento especial.

Molly se había encariñado con Serena desde el primer instante, además adoraba a Darien por ser el mejor amigo de su novio, deseaba que Darien estuviera con una mujer como Serena, que no lo buscaba por su dinero sino porque lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, podía verlo en sus ojos. Por lo mismo quería cambiar la apariencia de Serena, si era hermosa quería transformarla en una diosa, para que a Darien no le quedaran ganas de separarse de ella.

Algunas horas después Serena había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos se había probado, de todos los tipos y colores. Pero ninguno parecía convencer a Molly y a ella tampoco, la dependienta les trajo otros vestidos, Serena se los probó cansada sin quiera mirarse al espejo, en una ocasión cuando salió los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron como dos estrellas.

—Perfecto. Lo llevamos —dijo mirando a la encargada —ahora vamos por los zapatos.

Ya con el vestido perfecto la elección del calzado al parecer fue más fácil para Molly, unas infartantes sandalias de fiesta de la colección de Manolo en color plateado, Serena no sabía cómo iba a caminar con ellas ni mucho menos quien era Manolo Blahnik, tampoco quería imaginar cuanto costaban aquellas prendas y Molly ni siquiera había preguntado el precio, simplemente decía lo llevamos.

Cuando Serena pensaba que terminaba su calvario, Molly casi la arrastró diciéndole que llegarían tarde a la peluquería. Después de unas horas, ya peinadas y maquilladas, estaban de regreso, pero en casa de Molly, donde se cambiaron de para ponerse los vestidos para la fiesta, durante el proceso Neflyte les tocó varias veces diciéndoles que Darien ya había llegado y que se apresuraran o llegarían tarde.

Molly no había permitido que Serena se mirara a un espejo desde que habían salido del salón de belleza, así que no tenía idea de cómo se veía.

Mientras Darien y Neflyte esperaban impacientes, cuando el castaño iba a ir por decima vez a reclamarles se abrió la puerta. Molly venia enfundada en un hermoso vestido dorado escote corazón, amplio desde la altura de las caderas, con un maquillaje simple pero que resaltaba su bello rostro y sus ojos verdes.

—Simplemente hermosa amor —dijo Neflyte dándole un casto beso para no estropear el maquillaje.

—Gracias cielo, pero esperen a ver a Sere, aunque solo le ayude a resaltar lo bella que es. ¡Serena ya puedes salir! —le gritó.

Cuando esta apareció Darien no podía creer lo que veía. Aquella mujer no era su dulce y tierna gatita.

Como una segunda piel Serena llevaba un vestido ajustado de cuello halter con un escote algo pronunciado, pero nunca al punto de parecer grotesco, de espalda descubierta en color negro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos risos sueltos, el maquillaje sencillo a excepción de sus labios que eran de un rojo intenso invitando a ser besados y eso precisamente quería hacer Darien.

Nunca antes una mujer lo había dejado sin aliento de esa forma, lo único de lo que era consciente era de su creciente erección y que deseaba llevarse a aquella seductora gatita a su departamento y hacerla suya hasta quedarse desfallecer de cansancio.

—Por favor tigre cierra la boca, no estropees mi piso —le susurró Neflyte dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Darien meneó la cabeza para salir de aquella fantasía de la que estaba inmerso.

—¿No dirás nada Darien? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Te dije que este vestido no iba conmigo —le reprochó quedito a Molly, pero Darien de igual forma la escuchó.

—No gatita. Estas hermosa, demasiado hermosa… —dijo acercándose hacia ella para susurrarle al oído —tanto que lo único que deseo es llevarte a mi cama y hacerte mía hasta que ni siquiera recordemos nuestros nombres —haciendo estremecer a Serena con sus palabras mientras acariciaba su espalda completamente desnuda.

—¡Ya Darien deja a Serena! —le exigió Molly —tendrás que esperarte hasta después de la fiesta —dijo adivinando las intenciones del pelinegro.

—Mi duende es de temer Darien, ya la conoces así que es mejor que le hagas caso. Creo que esta noche seremos la envidia de todos mi amigo.

A regañadientes Darien se separó de Serena. Las dos parejas salieron del departamento y subieron a la limusina que los esperaba afuera.

Serena se sentía como la Cenicienta, nunca había imaginado que viviría algo así. Si bien Darien no era el príncipe azul del cuento, era el hombre al que amaba y no cabía de felicidad al ver la cara que tenía desde que la había visto, sin duda le debía mucho a Molly, era como su hada madrina.

Una vez en la fiesta, les dieron un pequeño coctel de bienvenida. El salón estaba lleno de gente conversando animadamente.

Darien no quería apartarse ni un segundo se Serena, todos los hombres parecían querer devorarla con los ojos ¿es que no se daban cuenta que esa gatita tenia dueño? Pero para que les quedara aun más claro, nunca retiro la mano que posesivamente en su espalda desnuda. Eso hasta que Neflyte fue por él para ir a hablar con unos inversionistas, Darien no quería dejar a Serena sola entre todos esos buitres, pero sabía lo importante que eran esos hombres así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, no sin antes pedirle a Molly que no se separará de su gatita.

Serena conversaba a gusto con su nueva amiga, o hada madrina como le llamaba secretamente. Por los nervios antes de llegar al salón del evento había tomado demasiada agua, así que necesitaba ir urgentemente al baño, pero en ese momento llegó una vieja conocida de Molly que no veía hace años, la pelirroja se sentía entre la espada y la pared, Serena le dijo que no se preocupara que ella podía ir sola.

Venía de regreso desde el baño cuando sintió que alguien la jaló con fuerza del brazo haciéndola tastabillar.

—Vaya, vaya… veo que no me equivoqué. Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

—Neherenia —dijo Serena sorprendida de verla.

La pelinegra la miró de pies a cabeza despectivamente, aunque la envidia la carcomía al ver lo hermosa que se veía Serena.

—No es otra que la muerta de hambre, dime enfermerita ¿has escuchado el dicho que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona queda?

La rubia no iba a dejarse humillar otra vez.

—¿Lo dices por ti?, si veo que tienes mucha razón.

A Serena no le importó tutearla, ahora ella no era la invitada, estaban de igual a igual, además de que no se merecía su respeto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? no me digas ¿viniste de arrastrada a buscar a mi Darien?, que ingenua eres lamento decirte que Darien está conmigo queridita, te lo digo por si ya lo olvidaste, ¿sabes? anoche pasamos una noche increíble.  
Serena no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras.  
—¿De qué te ríes maldita estúpida?  
—Podrías ser humorista ¿sabes? que extraño… —dijo agarrándose el mentón —porque a menos de que hayan dos Darien no sé quien estuvo contigo anoche, porque él estuvo conmigo sino ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? —Serena podía ver como la pelinegra se ponía roja del coraje —sí Neherenia, fui yo quien estuvo con él anoche en su departamento.

Neherenia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella solo una vez había ido al departamento de Darien y solo porque habían estado donde Neflyte celebrando el cumpleaños de Molly y Darien se había pasado de copas, ella lo había convencido de acompañarlo a su departamento, aunque él no estaba tan borracho después de todo porque no la llevó hasta su dormitorio como ella pretendía ya que sabia por Neflyte que él nunca llevaba a nadie allí, lo habían hecho en la sala de estar y en cuanto habían acabado de alcanzar el clímax, él se levantó y le pidió que se fuera, ella se había negado y Darien la había sacado casi a rastras de su departamento.

Esa mustia no había podido engatusarlo tanto, pero no se dejaría vencer ante esa estúpida rubia que tenía en frente.

—Ahora eres tú quien me hace reír, por favor ¿qué vas a darle tú a un hombre como Darien? —comentó Neherenia mordaz —no debes saber siquiera como complacerlo, no como yo que lo hago enloquecer de placer. Yo sí sé cómo hacerlo disfrutar, no como tú que no eres más que una mosquita muerta

—Puede ser que sea una mosquita muerta pero ¿a ti te llevo alguna vez a su cama y te hizo el amor tanta pasión que dijo que quería meterse dentro de tu piel?

—¡Mentirosa! Darien nunca te llevaría a su cama. Y si es que ya estuvo contigo no te hizo el amor, fue solo sexo, duro, apasionado y salvaje como a él le gusta. Si se acostó contigo no quiere decir que seas especial para él, solo te quiere probar, solo quiere que seas una más de su lista y después como siempre volverá a mí.

—Si fuera así entonces ¿por qué Darien está ahora conmigo y no contigo? ¿Por qué regresó a Osaka por mí?

Neherenia se quedó sin palabras ante una sonriente Serena.

Por otro lado, Darien había terminado de hablar con los inversionistas, le preguntó a Molly por Serena y esta le dijo que había ido al baño, pero que ya se había tardado demasiado. Él comenzó a buscarla por el lugar, esperaba que ningún idiota la estuviera molestando porque sin duda era la mujer más hermosa esa noche y todos parecían devorarla con la mirada, pero para mala suerte de todos y para fortuna de él, esa gatita era suya.

Continuó buscándola hasta que de pronto la encontró al otro lado del salón hablando con Neherenia, maldijo por lo bajo, sabia lo venenosa que podía ser esa mujer, pero también conocía a su gatita sabia que ella no se dejaría amedrentar, pero de todas formas decidió ir por ella. Fue abriéndose paso entre la gente sin perderlas de vista. Serena sonreía mientras Neherenia parecía querer estallar-

No se había equivocado su gatita no se dejaría intimidar.

Estaba a medio camino, cuando vio que un hombre, al que no podía ver bien, le habló a Serena, ella se volteó y dio un grito de alegría al verlo, saltó a sus brazos y este la abrazó de tal forma que hasta la levantó del suelo, mientras besaba una y otra vez sus mejillas.

La respiración de Darien comenzó a acelerarse, sentía que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas, quemándole todo el cuerpo.

**«¿Quién mierda es ese imbécil?» **

.

.

.

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Como dije en mi otra historia, lamento la demora y la ausencia. Pero estoy con un problema con el que no tenía cabeza para nada. Pero esta semana me hice el ánimo para escribir y el muso Darien se ha portado bien conmigo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y valiera la pena la espera.**

**Si quieren saber cómo dijo Darien ¿Quién mierda es ese imbécil? Ya saben a esperar al próximo capítulo.**

**Les respondo los reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta por acá y a quienes si por PM.**

**natalie19:** como dije antes lamento la demora, espero haya valido la pena.

**Johana:** amiga quizás sí estuvo un poquito hot, pero espero que te haya gustado el anterior. Gracias infinitas por tus ánimos y porras. Se te quiere y no sabes cuánto, porque estas desde el día uno apoyándome. Besos y abrazos hasta Colombia.

**Diana:** me alegra que te gustara el anterior. Pues si no respetan mucho, bueno Dar es un incitador, Serena se deja hacer y cómo no, es entendible, envídiala con derecho que merecido se lo tiene jejej.

**Me alegra que les guste. Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad a todos por sus animadores mensajes, para quienes también siguen y leen esta historia.**

**Mi facebook: Conyta Moon**

**Besos y abrazos a todos se les quiere, descansen y que tengan un buen fin de semana. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las sensaciones que lo atravesaban eran muchas, Serena lo descolocaba de una manera que incluso en ocasiones lo enloquecía, nunca le había importado ver a algún hombre cerca de sus amantes, pero con aquella escena que veía del otro lado del salón sentía que la sangre hervía en sus venas pero no quería pensar en las razones ni en el por qué de aquellos sentimientos, solo le importaba una cosa separar a ese idiota que se tomaba tantas atribuciones con su gatita. Comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas pero de pronto alguien lo detuvo fuertemente.

—Hey tigre ¿donde vas?

—A alejar a ese idiota del lado de mi gatita —respondió airado señalando hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Neflyte miró donde señalaba Darien y vio a Serena en brazos de un hombre al que reconoció inmediatamente.

—Y a ti qué te importa quién está con ella, solo la querías para calentar tu cama, querías hacerla tuya y ya. La gatita aceptó ser tu amante por un mes, aceptó tus condiciones, nada de compromisos ¿recuerdas? Creo que no tienes derecho de hacerle una escena de celos.

—No son celos.

—¿Ah no? —cuestiono divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

—No. Es solo que como bien dices tenemos un acuerdo, ella es mía durante un mes después puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera —le respondió aunque en el fondo no le gustó como sonaron aquellas palabras.

—Eres un idiota Darien y espero por tu bien que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Piensa lo que quieras, voy por Serena.

Darien continuo con su camino mientras avanzaba veía como Serena le sonreía al sujeto mientras hablaban animosamente. Tal vez Neflyte tenía razón, por lo que debía ser más inteligente por lo que tuvo que apretar los puños de ambas manos para contener el malestar que sentía por golpear al estúpido ese. Darien se acercó a la pareja.

—Gatita aquí estabas —dijo acercándose a Serena—, te estuve buscando por todo el salón.

Darien la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, sin más acortó la distancia para apoderarse de sus dulces labios, no fue un beso tierno sino beso era demandante e fue impetuoso, porque deseaba verla doblegada y que aquel imbécil entendiera que ella por ahora tenía dueño, su boca experta y varonil se apoderaba una y otra vez de sus labios, mientras que Serena le respondía el beso de igual manera, olvidándose de todo, de donde estaban y dejando que su lengua saliera al encuentro con la de Darien.

De repente, él reprimió aquel apasionado beso y se apartó de ella.

Neherenia no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, aquel beso no había sido como el que vio en la cocina, este revelaba una conexión distinta, una intimidad como la que tienen dos amantes, la maldita rubia no le había mentido: ella y Darien estaban juntos.

—¡Qué diantres Darien! me puedes explicar ¿por qué besaste a esta mosquita muerta enfrente de mí? Que bajo has caído Darien Shields ¿no has jugado ya lo suficiente con ella?

—Podrías hacerle entender a tu única neurona que yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Neherenia —le respondió para luego dirigir su mirada hacia aquel desconocido —, lo único que quiero saber es quién es este —dijo mirándolo con desdén.

—Con que este es el hombre con el que viniste —le habló a Serena esta solo asintió algo aturdida aun por aquel beso que Darien le había dado delante de todos —No creo que mi nombre te importe mucho por ahora lo único que tiene que es importarte es una cosa, quiero que me digas si estás jugando con ella —exigió señalando a Serena —porque si es así te lo advierto Shields atente a las consecuencias —lo amenazó.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, evidenciando en sus rostros enemistad y desprecio. Darien iba a responderle pero Serena se adelantó para calmar el ambiente.

—Tranquilízate Darien —le pidió acariciando su brazo —. Él es solo un viejo amigo que hacía tiempo que no veía, pero por lo que me doy cuenta no sabes quién es el te presento a Seiya el hermano de Neherenia.

—No recuerdo haber oído que tenias un hermano —le comentó Darien a la pelinegra.

—Pues nunca lo preguntaste queridito.

—Seiya Kou —dijo tendiéndole la mano —quizás tu no hayas oído hablar de mi pero yo si he oído mucho de ti Darien Shields y no precisamente cosas buenas.

Aunque Darien no quería estrechó su mano solo para medir fuerzas mientras lo miraba con odio.

—Poco me importa lo que hayas escuchado —le respondió para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Serena —te venia a buscar gatita, Molly estaba preocupada por ti, vamos te dejo con ella porque yo aun tengo unos asuntos que resolver, si nos disculpan —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Espera Darien, quiero hablar un poco más con Seiya es que hace mucho que no nos vemos, avísale a Molly que no se preocupe que estoy bien y tú ve a resolver lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gatita… —dijo con tono de advertencia que a Serena poco le importó.

—Ve no te preocupes por mí.

Darien no quiera hacer una escena frente a ellos así que aceptó a regañadientes.

—Está bien, voy a avisarle a Molly.

—Yo te acompaño queridito —le dijo Neherenia colgándose del brazo —así aprovecho de ver a mi adorada prima.

Darien le lanzó una última mirada llena de desdén a Seiya antes de irse dejándolos solos.

Serena miraba molesta como se alejaba Darien con la odiosa de Neherenia colgada de su brazo, no entendía como ella y Seiya podían ser hermanos, si eran tan distintos, de pronto sonrió al recordar la actitud de Darien ¿aquello habían sido celos? Al parecer si, tal vez él comenzaba a sentir algo más fuerte por ella, suspiro ilusionada. Su actitud no pasó desapercibida para Seiya

—¡Ay, no! ¡Maldita sea Serena! dime que no te enamoraste de ese desgraciado.

—Seiya yo…yo

—Te enamoraste de él —aseveró —¡Dios Bunny! ¿Sabes quién es él?

—Darien Shields, el hijo del señor para el que trabajo.

—Bunny sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la reputación que carga, ¿sabes cuantas amantes ha tenido? Cambia de mujer como cambia de camisa.

—Crees que no lo sé. Darien no me ha ocultado nada, siempre ha sido sincero conmigo.

—entonces si sabes cómo es él dime ¿por qué enamoraste de él? ¿Por qué caíste en su juego?

—Eso ni yo misma lo sé solo pasó y ya, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No he sido capaz de hacerlo, no quiero que huya de mí si lo sabe. Creo que en el fondo él me quiere, a su modo pero me quiere. Dejó todo de lado y regresó por mí a Tokio, ha tenido detalles conmigo que se que no ha tenido con ninguna otra, acaba de hacerme una escena de celos porque estás conmigo.

—No te ilusiones Bunny —la miró a los ojos —no quiero que sufras por ese hombre, él te utilizara como hace con todas y cuando se aburra de ti te tirara como un trapo viejo, así que ni se te ocurra entregarte con él —le advirtió serio.

Serena al escucharlo se mordió el labio nerviosa, pensó que esa advertencia venia demasiado tarde y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían compartido con Darien. Por otro lado Seiya no se perdió ningún detalle de la reacción de Serena.

—¡No! Por favor Serena… dime que no es cierto, ¿ya te entregaste a él verdad? —ella asintió.

—Sí, pero no creas que me arrepiento por ello, ya no soy una niña Seiya y debes entenderlo, él tampoco me obligo a nada si es lo que estas pensando, yo vine aquí por mi propia voluntad y si me entregué a él fue porque quise, porque lo amo. Pero ya no quiero hablar más de esto mejor acompáñame a recatar a Molly de tu hermana, porque la pobre no deja de hacerme señas.

—Está bien, pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí —dijo tomándola del brazo mientras caminaba juntos en busca de Molly.

En cuanto ambos llegaron, Neherenia se fue inmediatamente de allí para alegría de todos. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver llegar juntos a Serena y Seiya, no podía creer que la Bunny de la que tanto hablaba su primo fuese precisamente su reciente amiga, pero también les preguntó qué había sucedido para que Darien estuviera tan molesto, Serena se encargo de relatarle todo lo ocurrido, Molly pensó en cómo le hubiese encantado ver a Darien celoso, porque aunque él lo negara o no fuera capaz de reconocerlo aquello eran celos, por lo que sus sospechas y las de Neflyte eran ciertas así que aconsejó a Serena diciéndole que si amaba a Darien y quería lograr que él reconociera sus sentimientos debía hacer lo mismo que ella en su momento había hecho cuando estuvo en su lugar: solo debía entregarle su amor, seguir su juego y utilizar sus propias palabras en su contra.

Seiya le dijo que no la ilusionará que Darien nunca cambiaria y solo haría sufrir a Serena, pero Molly les recordó que ella había pasado por lo mismo, que se enamoró de un libertino que no podía ofrecerle nada y ella lo sabía por eso lo había rechazado, pero Neflyte insistió guiado solamente por ese supuesto deseo que terminó siendo nada más ni nada menos que amor. No había sido fácil pero lo había conseguido, ella y Neflyte estaban juntos, y sí lo había conseguido Serena también lo haría.

Serena solo asintió a todo lo que le decía Molly pensando en si era tan evidente que estaba enamorada de Darien ¿se habría dado cuenta él? ¿Tendrían razón Molly y Luna, y todo lo que Darien había hecho por ella había estado movido por el amor y no por la lujuria?

La fiesta había seguido su curso, al poco tiempo Neflyte y Darien habían regresado justo en el momento en que debían sentarse a la mesa y solo para hacer enojar a Darien, Molly invitó a su primo a que se sentara con ellos durante la cena, Seiya aceptó gustoso sentándose al lado de Serena, los dos conversaron y rieron todo el tiempo haciendo que Molly consiguiera su objetivo, Darien estaba que echaba humo.

Más tarde habían ido a la pista de baile. Serena sentía que él cuerpo de Darien estaba ahí, pegado al de ella mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música pero no así su cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba tener su atención ¿le habría pasado algo? No lo sabía, su proyecto junto con el de Neflyte había ganado el primer lugar por lo que debería estar feliz no ido, absorto y molesto como estaba ahora ¿habría tenido algún problema con los distintos inversionistas que había hablado? Seguramente debería ser eso.

Luego de algunas canciones volvieron a la mesa, todos hablaban animadamente menos Darien, cuando la música cambio a ritmos más alegres y movidos, Seiya sacó a bailar Serena sin siquiera pedirle su parecer a Darien, quien solo se dedicó a mirarlos con la vena latiendo y a punto de estallarle en la sien.

Horas más tarde la fiesta llegaba a su terminó. Todos excepto Darien se despidieron de Seiya y salieron del salón para subirse a la limusina que los esperaba fuera. Durante todo el camino Darien ni dijo una palabra, estaba demasiado molesto, había creído que Serena era diferente, pero no lo era; ella era como todas. No quería hacer un escándalo frente a sus amigos así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reclamarle por su descaro. Él sabía que no era un santo, pero no escondía lo que era, en cambio ella no hacía más que engañarlo. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, bajaron de la limusina, se despidieron de sus amigos, e ingresaron al edificio para luego tomar el ascensor.

—Por fin llegamos —exclamó Serena en cuanto Darien cerró la puerta del departamento —¿tienes hambre, quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—No.

—Estoy muerta, estos tacones me estaban matando —dijo sacándose los zapatos —en cuanto los vi supe que serian un tortura, pero Molly insistió tanto que no pude negarme. Creo que ahora mismo me vendría bien un baño, ¿quieres que llene el jacuzzi para los dos?

—Llénalo para ti —dijo dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a al dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación tratando de calmarse, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

—¿Puedo saber lo que te pasa? desde que salimos de la fiesta ni siquiera me has hablado y estas distante conmigo.

Darien abrió los ojos encontrándose con una molesta gatita con los brazos en jarra delante de él, no había querido reclamarle nada porque aun estaba demasiado airado por la cercanía del tal Seiya y por su actitud como para decirle algo a Serena, pero si ella quería hablarlo entonces lo haría.  
—¿Y cómo quieres que este después de la escena que me hiciste delante de todos con ese imbécil? —le respondió poniéndose de pie quedando parado frente a ella.

Serena no sabía si sorprenderse o no, sabía que desde el incidente con Seiya Darien no había vuelto a ser el mismo, pero nunca pensó que su actitud durante todo el resto de la noche se debía a eso, estaba convencida de que seguramente algo más le había ocurrido en alguna de sus juntas que lo tenia de tan mal humor pero al parecer se había equivocado.  
—Entonces es por Seiya que estas así ¿verdad?  
—¿Y qué te esperabas? que llegara a casa y te aplaudiera por comportarte como una cualquiera.

Serena no podía creerlo, él estaba celoso, quería explicarle que Seiya y ella solo eran amigos, pero recordó las palabras de Molly.  
—No vuelvas a insultarme Darien porque no respondo —suspiró, a ella misma no le agradaba lo que estaba a punto de decir pero tenía que hacerlo—. Solo voy a dejarte algo en claro no tienes por qué reprocharme nada, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien puso las reglas, nosotros solo somos amantes nada más, nunca me ofreciste un compromiso o una relación más allá que la de compartir tu cama durante un mes, me lo dejaste claro varias veces y yo lo acepté… acepté tus condiciones, y ahora me vienes a reprochar que yo salude a un amigo, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo tú mismo te has encargado de repetirme que solo somos amantes así que ahora no tienes por qué exigirme nada.

Darien no sabía que decirle, después de todo ella tenía razón, eso era lo que él le había ofrecido y efectivamente no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, pero aún así no podía dejar de molestarle la cercanía que tenia con aquel imbécil. Pero recordó algo que podía ayudarle.  
—Es verdad, pero yo también te dije que mientras estuviéramos este mes juntos, no estaría con ninguna otra mujer, por lo que espero que tú también hagas lo mismo, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo en exigirte que no estés cerca de ese idiota.

—En eso te equivocas, porque eso nunca formó parte de su acuerdo. Fuiste tú quien dio su palabra, no yo.

—No me tientes Serena, si tienes algo con él mientras estés conmigo entonces no me reproches si yo hago lo mismo.

—En el minuto que faltes a tu palabra teniendo algo con otra me regreso a Tokio y esto se acaba Darien, te lo advierto.

—Si tanto deseas estar con él entonces hazlo, vete con él, si tanto lo amas ¿por qué no lo buscaste para que fuera el primero? ¿Para qué pierdes tu tiempo aquí conmigo?

Sin más le dio la espalda, ni siquiera esperó que le respondiera y camino hasta los grandes ventanales a un costado de la habitación, los abrió de par en par y salió a la terraza apoyándose en el barandal mirando la cuidad iluminada a solo algunas horas antes de amanecer. Necesitaba calmarse, tomar aire. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? No debería importarle a él lo que ella hiciera de su vida, ni con quien se acostaría después, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía que la sangre le quemaba desde adentro, como si borboteara mientras recorría sus venas? Tal vez era mejor así, que ella se fuera, seguramente ya estaba deseando hacer su maleta para correr a los brazos del idiota ese. Quizá era mejor así porque no le complacía para nada la sensación de dependencia que estaba desarrollando hacia ella. Si ella se iba terminaría de una vez por todas con esta maldita obsesión, no debería haber regresado por ella, aquello había sido un error.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de normalizar su errática respiración cuando sintió los delicados brazos de Serena envolviéndolo por la cintura mientras se pegaba a él y apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda.

—¿No crees que si quisiera estar con Seiya no estaría aquí ahora contigo?

_«¡Contrólate Darien!, no puedes caer ante sus trucos.»_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Darien inspiré profundo una vez más tratando de tranquilizarse pero al parecer no había sido una buena opción porque sintió los redondos pechos de Serena sobre su espalda.

—¿No crees que si hubiese querido que él fuera el primero lo hubiese buscado para que lo fuera? Solo quiero estar contigo Darien. Solo contigo, solo quiero ser tuya.

Darien abrió las manos que ella tenía entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y se soltó de su agarre para voltearse a mirarla y en cuanto lo hizo toda su reflexión interna se fue por la borda reavivando el deseo que sintió cuando la había visto en casa de sus amigos con aquel vestido, debía agradecerle a Molly mas tarde. El brillante y sedoso cabello rubio dorado, que a él tanto le gustaba, le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de rizos dorados, esos labios rojos y seductores le pedían a gritos ser besazos al igual que sus ojos tan azules como el cielo que brillaban de deseo.

_«A la mierda con todo.»_ se dijo.

Ya no pudo contenerse la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y reclamó su boca. Deseaba quedarse en aquel lugar eternamente, con las lenguas entrelazadas. Serena le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y apretó para profundizar más el beso mientras él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Darien necesitaba sentirla, tenerla, poseerla y es que su sabor era dulce y excitante, totalmente embriagador, era la droga a la que se había vuelto adicto.

Olvidándose de todo la cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarla para llevarla de vuelta a la habitación, la bajó lentamente dejándola de pie junto a la cama, se quitó la camisa y luego comenzó a desvestirla como había deseado hacerlo en cuanto la vio enfundada en ese sensual vestido, besó sus hombros desnudo mientras deslizaba la tela por su cuerpo dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, la atrajo hacia él sintiendo el rose de piel contra piel. Entre besos y caricias el resto de la ropa fue desapareciendo y terminaron desnudos sobre la cama, con el único sonido en la habitación de los suspiros, gemidos y de sus bocas unidas, dándose placer.

Lo sintió estirarse sobre ella para buscar algo en la mesita de noche.

—¡Infiernos! —lo escuchó maldecir.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quedan preservativos. Olvide que debía comprar una caja.

Era algo osado y posiblemente arriesgado, pero Serena sabia que ninguno de los dos podía quedarse así, la necesidad y el deseo entre ambos era irrefrenable, que no podían renunciar a ella. Se estremeció de anticipación.

—Vi tus papeles médicos, estas sano y yo tomó la píldora desde hace tiempo para regular mi periodo, me viste hacerlo esta mañana. Tú mismo dijiste que nunca lo has hecho sin protección que es tu regla dorada pero…

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos hacer una excepción?.

Como respuesta Darien la miró sorprendido jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de parte de su gatita, esto era algo nuevo para él pero de cierta forma quería que ella fuera la primera, la miró por unos segundos y le dio una sonrisa haciéndola a ella derretir por completo pero en la mirada de Darien no solo se veía pasión y deseo, su mirada reflejaba lo que sentía en su interior que esto algo especial e imposible de descifrar para él. Volvió a besarla mientras sentían el rose de sus cuerpos y sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, se separó de ella para mirarla miró a los ojos y sin esperar más entró en su interior por primera vez sin nada que lo separase, la sensación fue tan potente que tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para evitar su propio clímax que se precipitaba a lo largo de su columna.

Piel contra piel, carne contra carne. Nunca hubiese imaginado aquella poderosa sensación que lo tenía al borde del abismo sin siquiera haber empezado. No sabía si era porque era la primera vez que sentía así a una mujer o si era porque se trataba de su gatita, tan cálida, tan estrecha que lo volvía loco de deseo.

Serena al sentir que se tensó y que no se movía, se preocupó.

—¿Darien estas bien?

— Uhum, mejor que nunca.

—¿Tu primera vez? —bromeó ella, él solo sonrió y asintió —me alegra que sea conmigo.

Él comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, mientras se apoderaba como un hambriento de sus dulces labios fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y por instinto Serena comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él marcaba. El placer comenzaba a alcanzar límites insospechados para ambos y es que como bien había dicho ella, era la primera vez para ambos, ninguno había experimentado algo así antes. Cada arremetida era más rápida y profunda, incapaces de dejar de besarse dejando escapar desde sus labios algunos gemidos mientras disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro. Darien se sentía bombardeado por nuevas sensaciones, todas electrizantes, inimaginables y excitantes, sintió como el interior de Serena comenzaba a contraerse y como ella se tensaba arqueándose contra él cuando llegó aquella cima de placer a la que Darien inmediatamente la acompañó estremeciéndose y gimiendo durante todo el explosivo orgasmo, mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior, quedándose casi sin sentido por el placer.

Su cuerpo aun se estremecía cuando se derrumbó sobre Serena, con la respiración jadeante como la de ella, sentía como si lo hubiese noqueado. Sin lugar a dudas ese había sido el clímax más intenso de su vida y debía reconocer que en su lista todos habían sido con Serena. Aun golpeado por las sensaciones salió de ella, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama atrayéndola a su cuerpo, al poco tiempo ambos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente y solo después de repetir lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Tomaron un baño, se vistieron con ropa cómoda, luego Serena preparó el desayuno para ambos y una vez que estuvieron listos Darien la llevó a conocer la ciudad. Como primer destino fueron a conocer El Arco de Triunfo de París, ubicado en el VIII Distrito de París, en la plaza Charles de Gaulle, en el extremo oeste de la avenida Champs-Élysées, a 2,2 km de la Plaza de la Concordia. Darien le explicó que fue construido entre 1806 y 1836, y que es probablemente el arco de triunfo más famoso del mundo, también que Napoleón Bonaparte decidió construir este arco tras su victoria en la Batalla de Austerlitz en el año1805, tras prometer a sus hombres: «Volveréis a casa bajo arcos triunfales».

Luego realizaron un recorrido por La Catedral de Notre Dame de París una vez más Darien le relató la historia del lugar diciéndole que es una de las catedrales francesas más antiguas de estilo gótico, que se había empezado a construir en el año 1163 y se terminó en el año 1345. Que había sido dedicada a María, Madre de Jesucristo, de ahí el nombre Notre Dame, es decir, Nuestra Señora. Que se sitúa en la pequeña Isla de la Cité en París, Francia, que está rodeada por las aguas del río Sena.

Después de almorzar en un elegante restaurante parisino, fueron a visitar el Museo del Louvre, que es el museo nacional de Francia consagrado al arte anterior al impresionismo, tanto bellas artes como arqueología y artes decorativas. Es uno de los más importantes del mundo. Darien le explicó que aquel museo significo el traspaso de las colecciones privadas de las clases dirigentes como la monarquía, la aristocracia y la Iglesia a galerías de propiedad pública para disfrute del conjunto de la sociedad. Por ello el Louvre constituyó el precedente de todos los grandes museos nacionales europeos y norteamericanos, y de hecho fue el modelo para muchos de ellos, por lo que es el museo de arte más visitado del mundo, muy famoso por sus obras maestras, Darien estaba impresionado de la atención que le prestaba Serena a todo lo que él le decía a cada detalle de la arquitectura, del diseño o de la historia de los lugares que conocía, pensó que cualquiera otra hubiese preferido recorrer las grandes tiendas de Gucci o Armani entre las muchas otras que había en la cuidad, pero ella no se había entusiasmado con la idea y ahora la veía como estaba fascinada con cada detalle especialmente cuando pudieron ver en aquel lugar La Gioconda de Leonardo da Vinci.

Cuando salieron dieron algunas vueltas por los alrededores, luego se dirigieron al Campo de Marte para ir hasta el monumento parisino más importante la torre Eiffel, podían verla desde la distancia ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando en ese momento Darien recibió una llamada urgente para que se presentara por lo del proyecto que llevaba junto a Neflyte, por lo que tuvo que explicarle a Serena que tendrían que dejarlo para otra oportunidad.

Llevó a una resignada Serena hasta el departamento y se fue no sin antes prometerle que la llevaría pronto a subir hasta la cima de la torre. La reunión había sido tediosa incluso para él innecesaria, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y relajarse, pero sobre todo compensar a Serena por no poder enseñarle la torre Eiffel porque sabía que desde que habían llegado era lo primero que quería visitar. Cuando por fin la reunión terminó se fuer directamente al departamento, durante toda la junta había pensado en ella, en lo que habían compartido hace unas horas, necesitaba tenerla, hacerla suya hasta que cayeran muertos de agotamiento, apenas entró se sorprendió de encontrar todo apagado, la llamó pero no habían rastros de ella, pensó que seguramente se había aburrido y se fue al departamento de Molly pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Neflyte le dijo que Serena no estaba ahí, llamó a la pelirroja y esta le confirmó que Serena no estaba con ellos, por lo que Darien salió preocupado de allí pensando en donde estaría, lo que no sabía es que sus amigos habían omitido parte de la verdad ya que Serena y Molly había estado parte de la tarde juntas solo para molestarlo. Cuando salió del edificio de sus amigos aquella preocupación cambio a furia con la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. Serena en la acera del frente abrazada al imbécil ese de Seiya continuaron así por varios minutos, hasta que después de despedirse vio entrar a Serena al edificio mientras Seiya subía a un auto aparcado, ninguno de los dos lo había visto. Entro furioso al edificio y luego al departamento cerrando violentamente la puerta tras de sí y asustando a Serena.

—Darien me asústate.

—Como tendrás la conciencia, eres una cualquiera incluso peor que Neherenia primero te acuestas conmigo y luego corres al lado del idiota ese. ¿Me puedes explicar en donde andabas revolcándote con el imbécil de Seiya? ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todas las bellas personitas que llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ya ven quien es el hombre que estaba con Serena, un viejo amigo de Serena, Seiya Kou ¿Qué importancia tendrá en la vida de Serena? ¿Será un antiguo amor?, además que pudieron darse cuenta de la actitud de Darien que está más ciego que un topo. **

**Las cosas entre ellos mejoran y vuelven a empeorar.**

**Los comentarios a los que tienen cuanta por PM y a quienes no por aquí:**

**Johana:** hola amiguita, espero que hayas satisfecho tu curiosidad con este capítulo, esa persona era Seiya. Nunca dejaré de agradecer tus lindas palabras. Besos, abrazos hasta Cali.

**Diana: **uuf ya ves hermosa este hombre como dices es un celoso no reconocido... y con este quedó más que claro, ya ves muere de celos con Seiya un viejo amigo de Serena. Como no supe donde responderte te digo por aquí prometo escribir para de otro lo que me pediste pero tendrás que ser paciente, porque estoy adelantando otra historia con una amiga de la que sabrán dentro de poco. Besotes

**yssa reyes: **gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia. Con este capítulo ya te enteraste quien era el hombre.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por sus comentarios, y alertas.**

**UN FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES PARA TODAS LAS QUE TIENEN LA DICHA DE SERLO.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las palabras de Darien resonaban en su cabeza, tenía los puños tan apretados que sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era golpearlo pero se contuvo al pensar que hablaba desde la rabia y después de todo que ganaba con hacerlo, lo único que la detuvo a no hacerle el escándalo que Darien esperaba o a que se deshiciera en explicaciones era que aunque él lo negara aquello era una escena de celos, pero no por eso iba dejar que la insultara de aquella forma por más que lo amara no iba a soportar sus humillaciones.

Serena tomó aire por unos segundos para dejarlo salir de golpe y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es bueno saber lo que piensas de mi —dijo ella, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la habitación.

—¿Es lo único que dirás?... Serena te estoy hablando, ¿A dónde vas?

Ella no le respondió y simplemente siguió su camino hacia la habitación.

Darien estaba molesto, él se merecía una explicación, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho pero estaba en todo su derecho de haberse enfadado, era la primera vez que le daba un periodo de fidelidad a alguien y él esperaba lo mismo a cambio, lo mínimo que merecía era una explicación por parte de Serena. No sabía que le molestaba mas si él que ella lo hubiese golpeado y echo una escena o su silencio. Definitivamente esto último, si ella le hubiese reclamado por lo menos hubiese podido sacar toda esa rabia que sentía en su interior, pero con su actitud solo conseguía enloquecerlo más habría preferido mil veces que lo abofeteara a su silencio.

Dentro de la habitación Serena sacó su maleta del armario, la dejó sobre la cama y al hacerlo recordó cada uno de los momentos que allí había compartido con Darien, lo amaba pero no por eso iba a dejar que la insultara de ese modo, comenzó guardar la ropa que había llevado y sus pertenencias esparcidas dentro del dormitorio.

En cuestión de minutos salió de la habitación arrastrando la maleta, recorrió el pasillo y cuando llegó hasta la sala de estar vio a Darien dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Darien no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo Serena dentro de la recamara, en vano hiso girar el cuello de un lado a otro para relajarse mientras caminaba sin sentido por la sala, había cometido un error pero que no creyera que iba a ir a disculparse ni mucho menos a pedirle nuevamente una explicación, si ella no había cumplido y se había acostado con el idiota ese él tampoco cumpliría su palabra, así de simple. Pero todas sus reflexiones se fueron por la borda cuando la escuchó llegar a la sala arrastrando su equipaje.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

Serena no le respondió simplemente continuó arrastrando su maleta.

—No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda —dijo en tono amenazador—, ¿Qué haces con esa maleta? ¿A dónde vas?

Ella siguió sin responderle.

—¡Por un demonio Serena! Te estoy hablando, respóndeme.

—Creo que es obvio, después de saber qué es lo que piensas de mí no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Ya conseguiste lo que querías ¿no? Que más te da lo que haga ahora.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Darien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero saber que había estado con ese idiota lo había hecho hablar sin pensar. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Te vas con él —apretó los dientes con rabia y es que aquello no fue una pregunta, fue casi una afirmación.

—Piensa lo que quieras —le respondió sin más desde el umbral de la puerta para luego salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Serena caminó por el pasillo y llamó el elevador, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido los minutos o segundos de espera se hacían eternos, tenía la esperanza de que Darien la hubiese detenido, que al sentir que iba a abandonarlo se daría cuenta que sentía algo por ella pero no lo hizo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella echó una mirada al pasillo, el departamento de Darien seguía con la puerta cerrada.

_«Se acabó, todo se acabó.»_ pensó Serena dejando que una lagrima cayera por su mejillas.

Entró al elevador y marcó el primer piso, segundos después las puertas se habían cerrado y junto con ellas sus esperanzas.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Darien de pie junto al bar iba a servirse una copa, pero se quedó inmóvil con la botella elevada en el aire antes de volver a dejarla en su lugar, por unos segundos pensó que era una broma que iba a regresar por él, caminó y se asomó por el amplio ventanal de la sala para ver si había algún auto esperándola, necesitaba saber si Seiya venía a buscarla. Recorrió con los ojos la avenida mirando de un lado a otro, había varios autos aparcados pero ninguno era el de Seiya.

_«Solo quiere hacerte creer que se irá»_ dijo reflexivamente, _«de seguro está en el pasillo esperando a que le pidas perdón»._

Sin creer una palabra de la actitud de Serena y solo para confirmar lo que decía abrió la puerta de su apartamento para mirar si estaba en el pasillo. Salió de su departamento embriagado por el olor de su perfume pero no habían rastros de ella, y en esos momentos escuchó como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, sentía un nudo en el estómago y algo se removió en su interior ¿quizás que quería disfrutar de ella más tiempo? o sería otra cosa, tal vez él…

_«¡No!»_ gritó para sí.

Darien maldijo entre dientes, iba a regresar a su departamento, su mal humor era patente, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas con una sola idea: la necesitaba.

No supo en que minuto había caminado en sentido contrario, abrió la puerta de la salida de emergencias y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo para detenerla. No entendía por qué lo hacía, qué lo movía a ir tras ella, lo único que sabía es que no podía dejarla ir… después de todo tenían un acuerdo y la obligaría a cumplirlo, era suya por un mes, luego ella podría hacer lo que quisiera pero ahora la necesitaba, aun no había podido apaciguar ese deseo que sentía por ella.

Agradecía vivir en un quinto piso, por lo que bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y al parecer había sido lo suficientemente rápido puesto que el elevador en el que iba su gatita recién acababa de marcar segundo para iluminar el del primer piso. Corrió hacia el ascensor parándose enfrente en el preciso momento en que las puertas se abrieron, vio como ella se agachó sin verlo para recoger su maleta. Él inmediatamente ingresó al ascensor y presionó el botón para cerras las puertas.

—Disculpe pero aun no salgo —dijo luchando en vano con su maleta, levantó la vista al escuchar como las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse inesperadamente y lo vio —Darien.

Serena se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y contuvo el aliento, creía que sus ojos le estaban gastando una mala pasada, los cerró y volvió a abrirlos, pero él seguía ahí. Se veía agitado, con la respiración errática pero aun así más atractivo que nunca.

—¿Creíste que te irías así como así? —le dijo sin pensar.

Y es que en efecto no sabía que decirle, solo había corrido para alcanzarla pero no tenía idea de qué hacer para que no se fuera. A pesar de la rabia que había sentido minutos atrás quiso abrazarla en cuanto la vio, no entendía por qué pero las únicas lágrimas de una mujer que en verdad lo conmovían eran las suyas. Y más si él las había provocado, había sido un idiota en hablarle así.

El elevador había comenzado a subir pero él presionó un botón y repentinamente lo detuvo entre el segundo y tercer piso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees?

—¡Déjate de juegos y déjame salir! —exclamó Serena, indignada.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar si ya me dijiste todo lo que pensabas de mi?, después de eso no puedo seguir aquí, ya te lo dije… me voy, si piensas que me acosté con Seiya allá tú, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. Has que funcione el elevador y déjame salir de aquí y de tu vida.

—No quiero —dijo acercándose a ella —y no me refiero al ascensor me refiero a que salgas de mi vida… No quiero gatita.

—No me digas gatita y tampoco me importa lo que quieras Darien Shields —expresó exasperada.

Darien la miró fijamente y resopló, Serena estaba volviéndolo loco y esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo, algo que raramente le sucedía y últimamente ella siempre era la causa.

—No mientas porque sé que te importa. Vine a impedir que te vayas, a pedirte que te quedes conmigo, puede que sea a veces posesivo e insensible pero no quiero que te vayas.

Aunque Serena se sorprendió por sus palabras no iba a convencerla con ese simple discurso.

—No tengo por qué hacerte caso, no después de lo que me dijiste si piensas que me acosté con Seiya ese es tu problema solo salimos con Molly, ella se fue antes y yo me quede hablando una rato más en el café que está en la esquina, él es solo un amigo te lo dicho varias veces —suspiró—. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones.

—Porque es lo que merezco. Tengo derecho a que lo hicieras.

—Estas equivocado Darien, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí te lo deje claro en la fiesta nosotros no tenemos una relación más que en la cama ¿eso es lo que tú querías no?, pero al parecer solo cuando te conviene lo recuerdas porque hace unos minutos en tu departamento no lo recordaste y te tuviste que poner como un loco como si yo fuera de tu propiedad.

_«Te equivocas gatita, tú eres mía»,_ quiso decirle, _«pero solo por un mes_» le recordó la voz de la conciencia.

—Fui un idiota.

—La primera cosa inteligente que dices.

—Touché —contestó él.

—Bien. Ya te escuché, ahora déjame salir —dijo ella, alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

_«Solo una palabra tigre, vamos tú puedes hacerlo»_ se decía a sí mismo, se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró.

—Perdóname —le pidió él sinceramente —no me preguntes por qué, puesto que eso ni yo mismo lo sé pero yo… te necesito conmigo gatita. Perdóname —dijo una vez más.

Inesperadamente hasta para ella misma le creía, creía cada una de sus palabras, sin saber tampoco muy bien por qué.

Darien acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y Serena no pudo ni quiso detenerlo, estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de oír. Darien la besó apasionadamente, pegándola a su cuerpo al tiempo que le acariciaba los costados haciendo que ella se olvidara de todo, incluso porque estaba ahí con su maleta en el suelo. Todo había perdido sentido a su alrededor de lo único que era consciente era de los labios de Darien y como comenzaba a sentir la evidencia de su excitación contra su vientre.

La lengua de Darien exploró su boca, enredándose con la de ella. Serena se apoyó en él posando una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo los latidos de este, con la esperanza de estar ya ocupando un lugar en él.

Se separó de ella al tiempo que observaba sus labios hinchados y le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza como si tratase de una muñeca de porcelana fina. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—¿Sabías que aquí no hay cámaras?

Serena enajenada por la intensidad de aquellos besos solo negó con la cabeza sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas, pero de pronto entendió lo que se escondía tras esa pregunta.

—Darien supongo que no estarás pensando que…

Pero no hizo falta que respondiera porque el deseo y la pasión emanaban de uno de los poros de su piel así como también podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Y ella lo deseaba tanto como él, después de creer que todo había acabado solamente quería sentir que era suyo una vez más.

—¿Qué haces conmigo? —le susurró al oído—. Es como si nunca tuviera suficiente de ti. Me vuelves loco gatita —Darien la besó lentamente, bajando por su cuello haciéndola estremecer— Te deseo tanto.

La acorraló contra la fría pared del ascensor, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Movidos por todos los sentimientos que abrigaban en su interior la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarles terminó tirada en el piso del ascensor. Él la asió por las caderas levantándola y Serena lo envolvió con las piernas, sin dejar de besarse volvieron a ser uno.

Después de haber de haber alcanzado la cima del placer, Darien se dejó caer al suelo deslizando su espalda por la pared del ascensor quedando Serena a horcajadas sobre él mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones. Minutos después se habían vestido recogiendo las prendas que habían quedado esparcidas en el elevador, Darien presionó el botón y volvió a activar el ascensor, marcó el quinto piso y cuando la campañilla les aviso salieron con rumbo al departamento que por ahora compartían.

Serena dentro del departamento aun seguía sonrojada por lo que acababan de hacer, y es que Darien con solo besarla anulaba todas su parte racional, pero ahora estaba confundida no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, valoraba enormemente el que él hubiese corrido escaleras abajo para alcanzarla y sobre todo que le haya pedido perdón, en sus ojos pudo ver lo difícil que había sido decir esa simple palabra pero que tenia tanto significado, lo que le preocupaba era las razones que lo habían movido hacerlo sería solo ¿lujuria? ¿Deseo? O quizá ¿amor? Anhelaba con todo su corazón que fuera esto último.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. Darien le había enseñado cada rincón de la ciudad, Serena se maravillaba con cada detalle y con cada explicación que Darien le daba, él disfrutaba de su sonrisa y de cómo ella se interesaba en los temas arquitectónicos que él bien manejaba y es cualquiera otra mujer a las que él estaba acostumbrado hubiese preferido otro tipo divertirse en los lugares de moda o en las tiendas de exclusivos diseñadores. En ocasiones Darien salía por asuntos de trabajos y ella se quedaba en el departamento o iba al de Molly, había evitado ver a Seiya para no tener más problemas con Darien.

Faltaba poco más de una semana para que ella regresara a Tokio, sabía que dentro de poco aquellos días de ensueño en donde estaba con él, paseaban, conversaban y hacían el amor terminarían y eso le dolía.

Lo que Serena no sabía es que un sentimiento parecido embargaba a Darien, él no quería dejarla ir, extrañamente se había acostumbrado a ella, a su dulzura, a sus sonrisas a su calor, su cama parecería fría y vacía si ella no estaba ahí, definitivamente su teoría no había funcionado entre mas estaba con ella mas crecía su necesidad por ella, pero aun así debía dejarla ir porque debía recordar que el acuerdo había sido por un mes, además había vivido mucho sin esa gatita rubia, seguramente cuando volviera a su antigua vida dejaría de pensar en ella y terminaría por olvidarla porque él no era hombre de una sola mujer.

.

.

.

Casi a modo de despedida Darien pagó un avión privado con rumbo a Nueva Caledonia una paradisiaca isla francesa, nunca había ido pero siempre le habían recomendado que fuera por lo que sería un lugar perfecto para conocerlo junto a su gatita.

Una vez más durante el vuelo Serena se puso nerviosa pero todo acabó en cuanto le pisaron tierra y ella pensó que había llegado al paraíso. Si Paris le había parecido hermoso aquel lugar le había quitado el aliento.

Darien había alquilado un vehículo que los esperaba en el aeropuerto, condujo hasta un exclusivo complejo turístico, bajaron del automóvil y Darien sacó las maletas, caminó junto con Serena posando su mano sobre su espalda, ella casi se quedó sin palabras al ver el lugar donde se quedarían las cabañas parecían estar flotando dentro del mar porque estaban cimentadas sobre unas columnas.

Durante esos días habían pasado momentos inolvidables. Serena había conocido el mar algo que siempre había querido hacer, disfrutado de las cálidas aguas de la isla, incluso los dos en ocasiones habían jugado como dos niños corriendo por la arena, también habían recorrido el pueblo en más de una ocasión y en la privacidad de su habitación entregaban sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta quedar rendidos pero colmados de placer

Durante uno de los paseos por la isla, se encontraron con un pequeño niño que debería tener unos cinco o seis años que pedía limosnas en la calle, se veía descuidado, sucio y muy delgado, a Serena se le encogió el corazón si bien no había gozado del amor de una familia de cierta forma agradecía que nunca le hubiera faltado un techo y comida, iba a sacar unas monedas de su bolso y cuando se volteó se dio cuenta que Darien no estaba, miró para todos lados pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, comenzó a preocuparse pero de pronto lo vio salir de un almacén por el que habían pasado por fuera hace unos momentos, venia con un sándwich y un jugo cosa que le extraño a Serena porque acababan de almorzar pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando pasó al lado de ella y en un perfecto francés se acercó a hablar con el pequeño que había visto hace un momento y le entregó la comida que había comprado, inesperadamente el pequeño se echó a los brazos de Darien y él permitió que lo abrazara a pesar de lo sucia que estaba su ropa. Darien le dijo algo en francés que ella no entendió, el pequeño asintió y comenzó a comer, parecía que iba atragantarse de lo rápido que comía, Serena estaba aturdida, Darien tuvo que llamarla varias veces para pedirle que fuera por otro sándwich y algunas galletas para Armand, cuando volvió el pequeño se comió la mitad y por lo que Darien le había traducido Armand le había dicho que lo guardaría para más tarde, el pelinegro sacó su billetera y le dio un billete del alto valor, Armand se echó a llorar y volvió a abrazarlo luego hizo lo mismo con Serena. Darien le traducía las palabras de agradecimiento a Serena, pero de pronto guardo silencio.

—¿Qué pasa Darien, qué dijo?

Él continuaba callado.

—Darien te pregunté qué dijo.

_«Que soy muy afortunado porque tengo una novia muy linda y que cuando sea grande quisiera tener una novia como tú»_ se respondió a sí mismo.

—Armand dice que eres una mujer hermosa y que en el futuro le gustaría conocer una mujer como tú —le mintió.

Luego de eso se despidieron de Armand y siguieron con su camino como si nada. Serena continuaba aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir nunca había visto a Darien mostrar consideración por nadie más que no fuera Luna o su padre, sabía que no lo había hecho para parecer un hombre sensible con el fin de conquistarla. La pregunta que taladraba en su cabeza era por qué lo había hecho entonces.

.

.

.

La semana había acabado hace unas horas habían llegado de Nueva Caledonia, al día siguiente Serena debía regresar a Tokio. El vuelo salía de madrugada aun así aquella noche prácticamente no habían dormido. Serena le entregó todo en esa noche, la ultima que pasaría con él, suplicaba que él guardase en su corazón estos momentos, cada vez que la besaba o que estaba en su interior tenía que ahogar los sentimientos y palabras que querían salir de su boca, cada te amo solo podían repetirse en su cabeza. Pero ¿lo habría notado él? No…seguramente Darien no había notado que con cada beso intentaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba o que todas sus caricias intentaban demostrarle lo que sentía en su corazón, que cada vez que se entregaba a él ella estaba haciendo el amor.

Ni siquiera en esa última noche había expresado algún sentimiento por ella y eso hacía que se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos. Darien no tenía sentimientos, lo había comprobado durante ese mes que había anhelado un poquito de su amor, no sentía nada por ella, solo deseo sexual. Para él solo era una mujer más, una más de sus amantes y le dolía reconocerlo, pero era la verdad lo había sabido desde un principio…

Amaba a un hombre que jamás iba a amarla.

Por otro lado Darien se sentía atormentado, estar con su gatita era tan diferente para él a estar con cualquier otra, simplemente quería que esa noche fuera eterna, se sentía extrañado cuando estaba dentro de ella, el modo en que ella se entregaba a él, lo que le hacía sentir y es que tenía ganas de besarla, meterse dentro de su piel, sentía un deseo imperioso de tenerla siempre a su lado ¿pero por qué?...

No, no podía ser ese sentimiento no existía para él.

Solo pasión y deseo se repetía vez tras vez su cabeza mientras no dejaba de acariciarla, mientras se fundían en uno solo, hoy sería la última noche que disfrutaría de su gatita y quería tener un buen recuerdo en su mente para luego olvidarla. Y que en esa cama solo permaneciera su perfume hasta que terminara de perderse con el tiempo y el recuerdo de varias noches de pasión.

Durante las pocas horas que ella había dormido, Darien se dedicó a contemplarla, aunque quería convencerse de lo que ella despertaba en él no era más que algo carnal no podía dejar de pensar en por qué le afectaba tanto aquella mujer que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Será que enamoré de ti gatita? —murmuró acariciando sus sedosos cabellos dorados.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca movió su cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo borrar inmediatamente aquella idea de su mente.

Poco antes del amanecer estaban en el aeropuerto. Como favor especial Darien le había pedido a Molly que acompañará a Serena, sabia del miedo que le daba cuando el avión despegaba o aterrizaba, ella había aceptado así que eso lo tranquilizaba. Los minutos pasaban agónicos y dolorosos mientras esperaban y realizaban los trámites.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse Serena trató de contener las lágrimas, sabía que todo había terminado, a partir de ahora todo volvería a la normalidad: él volvería a su vida de antes entre mujeres y derroches, y ella volvería a ser simplemente la enfermera de su padre. Él había conseguido lo que había querido en cambio ella se iría con el corazón destrozado.

Darien se acercó a ella y la besó como si la vida dependiera de ello, con una pasión infinita deseando no separarse de ella, como si su cuerpo tratara de explicarle lo que él mismo se negaba a reconocer.

Neflyte tuvo que carraspear varias veces para que se separaran, le dio un abrazo a Serena diciéndole que estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver pronto. Molly y Serena tomaron sus maletas y continuaron por el pasillo para ir a la zona de abordaje. En cuanto el avión despegó Serena estaba tan enajenada que ni tiempo tuvo para preocuparse o sentir miedo como siempre le ocurría, su mente y su corazón estaban conectados en una sola persona.

Darien Shields.

Después de largas horas de vuelo en cuanto llegaron a Tokio tal como habían acordado Serena se quedó en el departamento de Molly porque era peligroso que ella sola viajara hasta Osaka a altas horas de la noche. Estaba tan exhausta que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Molly se ofreció a llevarla a la hacienda, pero Serena le dijo que no se preocupara porque prefería tomar el autobús. Durante el camino no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Darien, lo extrañaba, aun podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, su olor. Pero él ya no estaba, tendría que aprender a vivir sin él, guardaría en su memoria cada uno de los días que habían compartido e invocaría a su recuerdo siempre que pensara en aquel esquivo sentimiento, el amor.

En cuanto vio la inmensa casona blanca sintió deseos de llorar, no había tenido tiempo para extrañar aquel lugar que se había convertido en su hogar porque Darien ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos durante el último mes, pero ahora que estaba ahí se daba cuenta de la falta que le había hecho, de cómo extrañaba las platicas con Luna y con el señor Artemis, además de cómo se sentía tan querida en aquel lugar.

Luna la recibió con los brazos abiertos tal y como recibía a su niño. Serena no aguantó más y se echó a llorar en sus brazos, no solo por volver a verla sino porque había regresado con las manos vacias, sin esperanzas y con el corazón lacerado. Extrañamente cuando ella se había calmado, Luna no le preguntó absolutamente nada y ella lo agradecía porque no quería mentirle una vez más. Con el señor Shields no fue muy distinto, la recibió con el mismo amor, pero tampoco le dijo ni preguntó nada, es como si entendieran su dolor pero eso era imposible, ellos no sabían donde había estado el último mes y mucho menos con quien.

Lo único que le había preocupado era el estado de su patrón, cuando empezó a trabajar en Milenio de Plata el médico le había dicho que su estado era delicado, que enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, desde que ella había llegado Artemis había tenido un mejor semblante pero ahora se veía realmente demacrado.

.

Los minutos, las horas, los días y las semanas pasaban con una lentitud agonizante. Poco más de un mes había transcurrido desde que había regresado y por más que trataba de mantenerse ocupada el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que amaba no la abandonaba, era como si su imagen estuviese grabada a fuego en su cabeza, por las noches anhelaba que su cuerpo la abrazara y la envolviera en su calidez. ¿La extrañaría él? Es lo único que no dejaba de preguntarse. No lo sabía porque no había vuelto a hablar con Darien desde aquel día en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba verlo.

Serena acababa de darle la última medicina al señor Shields, cuando salió de la habitación un tanto taciturna unos brazos la estrecharon pegándola a un cuerpo musculoso, mientras una boca se apoderaba posesivamente de la suya, esos labios que tanto había extrañado las últimas semanas, ese cuerpo que tanto había necesitado. El mundo había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Darien la estaba besando sin importarle nada, ni siquiera que estaban en pleno pasillo de la hacienda y aunque era algo tarde cualquiera podría verlos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba besándola cuando él se separó lánguidamente de ella solo por falta de aire.

—Darien —susurró

—Mi gatita… no sabes cómo te extrañé.

Serena no había esperado volver a verlo tan pronto y mucho menos esperaba que él la hubiese extrañado. Sonrió pensando que quizá no estaba todo perdido, que después de esos días de angustia e incertidumbre ahora podía tener una esperanza.

—Yo también te extrañe Darien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa y si vine es porque quería ver que tal estaba mi papá… bueno esa no es la razón principal —rió algo nervioso —si vine es porque tengo que hablar contigo gatita.

_«Definitivamente te volviste loco Darien Shields. Pero ya estás aquí. Solo hazlo»_ se decía a sí mismo y luego suspiró _«espero no arrepentirme de esto»_

—Yo también tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo Darien

Él sonrió pensando que quizá era mejor que ella hablara así podría relajarse un poco.

—Está bien, como dicen las damas primero, dime qué quieres hablar conmigo.

Lo miró nerviosa evadiendo su mirada, esperando no se arrepentir se de lo que iba a decirle.

—Creo…creo que estoy embarazada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Antes de que quieran matarme los saludo:**

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Creo que esta demás mi comentario porque no creo que les hayan quedado dudas ¿o sí?**

**Lo único que diré es ¿Cómo reaccionará Darien?**

**Espero no se coman sus uñas (postizas o no) ni mucho menos atentar contra su salud cardiaca hasta el próximo.**

**Le quiero agradecer a mi querida Naiara por su apoyo y por ayudarme a entrar en la mentecilla de este Darien Shields.**

**.**

**Los Reviews los respondo por PM a quienes tengan cuenta y aquí a quienes no:**

**Johana: **hola amiga, ya lo he dicho si no los dejo con la espinita no esperarían el siguiente y la idea es mantener cautivos a los lectores jeje. Te dejo muchos besos y abrazos hasta el próximo.

**lis de chiba: **celos, celos si los tuvo. Ya ves que sí, todos sabemos que los celos movieron su reacción.

**yssareyes48: **hola nena déjame decirte que no te diré que lamento dejarte picada como dices pero si no lo hiciera no sería emocionante la espera hasta el próximo capítulo. Supongo que con este te deje mas picada.

.

**Gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí, a todos los que comentan, incluyen dentro de sus favoritos o a quienes siguen anónimamente esta historia.**

**Pueden agregarme a facebook por **_**Conyta Moon**_

**Les dejo besos y abrazos hasta el próximo viernes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto la vio alejarse con Molly a la zona de abordaje volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación cuando había vuelto a Francia sin ella, pero ahora era muchísimo más intensa. Era como si tuviera un agujero ardiente en el pecho, un vacio que al parecer solo Serena podía llenar. Nunca había sido consciente de lo solo que siempre estuvo o de lo vanas que eran sus relaciones de una noche hasta que la había conocido a ella, como si no hubiese sido consciente de que estaba inmerso en oscuridad hasta que conoció la luz.

Descubrió que anhelaba verla de nuevo. No debería ser así. Pero no podía evitarlo. En un principio había pensado que con tenerla podría saciar esa sed que sentía hacia Serena, pero al haberlo hecho lo único que había conseguido que se convirtiera en algo ávido e insaciable. Era como si nunca tuviese suficiente de Serena. Había creído que con ese mes tendría suficiente de ella y que podría dejarla marchar sin problemas, pero desde el momento en que la besó por última vez se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento se dejó caer en el sillón, cerró los ojos concentrándose en escuchar el completo silencio que había. Nunca su propio departamento, su refugio, le había parecido un lugar tan lúgubre y sombrío. No había música, ni risas… solo él y el silencio. Pero se dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que una vez más se había equivocado. Efectivamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero una normalidad que ya no deseaba. Extrañaba su presencia, sus pláticas, en ocasiones creía escuchar su risa pero solo era una mala jugada de su imaginación, extrañaba su olor… ese olor que solo ella poseía y que había dejado impregnado en cada rincón de su departamento, extrañaba verla antes de dormir o que fuera lo primero que viera al despertar, añoraba sentir su cuerpo abrazado al suyo durante las noches, su cama parecía un tempano de hielo desde que no estaba en ella, extrañaba hacerla suya y la forma en la que lo hacía sentir cada vez que se entregaba a él. Extrañaba la forma en que lo miraba, sus palabras, todo. Extrañaba todo de Serena.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que se había ido y si se lo contaba a alguien, estaba seguro de que absolutamente nadie se lo iba a creer, pero desde aquella noche de despedida antes de que partiera no había estado con ninguna otra mujer, porque ninguna era ella, ninguna era su gatita.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por Serena, pero sí de que debía hacer algo y ya o terminaría por perder completamente la cordura.

Molly había sido quien lo había convencido de que dejara de sufrir y fuera por ella. No es que estuviese sufriendo precisamente… pero tampoco la idea de continuar así le agradaba, porque todo le recordaba a ella, cada rincón de su departamento, cada vez que subía al elevador era inevitable pensar en aquella gatita rubia a la que se había vuelto adicto.

Durante todo el viaje no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, no podía ofrecerle una relación formal pero tampoco podía estar sin ella ¿podría entenderlo Serena? ¿Aceptaría lo que él podía ofrecerle? No iba ser fácil explicarle lo que sentía porque ni el mismo lo entendía a ciencia cierta, pero esperaba que ella llegara a hacerlo o por lo menos a aceptarlo.

En cuanto llegó a Japón condujo directo hasta Osaka. Luego de algunas horas llegó de noche a la hacienda, esperaba encontrarla despierta o tendría que esperar hasta al día siguiente… una idea cruzó por su mente, por qué no hacerle una visita en su habitación.

Una vez entró en la mansión la buscó en la cocina o en la sala por si llegaba a encontrarla, pero no estaba allí. Subió al segundo piso y para su fortuna la sorprendió saliendo del cuarto de su padre seguramente venia de inyectarle su medicina. Sonriente avanzó hacia ella, parecía distraída porque no había notado su presencia, cuanto mejor para él. En cuanto llegó a su lado la atrajo hacia él y sin importarle que cualquiera pudiera verlos la besó como había deseado hacerlo todas esas semanas. Sus labios se movían seductores y apasionados sobre los de ella, perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo besándola, hasta que lentamente y sin desearlo se separo de ella.

—Darien —la escuchó susurrar.

—Mi gatita… no sabes cómo te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañe Darien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa y si vine es porque quería ver que tal estaba mi papá… bueno esa no es la razón principal —rió algo nervioso —si vine es porque tengo que hablar contigo gatita.

«Definitivamente te volviste loco Darien Shields. Pero ya estás aquí. Solo hazlo» se decía a sí mismo y luego suspiró «espero no arrepentirme de esto»

—Yo también tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo Darien

Él sonrió pensando que quizá era mejor que ella hablara así podría relajarse un poco.

—Está bien, como dicen las damas primero, dime qué quieres hablar conmigo.

—Creo…creo que estoy embarazada.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Serena la sonrisa que él tenía desapareció por completo. Sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba ahí mientras su mente viajaba algún lugar, como si se transportase en el tiempo.

Serena al ver su reacción se arrepintió al instante de la forma en la que se lo había dicho, primero debería haberse asegurado con una prueba de embarazo, aunque en realidad no era necesario porque algo en su interior le decía que no hacía falta que se la practicara porque lo estaba. Al verlo y al escuchar que había vuelto por ella y la forma en la que la había besado le habían dado una esperanza, amaba a Darien y le encantaría tener un bebé suyo por lo que soltó esas palabras sin pensar, pero todo cambió al ver la reacción de él.

Darien no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecía como si estuviese en un universo paralelo hasta que sintió antes cálida pero ahora fría y temblorosa mano de Serena sobre su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella preocupada al ver su rostro ido.

Darien movió la cabeza de un lado para otro para aclarar sus ideas y clavó los ojos en su vientre,

—¿Piensas que estás embarazada? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Serena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su rosto parecía no tener expresión, ni tampoco pudo adivinar qué pensaba Darien por su tono de voz. No habían indicios de felicidad ni tampoco de ira, hasta ese momento, su lenguaje corporal parecía controlado, así que ella debería sentirse mejor. Pero no era así. ¿Debía decirle que su instinto le decía que sí lo estaba aunque aún no se había hecho una prueba?

Un escalofrío hizo que se estremeciera, quizá primero debía averiguar que pensaba él.

—No sé si lo estoy Darien, tengo un retraso.

—¿De cuánto? —dijo con la misma voz y rostro inexpresivos.

—Dos semanas.

—¿Y qué esperas que por un retraso me case contigo por un retraso? —lanzó sin pensar.

—¡claro que no! Yo…

—Seré muy claro Serena —dijo interrumpiéndola —No soy el idiota que al parecer crees que soy. Si siempre use preservativos fue para que no me encajaran el hijo de otro… si contigo fue diferente es porque confié en ti, me aseguré todas la mañanas de que te tomaras tus pastillas pero no te creas que por eso me meterás el dedo en la boca, no ganarás este juego. Veo que me equivoque contigo. ¿Lo planeaste desde un principio verdad? Tu indiferencia, el volverme loco, esa mezcla de chica inocente y sensual. Todo fue parte de tu plan.

Serena sintió aquellas palabras como una bofetada

—No fue un plan. Siempre fui sincera contigo y llegó un punto en el que ya no pude rechazarte porque yo…yo.

—¿Tú que Serena?

Ella suspiró para infundirse valor debía decírselo, Darien tenía que entenderla.

—Yo… te amo Darien —dijo Serena, contemplando su rostro serio y su ojos acerados.

Él soltó una risita sardónica. Nada en su expresión demostraba que la creyera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos cuando, de repente, Darien dijo:

—¿Ah, sí? Dime una cosa Serena ¿me amas a mi o mi dinero?

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas y un frío intenso recorrer su espalda, a tientas se agarró del barandal de la escalera.

Darien la vio palidecer y tambalearse, estuvo a punto de estrecharla entre sus brazos pero desechó inmediatamente la idea no iba a caer otra vez en sus trucos, sin duda Serena había resultado peor que todas las mujeres con las que había estado con aquella careta de inocencia había conseguido engañarlo.

—Yo no quiero tu dinero Darien, nunca lo he querido. Es verdad en un principio no te soportaba pero todo cambió cuando comencé a conocerte, luego sin darme cuenta y cuando ya era tarde para evitarlo me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme contigo. Estaba asustada y no sabía si hacia lo correcto ti, pero aun así dispuesta a dar ese paso, porque lo único que tenía claro es que no podía evadir más lo que sentía por ti. Nunca te tendí una trampa, ni siquiera yo sé como paso, ya te lo había dicho desde hace tiempo que tomo las pastillas, tú mismo dijiste que me viste hacerlo mientras estuvimos juntos, no fui solo yo tú también querías que después solo hiciéramos el amor sin preservativos.

—Sexo Serena, nunca hicimos el amor. Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debería haber confiado en ti. El que estés embarazada sólo confirma lo que querías desde el principio, si aceptaste lo que te ofrecí solo fue por mi dinero y creíste que embarazándote lo tendrías.

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al comprender los sentimientos que emanaban de sus palabras.

—¡Yo no te engañé Darien! Por favor entiéndeme, te amo a ti, con tus defectos, con lo poco que me ofrecías, amo al hombre que encontré dentro de ti y que te niegas a dejar que salga por completo —dijo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No quiero nada más que tú llegues a quererme algún día.

Él ignoró sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar que calaran en su interior.

—¿Estás segura de que estas embarazada? —le preguntó, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, prefirió volver a lo que les concernía para no seguir hablando de sus sentimientos. La miró fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

De repente, Serena no pudo soportar la fría mirada de Darien y se volvió. Durante unos segundos, las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

—No —su voz sonó baja y temblorosa—. Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

Serena se secó las lágrimas con una mano.

Darien miró su reloj.

—A esta hora es difícil que nos atiendan por algo así. Mañana a primera hora iremos al pueblo y te realizaras una prueba de sangre, estando yo presente por supuesto y con el médico que yo elija.

—Creo que será lo mejor —respondió un poco más calmada volteándose para mirarlo, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo él le creyera—. Pero créeme Darien. Nunca me hubiese dejado embarazar a propósito, solo ocurrió.

—Eso lo sabremos mañana pero si resulta que sí estás embarazada, pediré un análisis de ADN prenatal en cuanto pueda hacerse.

—¿ADN? —preguntó Serena sin entender.

—¿No creas que voy a ser tan estúpido de creer que es mío?

Sus palabras la desgarraban por dentro.

—Tú… tú fuiste el primero… lo sabes.

Darien rió burlón.

—¡Oh si querida! Tú bien lo has dicho, yo fui el primero pero nadie me asegura que fue único. ¿Qué hay de Seiya, vas a negarme que te acóstate con él mientras lo hacías conmigo?, ¿o ahora que regresaste no te metiste en la cama de Andrew?

Al escucharlo Serena ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose y lo abofeteó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ese momento.

—¡Haz sido el único maldita sea!... —le dijo mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas —el único.

—No vuelvas si quiera a intentar golpearme otra vez ¿me osite?. Si se demuestra mi paternidad —la miró con dureza—contrataré a los mejores abogados, porque ni sueñes que me casaré contigo o que mi hijo se criará con una mujer como tú.

Sus palabras le cortaron la respiración.

—No…no estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

—Nunca hablé más enserio. Si querías un hijo para atarme no creo que el bebe te importe y en caso de que lo quieras para sacarme mi dinero te equivocaste de hombre, tengo los mejores contactos y abogados.

—No puedes hacerlo, no serias capaz de quitarme a mi bebe. Te conozco sé que no lo harías.

—En eso te equivocas gatita —dijo con desdén —soy muy capaz. Yo en tu lugar, no contaría con ganar esa batalla.

Serena supo que estaba hablando en serio, comprendió que él nunca le creería, nunca confiaría en ella. Entendió que no podía ganar. Pero había algo más detrás de esto que veía en sus ojos que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo y ver cómo le quitaba a su hijo. Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por sus mejillas y tomó aire para darse fuerzas.

—No sé qué te hicieron pero me estás haciendo pagar por algo de lo que no soy culpable. Si estoy embarazada, llegaremos a un acuerdo. No voy a permitir que me quites a mi hijo. Y si no lo estoy, le daré mi renuncia a tu padre y no nos volveremos a ver, saldré de tu vida para siempre será la única forma es la que te des cuenta que no quiero tu dinero.

Darien iba a responderle pero Serena lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, se fue corriendo hacia su habitación envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, sintió deseos de seguirla pero no lo hizo. De pie en medio del pasillo, los recuerdos lo golpeaban y lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía taladrarle la cabeza, sentía el peso del aquel vacio otra vez, pero no era nada en comparación con la furia que sentía en este momento por su traición. Se sentía como un idiota, si había una mujer en la que podría haber llegado a confiar, esa era Serena y por lo mismo había confiado y creído en ella. Había querido que no fuera como las demás. Pero había resultado ser igual que todas.

Que lo amaba le había dicho su gatita. Pensó amargamente que podría haberla perdonado por engañarlo, pero el que le confesara algo que no sentía era la mayor traición.

Dentro de su habitación Serena cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, deseaba que Darien la siguiera, que le dijera que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, pero él nunca llegó.

No podía dejar de llorar. Sólo sufría y lloraba. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. Diana le lamía las manos sin entender porque su dueña estaba así. Las lágrimas brotaban y brotaban sin poder siquiera evitarlo, empapándole completamente el rostro como si fueran olas sobre la arena, al tiempo que los sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo. Sentía como si Darien hubiese triturado y pisoteado su corazón. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan intenso y desgarrador. Tenía la sensación de que le habían quitado el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero seguía viva, seguía sufriendo mientras llevaba en su interior al hijo del hombre que amaba pero que la había matado en vida.

No hacía falta hacerse una prueba, sabía que estaba embarazada. Dentro de las situaciones que había imaginado cabía la posibilidad de que Darien no reaccionara bien, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de hablarle con tanto odio y desprecio.

Tenía el alma y el corazón destrozados, pero nadie moría de amor. Debía ser fuerte no por ella, sino por ese bebe que crecía dentro de ella. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara a su hijo. Iba a luchar por él lo defendería como una fiera a sus cachorros, con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida agotada después de tanto llorar.

.

.

.

Darien maldijo para sí, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche a pesar de lo que había ocurrido seguía deseándola. Deseaba acariciarla, verla sonreír, escuchar su voz y su risa, e inhalar su aroma. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación a la hora en la que sabía que ella acostumbraba a levantarse y se quedó en medio del pasillo. La llevaría al pueblo para hacerse una prueba y acabar de una vez con todo este lio.

Independiente del resultado nunca podría perdonarla después de lo que ella había hecho. Horas después no estando en caliente se ponía a pensar en sus palabras. Debía reconocer que había sido demasiado duro con ella, después de todo solo le había dicho que creía estar embarazada, no le había exigido nada. ¿se habría equivocado? Una parte de él quería creerlo pero otra más fuerte que se apoderaba de su sentidos le decía que no, que él sabía que lo haría, todas eran iguales.

Nunca había pensado en la idea de ser padre, pero ahora que cabía la posibilidad por primera vez se veía con un pequeño o pequeña en brazos. Sería un buen padre, no cometería los mismos errores. Deseaba que su hijo tuviera la sonrisa de su ga…

—Darien —lo llamó Serena sacándolo de sus cavilaciones —¿Darien me oyes?

Él se volteó, encontrándose con una pálida y ojerosa Serena, tenía los ojos hinchados, lanzó una maldición al notar que ella había estado continuada llorando cuando se fue a su habitación, en las suaves mejillas se veía el surco seco de las lágrimas. Al instante, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que no había pasado mejor noche que él.

—Te estaba esperando, déjale una nota a mi padre y nos vamos de inmediato al pueblo para salir de dudas.

Serena estaba nerviosa, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía hacerlo. Con los ojos recorrió el pasillo mirando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, comprobando que estaban solos.

—La duda está resuelta —expresó con voz estrangulada—. No estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me bajo esta mañana —respondió evadiendo su mirada.

No había bebé. No iba a ser padre. Darien, con el rostro ensombrecido asintió.

—No estás embarazada.

—No. Estoy segura de que sientes un gran alivio.

No podía definir que sentía Serena, pero a él lo sorprendió que esa noticia no le alegrara. Estaba triste… quizá inconscientemente había deseado tener un bebe de Serena.

Ella se volteó y bajó la cabeza. Aguantando las lagrimas que comenzaban a llenarle los ojos. Entonces sintió movimiento tras de sí. Darien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse nuevamente hacia él. Serena sintió un dedo en la barbilla obligándola a levantar la cabeza y oyó la voz de Darien insoportablemente áspera:

—¿Para ti lo es? —le preguntó él en cambio.

Serena se encogió de hombros, aunque se sentía morir por dentro.

—Después de lo de ayer sí. Me habría encantado ser madre, tener un bebé. Pero no tuyo —mintió—. Tienes razón, quizá le pida a Seiya que me ayude con eso.

Aquellas palabras inesperadamente le dolieron. Sintió una súbita cólera apoderarse de sus sentidos, haciendo que la rabia lo cegara.

—Ves, yo ya lo sabía. Eres igual que todas, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué me ibas a comprar que con decirme que estas embarazada y te ibas a quedar con mi fortuna?, que equivocada estabas, no eres más que una cualquiera Serena. Pero me alegro que no estés embarazada porque así yo puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que mi hijo no está en las entrañas de una mujer como tú.

Serena se había dicho que debía ser fuerte pero desgraciadamente, unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Parpadeó para contenerlas y sintiéndose traicionada por sus sentimientos, aunque no quería las palabras de Darien la herían. Después de volver a respirar profundamente, con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró fijamente para grabar en su memoria al hombre que había cambiado su vida, esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

—Nunca quise tu dinero Darien. Nunca. Entiendo que estuvieras molesto porque no era algo que deseabas, pero lo que no acepto es que me hagas pagar por algo de lo que no soy culpable, y lo que más me duele es que en el fondo tú sabes que estás equivocado, pero eres incapaz de admitirlo. Me heriste, me atacaste como acabas de hacerlo sin merecerlo si quiera. Supongo que lo único bueno de todo esto es que yo también me equivoqué contigo, me equivoque al enamorarme de ti.

Darien soltó una risita burlona que en realidad no sentía.

—¡Por favor Serena! No me hagas reír ¿sigues con eso?, deja de fingir porque ya no es necesario. No voy a creer otra vez en una palabra tuya me desilusionaste pensé que eras diferente pero estaba equivocado.

Serena alzó el rostro y miró a Darien a través de las lágrimas y sintió un gran vacío en el estómago.  
—No me importa lo que pienses, esta es la última vez que nos vemos en cuanto tu padre despierte le diré que me voy.

El volvió a reír.

—Lo dudo, te importa tanto nuestra fortuna que eres capaz de casarte hasta con mi padre para conseguir lo que quieres.

—¡Vete al diablo Darien Shields!, sigue hundido en tu miseria mientras yo olvido que alguna vez te cruzaste en mi camino, nunca podré perdonarte.

Como la vez anterior, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolo solo.

Pero esa vez algo era diferente. Sus palabras resonaban vez tras vez, como si hubiese lanzado un dardo letal. Esta vez, cuando ella se iba, Darien comprendió todo de lo que había perdido. No había perdido un negocio, ni un proyecto, ni tampoco una aventura de una noche. No. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que había perdido a Serena. Sin medir las consecuencias había hablado en caliente, desde la rabia, no solo la noche anterior sino hoy también. No sabía si lo todo lo que pensó y dijo sobre ella era cierto, si esas habían sido sus intenciones o solo habían sido los espejismos del pasado los que se apoderaron de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y tal vez era lo mejor.

Caminó a grandes zancadas de vuelta a su habitación, solo para recoger el pequeño bolso que había traído como equipaje y salió de allí. No tenía nada más que hacer en Milenio de Plata, si se quedaba para saludar a su padre o a Luna lo obligarían a quedarse por lo menos un par de días y no era capaz de hacerlo. No era capaz de verla. Bajó hasta la primera planta y salió de la hacienda, subió a su automóvil e hizo el contacto con la llave y piso el acelerador.

Todo había acabado.

Desde su habitación Serena vio salir el coche de Darien. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le había mentido, pero él se lo había buscado, no iba a permitir que la separaran de su hijo.

Con enfado, se secó las lágrimas. Hasta el último momento había abrigado la esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión que le abriera su corazón y dejara salir aquellos sentimientos que estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Él le había dejado ver lados de su personalidad que no se los mostraba a cualquiera. Siempre guardó la esperanza de que le alegra la noticia tanto como a ella, trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que en el fondo la quería... pero no era así, no debía seguir engañándose.

Había soñado con criar a su hijo juntos, verlo crecer y compartir cada momento al lado de Darien, formar la familia que ninguno de los dos nunca tuvo. No le importaba su posición o su dinero, ni tampoco casarse con él, aquello solo era un documento, de papel y tinta nada más. Pero él no lo había entendido así. Nunca le intereso nada más que el hombre, que él, que Darien.

Después de todo lo que habían compartido al parecer nunca llegó a conocerla. No confió en ella. No le creyó. Le había dicho palabras horribles y la habían destrozado en mil pedazos. Pero quizá eso no había sido lo peor, lo más doloroso fue que la amenazara con quitarle al bebé. Y ella no lo iba a permitir, sabía que si la demandaba por su custodia ella tenía todas las de perder, no tenía los medios como para contratar un abogado que pudiera garantizarle que no le quitarían a su hijo. Y mucho menos iba a permitir que fuera tratado como un trofeo con el que se quedaría el mejor postor.

Darien no le había dejado otra opción más que engañarlo.

—Perdóname bebe —dijo tocándose su plano vientre —aunque no haya una prueba que me lo confirme sé que estas aquí, dentro de mí. No quiero separarte de tu padre, de tu familia, pero no tengo otra opción. Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Serena no sabía donde iría, ni mucho menos que haría para mantenerse, no podía volver a orfanato porque sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían si alguien llegaba a saber la verdad. Si contaba con suerte podría comunicarse con Seiya si es que ya había vuelto de Paris. Tal vez él podría ayudarla, iba a necesitar un trabajo para mantener a su hijo.

Pero de algo estaba segura a su bebé nunca le faltaría amor. Amaría a Darien a través de él, porque en el fondo a pesar del daño que le había hecho, lo seguía amando y quizá nunca amaría a nadie como a él.

Miró su reloj aun era temprano, si se apuraba podría evitar encontrarse con Luna. Sacó una maleta del armario y guardó las prendas de ropa que le cayeran, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que cuando había llegado su maleta no era ni el cuarto de esta y aun así le había quedado espacio. Guardó lo indispensable y el dinero que tenía ahorrado, le ayudaría a mantenerse por un par de meses. Le escribió una carta de despedida a Luna y al señor Artemis y cuando acabó, dejó los sobres sobre la cama. Tomó a Diana y la metió en su cartera, no podía dejar a la gatita aunque no sabía que sería de ella, no podía abandonarla pues había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho Darien, Diana se hizo un ovillo dentro del bolso como si no quisiera darle más problemas a su dueña y se durmió. Cogió la maleta y le dio una última mirada a la que durante un tiempo fue su habitación, donde había sido tan feliz. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Al pisar el primer escalón se detuvo y dejó su maleta en el suelo, no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Perdona a mamá bebe —dijo acariciando su vientre —lamento que no puedas conocer lo hermosa que es esta hacienda, no sabes lo feliz que fui en este lugar, además aquí conocí a tu padre… —suspiró—Pero ya es tarde. Tenemos que irnos bebé.

Se inclinó a tomar su maleta, la cogió y comenzó a bajar los escalones hasta que una voz la detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas con esa maleta y con mi nieto creciendo en tu vientre mi pequeña?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.**

**¿Era la reacción de Darien que esperaban o no?.**

**¿Qué hará Serena?**

**Espero sus comentarios, ojalá no quieran matarme porque como dije por facebook se quedarán sin historia, además de que todo pasa por algo, en el próximo quizá entiendan un poco más a Darien.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios del capítulo pasado no saben cuánto los apreció pero he estado a full.**

**Pero agradezco a:**

**alitre**** - ****princessqueen**** - ****christydechiba**** – ****AriadnaDeChiba**** - ****marsromina**** -**** barby chan**

**- ****estefanita**** - ****Mary Yuet de Chiba****- ****Barbielove**** – ****analang**** - ****isabel20**** - ****yesqui2000**

**- ****VICO-darien**** - ****mayilu**** - ****Adileyne** –**mirimoon**** - ****naiara moon**** - ****SalyLuna**

**- ****flakis**** - ****Usako-Chiba-T**** – ****Diana**** - ****Lau Cullen Swan****- ****Vere Canedo**** -** **Johana**

.

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como **_**Conyta Moonligth de Chiba**_

**Los invito a leer **_**"Dónde está el amor" **_**historia que esta publicada en mi perfil y que estamos escribiendo junto con mi amiga _Naiara Moon_. Estaremos actualizando el segundo capítulo el Martes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos, nos leemos el viernes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena se quedó inmóvil de pie en la escalera, no era necesario que se volteara pues sentía la presencia de Artemis Shields a sus espaldas. La había oído. Él sabía la verdad, estaba al tanto que estaba embarazada pero lo que más le preocupaba es que sabía que su bebé era de su hijo. Serena sintió que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, si él se lo decía a Darien estaría perdida, le quitarían a su bebé.

—Yo… yo no sé de qué habla señor Shields —mintió tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

Serena quería salir corriendo, pero de pronto escuchó sus pisadas indicándole que estaba avanzando hacia ella y luego sintió la mano de Artemis Shields sobre su hombro.

—No es necesario que mientas Serena, soy viejo pero no tonto. Desde el principio supe que tenias una relación con mi hijo, así como también que nunca te fuiste a visitar el orfanato hace más de un mes si no que estabas con el a Francia, por lo mismo nunca te pregunte nada de cómo te había ido todo este tiempo. Además los escuché anoche y esta mañana, así como también acabo de escucharte a ti ahora, me vas a hacer abuelo.

—No. Yo no estoy… se equivocaba, de seguro escuchó mal.

—Mírame pequeña —le pidió.

Él esperó a que lo hiciera, pero Serena no era capaz de mirarlo

—por favor hija, creo que me lo merezco ¿no?

Serena pensó que el señor Shields tenía razón siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Pero no por eso iba a tener consideración, ni siquiera con él si se trataba de su bebé, no iba a permitir que se lo quitara ni él, ni Darien, ni nadie. Decidida se volteó hacia él, al hacerlo vio una sombra de tristeza en el rostro de Artemis mezclada a la vez con un sentimiento de alegría y orgullo que no podía ocultar.

—Si como dices me equivoque y escuché mal ¿qué haces huyendo con esa maleta sin despedirte de nadie?

—Es que yo no puedo seguir aquí y no me gustan las despedidas por eso les dejé una carta.

Lo escuchó dar un suspiro cansino y luego sonrió levemente.

—Este viejo enfermo que se va a morir en cualquier minuto quiere pedirte que le des un poco de tu tiempo mi pequeña. Si después de que me escuches quieres irte puedes hacerlo, yo no te detendré aunque eso signifique no ver a mi nieto —dijo sinceramente pero con pesar—. Y te prometo que de mi boca nunca saldrá lo que acabo de oír hace un momento de tu boca. Yo nunca haría algo para dañarte a ti. ¿Me darás unos minutos hija?

A Serena le temblaba la barbilla al escucharlo emocionada con sus palabras porque ella lo quería como un padre, no sabía lo que quería hablar con ella, pero a pesar de todo, ella le creía. Sabía lo buena persona que era y que a pesar de todo él no la traicionaría.

—¿De verdad lo promete? —le preguntó solo para asegurarse.

—Tienes mi palabra hija —dijo acariciando con ternura su mejilla limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Serena no había sido consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió como los dedos temblorosos del señor Shields secaban sus lágrimas. Había llorado tanto la noche anterior y esta mañana que sentía que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, pero se había equivocado. Al parecer su cabeza era como un manantial lleno de agua y sus ojos como dos fuentes de las que no dejaban de fluir las lágrimas.

—Está bien —respondió casi en un susurro —voy a confiar en usted.

—Vamos a mi habitación —comentó ofreciéndole el brazo.

Serena levantó su maleta, entrelazó su brazo con el del señor Shields y lo siguió hasta su dormitorio.

Una vez dentro él le indicó una mesita con dos sillas que tenia frente al enorme ventanal para que tomara asiento allí, Serena así lo hizo mientras él se dirigía hasta el velador junto a la cama, lo vio sacar unas llaves que estaban dentro del cajón y luego caminó hacia el armario de donde sacó una cajita de madera, ella vio como el rostro de Artemis Shields reflejaba una infinita melancolía al ver aquel objeto que parecía enterrado en el fondo del armario, y con esa misma expresión de tristeza como si le pesara lo que había en esa caja regresó junto a ella, sentándose en la silla del frente dejando la cajita sobre la mesa.

Artemis la miró y le sonrió esperanzado, pensando en que la moneda siempre tenía dos caras, ella había sido la principal testigo de la reacción de Darien pero esperaba que ahora ella pudiera conocer la otra parte de lo que había ocurrido, lo que había movido a su hijo a actuar así. Esperaba poder reparar en algo el daño que él le había hecho con sus palabras porque siempre había deseado tener un nieto. Estaba tan viejo y enfermo que siempre había creído que eso no iba a ocurrir, pero la vida le estaba dando ese regalo antes de morir.

—Como ya te dije mi niña los escuché anoche cuando le decías de tus sospechas a mi hijo y luego esta mañana cuando le decías que no estabas embarazada, pero también te hoy después confirmarlo cuando creías que nadie te escuchaba. Sé que las palabras de mi hijo fueron muy duras, demasiado a decir verdad… tanto que estarías en tu derecho de no perdonarlo jamás y de huir con tu bebé —dijo mirando su vientre plano y esbozando una sonrisa —con mi nieto. Pero sé que en el fondo no es lo que sentía realmente, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Darien, muchas de las cuales como te dije hace un tiempo me siento el gran responsable. No sé si esto —dijo tomando la caja entre sus arrugadas manos —justifique la forma en la que reaccionó contigo, pero por lo menos entenderías el por qué.

Artemis dejó la llave sobre la caja y se la acercó a Serena para que la abriera.

Ella miraba la caja temerosa mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber allí adentro que la ayudaría a entender a entender en parte la personalidad de Darien. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se decidió abrirla con manos temblorosas, cuando lo hizo cerró rápidamente los ojos con miedo a lo que podía encontrar. Suspiró para infundirse valor, abrió los ojos y se inclinó para observar el contenido de la caja.

En su interior solo había una carpeta algo vieja. La sacó y miró a Artemis sin entender.

—Solo velo pequeña.

Serena abrió la carpeta y encontró algunos documentos, por la fecha eran de hace veinte años. Parecía ser una investigación, había distintas direcciones de diferentes ciudades de Tokio. Continuó ojeando lo papeles y se encontró con algunas fotografías en la primera se veía una casa en condiciones deplorables, se notaba que era un barrio de mala muerte, incluso a ella le daba miedo de solo verlo. Pasó a la siguiente fotografía se veía un parque donde había mucha gente, niños jugando con sus padres, un señor barriendo las calles, a un costado de la fotografía se veía a un pequeño que al parecer estaba pidiendo dinero y en la esquina un hombre haciendo malabarismo. Serena definitivamente no entendía que tenía que ver todo esto con lo que le había dicho el señor Shields hace un momento.

Continuó viendo la fotografía y seguía sin entender así que paso a la siguiente, se veía que era una calle muy transitada, había gente ajetreada yendo de un lado a otro, no había nada en aquellas fotografías que le dieran una respuesta. Avanzó a la siguiente foto y de pronto algo llamó su atención. En todas se veía el mismo niño. Tomó a la siguiente pequeño pero en primer plano, recordó a Armad el niño que habían conocido en Paris, si aquella vez se le había encogido el corazón, ver a este niño simplemente le había quitado el aliento. Se veía casi en los huesos, estaba evidentemente muy desnutrido, se veían en sus piernas y brazos algunos hematomas que evidentemente no era los típicos provocados por juegos infantiles o alguna caída, estaba sucio, con la ropa en pésimas condiciones. De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo agarró la siguiente fotografía y en esta salía el mismo chiquillo pero esta vez solo se veía él, lo observó detalladamente y cuando vio los ojos azul zafiro del pequeño sintió que la sangre se le congelaba.

—Es… es…

—Sí mi pequeña. Es Darien.

—Pero ¿cómo? no entiendo nada.

—Es una larga historia hija, pero ¿supongo que querrás escucharla? —ella asintió aturdida—. Cuando comencé con Milenio de Plata solo era un pedazo de tierra que no valía nada, no tenía mucho dinero pero eso no iba a detenerme. Siempre me gustó la crianza de caballos así que con el poco capital que tenia compre un par para cruza, con el tiempo fui viendo las ganancias porque a pesar de que no eran muy finos si eran buenos ejemplares. Cuando tenía el suficiente dinero compré unos ejemplares pura sangre. En poco tiempo las ganancias se fueron a las nubes y me fui haciendo un nombre dentro de la crianza de caballos, mandé a construir esta hacienda que ves hoy, tenía todo lo que algún día soñé.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Tranquila. Unos meses después la conocí, a ella, a la madre de Darien. Una mujer hermosa, demasiado para ser sinceros, yo sabía que solo me buscaba por mi dinero pero aun así no me importaba, ella me daba lo que yo quería y yo alguno que otro regalo para mantenerla contenta. Pero todo cambio cuando para atarme se embarazó de mí, yo no la amaba ni ella a mí. Cuanto me contó que estaba esperando un hijo mío me dijo que teníamos que casarnos, yo le explique que a ese bebe nunca le faltaría nada pero que no íbamos a casarnos, en cuanto se lo dije se puso como loca, me dijo que no podía hacer eso que ella se había embarazado a propósito para que le diera la posición que le corresponde y mi dinero. Luego de discutir y dejarle en claro que nunca me casaría con ella pero que si ella no quería al bebé yo me haría cargo, dijo que lo pensaría y salió furiosa de la hacienda.

Artemis guardó silencio por unos minutos al sentir el peso de los recuerdos.

—¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Ella regresó? —preguntó impaciente Serena.

—Sí. Lo hizo a los pocos días, pero sus intenciones no habían cambiado en nada. Para tranquilizarla le dije que esperáramos a que naciera nuestro hijo y después nos casaríamos, pero eso no era cierto solo que no lo sabía. Ella se instaló ese mismo día en la hacienda, la acompañé a algunos controles médicos. Siempre había creído que tenía todo lo que necesitaba pero luego de saber que iba a ser padre todo cambio. Cuando naciera mi hijo pediría de alguna manera su custodia, ella no lo quería solo era el medio para conseguir mi fortuna. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un día desapareció, dejó una nota diciendo que había escuchado una conversación mía con mi abogado por lo de la tuición de mi hijo, y como yo no iba a casarme con ella como venganza ella se iba y no conocería nunca a mi hijo.

—¿Por eso Darien no creció aquí en Milenio?

—Así es mi pequeña. Ella se fue sin dejarme si quiera conocer a mi hijo. La busqué por todo el pueblo pero no estaba en ningún lugar, la esperé pensando que volvería en cualquier momento quizá no podría obtener todo lo que quería pero si podría obtener una fuerte suma. Pero nunca lo hizo. Comenzó a desesperarme, contraté decenas de investigadores pero ninguno daba con ella, es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Cuando lograban obtener una indició de su paradero desaparecía de la ciudad. Pasaron casi seis años para que pudieran darme noticias de mi hijo.

—¿Ella lo abandonó? ¿Abandonó a Darien?

—Creo que si lo hubiera hecho es probable que lo haya encontrado en mejores condiciones que las que viste en las fotografías. Ella nunca trabajo y como ya no tenía mi dinero según lo que averiguó el investigador vivía de lo que le daban algunos hombres por sus servicios, tú entenderás a lo que me refiero. Con el tiempo se metió en drogas y en alcohol. Darien solo tenía unos tres años cuando lo enviaba a mendigar a las calles, por lo mismo cambiaban tanto de lugar para que los vecinos no la denunciaran, si él no traía lo suficiente dinero lo golpeaba hasta quedar inconsciente. Darien pasaba días enteros incluso más sin comer, lo poco que conseguía pidiendo ella lo utilizaba en sus vicios y muchas veces lo drogó para que Darien no se quejara de hambre.

Artemis tenía sus manos empuñadas tanto que se emblanquecían sus nudillos al revivir aquella etapa de la vida de su hijo que daría lo que fuera por poder borrar. Serena se sentía mareada, le costaba asimilar todo lo que el señor Shields le estaba diciendo.

—¡Dios mío! No…no puedo creerlo —dijo tocándose el pecho sobre su corazón.

—Suena increíble pero es la verdad. Darien siendo apenas un niño fue el medio de venganza por no conseguir lo que quería. Cuando di por fin con su paradero fui hasta el lugar donde estaban viviendo me dieron ganas de matarla cuando abrió la puerta del cuartucho en el que vivía y dentro había un hombre evidentemente los dos estaban teniendo sexo y en una esquina de la habitación sentado en el piso frio abrazado a sus piernas estaba Darien —lo vio cerrar los ojos ante el peso de los recuerdos —se me partió el corazón la primera vez que lo vi, era mi hijo Serena y por mi culpa estaba en esas condiciones quizá ahora que serás madre podrás entender la angustia y el dolor que sentí todo este tiempo.

Serena sentía que le faltaba la respiración, como si el aire hubiese abandonado sus pulmones mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Llevó las manos hasta su vientre pensando en su hijo y en todo lo que le había contado el señor Shields.

—¿Como pudo ser tan cruel?, era su hijo.

—No lo sé pequeña. No lo sé. En cuanto lo vi quería abrazarlo pero sentía que si lo hacía podría quebrarlo como a un cristal, no fui de hacerlo. Darien estaba completamente drogado, no podría permitir que mi hijo siguiera más tiempo allí. Aunque tenía cientos de pruebas no quería someter por mas cosas a Darien, le di dinero a cambio de mi hijo para que me firmara los papeles de tuición, en cuanto lo hizo lo saqué de allí y me lo llevé a un hospital. Estuvo internado algunos días, tenía muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo, además de la desnutrición crónica que sufría y de los altos niveles de droga en su sangre. En cuanto le dieron el alta me lo lleve a Milenio de Plata, para ese entonces Luna ya estaba con nosotros. Darien era un niño retraído y tímido, no era para menos con todo lo que había sufrido. De un momento a otro me vi con un hijo de casi seis años del que no sabía nada, y quería darle todo. Sin pensar cometí otro gran error a las pocas semanas de haber llegado lo inscribí de interno en el mejor colegio de Tokio —suspiró—. Solo ahora me doy cuenta que lo que Darien necesitaba no era educación era amor. Los grandes responsables de quien es Darien hoy somos Hotaru Chiba y yo.

_«Hotaru Chiba.» _repitió mentalmente Serena.

No había sido su imaginación. Muchas de las noches que pasó junto a Darien él tenía pesadillas y repetía ese nombre dormido. Serena había pensado que solo era su imaginación, que creía oír que decía Hotaru, pero no lo había sido. Él había nombrado a su madre. Aquellas noches que él se removía inquieto en la cama era porque seguramente soñaba con ella, con esa etapa de su vida. Ahora entendía también porque Darien había tenido esa actitud con Armand cuando estuvieron en Nueva Caledonia, no solo le había dado dinero sino que también le había comprado comida, y lo había hecho porque él mismo había pasado por la misma situación e incluso mucho peor. Luego recordó cuando lo conoció, él le dijo que se llamaba Endymion Chiba, había utilizado su segundo nombre y el apellido de su madre, ahora entendía porque vio ese destello de dolor, amargura e ira en sus ojos. Por eso la hermana Ikuko le había dicho que detrás del nacimiento de Darien había un gran escándalo que la madre superiora no había querido revelarle y por lo mismo Luna le había dicho que su niño tenía defectos, que solo estaba fue ella quien le había dicho que cuando llegó a la hacienda, tenía solo seis años, que necesitaba tanto amor y cuando conoció a su padre, lo único que quería era agradarle. Ahora entendía la culpa que sentía el señor Shields sobre su hijo.

Pero sobre todo ahora lo entendía a él.

—Entonces Darien creyó que yo… —se llevó una mano a la boca —¡Oh mi Dios!

Artemis afirmo con la cabeza y tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas.

—Sí mi pequeña seguramente Darien creyó que la historia se volvía a repetir, que tú eras igual que Hotaru.

Serena lo miró horrorizada rogando que le creyera.

—Pero yo no soy como ella. Le juró que yo no me embaracé a propósito.

—Lo sé mi niña y te creo no tienes que convencerme de ello.

—Yo no quiero su dinero, nunca lo he querido, solo quiero…

—Su amor ¿verdad? —Serena asintió —Sé que amas a mi hijo y sé que en el fondo él…

—¡No! —dijo interrumpiéndolo soltando el agarre de sus manos —ni siquiera lo diga, ni siquiera lo insinúe señor Shields. Ahora que se la verdad de lo que acaba de confesarme puedo entender las razones de Darien pero aun así nunca podré perdonarlo por las palabras tan hirientes que me dijo. Creí que Darien había llegado a conocerme, a confiar en mí, a darse cuenta de que mis sentimientos por él eran sinceros. Pero al parecer no se esforzó en hacerlo, él solo quiso una mujer que calentara su cama por un tiempo.

—No mi pequeña. Estoy seguro de que para él eres mucho más que eso, más de lo que él mismo quiere o está dispuesto a admitir. Venia por ti Serena, había reservado otro boleto de avión a tu nombre y solo de ida ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que yo sepa tú eres la única Serena Tsukino que él conoce.

Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Había vuelto por ella solo que esta vez no sería por un mes.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones Serena —le dijo Artemis —solo te pido que no hagas que te odie como lo hace con su madre. No hagas lo mismo que hizo Hotaru. Algún día, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz, si se entera que le mentiste y huiste con su hijo ¿Qué crees que va a pensar?

_«Que huí con su hijo como venganza porque no quiso darme su dinero o casarse conmigo al como lo hizo su madre.» _pensó Serena.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, el señor Shields tenía la razón si el llegaba a enterarse de algún modo de la existencia de su hijo la odiaría y no solo eso le daría la razón a lo que había dicho de ella la noche anterior y esa mañana, pero no solo eso la odiaría porque pensaría que era igual que su madre.

—Yo no puedo quedarme, no puedo. Él dijo que iba a quitarme a mi bebe. Por eso le mentí, por eso quería irme porque no voy a permitir que me quite a mi hijo.

Artemis esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

—Mi nieto mi pequeña, ese bebé también es mi nieto y créeme que no voy a permitir que nadie te lo arrebate ni siquiera Darien. Mientras yo esté vivo tendrás a tu bebé contigo y si muero créeme que desde la tumba cuidaré que así sea, dejaré todo dispuesto para que así ocurra.

Serena se sentía indecisa, no sabía si debía arriesgarse a confiar en las palabras de Artemis Shields o huir con su hijo sin importar nada.

—Yo no sé qué hacer —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Por favor Serena no lo hagas por ti, ni por Darien ni tampoco por mí. Hazlo por ese bebé que llevas en tu vientre mi pequeña, él o ella merecen una familia, un hogar y aquí siempre lo tendrá. Merece un padre que tarde o temprano entrará en razón. No cometas los mismos errores que yo pequeña, puede que tu hijo después no te perdone el haberle negado el amor de una familia.

Las palabras de Artemis Shields removieron su corazón. Él tenia razón ya no debía pensar en ella sino en su hijo. A diferencia de aquel hombre que consideraba como su padre, no tenía la confianza de que su hijo iba a recapacitar. Pero a ella no le gustaría sentir el rencor o resentimiento de su hijo más adelante por haberlo alejado de su familia. Su bebé merecía el cariño y amor que ni ella ni Darien tuvieron. Además no tenía a donde ir, no conocía a nadie y era muy difícil que alguien la contratara estando embarazada. Debía pensar en su hijo, no en ella.

—Creo que tiene razón. No podría vivir sabiendo que mi hijo me odia. Voy a quedarme… pero si Darien intenta algo, lo que sea me iré sin importarme nada.

—Confía en mi niña, yo no voy a permitirlo. Ahora anda a dejar esa maleta a tu habitación y vete a descansar creo que lo necesitas —Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde había dejado su maleta—. Ah pero antes ven a darme un abrazo hija.

Serena le sonrió y volvió hacia él. Lo abrazó como lo hubiese hecho con su padre.

—Voy a ser abuelo —le susurró mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos paternalmente—. Gracias por querer a mi hijo y por darme este hermoso regalo. Tienes mi palabra que voy a ser el mejor abuelo de todos.

Serena le dio con ternura un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia a su habitación deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

Algunas semanas después Darien parecía el cascaron de una persona más muerta que viva, había pasado el último tiempo encerrado en su departamento sin ver a nadie. Sus amigos habían ido a tocar cientos de veces pero no había querido abrirles, su única compañía durante los últimos días había sido unas botellas de Jack Danie_l's_.

Se sentía traicionado. Había llegado a creer que podía confiar en ella, solo la gatita despertaba en él sentimientos que desconocía o que no quería darles nombre, había llegado a reconocer para sí mismo que no podía estar sin ella y por lo mismo había regresado para intentar convencerla que la necesitaba a su lado, quizá no podía darle lo que ella buscaba porque su corazón y su ser no estaban diseñados para el amor, pero si podía cuidarla, protegerla y demostrarle cuanto la deseaba y todo ese fuego que manaba en su interior.

Pero había cometido el mayor error de todos. No era diferente al resto, era igual que todas, solo buscó una cosa, todo había sido un plan desde el principio. Su indiferencia y apatía hacia él, el que lo rechazara y se hiciera de rogar no había sido más que un ardid tejido en su contra y como un idiota había caído en su telaraña de mentiras, lo había enloquecido, hasta el punto de obsesionarse con ella haciendo que la deseara de una forma insospechada. Aquella mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad no era más que una careta.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar martillándole la cabeza, sabía que era Neflyte. No quería verlo, pero si no le abría sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Como pudo dejo el vaso con el líquido ambarino sobre la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hasta que te dignas a abrir idiota —dijo a modo de saludo mirándolo de arriba abajo —¿quieres decirme que mierda te pasa?

Neflyte se sorprendió de ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones. Se veía ojeroso, tenía una barba de un par de días, la ropa arrugada y estaba evidentemente borracho.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Si me acompañas a beber puedes quedarte sino lárgate quieres.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente Darien —dijo quitándole la botella de las manos.

—¡Hey metete en tu vida quieres! —le reclamó intentando tomar la botella pero terminó cayendo sobre el sillón.

—Creí que estarías ocupado con la gatita pero veo que no es así.

—¡No la nombres! ¿sabes? La gatita resultó ser una zorrita —explicó soltando una risita sardónica.

—Es evidente que no acepto venir contigo. Darien ella no puede dejar todo solo por venir a hacerte compañía en la cama. Hasta que no reconozcas lo que sientes por ella, estoy seguro de que no aceptara seguir siendo tu amante.

—¡Lo único que siento por ella es odio!

Neflyte puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si sobrio eres terco, borracho eres peor. Si la odiaras no estarías así.

—Pues si la odio. serena es como todas y peor que esa maldita mujer.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Una que merece quemarse en el infierno eternamente —le respondió para luego beberse de un solo trago el whiskey de su vaso—. Es igual que ella, quería amarrarme diciendo que estaba embarazada.

—¿Serena está embarazada? —preguntó sorprendido —eso quiere decir que serás padre.

—No la muy astuta después de que le reclame y le dije que no tendría nada de mí y que si yo resultaba ser el padre me quedaría con el bebe viendo que no conseguiría mi dinero al día siguiente ya me dijo que le había bajado, que no estaba embarazada ¿puedes creerlo?

—Vamos Darien, tu sabes que eso no es así. es evidente que ella te ama, solo una mujer enamorada hubiese aceptado el trato que le propusiste, era cosa de verla para darse cuenta que está enamorada de ti.

—¡No solo es una mentirosa! No es más que una maldita mentirosa —dijo arrojando el vaso vacio que estaba sobre la mesa —Creí que eras mi amigo pero veo que estas de su parte, será mejor que te largues.

Darien se levantó del sofá y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Neflyte se dio cuenta que no podría razonar con él en esas condiciones así que decidió irse y volver después.

Tendido sobre la cama, maldecía una y otra vez ¿Cuándo se iría su olor de aquella habitación?. Era como si se hubiese impregnado en cada rincón para atormentarlo. El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Iba a matar a Neflyte. Como alma que lleva el diablo fue esta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —miró quien estaba de pie en la entrada y se sorprendió —¿tu? Lo que me faltaba.

—Oh Darien cariño, así me recibes ¿Nuevo look? —dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza —no es de los mejores, pero no me importa.

—¿Qué quieres Neherenia?

—A ti por supuesto —respondió pegándose a él.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, vete por donde viniste —demandó tratando de que se alejara.

Neherenia se aferró a un mas a él, frotándose contra su cuerpo.

—¡Pero qué genio te traes! Ahora entiendo porque la mosquita muerta regresó a la haciendo y además te dejó por mi hermano —dijo pasando un dedo sobre su pecho.

Darien la miro fijamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ya déjate de estupideces y lárgate –comentó forcejeando con ella hasta que se zafó de su agarre.

—No son estupideces querido. ¿no me crees verdad? te acuerdas del gran saludo que se dieron no me digas que les creíste que eran solo amigos. pobrecito jugaron contigo como un títere. Cuantas veces te dije que no era más que una muerta de hambre que quería escalar rápido. Ella solo te utilizó para sus fines y diversión, quería tu dinero mientras disfrutaba de mi hermano.

Darien se quedó escuchándola algo le decía que no le hiciese caso porque conocía muy bien a Neherenia pero a la vez una parte de él le decía lo contrario y continuó ahí oyéndola.

— Ellos solo te vieron la cara. Mi hermano y esa zorrita estuvieron comprometidos ¿o acaso no lo sabías?

Darien quedo sin palabras. Mientras que Neherenia casi saltaba de felicidad en su interior por la cara que puso él a escuchar sus mentiras, se vengaría de esa estúpida y disfrutaría de Darien.

—Como lo oyes. Ellos se iban a casar solo que la zorra esa dos días antes de la boda se fue del orfanato donde vivía gracias a la caridad de las mojas porque habría conseguido un trabajo como enfermera, seguramente se enteró de quien eras y quiso ir por un pez más gordo. Pero como no obtuvo lo que quería de ti, cuando vio al ingenuo de Seiya ese día se dio cuenta que lo amaba y retomo su relación con él. Mientras no estaba contigo en el departamento ¿donde creías que estaba? Pues fácil revolcándose con Seiya según ella Seiya no te llega ni a los talones en ese aspecto —dijo acercándose a él mientras desabrochaba su camisa —pero yo sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Darien sentía como la rabia y la ira lo consumían, tomó a Neherenia de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras devoraba su boca fieramente. Entre movimientos y caricias feroces y violentas la ropa había desaparecido. Tal como la vez como hace mucho en aquella misma sala la poseyó de forma salvaje, solo que esta vez un nombre se escapó de sus labios cuando alcanzó la cima de un vacio placer.

_«Serena.»_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Está recién salidito del horno acabo de poner el punto final por eso no subí temprano. Así que disculpen si hay alguna falla.**

**Advertí en Facebook que buscaran pañuelos. No sé si los necesitaron. Solo espero que hayan podido entender un poquito a mi Darien Shields**

**Como dije acabo de terminarlo por lo que lamento no poder responder sus comentarios del capítulo pasado no saben cuánto los apreció pero he estado a full.**

**Pero agradezco a:**

**Marsromina** – **jupitersthrlma** – **Johana** – **analang** - **estefanita** - el – **Usagimoon** - **Lirey Black** -

**lis de chiba **- **isabel20** - **blue star **- **Sailor dark **- **princesa selene mai** - **naiara moon** - **Nai SD** -

**flakis** - **Mary Yuet de Chiba** - **SalyLuna** - **yesqui2000** -**patty81medina** - **princessqueen** - **VICO-darien** -

**Vere Canedo** - **STARVENUS** –**diana** –**Usako-Chiba-T** – **y a los dos anónimos.**

**.**

**Como dije lamentablemente no tengo el poder de Rei ni el espejo de Michiru así que no olviden dejar sus nombre si no tienen cuenta.**

**Por cierto el bebé de Serena según sus preferencias en la pregunta que hice en Facebook será un niño. **

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como **_**Conyta Moonligth de Chiba**_

**Los invito a leer **_**"Dónde está el amor" **_**historia que esta publicada en mi perfil y que estamos escribiendo junto con mi amiga Naiara Moon. Estaremos actualizando el segundo capítulo el Martes. La historia es Darien y Serena – Seiya y Haruka.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia.**

**Besos y abrazos para**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neherenia abrió inmensamente los ojos, no podía creer que después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos él pensara en la maldita huérfana mientras estaban juntos.

_«__¡Maldita!, él no puede haberse enamorado de ella__» _gritaba en su interior la pelinegra.

Cuando Darien abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo sintió por primera vez asco de estar con una mujer aunque fuera de cierta forma atractiva como lo era Neherenia, mientras que él se sentía como el peor de los idiotas. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberse dejado una vez más por sus impulsos, y no pensar precisamente con la cabeza que debía hacerlo. Agradecía por lo menos dentro de lo enajenado que estaba haberse tomado el tiempo de colocarse el preservativo, pero es que en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras de boca de Neherenia, dejó de pensar. Una cosa era tener la sospecha y otra muy distinta era tener la plena certeza de que Serena tenía algo con Seiya, imaginarse que la besaba, que la hacía suya y ella se entregaba a ese idiota como lo había hecho con él lo hizo perder la cabeza.

Darien salió de ella, se deshizo del preservativo, luego se acomodó el pantalón y se incorporó para luego dejarse caer al piso asqueado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Luego de unos minutos sintió un golpe en su espalda.

—¡Eres un estúpido Darien Shields! —le gritó furiosa—, ¿cómo te atreves a nombrarla a ella mientras acabas de hacer el amor conmigo?

—Te equivocas esto fue solo un error, además del peor revolcón de mi vida, yo solo... —guardó silencio de golpe pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

_«__Yo solo hice el amor con Serena__» _dijo para sí.

Sí. La amaba.

Aquel pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se había enamorado de su gatita y no había sido capaz de verlo hasta ese momento. Ahora que ya era demasiado tarde para todo. Se había comportado como el mayor de los idiotas, al tiempo que ella solo lo había utilizado y ahora estaba con otro, mientras que él había caído en sus redes y terminó enamorándose de ella.

—Pues no me lo parecía hace un momento queridito.

—Viste y vete —le ordenó Darien repudiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababan de hacer.

—No me iré. Este es el lugar que te corresponde, a tu lado —dijo aún desnuda sobre el sillón de Darien—. Yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que te daba esa maldita mosca muerta —le sugirió inclinándose hacia él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Darien de un manotazo se zafó de su agarre y se puso de pie, luego se volteó furioso hacia ella.

—¡No vuelvas a insultarla Neherenia!

—¿Sigues defendiéndola? ¿A pesar de que te vio la cara desde el principio y de que mientras nosotros nos revolcábamos como tú dices ella debe estar haciendo lo mismo en tu hacienda pero con mí hermano? Y si no me crees llama para preguntar si Seiya no está allá.

Sabía que Serena estaba en la Hacienda. Darien había hablado hace unos días con su padre, más bien él lo había llamado. Artemis le había dicho que Serena había presentado su renuncia pero él no la había aceptado, que ella se quedaría allí hasta que él muriera. Pero como si supiera algo más allá, le había dicho que ahuyentara los fantasmas y las sombras del pasado porque si no lo hacía nunca podría ser feliz, que debía luchar para conseguirlo y que solo Serena era su felicidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para serlo pensó con pesar.

Recapacitó en la discusión que habían tenido, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque se burló de ella en ese momento algo en su interior se había removido, casi le había creído al ver sus ojos ¿habría sido sincera o solo era una buena actriz? Que mas daba la respuesta, ya era tarde ¿no?

Luego llamaría a la Hacienda solo para salir de dudas, pero ella le había dicho que buscaría a Seiya así que lo más probable es que haya vuelto con él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Neherenia lo acariciaba.

—Si la defiendo o no, no es de tu incumbencia. No me hagas perder la paciencia vete de aquí.

—Ella no te ama, no como yo —dijo lanzándose hacia él y restregando sus pechos contra su torso también desnudo intentando excitarlo —yo haré que la olvides cariño —expresó llevando una de sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón.

Él la agarró fuertemente del brazo empujándola para apartarla, provocando que volviera a caer sobre el sillón. Tomó la ropa de ella que estaba sobre el piso y volvió a agarrarla a Neherenia del brazo obligándola a levantarse y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Completamente desnuda como estaba la dejó de pie en el pasillo, le tiró su ropa a la cara y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, esta y todas tus humillaciones me la pagaras Darien Shields —la escuchó gritar desde el pasillo.

Darien se dejo caer sobre la puerta, sentándose en el suelo. Le echó una mirada al sillón y sintió repulsión, mañana tendría que deshacerse y comprar uno nuevo. Rió de pronto, pensando en que aunque muchas cosas de la casa, entre ellas su cama, aún conservaban el olor de la gatita pero nunca se le había cruzado si quiera la idea de deshacerse de algo, aunque su aroma lo atormentara día y noche.

Se había enamorado. Él, Darien Shields, el que decía no conocer esa palabra ni su significado y mucho menos ese sentimiento, lo había hecho. Estaba enamorado de Serena.

No dejaba de pensar si podría haber malinterpretado todo, que como siempre le ocurría se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, después de todo ella solo le había dicho _«_creo que estoy embarazada_», _solo con escucharla en cuestión de segundos el pasado se le vino encima, los recuerdos le taladraban la cabeza y le carcomían el alma. La había visto como a ella, como a Hotaru. Habló sin pensar, sin ser consciente de lo que decía ¿le habrían jugado una mala pasada aquellos fantasmas y espejismos del pasado? ¿Habría sido verdad cuando le dijo que no quería su dinero, que solo lo que quería a él porque lo amaba?

Mil preguntas le daban vuelta la cabeza. Si ella en verdad lo amaba, él buscaría su perdón. Miró el reloj pensando que en Tokio debería ser pasadas las diez de la noche, pero no podía esperar más necesitaba saber si era verdad que Seiya estaba en la Hacienda, porque si no lo era, quizá un existía una posibilidad entre ellos. Le diría la verdad a Serena, le hablaría de su pasado lo haría por primera vez con alguien porque ni siquiera con su padre o con Luna fue capaz de hacerlo. Haría que lo entendería y buscaría al precio que fuera su perdón.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia su habitación, busco su teléfono móvil y llamó a la Hacienda. Escuchaba el repique del teléfono, el sonido se estaba volviendo tormentoso ¿por qué nadie contestaba? De pronto por fin contestaron.

—Buenas noches, Hacienda Milenio de Plata —era la voz de un hombre pero no era su padre, ni la ninguno de los trabajadores.

Darien estaba sin palabras, más cuando escuchó del otro lado la voz de Serena.

_«Seiya estate quieto déjame sacarte la camisa»._

—Un momento por favor _—lo escuchó decir —_Serena ya espérate no quiero que me desnudes a la mitad del pasillo ¿Qué van a pensar si nos ven así? —dijo un sonrojado Seiya al otro lado del teléfono.

_«La verdad, que simplemente no pudimos aguantarnos» —_rió Serena al ver la camisa manchada después de la guerra de comida que habían tenido como dos niños.

Darien, imaginando algo que estaba muy lejos de la realidad, no necesitó escuchar más. Cortó la llamada sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y la rabia corría por sus venas. Comenzó a aventar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Era un imbécil, un idiota.

Había llegado a creer una vez más en ella, había pensado que se había equivocado que quizá la gatita era inocente de todo lo que la había acusado, que lo que dijo Neherenia era mentira, le había creído a Serena una vez más y hasta había llegado a pensar que iba a luchar porque lo perdonara pero una vez mas había caído en su trampa.

—¡No eres más que una zorra! —grito mientras golpeaba con el puño un espejo que tenía en el dormitorio y que aún conservaba una marca con lápiz labial de los labios de Serena en uno de los bordes, lo golpeó hasta hacerlo pedazos sin importarle que su mano comenzara a sangrar al incrustarse los pedazos de vidrio en su carne.

Todo lo que le había dicho Neherenia era verdad. Mientras él no estaba cuando salía con Neflyte a ver lo de su proyecto ellos se encontraban para revolcarse, quizá hasta en su misma cama. Y la muy mentirosa se había atrevido a decirle que había sido el único y no solo eso también que lo amaba. No era más que una mujerzuela y una descarada, era igual que Hotaru, solo había querido su dinero.

Nunca la perdonaría ni a ella ni a su padre, después de todo el sabía lo que hubo entre Serena y él, como había permitido que ella metiera a su amante a su casa.

—¡Maldito mi padre, maldita ella, malditos todos! —gritó a todo pulmón tirando el colchón de la cama.

Necesitaba salir, no podía estar más ahí, no quería volver a sentir su olor, a ver algún lugar y que se la recordara. Se puso una camisa, tomó una cazadora de cuero, su billetera, las llaves del auto y salió de allí.

Condujo hasta un bar que solía visitar, se sentó en la mesa de siempre y pidió una botella del mejor whiskey y comenzó a tomarse vaso tras vaso como si fuera agua.

—¿Por qué gatita? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? —dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño —decías que me amabas y que no me querías por mi dinero, pero no era más que otra de tus mentiras, solo me utilizaste. Ahora mientras estoy ahogándome en esta botella tú te estás revolcando con ese idiota —dijo para luego tomarse de un solo golpe el liquido ambarino de su vaso.

La gente solo lo miraba pensando que era un hombre más ahogando sus penas en el alcohol y que lo único que ganaría sería una buena resaca.

Darien continuo tomando hasta acabar la botella, el bar estaba por cerrar y era evidente que en ese estado no podría conducir, uno de los camareros busco entre sus cosas y llamó al número de Neflyte el único que tenia registrado con la numeración francesa.

Unos minutos más tardes Neflyte arrastraba a un Darien completamente borracho y en calidad de bulto hacia su auto.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado —decía arrastrando las palabras.

—Déjate de idioteces Darien y déjame llevarte a tu departamento.

—No, allí todo me la recuerda.

Con la ayuda del camarero lograron subirlo y sentarlo en el lado del copiloto, mientras que el condujo hasta su calle. Después de lo que pareció ser una batalla logró llegar hasta su piso y hacerlo entrar a su departamento. En cuanto entró se dio cuenta que el lugar apestaba a sexo y el preservativo en el suelo no hizo más que confirmárselo. Arrastró a Darien hasta su habitación con la esperanza de dejarlo sobre la cama para que pasara la borrachera, pero se encontró con que el cuarto era un completo caos.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —dijo viendo de un lado a otro.

Había cosas tiradas por toda la habitación al igual que la ropa de cama y el colchón.

—¡No quiero estar aquí!. ¡No quiero ver esa cama otra vez! Ella durmió allí, ahí la hice mía e hicimos el amor —comenzó a reír —¿sabes algo? Tu tigre no es más que un gatito idiota que se enamoró de una zorra. Me enamoré de Serena.

—Hasta que te diste cuenta ¿Por eso estas así? Porque no te dejas de estupideces y vas por ella.

—¡No! No voy a arrastrarme más por ella. Nunca perdonaré a esa zorra, me engañó desde un principio con Seiya.

Neflyte lo miró pensando como podía ser tan terco y seguir con eso. Si hasta un ciego se daba cuenta que Serena solo tenía ojos para Darien.

—Claro que no ellos son solo amigos, nada más.

—Pues para que sepas ellos están juntos ahora y no precisamente como amigos, llamé a la Hacienda y comprobé Seiya está allá y escuché como Serena le decía que se quedara quieto para sacarle la camisa.

—Debe ser un malentendido ¿escuchaste bien?

—¡Claro que sí!... Ya te dije, no quiero quedarme aquí —dijo soltándose de Neflyte y comenzó a caminar a duras penas fuera de la habitación.

—Darien no seas estúpido quieres ¿a donde vas a ir? —le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

—A cualquier lado pero aquí no me quedo.

Neflyte volvió a pasarle una mano por la espalda para ayudarlo a caminar. Decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa aunque no sabía si a Molly le agradaría la idea, pero no podía dejarlo solo en esas condiciones.

.

.

.

Luego de haber hablado con Artemis. Serena tal como le había sugerido se fue a su habitación y es que necesitaba descansar. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo, ya después guardaría su ropa, dejó el bolso sobre la cama y se recostó en ella, al poco tiempo Diana llegó a hacerle compañía.

No podía dejar de pensar todo lo que el señor Shields le había contado, si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos en esa investigación, en las fotografías y en los papeles médicos no lo hubiese creído. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, era como si al puzle le hubiese faltado una pieza y ahora que la tenía podía ver el cuadro completo. Todo encajaba.

Sentía el corazón oprimido, tal vez ahora lo entendía, pero ni aún así lo justificaba. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de conocerla interiormente porque lo único que le había importado al parecer fue su exterior, poseer su cuerpo mientras ella le entregaba su corazón. Para que molestarse en conocerla si había obtenido lo único que quería al tiempo que ella intentaba en vano que al menos la quisiera o hacerse un lugar en su corazón. Nunca le había pedido nada, absolutamente nada y en cambio ella le había dado todo y más. Si alguna vez le hubiese dado un indicio de que le interesaba su dinero entendería que el hubiese pensado que era lo único que buscaba de él, pero nunca lo había hecho ¿es que acaso no podía entender que si aceptó sus condiciones y lo poco que él le ofrecía es porque lo amaba?

En ningún momento le exigió algo, le pidió que se casaran ni nada por estilo, incluso lo único que le había dicho es que creía estarlo. Si bien había soltado las palabras de golpe porque estaba tan feliz de verlo de que la hubiese besado de esa forma y en el pasillo donde cualquiera podía verlos que había llegado a pensar que aquello podía significar algo y que quizá la noticia podía hasta alegrarlo, pero nunca habría imaginado iba a reaccionar así. Que la humillaría de aquella forma, y más aún que la amenazaría con quitarle a su hijo. Llevó las manos hasta su vientre prometiéndole una vez más que lo protegería.

Se sentía exhausta, habían sido demasiadas emociones en menos de veinticuatro horas, se cubrió con una manta y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Durmió prácticamente todo el día, cuando despertó no tenia deseos de salir de su habitación y como si lo hubiesen adivinado en su mesita de noche tenía un vaso de leche, jugos sándwich y galletas. Comió todo lo que le habían dejado, intentó leer un rato para distraerse pero no servía de mucho, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Finalmente termino por dormirse otra vez.

Al día siguiente tampoco tenía deseos de levantarse pero debía hacerlo, no podía olvidar que la salud de señor Shields estaba primero. Para su sorpresa cuando fue a verlo no lo encontró en su habitación. Fue hasta cocina y lo encontró allí junto con Luna.

—Mi niña —dijo Luna en cuanto la vio y corrió a abrazarla —es la mejor noticia que podrías darnos.

—Lo siento hija —se disculpó Artemis —ya sabes cómo es nuestra Luna de curiosa. Si no se lo decía temía por mi vida.

—No importa, después de todo igual iba a decírtelo Luna querida.

—Ya me imaginó a un pequeñín corriendo por esta hacienda o una pequeña conejita como tú. Todos lo vamos a querer mucho.

Serena sonrió por las palabras de Luna, pero su rostro cambio completamente al escuchar la última frase.

_«Todos menos su padre. Nunca nos querrá ni a nuestro bebé ni a mi»._

Artemis y Luna se miraron como entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar por la cabeza de Serena.

—No te preocupes mi Bunny, deja que venga mi niño otra vez porque no se va a salvar de jalón de orejas que le voy a dar, aunque se merece más que eso.

—Estoy seguro que Darien entrara en razón hija. Ya lo veras, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Serena intentó aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

—Yo no quiero nada de él. Solo quiero que mi bebé nazca bien.

.

Un día después Artemis y Luna la acompañaron al pueblo a su primera consulta con el ginecólogo, le tomaron una muestra de sangre que no hizo más que confirmar lo que ella ya sabía. Estaba embarazada. Tendría un hijo del hombre que la había humillado y menospreciado pero que aún así seguía amando.

Semanas más tarde iba hacia el estudio sorprendió a señor Shields hablando con Darien por teléfono. Corrió hasta el pasillo y levantó el auricular no sabía si para asegurarse de que Artemis no fuera a traicionarla, aunque sabía que no lo haría, o simplemente porque en el fondo deseaba escuchar su voz. Sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo, se le oía extraño, su voz sonaba apagada no con ese dejo de seguridad y orgullo con el que siempre hablaba. Serena casi dio un grito cuando la nombró y le dijo que aún estaba a tiempo de solucionar las cosas que dejara atrás el pasado y luchara por ser feliz; pero él no le había respondió le dijo que estaba cansado y que él le llamaría después.

No supo cómo pero Seiya se había conseguido el teléfono de la Hacienda y la llamó para saber que tal estaba. Serena le contó todo lo ocurrido y que estaba esperando un hijo de Darien pero que se lo había ocultado porque la había amenazado con quitarle a su hijo, ella podía sentir la rabia de Seiya a través del teléfono, y aunque ella se negó a que lo hiciera él le dijo que iría a verla.

Serena estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo decirle al señor Shields y más si Darien llegaba a enterarse. Pero le sorprendieron sus palabras

—¿Ves a Darien aquí hija? Pues yo no. ¿Es tu novio como para que le des explicaciones? Tampoco. Así que puedes invitar a quien quieras, después de todo esta aún es mi hacienda.

Así que finalmente Seiya se quedó en Milenio de Plata algunas semanas. Su compañía le fue de mucha ayuda, aunque durante su estadía no pudo hacer que desistiera de golpear a Darien cuando lo viera.

Luego de que Seiya se fuera su embarazo transcurrió sin complicaciones. Le emocionaba ver como su hijo iba creciendo poco a poco en su interior. Lloró la primera vez que lo sintió moverse y volvió a hacerlo cuando supo que tendría un varoncito, no pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos zafiros como los de su padre.

No dejaba de preguntarse e intentar adivinar cómo sería su hijo, si tendrías sus ojos la intensidad de los de su padre o serian claros como los suyos, a quien se parecería. Desde el primer momento que supo que estaba creciendo en su interior lo amó quería ser la mejor madre para él, y eso a la vez le preocupaba el poder darle un buen ejemplo, hacerlo feliz y que nunca tuviera nada que reprocharle, desde el instante que tuvo la sospecha de que estaba embarazada supo que le daría un nuevo sentido a su vida, que le daría las ganas y una nueva razón de vivir y que haría todo él. Lo esperaría con la puerta abierta, sabía que en cuanto lo tuviera en sus brazos al fin borraría sus miedos y que sería el ángel que cumpla sus sueños.

Luna y el señor Shields la complacían en todos sus antojos, incluso a altas horas de la noche; hasta Andrew quien al principio no se había tomado muy bien lo de su embarazo y más cuando ella le confirmó quien era el padre, solía llevarle chocolates rellenos de fresa sus favoritos. Entre el señor Shields, Luna y ella habían decorado una habitación para su pequeño, Artemis se había comportado como un padre, no había escatimado en gastos para su nieto. Todo decorado en tonos azules y celestes, una hermosa cuna de madera, juguetes, peluches y una infinidad de ropa que Serena no sabía ya donde guardar más.

Serena estaría eternamente agradecida de Artemis Shields por todo lo que hacía por ella y ahora por su hijo, no se cansaba de darle las gracias a cada momento pero él insistía que no tenia porque hacerlo, que para él era una hija más que en cuanto la vio sintió una apego especial hacia ella y que al conocerla se hizo más fuerte, más aún ahora que sería la madre de su nieto y que lo único que pedía es que le quedara suficiente tiempo para alcanzar a conocerlo. Esa era una de las mayores preocupaciones de Serena, cada día lo veía peor, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo se le veía más enfermo y demacrado, además sabia que lo que lo tenía peor era no tener noticias de Darien, después de aquella conversación que había escuchado él no había vuelto a llamar y por más que el señor Shields le llamaba nunca respondía el teléfono. Su padre se estaba muriendo y a Darien parecía no preocuparle, no era capaz de decirle al menos unos minutos al día para enterarse de cómo estaba.

Aunque se cierta forma a Serena le tranquilizaba el hecho de que no hubiese vuelto a la hacienda porque obviamente no podría esconder su abultado vientre de ocho meses, faltaba tan poco para conocer a su pequeño y él se estaba perdiendo de todo eso, de haber visto como su vientre crecía día a día, la primera vez que se movió, y como desde entonces no dejaba de hacerlo haciéndose notar en todo momento, no lo vería nacer, no estaría con el tomando su mano mientras su bebé llegaba a este mundo. Eso en el fondo le dolía enormemente, pero él se lo había buscado, la había humillado de la peor forma y peor aún la había amenazado con quitarle a su hijo. Aquello no dejaba de preocuparle, y más cuando veía tan mal a señor Shields si le llegaba a pasar algo y Darien se enteraba de la verdad ya no contaría con su apoyo y él no se detendría hasta quitarle a su pequeño. Esa posibilidad la atormentaba y al parecer al señor Shields cuando empeoro aún mas también, le había dado una solución, dudó mucho tiempo en aceptar pero al final él la había convencido de que era la única alternativa.

.

Algunas semanas más tarde Serena estaba viviendo el día más feliz de su vida. Después de algunas horas en labor de parto dio a luz a su pequeño, él no había estado ahí sosteniendo su mano se había perdido lo que para Serena había sido un momento tan maravilloso que ni siquiera habían palabras para describir o explicar lo que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo cuando lo dejaron sobre su pecho, se quedaba corto llamarlo felicidad.

—Hola mi amor, bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño… —él reconociendo su voz abrió sus pequeños ojitos que eran de un intenso azul zafiro como los de Darien, aún no había decidido el nombre pero en cuanto lo vio lo supo —te amo mi pequeño Endymion —dijo dándole un beso y acariciando su pequeña cabecita con escasos cabellos negros.

En cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos sintió que todo había valido la pena. No importaba nada más que el tenerlo acurrucado en su pecho. Ahora más que nunca lucharía por él con uñas y dientes si era necesario, y terminó por convencerse que al aceptar la propuesta del señor Shields había hecho lo correcto. Su pequeño Endymion era como una nueva luz, un sol diferente al invierno en el que había estado su corazón porque aunque durante todo ese tiempo él había sido su razón de seguir adelante no podía dejar de sentir su corazón herido, no podía evitar sentir dolor cada vez que recordaba a Darien y en como había terminado todo entre ellos.

Estuvo un par de días en la clínica. Todos fueron a visitarla y llenaron la habitación de flores para ella y de globos, regalos y peluches para Endymion. Todos estaban felices de conocer al pequeño y se sorprendían de ver el parecido que tenia con su padre.

—Aunque quisiera no podría negar que es su hijo —había dicho Luna mientras lo cargaba —aunque ni Artemis ni yo lo hayamos visto a Darien de recién nacido estoy segura de que debe haber sido como esta hermosura. Son como dos gotas de agua.

Y todos pensaban igual, el parecido con su padre era extraordinario, a menos de que Darien estuviera ciego no podría negar que era su hijo.

Dos días más tarde le habían dado el alta y podía llevarse a su pequeño a casa, que bien sonaba eso. Por fin había encontrado un hogar y una familia. Todos estaban felices con la llegada de Endimión a Milenio de Plata, era como una nueva luz, desde su llegada a la hacienda se había acabado el silencio, llenaba cada rincón con su aroma y las vidas de todos con tan solo una sonrisa.

Serena acababa de darle de comer a Endymion quien ya tenía poco más de un mes, sabía que el señor Shields estaba esperando que se lo llevara así que se apresuró en acomodarse la ropa y sacarle los gases.

—Vamos pequeño, tu abuelito Artemis nos espera.

Ella lo cargo y salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y tocó la puerta de la habitación del señor Shields.

—Solo si vienes con mi nieto puedes entrar —bromeó Artemis.

—Claro que viene conmigo —le respondió mientras entraba en la habitación—, ya comió y dijo que quiere estar con su abuelito ¿verdad Endy?

Artemis estiró los brazos y Serena se lo entregó para que lo cargara.

—Se lo dejo. Voy a la cocina por su almuerzo y vengo. No le enseñe maldades mientras no estoy.

—Ya te lo dije pequeña, los padres estar para criar y los abuelos para malcriar.

Serena rio y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Artemis cargaba a su nieto y al verlo no dejaba de atormentarle que su hijo no estuviera allí para disfrutar de este pequeño que era el ángel de todos.

—Tu padre es un idiota mi niño, pero sé que te amará en cuanto te vea. Prométeme que no serás duro con él, que no lo juzgaras el día que te enteres de todo lo que hizo con tu madre, él no es malo solo que ha sufrido mucho y ha pagado por los errores de otros —le hablaba a Endymion como si pudiera entenderlo.

Dejó al pequeño en medio de la cama y fue hasta su armario por un regalo que le tenía a su nieto. Cuando venía de vuelta con el paquete en la mano sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, llevó una mano a su corazón y miró por última vez a su nieto antes de desplomarse al suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, aunque es un poco difícil entrar en la mentecilla de Darien espero haber podido hacerlo.**

**Por fin reconoció que se enamoró, pero le duró poco.**

**Ya la nació el pequeño Endymion y tal como ustedes lo pidieron es idéntico a su padre.**

**¿Qué pasará con Artemis?**

**Los Reviews los respondo por PM a quienes tengan cuenta y aquí a quienes no:**

**Usagimoon: **nena hermosa como bien dices no fue nada fácil su infancia y eso lo marcó, y continúa de cierta forma influyendo en la forma en la que reacciona. Tendrá que esforzarse mucho cuando se dé cuenta de sus errores y quiera remediarlos. Gracias por los ánimos, besotes.

**Serenakou1180:** hola hermosa espero que estés mucho mejor. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Sé que en el fondo puede pasarles igual que a Sere quizás lo entiendan ahora que saben la verdad pero no lo perdonen. Serena no iba a permitir que él le quitara a su hijo y fue la única salida que encontró. Gracias por tus palabras y espero te haya gustado este también. Besos.

**lis de chiba: **nena como bien salía al principio del capítulo y como Darien reconoció cuando se trata de Serena se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Con Neherenia no pensó con la cabeza que debía y ella es una zorra como dices. Mil gracias por tu comentario.

**Johana: **amiga hermosa creo que todos piensan lo mismo y él lo reconoce fue un idiota pero se dio cuenta muy tarde y cuando quería solucionarlo malinterpretó todo. Todas quieren ahorcarlo así que no te preocupes. Besos hasta Cali.

**Jupitersthrmla: **neni todo lo que ocurrió en su pasado marcó lo que él es ahora. Y aunque pensó que quizá se había equivocado volvió a malinterpretar lo de Serena y Seiya.

**Starvenus: **mi niña te apoyo en cuanto a la madre de Darien. Y bueno es verdad que obviamente no todas las mujeres son como ellas, pero cuando Darien creyó entenderlo malinterpretó todo y ya ves las consecuencias. Gracias por tus palabras espero te haya gustado este.

**Marsromina: **amiga aunque tienes cuenta te respondo por aquí ya que lo dejaste así. Bueno ya en el capítulo se explico un poco porque reacciono como animal y no como un ser racional, pensar en Serena con Seiya lo enloqueció. Tuvo su momento de lucidez reconoció que la amaba pero malinterpretó todo otra vez. No he leído la historia pero como vez, Sere no muere en el parto. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, besos.

**Sailor dark:** piensas igual que Sere, puede entenderlo pero no justificarlo. Pero bueno ya Darien tuvo su espacio en el capitulo para explicarse, incluso de dio cuenta de lo que sentía y estuvo dispuesto a hacer algo por arreglarlo todo si es que en verdad Serena lo amaba, pero otra vez malinterpretó su relación con Seiya. No te preocupes que todas quieren verlo sufrir.

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como **_**Conyta Moonligth de Chiba**_

**Los invito a leer **_**"Dónde está el amor" **_**historia que esta publicada en mi perfil y que estamos escribiendo junto con mi amiga Naiara Moon. Estaremos actualizando capítulo el Martes. La historia es Darien y Serena – Seiya y Haruka.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia, me emociona que les guste tanto mi trabajo, a cada capítulo le pongo mucha dedicación y esfuerzo para retribuir sus hermosas palabras.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Serena subía las escaleras alegre tarareando la canción que siempre le cantaba a su bebé desde que estaba en su vientre, la había compuesto con la ayuda de Seiya aquellas semanas que pasó en la hacienda. Las cosas entre Darien y ella podían haber acabado mal, tanto que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de perdonarlo pero sin duda lo único bueno que había sacado de todo eso era su pequeño, desde el primer momento Endymion se había convertido en su todo, vivía y respiraba solo por él. Era lo único que le quedaba de Darien, de ese amor que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, dejando que ahora lo ocupara ese pequeño pelinegro de ojos zafiro y manos regordetas.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Artemis con la seguridad de que encontraría a su hijo en brazos de su abuelo mientras le relataba una de las tantas historias de esas tierras mientras que increíblemente su pequeño de poco más de un mes lo escuchaba atento sin siquiera dormirse hasta que acabara el relato. A duras penas con la bandeja en la mano Serena abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está el abuelo mas consentidor y el pequeño más hermoso de esta hacienda? —alcanzó a preguntar, pero la sonrisa que traía se borró inmediatamente de su rostro al encontrar a Endymion solo sobre la cama y a Artemis tirado en el piso haciendo que la bandeja se le cayera de las manos —¡Dios mío! ¡Luna… Luna, El señor Shields!

Corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hasta donde estaba inconsciente aquel hombre al que quería como su padre. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo volteó como pudo para dejarlo de espalda. Le tomó el pulso y se preocupó aun mas al sentirlo tan bajo, además que apenas se percibía su respiración.

—¡Luna por favor ven pronto! —gritó desesperada —¡Oh Dios! No me haga esto, por favor Señor Shields no me deje sola. Luche por Endymion por favor —le rogaba desesperada.

Serena escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras

—¿Qué tienes mi niña le pasó algo a Endy? —preguntó Luna llegando a la puerta de la habitación —pero se quedó sin palabras ante la escena que encontró.

—Dile a Andrew que prepare la camioneta y que vengan algunos hombres para que nos ayuden a bajarlo… ¡Ya Luna! —le gritó al ver que no reaccionaba.

—¡Dios! Si ya… ya voy.

Serena la vio desaparecer, los minutos de espera se hacían tormentosos, aunque Andrew junto con otros dos trabajadores habían venido lo más pronto posible a ella le había parecido que habrían tardado horas.

Entre los dos hombre los cargaron para llevarlo hasta el automóvil. Andrew abrazó a Serena que tenia al pequeño en sus brazos para confortarla.

—¿Está muy grave verdad? —le preguntó Andrew.

—Me temo que si —musitó.

—Tranquila Bunny —dijo él acariciando su espalda mientras ella lloraba desconsolada —vas a poner nervioso a Endy.

Ella asintió intentando calmarse.

—Sí tienes razón —afirmó abrazando a su bebe contra su pecho—. Luna lo mejor es que vayas con ellos yo me qued…

—No mi niña —la interrumpió una sollozante Luna —yo no entiendo nada de términos médicos y eso solo voy a estorbar.

—Pero Luna…

—Ve tú primero mi niña —la interrumpió nuevamente —de todas formas tendremos que turnarnos, ahora por Endy no te preocupes yo me quedo con él —sorbió su nariz —además creo que tendré que llamar a mi niño Darien ¿crees que deba hacerlo Sere o mejor esperamos para saber que dice el médico?

Al escucharla Serena sintió que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. No estaba preparada para verlo, y mucho menos que él supiera de la existencia de Endymion, no ahora que su principal pilar y apoyo estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero no podía ser egoísta, el padre de Darien estaba muriendo y ella lo sabía, no tenían mucho tiempo y entre más pronto le avisaran más posibilidades tendría de verlo antes de que ocurriera lo peor.

—Si Luna, por favor llámalo. Si no te contesta que es lo más probable —dijo porque Serena sabia que en los últimos meses el señor Shields lo había estado llamando pero Darien nunca atendía las llamadas —entonces llama a su amigo Neflyte y dile lo que está pasando, él sabrá cómo encontrarlo, también llama a la aerolínea y reserva un boleto de avión a su nombre con destino a Tokio.

—Está bien mi niña, así lo haré. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Lo haré Luna —le aseguró. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Endy y se lo entregó — hay algunos biberones en la nevera, cuídamelo mucho.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y alcanzando a los dos trabajadores que llevaban a Artemis hacia la camioneta. Luego que lo subieron en la parte trasera, Andrew y Serena lo hicieron adelante y este condujo a gran velocidad hasta el Hospital del pueblo. Como habían llamado desde la hacienda, en cuanto llegaron había unas enfermeras y una camilla esperándolos. Lo recostaron sobre la camilla e ingresaron al lugar.

—No quiero que se muera Andrew —sollozaba Serena al ver como llevaban a Artemis hasta una de acceso restringido—. ¿Qué va a ser de mí sin él? Es como mi padre.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y besó el tope de su cabeza.

—Ya mi Bunny, tranquilízate, sé que lo quieres y él a ti, te adora y a Endy igual. Tenemos que esperar para saber que dicen los médicos, el señor Shields es un roble ya verás que solo es un susto.

Serena quería creerle, pero sabía que existían muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello fuera así. Ya hace unos meses el médico les había advertido que su condición era grave y que le quedaba poco tiempo.

.

Mientras tanto Luna dejó a Endymion en su cunita, fue de regreso al cuarto de Artemis para buscar su agenda y poder llamar a Darien. En cuanto encontró lo que necesitaba, regresó hacia la habitación de Sere, vio que el pequeño Endymion comenzaba a cerrar esos hermosos ojos zafiros del mismo color de los de su padre. Buscó el número de Darien y lo marcó, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a hacerlo un par de veces obteniendo la misma respuesta. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Serena marcó el número de Neflyte, el repique sonó un par de veces hasta que contestaron. Luna escuchó un golpe como si se hubiese caído el auricular

—Son las cinco de la mañana —escuchó una voz somnolienta —¿quién mierda llama a esta hora?

—Lo siento joven Neflyte, soy Luna la nana de mi niño Darien.

—¿Luna?

—Sí. Siento llamarlo a esta hora joven —se disculpó sollozando—, pero mi niño Darien nunca me contesto su teléfono y Sere me pidió que si eso ocurría lo llamara a usted.

Al escuchar su voz se incorporó de un salto, algo no andaba bien.

—¿Para qué necesita a Darien, Luna? —preguntó preocupado.

—Acaban de llevarse a su padre al hospital, por lo que dijo mi niña al parecer está muy grave, por eso me pidió que le llamara a usted para que le avise a mi niño. Dígale que vaya directo al aeropuerto va a tener un boleto reservado a Tokio.

—No se preocupe Luna. Yo le aviso a Darien, nosotros también iremos con él ¿podría reservar dos boletos más?

—Por su puesto joven. Por favor avísele cuanto antes a mi niño —le rogó para luego colgar el teléfono.

Neflyte removió a Molly que dormía plácidamente a su lado para que despertara.

—Amor… Molly despierta.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Acaba de llamar Luna, la nana de Darien. Dice que su padre se puso mal, vístete y prepara una pequeña maleta no podemos dejarlo solo. Yo voy a avisarle.

Neflyte agradecía haber traído a Darien hace unas semanas a su departamento. Luego de lo que había ocurrido con Serena hace algunos meses él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, pasaba más borracho que sobrio. Neflyte como buen amigo, lo había obligado a dejar el hotel donde estaba y a pesar de que perdería de cierta forma la privacidad que tenia con Molly lo llevó a vivir con ellos, ambos estaban preocupado por él o porque fuera a cometer alguna estupidez en el estado en el que estaba.

Tal como esperaba lo encontró dormido en el cuarto de invitados. Entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta él.

—Hey tigre despierta —dijo zarandeándolo un poco —Dar despierta.

—¿Qué quieres Neff? —preguntó adormilado cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

—Acaban de llamar de la hacienda.

Darien se incorporó de un salto, tirando la almohada al suelo y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Quién llamo? ¿Qué te dijeron? —Neflyte estaba nervioso, no era nada fácil lo que tenía que decirle—¡habla de una maldita vez!

—Llamó Luna. No sé cómo decirte esto amigo pero… tu padre se puso mal.

Darien sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—El viejo… ¿que…que te dijo Luna?

—Que estaba grave tigre. La ga… Serena —se corrigió. Darien sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar su nombre —le pidió que te llamara aquí para que te avisara y que reservara unos pasajes a tu nombre, le pedí a Luna que reservara dos más para Molly y para mí, no vamos a dejarte solo.

—Gracias Neff. Yo… yo voy a cambiarme —le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Como autómata Darien se puso de pie, se dio una ducha rápida en el baño que tenia dentro de la habitación y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Se sentía culpable, todo este tiempo su padre lo había llamado cientos de veces y él no le había contestado una sola. Él sabía que estaba muy enfermo y ni aun así había mantenido el contacto con él. Nunca había sido un gran hijo y sentía como si un fierro caliente le hubiese atravesado el pecho, si en el peor de los casos su padre moría y el no alcanzaba a verlo con vida nunca se lo perdonaría.

En cuestión de minutos los tres estaban rumbo al aeropuerto y luego de algunos trámites y tortuosos minutos de espera abordaron el avión rumbo a Tokio.

Desde lo ocurrido con Serena, Darien no sabía ni quién era. Sentía como si algo faltara en su vida, una sensación de vacío pero esta vez no solo por ella, sino también por algo más, algo que ni él sabía cómo explicar y en el último mes esa sensación era aun más fuerte. Como si hubiese una parte de él en algún lado, haciéndolo sentir incompleto.

Desde aquella maldita noche en que había descubierto que la amaba la única forma de apaciguar esa sensación y ese dolor que nunca antes había sentido había sido estando borracho. Tomaba hasta que anulaba toda su parte racional, hasta que ya no sentía nada, hasta que no lograba olvidarla y caía inconsciente.

La vería. en unas horas la vería después de casi un año. Lo haría sabiendo ahora que se había enamorado y que ella solo lo había utilizado. Tal vez incluso ella estaría llorando en los brazos del idiota ese. Quería creer que había ahogado aquel sentimiento entre el alcohol y el odio que decía sentir por ella, pero aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo para sí mismo en el fondo sabía que seguía allí, en él. La maldita palabra de cuatro letras, el maldito sentimiento seguía tatuado a fuego en su corazón y en su alma. Con un solo génesis, ella… Serena.

—Tigre… Hey Darien el cinturón, estamos por aterrizar.

Tan extraviado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado cuantas horas habían transcurrido, en cuestión de minutos estarían aterrizando en Tokio.

Una vez que aterrizaron salieron inmediatamente del avión. Realizaron los procedimientos en policía internacional y como no llevaban equipaje salieron inmediatamente del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi rumbo al departamento de Darien en Tokio y recogieron su auto. Neflyte lo obligo a que le diera las llaves para conducir él ya que Darien no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Una horas más tarde estaban en Osaka. Fueron directamente al hospital del pueblo, Darien corría por los pasillos con la sensación de que le dirían que era demasiado tarde, que no había llegado a tiempo. Llegó a la sala donde le habían indicado y se encontró a Luna sentada hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Nana —la llamó para obtener su atención ella levantó la vista y lo miró —Lunita —dijo con voz ahogada temiendo lo peor y que sus temores se hicieran realidad

—¡Oh mi niño gracias a Dios! —dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo… como esta?

—Muy mal mi niño, los médicos dijeron que no pasaría la noche —respondió entre sollozos—. Pero sigue luchando, creo que te está esperando.

Darien recorrió con los ojos la sala esperando encontrarla ahí pero no estaba.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Ven. Tenemos que hablar con el médico para pedir su autorización.

Darien siguió a Luna hasta una ventanilla. Su nana le explico a la enfermera que querían hablar con el doctor para que autorizara a Darien a entrar. La mujer llamó al médico y este autorizó la visita.

Luego de haberse puesto sobre su ropa una vestimenta apropiada lo dejaron entrar a cuidados intensivos donde tenían internado a su padre. Abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto con temor a lo que fuera a encontrar. Se quedó inmóvil a ver en medio de la habitación una camilla y acostado sobre ella conectado a cientos de cables y maquinas a su alrededor a su padre.

Como si Artemis sintiera su presencia abrió los ojos, lo miró y levanto levemente una mano como pidiéndole que se acercara.

—Te estaba esperando hijo —lo escuchó hablar casi en un susurro ahogado.

—Shh no hables viejo —dijo caminando hacia él y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la cama—. Tienes que guardar energías para cuando salgas de esto.

Artemis negó levemente con la cabeza e intento sacarse la mascarilla de oxigeno, pero Darien le sostuvo la mano para que no lo hiciera.

—No. Me queda poco, lo siento.

—No digas eso viejo, ya verás que es solo un susto. Vas a estar bien y podrás regañarme y sermonearme todo lo que quieras.

—No Darien… esta será la última vez. Pero no quiero sermonearte… —respiró profundamente —quiero pedirte que me perdones hijo… por no ser un buen padre.

—Claro que no. No digas eso.

—Si… porque no supe cuidarte, no supe demostrarte lo mucho que te amo hijo.

—Y yo… yo te amo a ti papá —reconoció dejando que se escapara una lagrima que limpio rápidamente—. El único que tendría que pedir perdón aquí soy yo viejo. Fui yo quien no estuvo contigo en todo momento, fui yo quien desperdicio su tiempo en vez de estar a tu lado.

—Cometí errores pero quiero enmendarlos… sé que no lo entenderás pero todo lo que hice antes de morir es por tu bien, espero… logres entenderlo —rogaba respirando con dificultad—. Sé que tienes un buen corazón Darien, solo sigues siendo ese niño de seis años.

—Ya no hables. Guarda tus energías para que te recuperes.

—Deja que ellos curen tu corazón Darien, déjalos entrar, no los apartes. Prométemelo, prométeme que lucharas por ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó sin entender creyendo que su padre comenzaba a delirar dentro de su agonía.

—Promételo Darien.

Darien miró la mascarilla que tenia empañada por el oxigeno y como su pecho a penas subía y bajaba.

—Está bien viejo. Te prometo que lo haré.

—Confío en ti hijo.

Darien vio como su padre lo miró y cerró sus ojos, escuchó una fuerte exhalación y vio como el vapor que se formaba abandonaba la mascarilla, luego los aparatos a los que estaba conectado emitía un pitido contaste e ininterrumpido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos zafiro de pelinegro, él se abrazó al cuerpo de su padre desesperado.

En cuestión de segundos los médicos y algunas enfermeras habían ingresado a la habitación y al él lo habían hecho salir, esperó fuera de la habitación cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía de pronto salió uno de los médicos a darle la noticia, no habían podido reanimarlo, su padre había muerto.

Darien caminó por inercia hacia la sala donde se encontraba Luna, vio que Andrew acababa de llegar y ella se levantó de la silla para abrazarlo. Se acercó hasta ellos que aun no lo habían visto.

—Si Lunita llegamos bien. Ya dejé a Bunny con… —Andrew se calló al ver a Darien.

Al escucharlo Darien pensó en que seguramente ahora ella estaba con Seiya, ¿dónde quedaba entonces el cariño que decía tenerle a su padre? prefería estar con su amante en vez de con el hombre que la había tratado como una hija y que ahora estaba moribundo en una cama.

Andrew miró hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Darien y lo vio de pie a unos pocos metros.

—¿Mi niño pudiste verlo? ¿Hablaste con él? —dijo caminando hacia él, de pronto notó las lagrimas en su rosto—. ¿Qué pasó Darien?

Darien simplemente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se echó a llorar como si fuera un niño.

—Se fue nana. Mi viejo se fue. ¿Por qué Lunita? ¿Por qué me dejó que voy hacer sin él? —sollozaba —¿dime quien me va a regañar ahora, quien va a sermonearme?

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó rompiendo en llanto —Ya mi niño es difícil para todos pero sabíamos que iba a ocurrir. Pensemos que murió tranquilo, por lo menos alcanzó a verte que es lo que él quería.

—¿Por qué él Luna? Siempre fue tan bueno ayudando a todos, ¿por qué no yo que no he hecho nada por nadie, que solo lastimo a la gente?

Luna lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

—Así es la vida mi niño. Él hizo todo lo que tenía por hacer, aunque estoy segura que le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para… —se calló, ella no era quien para decirle de Endymion —tú tienes toda una vida por delante Darien, aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tus errores. Él confiaba en ti, en que lo harías.

—Lo sé nana, me lo dijo. También me hizo prometerle algo que no entendí. Creo que estaba comenzando a delirar.

Luna sabía que no había delirado ya suponía a qué se refería. Se apartó un poco de él y tomó su rostro entres sus manos.

—Quizás dentro de poco lo entiendas. Pero nunca olvides esa promesa mi niño. Él confiaba en ti.

Andrew posó una mano sobre el hombro de Luna para llamar su atención, esta se volteó a verlo.

—¿Llamo a la hacienda para avisar? —como respuesta Luna solo asintió.

En ese momento llegaron Neflyte y Molly quienes habían estado en la cafetería, al ver la condición en la que se encontraba su amigo intuyeron lo que había pasado, ambos lo abrazaron para reconfortarlo y le dijeron algunas palabras de ánimo.

Darien no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando el médico fue por él para que firmara el acta de defunción. Luego de unas horas le entregaron el cuerpo de su padre y lo llevaron a un velatorio.

Neflyte y Molly estaban muy preocupados por Darien, sabían que estaba pasando por un momento sumamente difícil y más con el sentimiento de culpa por no haberse preocupado por él los últimos meses. Solo con lo que había ocurrido con Serena lo habían visto demostrar sus sentimientos, pero ahora era distinto se veía realmente desolado, para él no sería fácil recuperarse de esto pues si padre era lo único que tenia. Esperaban que quizás pudiera arreglar las cosas con Serena pues eso le daría una nueva razón para seguir adelante porque les preocupaba que después de lo inestable que había estado emocionalmente los últimos meses, además de las borracheras pudiese cometer alguna locura o hasta acabar con su vida.

Al principio había pocas personas, solamente Luna, Neflyte, Molly y Darien. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar, cuando Darien vio que empezaban a llegar los trabajadores de la hacienda instintivamente comenzó a buscar a aquella rubia que lo enloquecía pero no estaba por ninguna parte, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría y desagradecida?

Darien no había querido apartarse del cuerpo de su padre. La culpa no lo dejaba, había desperdiciado tanto tiempo culpándolo del pasado, por haberlo alejado de él cuando lo había encontrado y cuando más lo necesitaba. Nunca habían tenido una relación padre e hijo, por lo mismo aunque lo amaba cuando creció siempre se mantuvo lejos de él, desperdicio su tiempo en mujeres, fiestas y viajes en vez de reparar el daño del pasado. Las horas de vuelo y el agotamiento emocional comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta. Neflyte casi tuvo que obligarlo a que fuera a descansar a un sillón, lo llevaba casi a rastras cuando la vio a ella, a su gatita. Traía los ojos rojos en hinchados, era evidente que había estado llorando pero aun así a Darien le pareció que se veía más hermosa que nunca, había algo diferente en ella que a pesar de la tristeza que se evidenciaba en su rostro parecía tener una luz interior que antes no tenía o quizá solo era su imaginación.

—No quiero que ella esté aquí —dijo sin sentirlo realmente con la voz cargada de rencor.

—Déjate de tonterías y siéntate quieres —dijo obligándolo a sentarse—. No tienes razón para echarla. Tu padre acaba de morir y tú solo quieres armar un escándalo.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Pero si esta con ese idiota no respondo Neff.

Neflyte puso los ojos en blanco pensando en que no podía ser más testarudo.

.

.

Horas antes cuando Serena había recibido la noticia había estallado en llanto, las lágrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas como dos ríos desbordados. Sabía que eso tenía que ocurrir, el médico se los había dicho pero no esperaba que tan pronto. Ella anhelaba que le quedara el tiempo suficiente para que siguiera disfrutando de su nieto, que lo viera crecer o que por lo menos lo hubiese escuchado llamarlo abuelo. Pero lamentablemente no había podido ser así. Serena sentía un profundo dolor, nunca había perdido a alguien porque no tenía familia, su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía dos años y no la recordaba y desde ese entonces vivió en el orfanato porque no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de ella, las lagrimas manaban de sus ojos tornándolos casi grises, había perdido para siempre a aquel hombre que se había transformado en su padre, había perdido a la persona que la protegía. Además del inmenso dolor tenía miedo, miró a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente en la cunita, ahora que el señor Shields había muerto no sabía que iba a suceder, nunca estuvo muy convencida de la propuesta que le hizo pero por proteger a su hijo habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Hubiese querido irse inmediatamente al hospital o luego al velatorio pero no tenia con quien dejar a su pequeño. Espero hasta que llegara Andrew y le pidió que fuera en busca de Lita Kino, una chica que había conocido en una de las tiendas para bebes del pueblo cuando ella estaba embarazada de Endymion y que para su suerte vivía muy cerca de allí, para que la trajera y le hiciera el favor de quedarse cuidando a Endymion.

Después de que ambos llegaron Serena le explicó la situación y le pidió si podía quedarse con Endy, la castaña accedió sin problemas a cuidar del pequeño pues le había cogido mucho cariño a él. Serena le dio algunas indicaciones y le dejo las medidas para los biberones y luego se fue junto con Andrew quien la esperaba en la camioneta, a penas subió esta arrancó y se fueron hacia el velatorio.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar Serena se salió lo más rápido que pudo y entró directamente hacia donde tenían el cuerpo de Artemis. Sabía que Darien estaba ahí en algún lugar pero no sabía donde, podía sentir su presencia y el peso de su mirada pero no le importaba. Solo quería ver al abuelo de su hijo, a aquel hombre que se había convertido en su padre. Sintió como si una mano le estrujase el corazón al verlo sin vida, tendido sobre aquel cajón con su cuerpo inerte. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no los vería mas, nunca volvería a ver ese brillo que tenían y la calidez con que la miraba a ella o el inmenso amor con que veía a Endymion. Ya no volvería a escuchar sus consejos, ni sus historias. Notó que su rostro reflejaba una inmensa paz como si hubiese muerto tranquilo.

—¿Por qué señor Shields, por qué? —le susurró aunque sabía que ya no podía contestarle —¿Qué voy hacer sin usted? me gustaría que hubiera conocido mas a Endy que pudiera disfrutar de él y estoy segura de que a usted también, pero sé que en donde esté nos protegerá a ambos. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi hijo.

Unas horas más tarde hicieron una pequeña ceremonia en su honor, se llevaron el cuerpo para cremarlo como él había pedido. Todos estaban muy tristes y desconsolados para todo el mundo Artemis Shields había sido un buen amigo, jefe y padre. Una vez terminada la ceremonia todos se fueron a la hacienda, Neflyte convenció a Darien de que pasaran esa noche en el pueblo, sabía que estaba muy afectado y que podía actuar sin pensar como siempre y armar algún alboroto si estaba en la hacienda y este no era precisamente el momento para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente Darien fue quien recibió las cenizas de su padre en una ánfora, como él quería iban a ser esparcidas en la Hacienda Milenio de Plata, su hacienda, a la tierra a la que le había dedicado su vida. Darien sin poder contenerse volvió a romper en llanto, no podía aceptar que su padre ahora estaba reducido a solo cenizas. Neflyte puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo instó a caminar, porque los estaban esperando.

El castaño condujo hacia la hacienda Milenio pero esta vez no se detuvieron en la casa sino que siguieron por el camino que conducía hacia unos cerros que eran parte del terreno de la hacienda. Todos estaban allí reunidos. Darien bajó del automóvil con el ánfora en las manos, vio a Serena abrazada a su nana junto a un sacerdote. El hombre dijo algunas palabras y realizó una improvisada ceremonia pero muy emotiva. Luego Darien abrió el recipiente y dejó volar libremente las cenizas de su padre.

Luego de que despidieran los últimos restos de Artemis Shields, todos subieron a sus respectivos automóviles. Cuando Darien llegó a la hacienda bajó rápidamente del coche al ver a Serena entrando en la casona, así que corrió para alcanzarla.

—Quiero que te vayas me oyes —dijo tomando fuertemente a Serena del brazo para detenerla—, quiero que te largues ya de aquí. Me canse de tu teatro.

Serena iba a responderle pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—Lamento decirte que eso no va a ser posible aún Darien —escuchó el pelinegro una voz a su espalda.

Darien se volteó sin soltar el brazo de Serena y vio a _Kakeru_ Ozora un viejo amigo de su padre además de su abogado.

—Creí que ya te habías ido Kakeru ¿qué haces aquí? Además perdona que te contradiga pero esta es mi casa y no quiero tener esta mujer aquí.

—Lo siento Darien, ya te dije no se puede ir al menos no ahora, ella tiene que estar presente.

—¿En qué? —le preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

—En la lectura del testamento de tu padre.

—¿Qué dices? Acaba de morir, quien va a tener cabeza para eso ahora. Yo solo quiero que esta mujer se vaya.

—No Darien, ya te lo dije. Creo que tu padre te conocía muy bien. Por lo mismo dispuso todo para que se leyera cuanto antes y ella debe estar presente también Luna tú igualmente acompáñanos. Así que vamos al estudio por favor.

Kakeru caminó al estudio y a Darien no le quedó otra que soltar el brazo de Serena, no sin antes mirarla con desprecio.

Una vez en el estudio Kakeru Ozora pidió que las tres personas presentes tomaran asiento, cuando lo hicieron sacó de su maletín un sobre cerrado, lo abrió y en su interior saco una carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a leer el documento.

—_Yo Artemis Shields Moon, __en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y teniendo firme y deliberada voluntad de otorgar este testamento ológrafo, ordeno mi última voluntad en las siguientes disposiciones:__ A mi querida Luna le sedo el terreno Norte, además de una mensualidad vitalicia además de el derecho de continuar viviendo en Milenio del Plata el tiempo que ella estime conveniente. __Lego a cada uno de los __trabajadores__ de la Hacienda Milenio de Plata que lleven más de 5 años al servicio, la cantidad correspondiente a 1 año de salario.__Instituyo y nombro por heredero universal de todos mis bienes, derechos y acciones a mi esposa._

—¿Esposa? ¿Qué esposa?, mi padre nunca se casó.

—Permíteme continuar Darien —suspiró sabiendo lo que estaba por venir — _Instituyo y nombro por heredero universal de todos mis bienes, derechos y acciones a mi esposa Serena Tsukino de Shields._

A Serena casi se le salieron los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto no iba dentro de los planes que el señor Shields le había dicho. Es cierto que se habían casado, pero solo para que Darien no pudiera quitarle a Endymion teniendo el apellido Shields todo sería más fácil para ella. Podría pelear con Darien de igual a igual, no había querido hacerlo pero el señor Shields le había insistido que era la única opción; además le había dicho que sería Endymion quien heredaría parte de sus bienes y obviamente ella sería su albacea por ser un bebé, pero al parecer él tenía sus propios planes. Serena no iba a aceptar aquello, ella no quería su dinero.

—¡Qué! ¿Esto es una broma verdad? —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie.

—Darien por favor déjame continuar —volvió a mirar el papel —_a mi esposa Serena __Tsukino de Shields, lo cuales no podrán ser cedidos ni vendidos en un plazo de veinte años. A menos que mi hijo, Darien Endymion Shields Chiba, contraiga matrimonio con Serena Tsukino de Shields en el plazo de un mes después de mi muerte, no pueden separarse cinco años y deben vivir bajo el mismo techo. Siendo este el caso nombro a Darien Shields Chiba como heredero universal sobre todos mis bienes, derechos y acciones y es mi voluntad que un tercio de todos mis bienes sea heredado por mi esposa Serena Tsukino de Shields. Cúmplase mi última voluntad. Artemis Shields Moon —_terminó de leer el abogado.

—Yo no quiero su dinero y mucho menos casarme con él —alegó desconcertada Serena —¿debe haber algo que se pueda hacer?

—Por favor termina de una buena vez con tu actuación que nadie te cree —la enfrentó Darien —¿Por qué otra cosa si no te casaste con un hombre enfermo al borde de la muerte? Seguramente el idiota ese se canso de ti y fuiste por mi padre eres una…

—¡Darien! —lo interrumpió Luna —no te permito que la insultes me oyes —dijo reprendiéndolo y acercándose a Sere para susurrarle —confía en Artemis querida.

—¿Tú sabías esto Luna? —dijo en un susurro. Como respuesta ella solo asintió —¿Cómo quieres que lo haga Luna, como quieres confíe en él?

—Solo hazlo mi niña. Artemis sabía lo que hacía.

Pero Serena no estaba muy segura de ello. La había dejado de manos atadas. Si no aceptaba casarse con Darien estaría reconociendo que lo que le importaba era su dinero y por otro lado sabía que Darien no iba a permitir que ella se quedara con todo.

Darien se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró al abogado.

—Kakeru ¿Hay alguna manera de revocar esta locura que hizo mi padre?

—No Darien. Todo es perfectamente legal.

El pelinegro se volteó hacia Serena le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Neflyte y Molly que lo esperaban fuera de la casona lo vieron salieron de la hacienda furioso, ninguno de los dos entendían lo que había pasado allí dentro, al verlo salir tan descontrolado salieron detrás de él.

—Darien por favor detente quieres. Hablemos hermano —le gritó Neflyte.

Darien no le prestó atención, subió a su coche y arrancó a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

—¡Maldición! Molly ve por Andrew que nos preste las llaves de la camioneta.

Algunos minutos después su novia traía las llaves, subieron a la camioneta de la hacienda. Neflyte agradecía poder rastrear por GPS el teléfono celular de Darien, así que lo siguieron hasta donde la señal les indicaba. Llegaron hasta un bar, entraron rápidamente y lo encontraron sentado en la barra, Neflyte se apresuró para quitarle el vaso de whiskey.

—¡Mierda Neflyte es solo uno! —le reclamo el pelinegro.

—No Darien, no sé qué demonios ocurrió pero esta no es la forma.

De la misma forma en que había salido de la hacienda lo hizo del bar, Neflyte iba detrás de él cuando el mesero lo detuvo para que pagara la cuenta, no traía la billetera y tuvo que llamar a Molly que se había quedado en la camioneta, por lo que perdieron mucho tiempo para poder seguirlo.

Darien frenó de golpe, bajó de su coche y entró furioso en la hacienda, dispuesto a reclamarle a Serena. No podía creer como podía ser tan interesada casarse con un hombre que podía haber sido su padre y que además estaba moribundo solo para quedarse con su dinero. No le importaba como si no podía demostrar que su padre no estaba cuerdo cuando se firmó este testamento entonces en el peor de los casos se casaría con ella no le importaba tener que hacerlo con tal de arruinarle sus planes y que no se quedara con el dinero de su padre.

Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas con la sangre a punto de hervirle en las venas. Llegó hasta el segundo piso mientras repasando mentalmente el discurso que le expelería y todas las cosas que le echaría en cara, sin siquiera tocar tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, alcanzó a abrir solo unos centímetros la puerta y sintió como su olor invadía sus fosas nasales hace tanto que no lo percibía que se quedó inmóvil respirando su aroma pero también había dentro de la habitación un olor distinto que le provocaba una extraña sensación dentro del pecho. De pronto la escuchó cantando. Como podía haber estado llorando como una Magdalena hace unas horas y ahora cantaba tan animadamente. Abrió un poco más la puerta vio que estaba de espaldas a él sentada en la cama y se dedicó a escucharla.

_Intento adivinar como serás,  
si tendrán tus ojos la intensidad  
de los de mamá_

_yo tengo una sensación que no puedo explicar  
se queda pequeño llamarlo felicidad _

Serena miró a su pequeño y sonrió al pensar que sus ojos no se parecían en nada a los suyos eran iguales a los de su padre.

Darien no entendía nada de lo que estaba cantando, abrió mas la puerta con la firme decisión de enfrentarla pero se quedo de piedra al ver una cunita junto a la cama y algunas cosas de bebe en la habitación.

_Te esperaré con la puerta abierta  
para que tú puedas pasar y sentirte  
uno más de esta fiesta y  
al fin llegaras rompiendo el silencio  
cruzando a la vida traerás un sol  
diferente a este invierno_

_Llena mi corazón de esto que es más que amor_  
_y que provoca en mi más ganas de vivir_  
_Llena cada rincón de nuestra habitación_  
_con ese aroma a ti para aprenderte y aprender_  
_a ser feliz_

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en el giro que había dado su vida desde que sabía de la existencia de Endymion, de alguna forma había esperado formar esa familia que siempre había deseado, no había esperado nada de Darien solo que cumpliera con su rol de padre. Pero después de sus palabras tan crueles no le había quedado otra opción. Tomó a su bebe en brazos y lo puso sobre su pecho.

_Quién sabe si seré tu ejemplo mejor  
es un tanto extraño ver en el espejo que me  
hice mayor _

_Darien vio como Serena se movió dejando algo en sus brazos y de pronto sobre su hombro vio una pequeña cabecita con escasos cabellos negros. Era un bebe de mejillas regordetas y ojos tan azules como los suyos, sentía como el aire poco a poco abandonaba sus pulmones.  
_

_Y te esperare con la puerta abierta para que tú puedas pasar y  
sentirte uno más de esta fiesta  
y al fin llegaras borrando mis miedos  
cruzando a la vida serás el ángel que cumpla mi sueño._

Para Serena Endymion era la más importante en su vida. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacía lo hacía precisamente por él. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Darien supiera que le había mentido y que tenía un hijo, pero iba a enfrentarlo por Endymion era capaz de borrar todos sus miedos solamente para que su pequeño ángel cumpliera sus sueños.

_Llena mi corazón de esto que es más que amor  
y que provoca en mí más ganas de vivir  
Llena cada rincón de nuestra habitación  
con ese aroma a ti  
para aprenderte y aprender a ser feliz _

Darien nunca había visto una fotografía de cuando era bebé pero podía apostar que era idéntico a ese pequeño que estaba en brazos de Serena. Ese bebé tenía poco más de un mes, comenzó a sacar cuentas, y sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría por completo, sentía un nudo en la garganta y que su corazón latía desbocado.

Y yo estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días  
vestido con una sonrisa y la dicha de verte crecer  
y tú darás un nuevo sentido a mi vida  
cerrando así viejas heridas  
y poniendo el futuro a mis pies…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Serena? —preguntó Darien con voz estrangulada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Antes de que quieran asesinarme los saludo:**

**Hola a todos mi lectores.**

**¿Gastaron pañuelos? ¿Quieren matar a esta pobre pseudo escritora? Lo siento, créanme que yo también sufrí y lloré escribiendo este capítulo. Esto estaba planificado desde un inicio. Si bien no tengo la historia terminada si tengo las principales ideas definidas desde antes de hacer el primer capítulo y esto debía ocurrir. Creo que todas nos fuimos encariñando con Artemis, pero creo que entienden porque debía ocurrir.**

**Darien ya se enteró de que es padre ¿Cómo reaccionara? **

**¿Qué pasara con la última voluntad de nuestro Artemis Shields?**

**Acabo de terminarlo por lo que lamento no poder responder sus comentarios del capítulo pasado no saben cuánto los apreció pero he estado a full.**

**Pero agradezco a:**

**Adileyne** - **NixSophie** - **Vichita DS** - **mayilu** – **veroF** – **Johana** - **princessqueen** – **salyluna** – **DIANA**

- **La Dama oculta Mistress9** - **alitre** – **jupitersthrmla** - **flakis** - **inmamiranda1** – **marsromina** - **yesqui2000**

- **Eli Chiba** - **Barbielove**- **isabel20** - **Mary Yuet**- **VICO-darien** - **Vere Canedo **– **analang** - **Usako-Chiba-T**

- **naiara moon** - **serenakou1180** - **mari . 20 . ortiz ** – **Goshy** – **starvenus** - **AineCPB** - **Nai SD**– **Usagimoon** - **FifoTsukino**

**Infinitas gracias por sus lindas palabras y apoyo, no se imaginan como me emociona que me digan que esperan a que llegue el viernes para leer mi historia. **

**La canción no es mio y tampoco de Serena, se llama "Para aprenderte" y es de Alex Ubago para que la escuchen yo aunque no soy mamá creo que algo asi debe sentirse.**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como **_**Conyta Moonligth de Chiba**_

**Los invito a leer **_**"**__**Dónde está el amor**__**" **_**historia que esta publicada en mi perfil y que estamos escribiendo junto con mi amiga Naiara Moon. Estaremos actualizando los capítulos los martes. La historia es Darien y Serena – Seiya y Haruka.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No era necesario que Serena se volteara, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Contuvo el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró en entrecortados y débiles jadeos, sintiendo que la furia la embargaba. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? _«Hola Darien no te lo había dicho pero eres padre, te presento a Endymion, tu hijo»_ no claro que no. Además él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada después de cómo la había tratado, humillado y las hirientes palabras que le había dicho. De sólo recordarlo sentía que ardía de rabia. Se aferró a Endymion tratando de controlarse y es que primero tenía que conocer cuales serian las intenciones de Darien ahora que había visto a su pequeño para saber cómo actuar.

Darien por su parte sentía que había una batalla campal dentro de su cabeza, su pulso se aceleraba y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras un extraño calor afloraba en su pecho, sentía algo diferente ardiendo en su interior. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de qué se trataba hasta que lo comprendió. Esa sensación de vacío que sentía había desaparecido no solo por Serena sino también por aquel bebé, ahora sabía que no estaba loco ese pequeño era la causa a aquella extraña sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida que ni él sabía cómo explicar, como si hubiese una parte de él en algún lado, haciéndolo sentir incompleto. Pero ahora lo comprendía, así como también las palabras de su padre antes de morir. ¿Pero por qué Serena se lo había ocultado? Recordó la última noche que había estado en la hacienda, maldijo por ello. No entendía porque entonces no había utilizado a ese bebe para amarrarlo.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta Serena ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Serena dejó a Endymion sobre la cama, acomodó algunos almohadones a su alrededor y le dio un beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y se volteo a ver a Darien.

—Decirte qué. ¿Que fui mamá? Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes ¿no?

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—Por qué no me dijiste que yo… yo

—¿Que tú qué Darien? —le preguntó Serena al ver que callaba. Forzándolo a que reconociera la verdad, y es que en el fondo añoraba que lo hiciera.

—Que yo… soy el papá de ese bebé —dijo viendo al pequeño sobre la cama que agitaba sus pequeñas manitos —que es mi hijo.

Al escucharlo Serena sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir se había sorprendido pues no esperaba que él lo reconociera tan pronto.

—¿Y quién te dijo que es tuyo? Bien podría ser de Seiya ¿no? —le dijo a la defensiva —Eres un hipócrita… ¿ahora no necesitas una prueba de ADN? O acaso ya olvidaste que la última vez no me reclamaste que me andaba revolcando con él.

—Eso no está en discusión ahora Serena —dijo indiferente como queriendo restarle importancia pero por dentro sentía que la sangre le hervía de imaginársela con él —es mío, eso no está en duda, además mi padre me lo dijo antes de morir.

—¡Mentiroso! —le dijo alzando la voz pero después se arrepintió a ver que Endymion comenzaba a llorar. Regresó hasta la cama se sentó y lo tomó en brazos —No quiero discutir ahora Darien, además sé que tu padre nunca me hubiese traicionado.

—Pues no. No lo hizo —dijo con cierto dolor a pensar en que su padre le había ocultado algo tan importante—, solo que me hizo prometer algo antes de morir que en su momento no entendí pero ahora sí. Pero ese no es el tema ahora Serena, yo tampoco quiero discutir —dijo acercándose hasta donde ella estaba con el bebé—¿Por qué está tan inquieto?

—Ha estado algo inquieto desde que murió tu padre creo que lo extraña a pesar de estar tan pequeño pasaban mucho tiempo juntos —comento con tristeza. _«O porque sentía la presencia de su padre en la Hacienda» _pensó para sí —. Pero ahora de seguro tiene hambre, ya es hora de alimentarlo. ¿Puedes salir de mi habitación? necesito darle de comer.

—No claro que no. No me muevo hasta que no me des una explicación —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Endymion comenzó a llorar frotando por instinto su pequeña carita ansiosamente contra el pecho de Serena en busca de su alimento.

—Darien por favor —le pidió Serena.

—No me voy, es mi última palabra —dijo y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Serena quería golpearlo para obligarlo a salir pero Endymion no dejaba de llorar y sabía que Darien no se iría.

—Por lo menos voltéate.

El soltó una risita.

—No veré nada que no haya visto antes gatita —dijo provocativo enarcando una ceja.

Ella no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al recordar cada vez que se había entregado a él. Quería echarlo a patadas de su habitación pero sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser además de que su pequeño lloraba cada vez más fuerte. No le quedó otra que intentar cubrirse como podía para que él no la viera mientras descubría su pecho para darle de comer a Endymion. Cuando su pequeña boquita en busca de su sustento se introdujo en su pecho comenzó a mamar ávidamente, le dio un beso en sus negros cabellos a su bebe iguales a los de… Serena de pronto recordó que Darien estaba allí, alzó la cabeza y lo vio, él la observaba fijamente mientras que su rostro moreno tenía una expresión curiosa.

Cuando Serena le había pedido que saliera Darien había pensado que aquello era lo más natural del mundo y que no le afectaría en nada pero se había equivocado. No podía apartar los ojos de aquella escena, aspiró muy despacio el aire sintiendo como volvía a llenar sus pulmones. De cierta forma envidio a su hijo al observar cómo su boca envolvía su pezón, y sus diminutas manitas se aferraban a la tierna y sedosa piel del pecho de Serena mientras mamaba. Darien tragó saliva. Un deseo impetuoso dominó de su cuerpo, endureciéndole la entrepierna al recordar como tantas veces su propia boca había succionado deseosa aquellos senos y como sus manos los acariciaban con pasión. Podía negárselo al mundo entero pero solo él sabía que aun la deseaba y cuanto anhelaba volver a hacerla suya.

Darien quiso borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza y concentrarse más bien en su hijo. Su hijo, no sabía porque pero tenía la seguridad de que lo era. Quizá lo que le había dicho Serena podía ser cierto había una posibilidad de que fuera hijo de Seiya, pero algo le decía que no era así y que ese pequeño era suyo, su hijo. Algo en su interior se lo decía, algo dentro de él se lo había intentado decir a gritos desde el principio. Era un pedacito de ambos, un pequeño ser que los uniría por siempre. No podía dejar de verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan puro, tan limpio en su vida.

Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta. Una cosa era la forma en la que había acabado su relación con Darien, pero otra muy diferente era la que él tendría con su hijo. Tal vez después de todo lo que había sucedido él comenzará a ver la vida de otra forma y olvidase la idea de quitarle a su bebé. Si era así, ella nunca le impediría verlo, pero si continuaba con la idea de alejarla de su hijo iba a conocer realmente quien era Serena Tsukino.

—Es mi hijo —afirmó él emocionado estiró su mano temblorosa para acariciarlo por primera vez sintiendo como una nueva calidez invadía cada fibra de su ser.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la seguridad con que lo decía y la expresión de su rostro terminaron por derribar todas las barreras que ella había levantado.

Sintió como su hijo soltó su pezón y volteaba su carita regordeta para tratar de buscar al dueño de aquella voz, como si supiera que era la de su padre. Serena se acomodo la ropa y lo puso sobre su pecho para sobar su espaldita.

—¿Quieres… quieres cargarlo?

—Yo… no sé cómo.

—Yo lo acomodo, solo estira los brazos —dijo acercándose a él y dejando a su pequeño en los brazos de su padre —ten cuidado con la cabecita.

Darien no podía creerlo. Tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, veía como sus ojitos de un azul tan zafiro como los suyos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, se inclinó hasta él y dejó un beso en su frente mientras se embriaga de su olor. Sentía la misma calidez que sentía cada vez que había tenido a Serena entre sus brazos, esa sensación que provocaba que su corazón saltara de gozo y lo hacía sentirse completo. Era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, como si con su luz borrase todos los fantasmas del pasado como un sol diferente al invierno en el que estaba su corazón.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Serena? —volvió a inquirir.

Ella se preguntaba como podía ser tanto su descaro e hipocresía para preguntarle eso.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que me dijiste cuanto te comente que creía que estaba embarazada.

—Pero eso no justifica…

—¡Claro que lo justifica! —dijo interrumpiéndolo —amenazaste con quitarle a mi hijo, dijiste que ni siquiera tratara de luchar por él porque no ganaría esa batalla y en el fondo sabia que tenías razón yo no era nadie y tú contabas con todos los medios para hacerlo. Yo no iba a permitir que me lo quitaras, por eso lo hice, por eso te oculté que sí estaba embarazada, por eso me casé con tu padre. Él sabía que iba a morir y me convenció que era la única forma para proteger a mi bebé de ti cuando no estuviera. Endymion es mi hijo y no voy…

—¿Endymion? ¿Le pusiste Endymion? —la interrumpió ahora él e inmediatamente recordó que ese era el nombre que él le había dado el día que se conocieron además de ser su segundo nombre.

—Pues sí, se llama Endymion —dijo intentando quitarle importancia —pero lo único que me importa ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás? ¿Aún sigues con la idea de quitármelo?

Darien pudo ver el medio que reflejaban sus ojos pero a la vez como su rostro le demostraba que estaba dispuesta a todo por defender a su hijo. Sintió pensar, sabía que aquella noche en que ella le había comentado sus sospechas y a la mañana siguiente se había comportado como un idiota, había dejado que los recuerdos y fantasmas se apoderaran de él. De cierta forma entendía porque lo había hecho. Pero una cosa era su reacción en ese momento y otra muy distinta el que ella le hubiese mentido no solo en cuanto a la existencia de su hijo, sino que también le había dicho que lo amaba, mientras lo engañaba con Seiya a sus espaldas, no solo antes sino también mientras llevaba a su hijo en su interior. Además estaba la cuestión de la herencia ¿sería verdad que se había casado con su padre solo por Endymion o habría buscado quedarse con su dinero? Si era esto último él no iba a permitirlo, por lo demás ahora estaba Endymion y él no iba a permitir que su hijo creciera llamando a otro hombre papá. Antes de llegar hasta aquella habitación y descubrir que tenía un hijo había tomado una decisión y la mantendría solo que ahora tenía que sumarle la existencia de Endymion.

—Claro que no le quitaría nuestro hijo a mi futura esposa —le respondió viendo como su hijo dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si es por lo de la clausula de tu padre, debe haber alguna forma. Yo no quiero su dinero. Nunca lo quise te lo dije aquella noche y te lo repito ahora. Yo no estaba al tanto de nada, tu padre solo me había dicho que le dejaría algo a Endy pero al parecer él tenía sus propios planes.

Darien ya no sabía si creerle o no. Pero no iba a perder tiempo en descubrirlo, ya había perdido demasiado.

—Por lo mismo, no debemos desobedecer su última voluntad ¿no crees?

—¡Yo no pienso casarme contigo! —dijo alzando la voz.

Endymion dio un pequeño saltó en los brazos de Darien.

—No grites, lo vas a despertar. Es lo que mi padre dispuso, además si te niegas es porque en verdad estabas detrás de nuestro dinero.

Serena se sentía de manos atadas, contra la espada y la pared. Sabía que esto podría ocurrir, que era lo que él iba a pensar, pero de cierta forma había esperado que Darien hiciera hasta lo imposible por revocar aquella clausula.

—Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo Darien.

—Pues yo tampoco, pero tendremos que hacerlo. La ceremonia civil será el sábado el juez estará aquí a las doce en punto.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad? Aún tenemos un mes, podemos hacer algo, no sé buscar algo para invalidar el testamento.

¿Tan enamorada estaba del idiota ese que no quería casarse con él aunque fuera una farsa? Esa era la pregunta que martillaba en la cabeza de Darien. Pero de su cuenta corría en alejarla completamente de Seiya, no iba a permitir que a su hijo lo criara alguien que no fuera él, que alguien más lo viera crecer, decir sus primeras palabras o dar sus primeros pasos.

—Mi viejo era demasiado astuto gatita creo que deberías saberlo. Ya oíste a Kakeru todo es perfectamente legal, no hay nada que podamos hacer. En unos días seremos marido y mujer.

Le dedicó una mirada llena de adoración a su hijo, se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso en su pequeña cabecita, luego se lo entregó con cuidado a una aturdida Serena, se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Darien salió de la habitación, avanzó por el pasillo y bajó hasta el primer piso aun sin podérselo creer. Era padre de un hermoso pequeño que desde el primer momento había robado su corazón.

—Luna ya nos contó todo —le dijo Neflyte en cuanto lo vio—. Dime que Serena está bien y no le hiciste nada Darien.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Es que acaso no me conoces.

—Pues déjame decirte tigre que los últimos meses no has sido precisamente el Darien que yo conozco.

—Estoy segura de que Serena no tuvo nada que ver en eso Darien —le aseguró Molly —durante el tiempo que estuvo en Paris me di cuenta de que era sincera y no buscaba tu dinero, solo que tu no quisiste verlo.

—Eso ya no importa —dijo sonriente.

—¿Quieres dejar de sonreír como estúpido? —pidió viéndolo desconcertado —¡Cristo! no me digas ¿acaso te reconciliaste con la gatita?

Luna los miraba y escuchaba sin intervenir.

—No. Pero aun así vamos a casarnos este sábado. No obstante eso no es lo importante, lo único que si me importa es que soy papá ¿pueden creerlo? Soy papá.

—¡Que! —exclamaron sorprendidos a coro Neflyte y Molly.

—Lo que escuchan. Acabo de enterarme que tengo un hijo con Serena, deberían verlo es… es simplemente increíble, no saben lo que se siente.

—De hecho si tigre. Molly tiene cuatro meses no habíamos querido decirte por todo lo ocurrido, no sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Además que los primeros tres meses son de cuidado —dijo acariciando el insipiente vientre de Molly.

Darien sintió una punzada de envidia. Él no había estado con Serena durante todo el embarazo, no vio como crecía su pancita, no cuido de ella cuando se sentía mal, ni estuvo en el nacimiento de su hijo. Ella se lo había ocultado y gran parte era su culpa.

.

Por otro lado, Serena aun en su habitación estaba inmóvil.

—Darien tiene que estar bromeando, nosotros no podemos casarnos —se decía a su misma en voz alta.

Él había sido el primero en poner el grito en el cielo, lo que a ella le había dado la tranquilidad de que él era el más interesado con que no se cumpliera aquella locura que había dispuesto Artemis y ahora sorprendentemente él le había dicho como si nada que dentro de unos días iban a casarse. Aún tenía unos días para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba es que había reaccionado bien ante la existencia de su pequeño. De cierta forma había esperado que hiciera un escándalo, que la amenazara nuevamente con alejarla de Endymion o que incluso volviera a insultarla o a decir que quería una prueba de ADN porque Seiya podría ser el padre. Pero al ver a Endymion fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera ante sus ojos, como si por unos minutos ese Darien que se esforzaba por esconder en su interior hubiese salido a la luz, como si no le hubiese importado mostrar sus sentimientos y que ese Darien que ella creía haber descubierto cada vez que se entregaba a él. Nunca antes había visto que sus ojos brillaran de aquella forma, nunca lo había visto con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel.

Pero a pesar de aquello, ella no podría condenar a su hijo dentro de una farsa, no podía sacrificarse solamente para que no pensara mal de ella y casarse con él como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo que otra cosa podría echarle en cara que no la haya acusado ya falsamente. Sus palabras hirientes, su mirada, el rencor con que la miro aquella noche así como también a la mañana siguiente en que le dijo que creía estar embarazada y su desconfianza nunca los olvidaría.

—Mi niña lo siento por entrar así —escuchó la voz de Luna quien estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta sacándola de sus cavilaciones —toque varias veces pero no me respondías.

—No te preocupes Luna, entra.

Serena dejó a Endymion en su cunita lo arropó con ternura y volvió hacia donde estaba Luna junto a la cama haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

—Vine en cuanto mi niño llegó a la sala. Ya vio a Endymion ¿Cómo reaccionó?

—Si Luna. Conociéndolo esperaba que armara un escándalo por habérselo ocultado pero no fue así, no sé si le afectó demasiado ver a Endy o quizá esta más sensible por lo de la muerte de su padre.

—Quien sabe pero aunque no lo demuestre mi niño también tiene su corazoncito Bunny, tal vez nuestro pequeño es lo que a él le hacía falta para darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. Estoy segura que quiere ser un buen padre y no cometer los mismos errores que tanto lo marcaron a él. Lo escuché decirle también que van a casarse este sábado.

Serena suspiró, sabía que Luna tenía razón pero una cosa era la relación de Darien con Endymion y otra muy diferente era la que tendrían ellos.

—Tengo que hacer algo Luna. Yo no pienso casarme con él. Tal vez si me voy y…

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo querida —la interrumpió—. Darien nunca te lo perdonaría y sabes muy bien porque.

—Lo sé Luna, lo sé. ¿Pero porque tiene que tratarse siempre de él? Darien no me perdonaría por querer salvar a mi hijo de crecer en una farsa, pero yo si tengo que hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido después de todo lo que me dijo.

—Estoy segura que mi niño está arrepentido de eso Serena, creo que en el mismo momento que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, pero ya sabes cómo es de orgulloso y arrebatado. Él no ha estado bien mi pequeña, estuve hablando con Neflyte y Molly, dicen que desde aquella noche mi niño no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y se la pasaba borracho, tanto así que tuvieron que llevárselo a vivir con ellos. Yo creo que mi niño se enam….

—¡No Luna! —la interrumpió alzando la voz —él nunca sintió nada más por mí que deseo, pasión y lujuria. Solo eso nada y más. Nunca le importé, nunca se preocupó por conocerme lo único que le importaba de mi era mi cuerpo mientras que yo le entregué mi corazón. Pero no volveré a cometer ese error, él se encargó de matar el amor que alguna vez le tuve. Si él quiere que nos casemos, está bien, lo haremos seremos esposos de papel y tinta pero créeme que arrepentirá de ello, ya no soy la misma Serena tonta que él conoció y que creyó que podía hacerlo cambiar. Lo odio con la misma intensidad con que alguna vez lo amé.

Luna se puso de pie y chasqueó la lengua.

—Di lo que quieras Serena Tsukino —ella se sorprendió de que la llamara así—, pero aunque lo niegues todos sabemos que lo sigues amando.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Darien trataba de pasar el mayor parte del tiempo con Endymion, había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos y llantos, a vestirlo, incluso a cambiarle el pañal, adoraba ver cuando Serena lo bañaba como sus pequeñas manitas y piecito intentaban chapotear en el agua. En esos momentos sentía que eran una familia, la familia que él nunca había tenido y que quería darle a su hijo. Quizá después de todo su padre no estaba tan loco después de todo, ahora entendía porque lo que había hecho. Serena tendría su dinero y posición si es lo que buscaba mientras que él tendría a su hijo, lo vería crecer y le daría todo el amor que él mismo nunca tuvo, Endymion le enseñaría a amar.

El sábado había llegado, y por más que lo había intentado no había logrado hacer cambiar a Darien de opinión, faltaban solo unas horas para las doce, por lo que el juez estaría por llegar. Luna le había llevado a Endymion a Darien para que ella pudiera arreglarse, sinceramente a ella no le importaba hacerlo bien podría haberse casado con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey, pero Molly y Luna le habían traído un vestido que habían comprado para ella era de color marfil corte princesa y de escote corazón ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caiga suelto hasta unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas, se maquilló muy natural y recogió el cabello en un sencillo moño.

No podía dejar de pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida, alguna vez había llegado a soñar con ese día con que él le declarara su amor y le pidiera que unieran su vida para siempre. Pero ahora todo era muy diferente, él se había encargado de lapidar ese amor, de destruirlo hasta hacerlo cenizas.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Serena ya llegó el juez —le dijo Molly entrando en su habitación —¡vaya! Te ves preciosa.

—No era necesario nada de esto Molly —dijo señalando su vestido —, todos sabemos que esto no es más que una farsa.

Molly hizo un mohín.

—Vamos Serena, sé más positiva —le pidió tomando sus manos —tú amas a Darien deberías estar feliz.

—Lo amaba Molly. Ya no.

—No amiga, aun lo haces. Solo dale un poco más de tiempo, Endymion ha comenzado a derretir el hielo que siempre cubrió su corazón, tú ya lo habías hecho en parte pero al parecer había muchas cosas de su pasado que aún no ha podido olvidar y lo hace ser como es. Pero ese hermoso ángel llegó para curar sus heridas. Solo espera a que Darien te abra su corazón.

Serena se había quedado sin palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo… yo nunca lo voy a alejar de Endymion, pero entre él y yo nunca volverá a haber nada. Nunca podré perdonarlo.

—Créeme Serena estoy segura que lo hará.

—Vamos ¿no? Como dijiste el juez ya llegó.

Molly siguió a Serena fuera de la habitación, bajaron hasta el salón principal donde habían arreglado todo para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

En cuanto llegaron Darien y ella cruzaron miradas, se perdieron por unos segundos en los ojos del otro, deseando ambos en el fondo de su corazón que todo esto fuera por otra razón y no por imposición. Luna tenía a su bebé en brazos vestía un hermoso trajecito azul oscuro que resalta sus ojos zafiros, Molly se ubicó junto a Neflyte.

—Bien ahora que estamos todos podemos dar comienzo —dijo el juez.

Serena caminó hasta la mesa que habían dispuesto, tenía un delicado mantel blanco y algunas flores. Se paró junto a Darien sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se veía realmente atractivo, llevaba un Armani negro, camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del traje.

Después del protocolo establecido llegó el momento de las preguntas oficiales

—Darién Shields ¿acepta cómo esposa a la señora Serena Tsukino?

Darien lleno de aire sus pulmones antes de contestar, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Serena que jugaba nerviosa con el collar que pendía de su cuello.

—Sí. Acepto.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿acepta cómo esposo al señor Darién Shields?

Serena estaba indecisa, las palabras de Molly aún le daban vueltas en su cabeza pero a la vez quería salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —murmuro sin pensar.

—Disculpe ¿Qué dijo?

Serena podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Darien, se volteó a verlo y no supo descifrar lo que veía en sus ojos.

—Que acepto —respondió al fin ante la intenta mirada de todos.

—Por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

—Oh eso no es necesario —aseguró ella.

La rubia se dio media vuelta pero no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando sintió la mano de Darien sobre su brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reclamar cayó sus boca con la suya. Después de casi un año sus labios volvían a encontrarse, ambos lo deseaban y se dejaron llevar olvidándose del pasado, de los errores, de todo, solo existían ellos dos.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y la realidad hizo que Serena volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra, mordió el labio de Darien haciendo que se separaran.

Darien se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo el sabor metalizado de su sangre sin saber porqué la había besado, mientras que Serena como si nada hubiese pasado tomó a Endymion quien estaba en brazos de Luna y se fue rumbo a su habitación, pero por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Lo había evitado lo más que pudo, pero siempre había algo que los iba a unir, su hijo. Acababa de bañarlo y ahora Darien lo arrullaba para hacerlo dormir.

—Mañana voy a decirle a Luna me ayude a traer mis cosas a esta habitación. Es más fácil traer las mías que llevar las suyas.

Serena se volteó hacia él mirándolo boquiabierta.

—¡Te volviste loco! El hecho de que nos hayamos casado no quiere decir que seamos esposos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo somos esposos de papel y tinta Darien Shields nunca lo olvides.

—Ya te tuve una vez en mi cama una vez gatita, no será difícil volver a hacerlo. De seguro Endymion querrá un hermanito ¿no lo cree Señora Shields?

—¡vete al demonio Darien! Primero muerta.

—No blasfemes delante de mi hijo. Que dirían las monjas del orfanato si te escucharan hablar así.

—Voy a salir a tomar aire no soporto estar cerca de ti. Cuando se duerma lo dejas en la cuna.

Serena salió de la habitación tratando de calmarse. Necesitaba aire para despejar su cabeza, se sentó un rato en las escalinatas de la haciendo viendo la noche estrellada, luego fue a las caballerizas y cepilló un rato a Artemisa, desde que había nacido Endy no le había dedicado el mismo tiempo que antes. Cuando ya comenzaba a refrescar regresó a su habitación. En cuanto entró se quedó inmóvil con la escena que tenía en frente. Darien estaba descalzo acostado sobre su cama con Endymion sobre su pecho mientras los dos dormían plácidamente.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lagrimas y que una sonrisa se formase en su rosto al ver la carita de satisfacción de su hijo a pesar de estar dormido se notaba lo feliz que estaba de estar con su padre. Eso era lo que Serena había querido, lo que había deseado desde un principio, pero ella no estaba dentro de ese cuadro, no eran una familia.

Se acercó hasta ellos y cuidadosamente tomó a Endymion, quien se removió un poco en sus brazos, le dio un beso sobre sus cabellos azabaches antes de dejarlo delicadamente en su cunita, lo arropó y se volteó hacia el padre de su hijo.

—Darien —dijo removiéndolo —Darien despierta. Darien por favor ya es tarde.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta él continuaba durmiendo o eso creía ella.

—Darien despierta. Vete a tu habitación —dijo sacudiéndolo más fuerte pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, su hijo se parecía tanto a él. No pudo evitar alargar su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, acarició su mejilla y con un dedo delineo sus labios, pensando en que Luna y Molly tenían razón, a pesar de todo ella lo amaba, y quizá ahora más que antes después de ver los cambios que su hijo provocaba en él. Sin poder contenerse más se acercó hasta él sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban y unió sus labios en un beso. Se separo de él y se levantó cuidadosamente dándola la espalda para cambiarse de ropa. Darien abrió un ojo y sonrió complacido viendo como su ahora esposa se desvestía, aunque volvió a cerrarlo para que la tentación no fuera mayor y su entrepierna comenzara a reaccionar. Ya se lo había dicho más rápido de lo que ella creía volvería a estar en su cama, claro solo que ahora estaba en la de ella.

Resignada tomó una colcha y cubrió a Darien, abrió el lado de la cama que estaba desocupado y me metió bajo las sabanas.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó sintiéndose como hace meses no lo hacía, envuelta en una calidez y protección que añoraba, en cuanto abrió los ojos entendió porque, su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien ¿en qué momento de la noche se había quitado la ropa? Supo que estaba solo en bóxer al mover la pierna que tenia sobre su cuerpo y al hacerlo rozó levemente su erección. Como si su cercanía le quemara se alejó como pudo tratando de no despertarlo, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Cuando Darien despertó no encontró a Serena a su lado. No sabía porque había insistido en dormir con ella, pero no se arrepentía, después de todo ahora era su esposa.

.

Cerca del medio día Darien seguía en la habitación de Serena jugando con Endymion, acababa de tener una discusión bastante fuerte con ella, la había escuchado hablar con Seiya por teléfono. Él muy idiota en cuanto se enteró que se había casado con él había regresado a Japón y vendría a la hacienda. Darien furioso le había recordado que ahora él era su esposo y aunque solo lo fueran de papel y tinta debía respetarlo, le había exigido que se olvidara de su amante. Serena frenética le había gritado que haría lo que ella quisiera.

Ella no podía creer como él podía ser tan hipócrita como para exigirle algo, tomó las llaves de la camioneta necesitaba salir de allí si Darien volvía a reclamarle algo estaba segura de que lo golpearía además aprovecharía de pasar al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta, se acercó a la cuna de su hijo para llevarse a Endymion con ella, pero Darien no dejó que se lo hiciera porque en ese momento estaba dormido. No quiso seguir discutiendo con él después de todo tenia razón así que salió de la habitación, camino hasta el garaje y subió a la camioneta.

Se decía a si mismo que le importaba lo que ella hiciera mientras él estuviese cerca de su hijo, pero el solo hecho de imaginarla en brazos del idiota ese le hacia arder la sangre.

—¿Donde está el pequeño más guapo de esta hacienda? —se escuchó una cantarina voz masculina.

Darien se volteó a mirar y como se lo suponía Seiya estaba parado en la jamba de la puerta

—Que yo sepa mi hijo no es nada tuyo, y tú no eres bienvenido aquí así que mejor lárgate.

—¡Vaya habló el papá del año! —exclamó sarcásticamente —¿Acaso tú tienes algún derecho? Te recuerdo que humillaste a Serena de la peor forma cuando intentó decírtelo, y además tú los abandonaste. Yo podría ser más padre que tú de esa criatura.

—Lo que haya hecho en un pasado no es de tu incumbencia —dijo Darien dejando a Endymion en su cunita.

Darien se acercó hasta él con la intención de echarlo a patadas. Pero en cuanto lo hizo Seiya estampó el puño sobre su rostro.

—Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo —reconoció Seiya sobándose la mano con la que lo había golpeado —te la tenía jurada por jugar con ellos dos.

Darien llevó su mano hasta su mandíbula, no le había pegado tan fuerte pero dolía bastante.

—Para que te haces el molesto si bien que disfrutaste viéndome la cara no solo cuando Serena estaba conmigo en Francia sino también aquí mientras mi padre estaba vivo seguías revolcándote con ella.

Seiya no podía creer lo que decía ni de donde había sacado tantas estupideces.

—¿Pero qué mierda dices imbécil? Serena es como una hermana para mí.

—Y desde cuando te acuestas con tu hermana ¿eh? Deja ya de fingir, Neherenia ya me dijo todo sobre ustedes, ¿creían que no me iba a enterar que habían sido novios y estuvieron a punto de casarse?

—Por lo que veo mi Neherenia te tiene bien engañado, eres más idiota de lo que creía no sé como Sere pudo enamorarse de ti. Escúchame bien a ver si te entra en esa estúpida cabeza. Ella es como mi hermana, la conozco desde niño cuando iba con mi madre a prestar ayuda al orfanato, desde esa época nos hicimos inseparables. Yo no tengo nada con Serena y no es porque no quiera porque ella es una mujer maravillosa sino simplemente no me gustan las mujeres. Yo soy gay.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita sardónica.

—Inventa algo mejor quieres.

—No es un invento Darien. Son muy pocos los que saben, solo mis padres mi hermana, que veo que se encargo de envenenarte, mi novio obviamente y Serena. Ni siquiera Molly lo sabe. Mis padres son demasiado conservadores cuando se los confesé dijeron que yo había muerto para ellos, y Neherenia solo se burló de mi. El único apoyo que tuve fue el de Serena y el de mi pareja claro. ¿Qué creías que hacía yo en una convención de Arquitectos? Estaba con Yoshiki Usui seguro debes conocerlo él es mi novio. De hecho vino conmigo hasta aquí, Serena quería presentarnos a Endymion ya que no habíamos podido venir antes.

—Pero yo los escuché. Llamé una vez cuando tú estuviste en la hacienda. Le dijiste a Serena se esperara que no te quitara la camisa en medio del pasillo porque qué pensarían los demás y ella dijo que no habían podido aguantarse.

—Acabábamos de tener una especie de guerra de comida, mi camisa era un desastre. Serena la necesitaba para llevarla a lavar. Y si vine es porque mi pobre bombón estaba destrozado después de todo lo que le dijiste.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Porque Serena es la persona más leal sobre la tierra. Nunca me hubiese traicionado ni siquiera por salvar lo que ustedes tenían y porque creyó que habías llegado a conocerla y a confiar en ella. Esa mujer te amaba Darien y tú te encargaste de acabar con ese amor.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si aquello era verdad había sido el idiota más grande de todos al creerle a Neherenia. Entonces Serena no le había mentido, nunca lo había engañado con Seiya, nunca había estado tras su dinero, cuando le había dicho que lo amaba era cierto y él no había querido creerle, por el contrario la había insultado y la había tratado como la peor de las mujeres.

—¡Hey idiota! —lo llamó Seiya sacudiéndolo —tu teléfono esta timbrando.

Darien salió de su monologo interno y buscó su celular. No tenía registrado el número pero de igual forma contestó.

—Buenas tardes ¿el señor Darien Shields? —le preguntó una mujer que por su voz debería tener unos treinta años.

—Si soy yo, ¿quién habla?

—Señor Shields, le estamos llamando del Hospital Central de Osaka. Su esposa sufrió un accidente en su vehículo y acaban de traerla de urgencia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mi lectores.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Quizás muchas esperaban esa reacción de Darien o lo creían poco probable. Pero tenía que ocurrir o la historia se haría eterna, creo que estamos en la recta final. No me pregunten cuantos más porque no lo sé.**

**¿Les sorprendió lo de Seiya? **

**¿Qué pasará con nuestra querida Serena?**

**Intenté tomar en cuentas todas la sugerencias que me dieron por facebook.**

**Anoche lo terminé bastante tarde por lo que lamento no poder responder sus comentarios del capítulo pasado pero como siempre les digo no saben cuánto los aprecio.**

**Pero agradezco a:**

**VICO-darien** - **christydechiba** - **marsromina** - **starvenus** - **Lissie181** - **RushiaReiesu **- **eloina . morenozabala ** - **lis de chiba**

- **Mary Yuet** - **Lirey Black**** 6 **- **inmamiranda1** - **naiara moon** - **La Dama oculta Mistress9** - **estefanita** - **Vere Canedo**

-**Usako-Chiba-T** - **NixSophie** - **flakis** - **Awase Kagami Ayumi** - **veroF** - **diana** - **isabel20** - **isabel20** - **SalyLuna**

- **Tommiboy** - **Adileyne** - **sol** - **yesqui2000** - **yssareyes48** - **Johana** - **Barbielove **- **princessqueen** - **mari. ** - **FifoTsukino**

**Infinitas gracias por sus lindas palabras y apoyo. **

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook como **_**Conyta Moonligth de Chiba**_

**Los invito a leer **_**"**__**Dónde está el amor**__**" **_**historia que esta publicada en mi perfil y que estamos escribiendo junto con mi amiga Naiara Moon. Estaremos actualizando los capítulos los martes. La historia es Darien y Serena – Seiya y Haruka. Como Naiara está de vacaciones así que probablemente tardaremos en actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien sentía como el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Percibía un sudor frio recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se había quedado sin aliento y las contracciones en su estomago eran cada vez más intensas.

—¿Co…como está? —logró decir en entre cortados jadeos.

—Acaban de traerla señor Shields, pero según el informe de los paramédicos su estado es de gravedad. Ahora está siendo atendida.

—Voy para allá —respondió con voz ahogada dejando caer el teléfono.

¿Era este el precio que tenía que pagar por su estupidez? ¿Tenía que estar a punto de perderla para siempre para darse cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella? ¿Dónde quedó el tigre Shields? Ahora no era más que una gatito asustado de perder a su gatita.

Había sido un verdadero animal con Serena. La había usado, la había tratado como una más cuando en el fondo sabía que no lo era, se había negado abrir su corazón, a reconocer lo que sentía por ella y aunque una parte de él que se negaba a salir aun sabiendo que se había enamorado de ella dejó que el maldito pasado lo cegara, la había visto como a esa mujer que le había dado la vida, la humilló, insultó y trató de la peor manera e incluso la amenazó con quitarle a su hijo en caso de que estuviera embarazada. Se volteó a ver a Endymion que le sonrió desde su cuna sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, él no se la merecía ni a ella ni a ese pequeño que le había devuelto la luz a su vida.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el líquido salino sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué pasó Shields? —le preguntó preocupado Seiya

—Mi gatita —pronunció con el alma desgarrada —ella….

—¡Por un demonio no te quedes callado! ¿Qué le pasó a Serena?

Darien se llevó las manos a su rostro tratando de ordenar sus ideas y deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta, arrastró sus manos hasta su cabello jalándolo levemente.

—Llamaron del hospital. Serena tuvo un accidente en la camioneta.

—¡Que! pero ¿está bien, qué te dijeron? —inquirió zarandeándolo.

—Está en el hospital, la llevaron de urgencias. Dicen que su estado es de gravedad. ¡Dios todo es mi culpa!.

Sin más tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Seiya. Darien comenzó a llamar a Luna a gritos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Darien Shields si vas a reclamarme porque deje entrar a Seiya —hablaba en voz alta pelinegra pero se calló al ver a Darien —¿Qué pasó mi niño. Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Endy está bien? —preguntó pensando que le había pasado algo al bebé.

Darien sintiéndose como un niño asustado se lanzó a los brazos de su nana.

—Mi gatita nana. Mi gatita —repetía estrechando a la mujer —¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es por mi maldita culpa.

—¿Qué le paso a mi niña? —Inquirió angustia intentando separarse de él para mirarlo —¿Darien qué pasó?

Seiya viendo que Darien no hablaba decidió intervenir.

—Serena tuvo un accidente en la camioneta Luna, acaban de llamar a Darien.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Pero ella está bien verdad?

—Me dijeron que su estado era grave nana. Si Serena…—pero no fue capaz siquiera de decirlo —no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—No mi niño, eso ni lo pienses. Ella es fuerte, ya lo veras.

—Voy para el hospital. Cuida de Endy por favor —pidió un desconsolado Darien.

—Claro mi niño. Avísanos en cuanto tengas noticias.

Darien solo asintió y salió a grandes zancadas de la hacienda con Seiya pisándole los talones. Desactivó la alarma del coche y luego abrió la puerta para ingresar al automóvil pero Seiya le arrebató las llaves de las manos.

—Estás demasiado nervioso y a menos de que tú también quieras tener un accidente manejaré yo.

En otras circunstancias Darien lo hubiese mandado al mismo infierno pero ahora no estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo así que simplemente se limitó a bordear el auto y subir en el lado del copiloto mientas Seiya lo hacía al volante.

A Darien el camino hasta el pueblo nunca le había parecido más largo, unos agónicos cuarenta minutos más tarde estaban llegando al hospital. Seiya no había acabado de estacionar cuando Darien había bajado del auto y salió corriendo para ingresar al hospital.

Recorrió los grandes pasillos de un blanco inmaculado llegando a la recepción. Había una joven castaña sentada frente a un ordenador revisando algunos papeles.

—Disculpe señorita —dijo para llamar su atención—, acaban de traer a mi esposa por un accidente de automóvil.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?

—Serena Shields, su nombre es Serena Shields.

—Permítame un momento señor Shields —dijo mientras ingresaba el nombre en la computadora —Si, la señora Shields está en urgencias. Por este pasillo hasta el fondo y luego a la izquierda.

Darien salió corriendo por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista llego hasta el final y dio la vuelta a la izquierda encontrándose con el área de urgencias. Encontró a una enferma y la detuvo.

—Señorita Mizuno —dijo viendo su nombre en su bata —, soy Darien Shields mi esposa fue traída de urgencias por un choque en la carretera numero 10.

—Sí señor Shields —respondió la joven peli azul—, la trajeron hace unas horas, los médicos la están atendiendo.

—Pero ¿ustedes no sabe nada? dígame ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Tiene que esperar a que salga el médico a cargo del caso para informarle.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo no sabe nada! ¿Cómo no puede decirme cómo está? —le reclamó desesperado alzando la voz.

—Cálmate Shields —dijo un jadeante Seiya que acababa de llegar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —no te descargues con la enfermera, ella no tiene la culpa.

Darien miró avergonzado la enfermera, pero estaba tan angustiado que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que le habló solo quería saber cómo estaba Serena.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó viendo a la enfermera—. Por favor señorita —dijo tomando sus manos —si tiene noticias del estado de mi esposa por favor venga a avisarme.

—Lo haré señor Shields, iré a preguntar sobre su estado.

—Muchas gracias y disculpe nuevamente.

—No se preocupe, se nota que debe amarla mucho —dijo sonriéndole para retomar su camino.

Darien la vio marcharse y se dejó caer en los sillones de la sala de espera pensando en lo que la enfermera acababa de decir. La amaba. Amaba a Serena y había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de ello, en aceptarlo.

.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie salía a darle noticias, el tiempo transcurría como si fuese medido en un reloj con la arena húmeda, cada minuto era más agónico que el anterior, la espera se hacía tormentosa. Darien no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, veía el crepúsculo a través de la ventana cuando llego Neflyte junto con Luna.

—¿Cómo esta Serena mi niño? —le preguntó la pelinegra.

—Aun no hay noticias, nana. Este accidente fue por mi culpa, discutimos y yo no debí dejarla que manejara en ese estado.

—Claro que no mi niño deja de culparte. Los accidentes ocurren.

—¿Y Endymion? —cuestionó preocupado al recordar a su hijo.

—No te preocupes por él tigre. Está en buenas manos. Se quedó con Molly —respondió Neflyte por ella.

—Sí y le pedí a Lita, una amiga de Serena que fuera a ayudarle. Tranquilo mi niño, nuestra Sere va a estar bien.

Luna se acercó a abrazarlo y Darien se refugió en sus brazos en busca de consuelo. A Luna se le encogía el corazón al verlo así, solo hace unos días había perdido a su padre y ahora esto. Luna se separó un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos zafiro reflejaban culpa, dolor y aflicción. Enmarco su rostro con sus manos.

—¿La amas verdad mi niño?

Darien cerró los ojos. Sabía que no la merecía ni a ella ni a su hijo, pero los amaba. Amaba a Serena como nunca había amado a nadie, puede que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para los dos, pero se esforzaría en serlo, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para recuperarla y ganarse su perdón. Se lo había prometido a su padre y ahora se lo prometía a sí mismo. Pero si quería luchar por ellos, debía comenzar por reconocer frente a quien hiciera falta lo que sentía por ella. Abrió los ojos y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala, Darien abría los ojos y miró a Luna.

—Sí nana, la amo —reconoció ante la atenta mirada de todos —fui un estúpido en no darme cuenta antes y haberla dañado tanto.

—Ya era hora que lo reconocieras imbécil. Aunque no sea el momento te lo voy a advertir igual si vuelves a hacerla sufrir te mato ¿me oíste?.

Pero Darien no alcanzó a responderle al ver un doctor venia hacia ellos.

—¿Familia de la Señora Shields? —preguntó un hombre de unos 30 años castaño de ojos amatistas.

—Soy su esposo, Darien Shields —dijo el pelinegro —¿Cómo está mi esposa doctor?

—Mi nombre es Taiki Kinmoku señor Shields estoy a cargo del caso de su esposa. Ella ahora está estable, la verdad debe tener una gran ángel cuidándola porque el choque fue muy fuerte impacto de frente con otro auto el conductor venia ebrio por la misma vía e impactó de frente.

—Ese ángel es Artemis —dijo Luna mirando al cielo.

—La señora Shields tiene dos costillas fracturadas por la presión del cinturón de seguridad, se quebró su pierna izquierda seguramente por el impacto por lo que tuvimos que intervenirla en quirófano. Lo que más nos preocupa es que la paciente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que llegó inconsciente y hasta ahora no recupera la conciencia, le hicimos escáner y tomografías pero no revelaron daño cerebral o hemorragias internas.

—¿Pero ella está bien? —volvió a preguntar Darien.

—Como le dije la paciente está estable pero de todas maneras su condición es delicada, podría presentar alguna complicación o incluso entrar en coma. Además tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber si presenta algún problema o daño cerebral. Las próximas horas son cruciales.

—¿Puedo verla doctor?

—Bueno ella ya fue trasladada a una habitación dentro de la UCI y está siendo monitoreada, preferiría que por ahora no tuviera visitas pero usted como su esposo puede pasar a verla. Venga conmigo.

Darien siguió al doctor Kinmoku, este abrió las mamparas de vidrio que separaban la sala de espera con el área de urgencias y luego tomaron rumbo hacia las habitaciones, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la rubia. Con un solo pensamiento en mente: Serena estaba viva.

Cuando Darien se paró frente a la puerta 124 respiró profundamente, _«_está viva._» _Pensó para sí mismo

—Puede estar unos minutos —dijo Taiki posando una mano en su hombro —estoy seguro que su esposa se va a recuperar, se nota que ella es una mujer fuerte y con buen estado de salud, es evidente que tiene grandes motivos por los que luchar y recuperarse. Luego necesito que vaya a firmar los documentos de ingreso.

Darien simplemente asintió y vio como el médico se alejaba por el pasillo. Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado, puso la mano sobre el pomo y suspiro antes de girarlo y abrir la puerta. Entró y le dio un vistazo a la habitación no era muy grande, pero si era cómoda aunque esperaba que ella no estuviera muchos días allí.  
Dio un par de pasos más hacia el interior de la habitación acortando la distancia, fijando su vista en la cama. Sintió como su corazón se encogía, le dolía tanto verla así. Serena estaba tendida en la cama, con sus brillantes ojos tan puros como el cielo cerrados dejando ver sus espesas pestañas, se veía tan pálida, y frágil, sobre su boca había una mascarilla que le suministraba oxigeno y un cuello ortopédico. Habían varias maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, el monitor de su ritmo cardiaco constante.

_«__Está viva__»_ volvió a repetirse.

Tenía la pierna escayolada y ambos brazos sobre las sabanas estaban extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo evidenciando una vía intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y magulladuras, pero aun así se veía tan hermosa, parecía que dormía plácidamente. Recordó cuantas veces se había quedado mirándola mientras dormía tan apaciblemente después de hacer el amor, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en esos momentos que la amaba? Suspiró con pesar, no podía cambiar el pasado pero podía hacer algo por su futuro.

Terminó por acortar la distancia que los separaba, llegando a su lado tomó suavemente su delicada mano y con la otra acarició sus cabellos.  
—Hola gatita. Soy yo, Darien. Estoy aquí contigo preciosa, a tu lado. No sabes el susto que me diste, pero eso ya no importa ahora solo tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que luchar por Endy, nuestro hijo te necesita y yo también —dijo acariciando su mano con el pulgar—. Tienes que despertar gatita hay algo que debo decirte y rogarte que me perdones.

Se inclinó hacia ella para dejar un beso sobre su frente y otro sobre su nariz respingada con pequeñas pecas. Miró la mesita junto a la cama y encontró la cadenita con el crucifijo que siempre llevaba, lo tomó en sus manos y por primera vez se encomendó a Dios.

—Si existes, si en verdad estas ahí —dijo mirando hacia la ventana el cielo estrellado —te pido que no te la lleves, que hagas que regrese a mí y junto a nuestro hijo.

Estuvo unos minutos observándola en completo silencio viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba, con una de sus manos tenia aferrada la de Serena y en la otra el crucifijo, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su respiración y los pitidos del monitor. Recordó lo que el doctor le había dicho además tenía que ir a avisarles a todos como se encontraba Serena. Le dio otro beso sobre la frente prometiéndole que volvería dentro de poco.  
Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Taiki quien andaba de ronda, este le dijo que lo mejor era que se fueran a descansar porque era tarde y aunque Serena despertara no le permitirían verla. Darien le pidió como favor especial poder quedarse con ella en su habitación, Taiki lo vio tan angustiado que aceptó que lo hiciera. Darien no tenía palabras para agradecerle eso y todo lo que estaba haciendo por la mujer que amaba.

En cuanto llegó a la sala de espera todos lo asaltaron con preguntas. Él les comentó como se encontraba Serena y que aún seguía inconsciente pero que él estaba seguro de que iba a despertar. Les explicó que el doctor Kinmoku le había recomendado que todos se fuerana a descansar porque de todas formas no era horarios de visita, todos aunque tenían ganas de quedarse hasta que la rubia despertar entendieron que no porque estuvieran allí ella lo haría o podrían verla, además ya era tarde y lo mejor es que volvieran al día siguiente mas repuestos.

En cuanto se fueron Darien se fue para el área de administración, para llenar la ficha de ingreso de Serena y algunos documentos. Una vez que hubo terminado con eso, regresó al cuarto de Serena, había un sillón reclinable sobre el cual podía dormir pero prefirió tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado. Como había hecho la primera vez tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y en la otra su cadenita. Durante toda la noche veló su sueño, sabía que estaba dormida pero aun así le relataba algunas cosas de su vida, sus alegrías, sus miedos y debilidades, le abrió su corazón por completo esperando poder hacerlo cuando despertara. Había comenzado a caer el alba cuando el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron dejando su cabeza recostada sobre el muslo de Serena con sus manos entrelazadas y cerró sus ojos.

.

Pocas horas después cuando Serena abrió los ojos se sintió aturdida no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, intentó hablar pero le raspaba la garganta y tampoco podía moverse sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido como si le hubiese pasado un camión encima. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía donde estaba, pero el olor era familiar por el color de las paredes y la incomodidad de la cama estaba en un hospital no por nada era enfermera. Fue consciente del cuello ortopédico que le imposibilitaba mover la cabeza. Pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de que alguien sujetaba su mano, miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio una cabeza con un sedoso cabello azabache, era Darien quien estaba tomando su mano, parecía que estaba dormido. Las imágenes de accidente bombardearon su cabeza y lo siguiente que sintió fue un agudo dolor en su pierna por lo que apretó con fuerza la mano de Darien.

Darien a pesar de estar profundamente dormido pudo sentir que por primera vez durante la noche la intensidad con la que sostenía la mano de Serena cambiaba, ella le estaba apretando fuertemente. Inmediatamente abría lo ojos y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba. Vio que intentaba hablar.

—Qué bueno que despertaste gatita —dijo sonriéndole con los ojos vidriosos de emoción —tranquila. Voy por un doctor.

Darien le dio un beso fugaz en la frente y salió de la habitación en busca de alguna enfermera. Impaciente recorrió el pasillo y se encontró con la enfermera a la que le había alzado la voz.

—Señorita, mi esposa acaba de reaccionar.

—Debería haber accionado la alarma de la camilla señor Shields —dijo enternecida al verlo con esa mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo —le avisaré de inmediato al doctor Kinmoku —comento sacando su bíper y enviándole un mensaje —vamos a ver a su esposa.

—Gracias.

Ambos fueron de vuelta a la habitación de la rubia.

—Ahí viene el doctor Kinmoku —dijo señalando tras la espalda de Darien —usted debe esperar a fuera Señor Shields.

—Pero yo…

—No se impaciente —le pidió interrumpiéndolo—. Ya podrá verla pero antes debemos examinarla para saber que ande todo en orden.

Darien aceptó a regañadientes. La enfermera esperó a que llegara el doctor para ingresar a la habitación.

Una vez dentro examinaron a Serena y le hicieron algunas pruebas de rutina para ver si tenía algún daño cerebral por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero para fortuna de todos no era el caso. Le administraron un calmante intravenoso para el dolor y luego Taiki salió a informarle a Darien sobre la condición de su esposa.

—Se nota que su marido debe quererla mucho —dijo la joven mientras le cambiaba el suero—, ha estado muy preocupado por usted. No se separó ni un minuto de usted desde que llegó, cuando venía a hacer las rondas durante la noche veía lo angustiado que estaba.

Serena no supo que responderle, ¿Qué podía decirle? Que su matrimonio no era más que un mero acuerdo, que él no la amaba y nunca lo haría.

—Voy a avisarle que ya puede entrar debe estar ansioso por verla.

La enfermera salió sonriente de la habitación y en cuestión de segundos Darien entraba en ella. Para Serena no pasó desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos pero ella sabía que todo deberían haber sido meras apariencias, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que él sentía hacia ella era rencor y resentimiento.

—¿Cómo te sientes, te duele mucho? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Seguramente estabas feliz porque creíste que por fin te ibas a deshacer de mí.

—No digas estupideces Serena por supuesto que no me alegra verte así.

—Ya puedes irte, no es necesario que estés aquí. No creo que sea de mucho interés para los médicos o las enfermeras si te preocupas por mi o no.

A Darien le dolieron sus palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que se merecía que desconfiara de él estaba en todo su derecho por la forma en que la trató y por todo el daño que le había hecho. Quería gritarle que la amaba, que había sido un estúpido, un idiota, la peor bestia de todas. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Antes debía abrirle su corazón y obtener su perdón.

—Eres mi esposa y no te dejaré aquí sola.

—Solo de papel y tinta. Ya te lo dije no tienes para que seguir aquí con la actuación de marido preocupado que nadie te cree.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, eres la madre de mi hijo —_«__Y la mujer que amo__» _quiso decirle.

Serena tuvo que voltear la cabeza dentro de lo que podía y cerró los ojos para que no viera el dolor que seguramente se reflejaba en ellos.

_«__Solo eso, solo soy la madre de su hijo. Su esposa por obligación__» _pensó para sí llena de dolor.

—Quiero que te vayas Darien.

—Ya te dije que…

—¡Lárgate! ¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Lárgate! —le exigió exaltada alzando la voz intentando contener las lagrimas.

Él quiso tocarla pero al ver su expresión se arrepintió y empuñó la mano que había estirado retrayéndola.

—Serena acabas de sufrir un accidente no es bueno que te alteres.

—Entonces vete, no quiero verte. ¡Lárgate!

Darien no quería hacerlo, no quería dejarla pero tampoco quería que se exaltara debido a su presencia. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estomago, se lo merecía, se merecía que ella lo despreciara. La miró por última vez, le dio la espalda.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó esperando que cambiara de opinión y le pidiera que se quedara.

—Vete —le respondió Serena tratando de disimular en su voz la aflicción que sentía.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Darien saliera de la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo Serena se echó a llorar. Él dolor físico que tenía en ese momento no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón. Podía negárselo al mundo entero pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, su estúpido corazón seguía abrigando la ilusa esperanza de que el llegaría a amarla. Pero para él no era más que el envoltorio que tuvo a su hijo y la mujer a la cual tenía que permanecer unido por una estúpida clausula.

Algunas horas más tarde Serena fue trasladada a una habitación común donde recibió la visita de todos sus seres queridos y amigos. Durante todos los días que estuvo en el hospital Darien estuvo a su lado, llegaba con una rosa roja de regalo. Serena añoraba que ese interés fuese sincero pero estaba segura de que la realidad era otra.

.

Cuando por fin le dieron el alta Darien fue por ella al hospital la sacaron en silla de ruedas porque las costillas aun le dolían como para usar muletas. Darien la cargó para ayudarla a entrar al automóvil, la sentó en el lado del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, tuvo que contener el gran deseo que tenía en ese momento de besarla. Con desgana se alejó de ella, le dio la vuelta al automóvil guardo las muletas en el maletero y luego subió al volante.

En cuanto llegaron a la Hacienda Serena lo único que quería hacer era ver a Endymion, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Darien le abrió la puerta del auto. Serena esperaba que él le pasara las muletas pero llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la cargaba en sus brazos.

—¡Bájame Darien!.

—No. Aun no puedes usar las muletas, no te hagas la valiente gatita que sé que te duelen las costillas.

Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión infantil del rostro de Serena. Comenzó a subir las escaleras para ingresar en la Hacienda.

—¡Que me sueltes te digo!

—¿En verdad quieres que te suelte?

—Sí.

Darien la soltó de sus brazos y se sintió complacido al ver la cara de horror de Serena al pensar que la dejaría caer pero volvió a agarrarla en el aire.

—Eres un idiota —dijo golpeándolo —pero se arrepintió al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus costillas por el esfuerzo.

—Te lo dije —comentó mientras abría con una mano la puerta de la casona.

—Tráeme las muletas, puedo sola. Además quiero ver a mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo gatita. Y ya deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda, estas peor que Endymion cuando le da la maña, además el doctor le mando reposo. Y yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

Serena no sabía que pensar. No entendía su forma de actuar los últimos días.

—Serena mi niña que bueno que ya te tenemos en casa —la saludó Luna en cuanto entraron.

—Yo también Luna. ¿Y mi pequeño?

—En tu cuarto mi niña. Ahora está dormido. Voy a subirte un caldo de pollo que hice que esta para chuparse los dedos.

—Gracias Luna.

Darien aprovechó que Serena hablaba animadamente con Luna para acariciar con su nariz su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja embriagándose de su olor, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Ya verás que te ayudara a reponerte —aseguró Luna ajena a lo que hacía Darien—, porque las comidas del hospital son un asco.

—¡Darien deja de hacer eso!

—¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que estabas haciendo con tu nariz en mi cuello —dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—¡Ah! lo siento, me picaba la nariz y tengo las manos ocupadas cargando a una linda gatita, pero que no se entere Diana porque se pondrá celosa.

—Esa gata traidora te ama.

—¿Y la dueña también? —le susurró a su oído.

Lunas los miraba divertida, esperaba que pronto pudieran aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

—Quiero ir a ver a Endymion Darien —dijo evadiendo su pregunta.

—Y yo que quería disfrutar teniéndote en mis brazos un poco más. Pero parece que tú no quieres —suspiro—. Está bien vamos.

Él la llevó hasta su habitación y la acercó hasta la cuna de Endymion, tal como le había dicho Luna su pequeño estaba durmiendo plácidamente, y por más que se moría por cargarlo y llenarlo de besos lo dejó que siguiera durmiendo. Darien la dejó sobre la cama, cubrió sus piernas con las cobijas y le acomodó varios almohadones para su espalda.

—Gracias.

Al poco tiempo Luna le trajo una bandeja con comida para ella y para Darien. Habían acabado de comer cuando se escuchó el gimoteo de Endymion. Su padre fue por él y lo saco de la cuna.

—Mira la sorpresa que te tengo campeón, mamita ya está con nosotros —dijo dándoselo con cuidado a Serena.

—Mi bebé. Estás enorme amor —dijo cubriendo de besos su carita regordeta.

Serena consintió un par de horas a su hijo, mientras que Darien se recostó del otro lado de la cama cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, Diana saltó sobre él acurrucándose a su lado. A la vista de cualquier persona parecían una familia feliz.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien se había apoderado de su habitación incluso cuando se hizo de noche se dio cuenta que tenía hasta su pijama debajo de la almohada. Por más que discutió con él para que se fuera a su habitación él se puso de terco y no le hizo caso, alegando que ella tenía que guardar reposo y alguien debía cuidar de ella y de Endymion.

Algunas semanas después Serena ya no sentía tanto dolor en las costillas y podía caminar con las muletas. Aunque ya podía valerse por sí sola y ya no necesitaba que Darien le anduviera cargando de un lado a otro, él seguía de terco y no quería irse de su habitación. Casi todas las mañanas él despertaba abrazado a su cuerpo, eso la ilusionaba pero al poco tiempo caía en cuenta de la realidad. Él se preocupaba mucho de ella pero Serena estaba segura que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable por su accidente, aunque todos trababan de convencerla que Darien estaba arrepentido, que la quería y que le diera una oportunidad. Pero ella no quería ilusionarse, no quería volver a sufrir.

Por otra parte Darien no había encontrado el momento de hablar con ella. Sentía que debía demostrarle que había cambiado, que podía convertirse en un hombre digno de ella y de su hijo. Habían pasado dos meses desde su accidente, Serena se recuperaba favorablemente pero Darien aun no encontraba la forma de abrirle su corazón y decirle que la amaba.

.

.

Era un caluroso día de verano y todos se encontraban en el sector de la piscina. Seiya acababa de llegar de visita junto con Usui y es que desde que Darien se había enterado de la verdad ya no tenía motivos por los cuales preocuparse de su presencia. Seiya estaba sobre unas sillas reclinables tomando el sol al lado de una embelesada Serena que no dejaba de mirar embelesada como Darien jugaba dentro del agua con su pequeño Endymion de ya cuatro meses, el pequeño movia sus manitos chapoteando el agua mientras su padre lo cargaba.

—Quieres ya dejar de babear por él —le dijo Seiya bebiendo su limonada.

—¿eh? Claro que no estoy babeando por él. No me interesa para nada.

—A otro perro con ese hueso bomboncito, yo creo que hasta tu hijo se da cuenta de que aunque no lo aceptes aún amas a Shields.

—Tú también? Creí que ya tenía suficiente con Luna, Neflyte y Molly ¿por que todos insisten en eso? Amé a Darien pero ya no —dijo sin creérselo ni ella misma pero tratando de sonar convincente.

—Te estás mordiendo el labio, siempre haces eso cuando mientes. Que mala mentirosa eres gatita bombón.

—¡No me digas así! Usui préstale más atención a Seiya para que deje de meterse en la vida de los demás.

—Lo siento Serena, pero creo que tiene razón —respondió el castaño sonriéndole a Seiya—. Eres una mala mentirosa.

Serena resopló molesta.

—Piensen lo que quieran. Solo les diré que no volveré a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra; lo único que le interesa a Darien Shields de mi es mi cuerpo, solo quiere tenerme en su cama y eso no volverá a ocurrir.

Seiya intercambió unas miradas con Usui y luego volvió a mirar a Serena.

—Sabes que Shields no era de mis personas favoritas y nunca me gustó para ti. Pero para serte sincero mi percepción de él ha cambiado mucho los últimos meses. No es que seamos amigos pero nos toleramos, y he de reconocer que él ha cambiado mucho bombón. Si yo no hubiese estado presente cuando recibió la llamada de tu accidente créeme que no hubiese creído la forma en la que reaccionó si me lo contaban, se puso como loco.

—Solo porque se sentía culpable porque acabábamos de discutir.

—Puede ser, pero un hombre como él no se va a poner a llorar porque se siente culpable —a Serena casi se le salieron los ojos al escucharlo —ni tampoco se pasa toda la noche sentado en una silla esperando que despiertes. Ni inventaría escusas para estar a tu lado. Él te ama, estoy seguro, pero tú te empeñas en alejarlo de ti ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad para que te abra su corazón?

—Yo. Yo… voy a buscar a Endy está muy pequeño aun para estar tanto tiempo en el agua tan fría —dijo aturdida con todo lo que Seiya acababa de decirle.

Serena se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el borde la piscina, le dijo a Darien que le entregara a Endymion y lo envolvió en una toalla para llevarlo de vuelta a la hacienda.

Los días pasaron con la misma rutina de siempre. Como Serena ya estaba mejor Darien no tenia escusas para quedarse a dormir con ella, pero una que otra vez volvía a hacerse el dormido. Había intentado hablar con Serena pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella cambiaba el tema.

Serena acababa de llegar de su última terapia de kinesiología. Le extrañó encontrar la hacienda sumida en una completa oscuridad con todas las luces apagadas, subió las escalinatas para abrir la puerta e ingresar en la mansión, encendió las luces de la sala y llamo a Luna, pero no obtuvo respuestas de pronto se fijó que en las escaleras había algunos pétalos de rosas y una nota, la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó.

.

_Gatita:_

_Les pedí a todos que nos dejaran solos, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos esta noche. Te estoy esperando en "nuestra habitación" gatita no sabes cómo deseo volver a hacerte mía, esta vez entre tus sabanas. Ya va haciendo hora de que comencemos a practicar para darle un hermanito a Endymion._

_ Darien Shields_

_._

¿Qué demonios se estaba imaginando ese idiota? ¿Que así como así volvería a caer en sus redes? Estaba muy equivocado, ya le había hecho mucho daño y no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra. No volvería a entregarle su cuerpo cuando lo que ella quería era que él le entregase su corazón y eso jamás ocurriría. Quería decirle sus cuantas verdades, pero se aguantó sabía que si subía corría el riesgo de sucumbir ante él, así que salió de la hacienda y volvió a su subir a su coche. Respiró un par de veces tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió medianamente buscó su cartera para sacar su celular y llamar a Luna para saber donde estaba ella y su hijo.

—Hola mi niña —la saludó la pelinegra —¿Ya saliste de tu terapia?

—Sí Luna y me lleve una gran sorpresa al llegar. Pero que ni crea el idiota ese que voy a seguirle su juego ¿Por qué te prestaste para eso?

—Lo siento Bunny ya sabes como es mi niño Darien, no me quedó otra opción pero por Endy no te preocupes está conmigo.

—¿Dónde están Luna?

—En la cabaña que Artemis mandó a construir junto a la laguna. Bunny porque no le das una oportunidad a mi niño Darien él ha cambiado mucho y…

—No Luna —la interrumpió—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error, si tu niño quiere sexo que se busque a otra. Trata de que Endy no se duerma voy para allá.

Serena colgó la llamada, echó a andar el automóvil y salió conduciendo con destino a la laguna.

Algunos minutos después llegó hasta el camino que llevaba a la laguna. Dejó su coche aparcado puesto que no podía seguir en auto debía hacerlo a pie. Caminó algunos metros por la arboleda hasta que divisó el claro de la laguna, la luna llena se reflejaba sobre ella.

Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando vio un sendero de antorchas iluminando el lugar, sobre la hierba verde un camino de pétalos que llevaba hasta un hombre que la esperaba con una rosa en su mano.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores **

**Lamento la demora pero como les dije por Facebook el muso anduvo esquivo esta semana y acabo de terminar el capitulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció este penúltimo capítulo? **

**Ya ven que no le pasó nada a Serena, no puedo matar a la protagonista. Como ven Darien está mostrando su lado más humano, pero Serena no le está haciendo las cosas fáciles y merecido se lo tiene.**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo para despedirnos de esta historia. **

**Les agradezco a cada uno de los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior pero no alcanzo a poner sus nombres porque ya me están apurando con la actualización.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos, se les quiere.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente él no era quien había esperado encontrarse, pero ahí estaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco nada más verlo. Serena se encontraba inmóvil, solo unos pocos metros la separaban de aquel hombre que comenzaba a acercase con paso firme hacia ella, ese hombre que le había causado el mayor dolor de su vida al despreciarla y humillarla rompiendo en mil pedazos su corazón pero que a pesar de eso ella seguía amándolo con cada uno de ellos.

Serena no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos zafiros. Por primera vez, a pesar de que avanzaba decididamente hacia ella, su andar no era arrogante ni seguro como siempre, ahora reflejaba nerviosismo y ansiedad. Ella anhelaba con toda su alma que Darien cruzara la distancia que los separaba, que la tomara en sus brazos y que silenciara los ecos de su corazón; pero sus ojos se anegaron por lágrimas no derramadas por el aplastante dolor que le provocó recordar que él no la amaba, que solo hacia esto para reclamar su cuerpo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

Estaba convencida que para Darien ella no era más que una fuente donde obtener placer, olvidándose que tenía un corazón que latía con la única ilusión de que la amara. Sentía que en cualquier minutos alguna traicionera lagrima escaparía de sus ojos pero no dejaría que viera una vez más las heridas que él le causaba, Darien estaba demasiado cerca, sabía que él era mucho más rápido que ella pero aún así debía intentarlo, apresuradamente le dio la espalda dispuesta salir corriendo pero no había alcanzado si quiera dos paso cuando fue detenida por dos musculosos y fornidos brazos atrayéndola a un pecho firme y cálido, dejándole sentir que dulce fragancia de la rosa que tenía en sus manos mezclada con su varonil aroma.

Darien había esperado por ella lo que le parecieron horas después de que Luna lo llamara para decirle que tal y como él había esperado que Serena no había subido hasta su habitación si no que había salido hasta la cabaña junto a la laguna. Cuando por fin la vio llegar estaba seguro de que no correría a sus brazos al ver el romántico ambiente que había creado con las antorchas y los pétalos de flores, Serena estaba inmóvil viéndolo fijamente sin pensarlo dos veces el comenzó a acercarse, en ningún momento apartaron sus ojos de los del otro, repentinamente Darien vio como sus orbes celestes se nublaban al ser inundados por lagrimas, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía porque aquellas lagrimas no eran por emoción eran de dolor, un dolor que solo él había provocado. En ese minuto Darien daría cualquier cosa por retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día que regresó por ella y Serena le dijo que creía que estaba embarazada, daría hasta su vida por no haber abierto la boca, por no haber recordado cada una de las palabras y lo momentos vividos con aquella maldita mujer que le había dado la vida, aún después de tantos años seguía haciéndole daño, por su culpa y además por su propia estupidez había herido a la única mujer que amaba y que lo había amado, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Serena instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta los brazos que la tenían sujeta, sabía que debía alejarlo, que debía forcejear con él para que la soltara pero se sentía cautivada por la calidez de su cuerpo, embrujada por su presencia y por la sensación que su cercanía le provocaba.

Repentinamente ella sintió una pequeña gota caer sobre su mano, alzó su rostro al cielo solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que estaba completamente despejado y aunque ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sabía que no pertenecía a ella porque sus mejillas aún estaban secas. Otra gota igual volvió a caer muy cerca donde lo había hecho la anterior, un escalofrío la recorrió al entender de donde provenían, era Darien, sí Darien, quien estaba llorando.

Serena se sentía morir por dentro quería voltearse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y borrar con sus besos lo que fuera que le estaba afligiendo, ¿sería verdad todo lo que le habían dicho Neflyte, Molly, Luna y hasta Seiya? ¿O solo quería conmoverla para llevársela a la cama? Ella no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer de ahí en adelante, sólo sabía que no podía continuar así, junto a él pero sin sentir su amor.

—Suéltame por favor —pidió ella, apenas en un susurro—. Lo mejor es que me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor, solo se escuchaba el sonido que producía la brisa al mecer los arboles o de algún animalillo nocturno. Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Darien, mientras sentía como su respiración comenzaba a aplacarse.

—Sé que no merezco nada de ti, no después de todo el daño que te hice —respondió él, con voz débil—. Pero aún así te pido que me escuches, es lo único que te pido.

—Darien…

—Si después eso quieres que desaparezca de tu vida lo haré y esta vez para siempre. Pero por favor escúchame.

Serena estaba sin palabras, sintió como sus brazos dejaron de envolverla y como su cuerpo y calor abandonaba su espalada. Ella se volteó y sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver su rostro ensombrecido, entonces, él la miró durante un intenso momento esperando alguna respuesta ella solo asintió, Darien le hizo un gesto para que caminara hacia donde tan solo unos minutos él había estado, cuando ella lo hizo él después echó a andar, con ella de la mano, por el claro.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le contrajo y se llevó una mano al pecho por la emoción de la decoración del lugar, además de las antorchas y los pétalos de flores que formaban el sendero junto al lago, como tantas veces habían estado en aquel lugar, había una gran tela de terciopelo rojo con algunos almohadones. Se volvió y miró a Darien, y se soltó de su mano. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Darien parecía nervioso.

—Darien... ¿para que todo esto?, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? No creas que por hacer esto voy a acostarme contigo, tener sexo o como quieras llamarle.

—No es lo que busco. Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que hablemos. Siéntate por favor —él esperó a que lo hiciera y se sentó frente a ella —desde que saliste del hospital después del accidente he querido hablar contigo, pero no me das la oportunidad. Cada vez que lo intento evades el tema o sales huyendo. Sabía que si te dejaba esa nota, no subirías si quiera para reclamarme y que llamarías a Luna, aunque no lo creas te conozco Serena, y tarde me di cuenta de ello.

—Bueno ya estoy aquí, que quieres decirme.

Darien se sentía por primera vez un manojo de nervios, sabía que tenía que comenzar desde el principio y eso no sería fácil, pero amaba a la mujer que tenía en frente, debía hacerlo por ella y por su hijo.

—Esto no es sencillo para mi gatita —respiró profundamente para infundirse valor —nunca antes había hablado con nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera con mi padre o con Luna. Pero necesito que lo sepas, necesito decírtelo.

Darien comenzó a relatarle su historia a Serena, aunque está ya la había escuchado por boca de Artemis era muy diferente escucharla de Darien. Sus relatos eran tan crudos y vívidos que parecía que los vivió ayer.

Ella podía ver el dolor, el miedo, las heridas de un horrible pasado lleno de abusos y maltratos reflejado en su rostro y en cada una de sus palabras. En más de alguna oportunidad Serena quiso abrazarlo y decirle que no era necesario, pero lo dejó continuar entretanto ella derramaba silenciosas lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba.

—Después de tantos años aún se aparece en mis sueños, aún recuerdo sus maltratos, sus golpes, sus abusos… por más que luche no puedo borrar un solo momento de mi mente —confesó en apenas un susurro—. Antes de salir de allí con mi padre me gritó que yo era una basura, que ahora que mi Artemis me había encontrado podría tener todo el dinero del mundo pero que nunca tendría amor. Me aseguró que todas las mujeres que se acercarían a mi lo harían solo por interés y que la historia volvería a repetirse que alguna se dejaría embarazar para atraparme y quedarse con mi dinero. Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas para siempre en mi cabeza, y cuando tú…creí que ella tenía razón. Pero fui un estúpido —alzó la comisura de los labios en lo que debía ser una sonrisa pero no le llegó a los ojos.

—Sí, así es —corroboró ella con voz débil —Yo nunca busqué tu dinero.

—Lo sé, quizá siempre lo supe. Solamente me cegué, permití que el pasado me impidiera ver la verdad —Darien la miró fijamente—. Caí en todos los errores posibles pero una mirada tuya bastó para borrarlo todo, tú me cambiaste gatita y no supe verlo hasta que era demasiado tarde y cuando me di cuenta no sabía qué hacer... cómo hacer esto —expresó Darien con voz ronca —nada me parecía bien, ni propio de mi o del que era.

Serena lo miraba sin entender, le parecía como si Darien le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, no comprendía lo que intentaba decirle.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Darien?

—Hasta ti, al fondo de ti. Quiero fundirme en ti, en tu piel, en tu alma, en tu ser, en tus miedos. Quiero amarte… el amor que siento por ti quiero vivirlo completo.

—Darien...

Él la miró con ternura y le selló los labios con un dedo.

—Déjame hablar, ¿Sí? Necesito hablar.

Serena solo asintió. A duras penas podía respirar, se sentía completamente hechizada por la mirada de Darien.

Darien apartó la mano de sus labios, pero antes los acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

—Todo este tiempo me has dicho que somos esposos de papel y tinta —Serena asintió—. Pero no quiero que sea así. Sé que no lo merezco después de todo lo que he hecho pero deseo que sea de carne y hueso, de alma y corazón. Hay amor en nuestro matrimonio, gatita —declaró Darien espontáneamente, en voz muy baja, tocándose el pecho sobre su corazón con manos temblorosas—. Hay amor aquí. Lo que intento decirte es que te amo Serena.

Serena no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Sus palabras la envolvieron como un dulce abrazo. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para evitarlas.

Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento, con que Darien le declarara su amor. Deseó reír, saltar de alegría y llorar todo al mismo tiempo pero, sobre todo, deseó ir hacia él y decirle que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, siempre lo amaría. Pero no lo hizo. Antes necesitaba descubrir si lo que él decía era verdad, si en verdad la amaba o si solo era una treta.

—¿Pero... cómo? —consiguió preguntar, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Cuándo?

Darien se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Creo que todo empezó cuando te conocí, cuando me llenaste de lodo, algo me hizo seguirte, necesitaba saber quien eras. Luego, cuando te encontré en la hacienda me dije a mi mismo que no descansaría hasta hacerte mía, pero estaba muy equivocado lo que sentía por ti no era algo meramente físico, había algo más que no supe identificar. En París, empecé a enfrentarme a la realidad. La verdad es que nadie me había afectado tanto en la vida. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir lo que tu conseguías con solo una sonrisa.

—Vas a decirme que no te acostaste con nadie más.

Darien se mordió el labio avergonzado por su actitud después de que ella se fue.

—No voy a mentirte diciendo que no estuve con nadie más, pero quiero que tengas claro que ninguna llenaba ese vacío enorme que habías dejado. Nadie podía suplirte era como ver una simple piedra al lado de un brillante. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que me había metido en un verdadero lío, pero aún así no era capaz de reconocer lo que me pasaba. No hasta que Neherenia llegó diciéndome que Seiya y tu eran novios desde hace años.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, ella me aseguró que ustedes habían tenido una relación, conocía a Neherenia y no quería creerle. Ese mismo día me di cuenta que te amaba y de lo idiota que había sido, creí que aun estaba a tiempo de enmendar mis errores y luchar por tu amor. Pero la duda que dejó Neherenia seguía allí, así que llamé a la Hacienda para comprobar si era cierto, ahora sé que malinterprete lo que escuché pero en su momento me puse como loco, la sola idea de imaginarte en brazos de él me hacia hervir la sangre.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, que más alejado había estado de la realidad.

—Ahora sé que he estado enamorándome de ti desde que te conocí y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no era así. Pero lo que siento es más fuerte y no puedo seguir luchando contra ello.

Al borde del llanto por la emoción ante sus palabras Serena hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—¿Qué significo para ti, Darien?

—Todo gatita. Lo significas todo para mí. Sin ti, absolutamente nada tiene sentido. Son tus ojos, tu piel, tus labios y tu corazón los únicos que despiertan esta pasión, esta necesidad pero sobre todo este amor que siento por ti —le sonrió—. Porque te amo gatita, te amo como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie más. Hoy más que nunca tengo que luchar por ti, por lo que existió —negó con la cabeza—, no, por lo que existió no, por lo que aún existe entre nosotros. Ahora entiendo que juntos tenemos un futuro feliz, pero separados solo amargura y rencor.

Darien se interrumpió un momento para observarla, suplicando por dentro que ella pudiera perdonarlo a pensar del daño que le había hecho, esperaba poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre antes de morir, se acercó un poco más hasta ella y sonrió amargamente antes de proseguir.

—Esa mujer, Hotaru, se equivoco. Ahora sé lo que es el amor. El amor es lo que está aquí, frente a mí, rompiéndome el alma con solo una mirada y por el dolor que te causé —suspiro profundamente—. Pero estoy seguro de que aún hay una esperanza para nosotros no permitas que esto se destruya ¿Puedes perdonarme mi amor? ¿Puedes darme otra oportunidad?

Serena había tratado de contenerse pues no pretendía estallar en lágrimas, pero lo hizo. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos intentando leer en ellos si lo que decía era verdad y lo único que encontró en ellos fue un infinito amor, ese destello que a veces creía ver ahora inundaban aquellos zafiros y una inmensa sensación de paz se apoderó de ella. Entonces agarró la mano de Darien y se la llevó al corazón.

—Mi corazón es tuyo, Darien Shields, siempre lo ha sido. Lo que tu despertaste en mi no creo que vuelva a repetirse. Luché durante mucho tiempo contra ello porque estaba convencida de que tú jamás me amarías, que nunca podrías corresponder a lo que sentía por ti. Era por eso por lo que no quería acostarme contigo al principio, sabía que era mi última defensa, mi última barrera ante ti. Nunca volveré a entregarme a nadie como lo hice contigo. Hasta cierto punto, yo también supe que me estaba enamorando de ti desde el principio.

—¿En serio a pesar de todo lo que te hice aun me amas? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Te amo.

Darien acortó la distancia entre ellos quedando de rodillas frente a Serena y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Gatita, mi gatita —le susurró él al oído, apretándola contra sí—. Siento mucho lo que dije, cómo reaccioné.

Serena se separó solo unos centímetros.

—Está bien. No te niego que me sentí morir, que cada una de tus palabras eran como una daga en mi corazón, pero no quiero pensar en ello, no ahora —lo miró y sonrió entre lágrimas—. Lo único que me importa ahora es que me amas.

Él le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

—Sí. Te amo Serena Tsukino. Te amo —gritó a todo pulmón haciendo sonreír de felicidad a Serena.

Darien la miró con infinito amor, con manos temblorosas, le acarició sus rubios cabellos con sumo cariño. Luego bajó el rostro hasta el suyo y se besaron como nunca antes se habían lo habían hecho, intentando transmitir con sus labios el amor que se profesaban.

Por fin, sus rostros se separaron y él le secó las lágrimas. Con el primer roce de sus labios, el mundo de Serena volvió a ponerse en su lugar. Quería que Darien la besara y la besara el resto de la vida. Se dejaron llevar por el lenguaje de sus cuerpos, dejando que estos hablaran, que expresaran sin palabras aquellos sentimientos que por primera vez ambos dejaban salir por completo, sin miedos, sin barreras.

Cuidadosamente Darien comenzó a recostarla sobre el manto de terciopelo sobre el cual estaban, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo para deshacerse de la tela que comenzaba a estorbar.

—Creí que habías dicho que no querías que tuviéramos sexo —dijo Serena cuando él abandono su boca para besar su cuello.

Darien apartó los labios de su piel para mirarla y le sonrió con los ojos cargados de amor y pasión.

—Porque no lo tendremos. Esta vez haremos el amor.

—¡Oh Darien!

Darien acalló su boca con los suya. Besó cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras iba despojándola de su ropa y haciendo lo mismo con la propia. Acarició con sus labios sus pezones y succionó de ellos como anhelaba hacer cada vez que la veía amamantar a su hijo.

Él se acomodó sobre ella, piel contra piel, sintiendo una vez más como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos. Con las estrellas y aquella luna llena bañando sus cuerpos desnudos Darien la penetró con fuerza fundiéndose en un solo ser, arrancado así un grito de puro placer de la boca de Serena, quien alzo las caderas para sentirlo más profundamente, y un rugido de agonía a él.

—Te amo mi gatita —jadeó sobre sus labios.

—Hazme el amor Darien.

Su contención se quebró al escuchar aquella petición salir de delicados sus labios, su cuerpo se meció enterrándose aún más en su interior, haciendo que punzadas de deseo los atravesaran tensando sus músculos. Darien empezó a moverse con un ritmo que demandaba la participación de los dos y hacía que una y otra vez recibiera descargas de un intenso y eléctrico placer. Se movían juntos con una urgencia que no se podía negar mientras sus voraces besos se tragaban los gemidos de placer.

Sintiendo que ambos estaban cerca, Darien comenzó a mecerse con frenesí, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que juntos llegaron a la culminación de aquella entrega. Pero esta vez no solo de sus cuerpos sino de sus almas y de sus corazones, alcanzando así el anhelado al clímax entrando juntos en un mundo de intensas sensaciones donde no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Él se desmoronó sobre su pecho jadeando. Minutos después cuando sintió que la aplastaba, así que se volteó quedando de espaldas y la atrajo a su cuerpo cubriéndola con un chal para abrigarla de la brisa nocturna. Darien besaba sus largos cabellos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—Siempre soñé con hacerte mía en este lugar —le confesó mirando las estrellas.

Darien esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero Serena estaba en completo silencio. Él la miró y vio que su rostro reflejaba preocupación, se alarmó pensando que quizá ella se había arrepentido.

—¿Qué tienes gatita? ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es que… no usamos protección y yo… bueno yo desde que nació Endy no he vuelto a tomar los anticonceptivos.

Darien enmarcó su rostro y dejó suaves besos en él.

—Nada me haría más feliz que tener otro hijo contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro mi amor. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme perdido tu embarazo y el nacimiento de Endymion por mi estupidez. Te prometo que voy a compensarlos por todos mis errores. Ustedes son lo que más amo en este mundo.

—Y nosotros a ti.

Darien tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cabaña, allí la depositó sobre la cama con dosel y volvieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Solo cuando el cansancio les ganó se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

.

.

.

A ninguno en la hacienda le tomó por sorpresa la reconciliación entre Darien y Serena. Todos se lo esperaban y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo, solo había que verlos para darse cuenta del gran amor que se tenían pero que se vio empañado por heridas del pasado.

Por fin Darien ya no necesitaba escusas para quedarse en la habitación de Serena, que ahora era de ambos dado que había trasladado todas sus cosas hasta allí. Aunque Serena no quería del todo llevaron a Endymion a dormir la habitación que desde un principio tenía destinada para él, pero sabía que Darien y ella estaban en una especie de luna de miel porque después de todo por las razón que fueran estaban casados, y necesitaban tiempo para ellos, más aun para compensar ese año que estuvieron separados.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se habían reconciliado.

Entre mimos besos y arrumacos, Serena y Darien venían avanzando por el camino de entrada de la hacienda. Con la seguridad de que su hijo quedaba en buenas manos se habían desaparecido desde la noche anterior para ir a quedarse en la cabaña del lago, lugar al cual se habían acostumbrado a ir cuando querían cierta intimidad para dar rienda suelta a su amor. El sendero bordeado de rosaledas llegaba a su fin abriendo el camino para dar paso a la mansión. Serena no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que llegó a Milenio de Plata, llena de sueños e ilusiones por la oportunidad que se lo ofrecía, sin pensar en lo que el futuro le tenía deparado.

—Vaya. Vaya. Vaya —se escuchó una vocecita chillona —miren nada más al feliz matrimonio.

Ambos miraron a la dueña de aquella voz que estaba reclinada sobre el capó de un automóvil en el cual no habían reparado.

Neherenia comenzó a caminar hacia ella con ese andar sensual que la caracterizaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó molesta Serena, creía que se había librado de aquella despreciable mujer.

—Naturalmente no vengo a verte a ti mosquita muerta —dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con desprecio—. Veo que eres más estúpido de lo que creía Darien.

—Dime ¿por qué soy estúpido según tú Neherenia?

—Y todavía lo preguntas queridito, estoy comenzando a creer que esta mujerzuela te dio algo.

—A quien le dices mujerzuela zo…

—No amor —la interrumpió Darien —no es necesario.

—¿Amor? Le dices a esta ¿amor? ¿Es que acaso sufres de demencia? Como te puedes volver a revolcar con esta zorra que no hace nada más que en engañarte con mi hermano. Pero por lo que veo es más que evidente que los hombres se tiran a cualquiera que les abre las piernas y esta es una experta por lo que ha dicho Seiya.

Darien no pudo evitar echarse a reír al escucharla, abrazándose más a Serena que en cualquier minuto saltaba sobre Neherenia.

—¡De verdad te volviste loco! ¿Cuál es el chiste queridito?

—De lo arpía y venenosa que eres ¿crees que voy a seguir tragándome ese cuento de que Seiya y mi esposa —dijo destacando esto último —tuvieron algo que ver. Eso es imposible a menos de que Serena fuera hombre, y doy fe que no lo es —expresó dándole un besó a Serena delante la pelinegra.

—Por favor Darien, no me digas que con ese argumento tan iluso te convenció de que no había nada entre mi hermano y ella.

—No. No fue necesario que dijera nada. Me quedó muy claro al ver a Seiya besándose con Usui, su novio ¿o acaso no conoces a tu cuñado?

La cara de Neherenia era un poema, no esperaba que justo ahora a su hermano se le ocurriera salir del closet.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —expresó haciéndose la desentendida —pero dime una cosa Darien ¿le dijiste lo bien que nos la pasamos tú y yo en cuanto se vino de regreso a Japón en el mismo departamento que habían compartido?

Darien se puso nervioso, le había dicho a Serena que había estado con otras mujeres pero había olvidado decirle lo de Neherenia, solo esperaba que aquello no dañara las cosas entre ellos. Iba a responderle pero Serena se le adelantó.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que tuviste que meterte casi a la fuerza a su departamento aprovechándose que estaba borracho porque me extrañaba a mi? ¿Qué tuviste que aprovechar que estaba completamente ebrio para acostarte con él? ¿De esa misma vez que dijo mi nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo porque era en mí en quien estaba pensado? ¿De esa misma vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sintió tan asqueado por revolcarse contigo que sin importarle nada te sacó desnuda a mitad del pasillo?

Darien la miraba incrédulo, ¿Cómo sabia Serena todo eso?

Solo había una persona que lo sabía Neflyte, al parecer él y su amigo tendrían una plática pendiente porque en su afán por ayudarlo parece que habló más de la cuenta, aunque, pensándolo bien ahora lo agradecía.

—Eso te habrá dicho él. Pero no sabes lo delicioso y placentero que fue.

—Déjate de tonterías Neherenia. En el primer minuto de lucidez me arrepentí de revolcarme contigo y si lo hice fue porque estaba demasiado borracho como para saber lo que hacía. El peor error que cometí en mi vida fue enredarme con una zorra mentirosa como tú.

Serena le sonrió complacida.

—No eres bienvenida en esta hacienda —le aseguró la rubia—, así que no vuelvas más y olvídate de mi marido si no quieres que te eche a patadas de aquí.

—Tú no eres nadie para echarme.

—En eso te equivocas. Es mi esposa, así como la dueña de esta hacienda así que hace el favor de irte con tu veneno a otro lugar, porque como oíste no eres bienvenida aquí.

Darien se volteó a ver a Serena y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Vamos amor, ya quiero ver a nuestro hijo.

Sin más y haciendo como si Neherenia no estuviese ahí retomaron su camino y entraron en la casona.

.

.

.

Durante el resto del día no volvieron a tocar el asunto de Neherenia, era demasiada su felicidad como para empañarla con un tema tan desagradable. Estaban juntos y eso es lo único que les importaba.

Disfrutaron todo el día en compañía de su hijo, Endymion ya contaba con cinco meses y era la adoración de su padres. Pasaron el día entre risas y mimos junto a su pequeño.

Cuando anocheció, lo llevaron hasta su habitación para hacerlo dormir, cuando lo estuvo se quedaron abrazados contemplándolo dormir plácidamente en su cunita. Mientras lo hacían ambos pensaban que todo lo que habían vivido había valido la pena si ahora estaban los tres juntos. Incluso volverían a vivir lo mismo con tal de formar la familia que ahora eran.

Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos únicamente con las sabanas de algodón egipcio. Cada vez que estaban juntos era como si fuera la primera vez que hacía el amor.

Serena descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo los apresurados latidos del corazón de Darien bajo su cuerpo. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo encontrándose con aquellos orbes zafiro que la veían con adoración y ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

Darien la abrazó más fuerte deseando que sus cuerpos pudiesen fundirse en uno solo, tal como le había dicho una vez anhelaba estar dentro de su piel. Le acarició sus dorados cabellos con ternura, deseoso de que pronto tuviesen una pequeña rubia como aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

La amaba demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que podría hacerlo. Le llenó la cara de besos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con ternura y devoción, y le susurraba palabras de amor contra su piel.

Serena nunca se había sentido más amada. No se cansaba de agradecerle todos los días a Dios por haberla mandado a Milenio de Plata, por haber conocido a aquel hombre bondadoso que se convirtió en su padre, a Luna que era como una madre para ella, pero sobre todo al hombre que ahora la abrazaba con amor y que le había dado el regalo mas valioso que ambos podían tener, a Endymion, su pequeño hijo.

—Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Gracias por enseñarme a amar gatita —murmuró Darien—. Ninguna otra mujer pudo ni podrá llegar a mi corazón, solo tú mi amor. Te amaré siempre Serena, hasta la eternidad.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Serena pensó que en aquel momento tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado en su vida, y mucho más.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todas las bellas personitas que siguieron esta historia.**

**Primero que todo, lamento la demora pero me fue imposible la semana pasada, en compensación les adelante el capítulo, al menos un día... algo es algo ¿no?**

**Como les he dicho a algunas de mis amigas gracias a este espacio, en un principio no estaba segura de publicar esta historia. Este Darien era un poco diferente, y por lo mismo advertí que quizá querrían odiarlo. Pero me asombró como no tienen idea la recepción que ha tenido.**

**Quiero agradecerle de corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme en esta aventura, por aportar con ideas, por las alertas y quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, por todos quienes la siguieron anónimamente y sobre todo a quienes capitulo a capitulo dejaron sus hermosos comentarios que día a día me animan a continuar, quisieran nombrarlos a todos pero de verdad son muchos.**

**¿Ustedes dirán y esto quedó asi? Pues no. Espero poder tener un Epilogo para la próxima semana.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Cariños, besos y abrazos para todos.**


	20. Epílogo

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él sonreía ampliamente sin importarle nada. Era una sonrisa diáfana, llena de una ternura reflejando los sentimientos que abrigaba en su corazón, tan íntima que resultaba contagiosa para todo el que lo viera.

Darien estaba en la iglesia vestido con un traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca cuello italiano con una corbata nudo Windsor del mismo color del traje con un diseño floreado bordado en color plata, de pie en el altar junto con Neflyte.

—¿Muy nervioso Tigre? —preguntó Neflyte —en una de esas la gatita se arrepiente y te deja vestido y alborotado.

—Para nada. Estoy seguro que mi amor llegará al altar justo a la hora.

—¿Has dicho tu amor?

—Sí, he dicho mi amor.

—Quien te viera y quien te ve Shields. Al final la gatita terminó por domesticar y amansar al tigre. Sabía que al final entrarías en razón gatito —dijo risueño.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Darien pensaba que como dicen el cazador termina casado, cuando la conoció en lo primero que pensó es que la quería en su cama, deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo mientras la poseía hasta saciarse de ella y cuando lo hubiese hecho la sacaría de su vida como hacía con todas, pero que equivocado había estado. Quien iba a pensar que él, Darien Shields, que no quería ataduras ni compromisos terminaría, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, más nervioso que nunca antes en su vida en el altar esperando la mujer que amaba, a mujer la que le agradecía hacerle ver lo que es querer, darle el regalo más hermoso que pudo recibir su hijo Endymion, por amarlo por quien era, y en simples palabras por darle sentido a su vida.

Solo había algo que empañaba su felicidad, la ausencia de su padre. Cuanto le hubiese gustado estar ahí y entregar a Serena, pero Darien sabía que donde estuviera él los estaba acompañando y bendiciendo su unión. Cerró los ojos unos momentos pensado en él. Una cálida brisa lo envolvió.

_«Estoy con ustedes hijo, sabía que no me fallarías ni a mí ni a ellos. Estoy orgulloso de ti.»_

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabía si había sido su imaginación o qué pero casi podía sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su hombro.

La música del órgano anunciando la llegada de la novia terminó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

—Aún estas a tiempo de salir corriendo.

—No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

A Darien casi se le salieron los ojos cuando la vio. La miraba embelesado caminando lentamente hacia él del brazo de Seiya, con una sonrisa gloriosa adornando su rostro y en sus ojos de azul cielo se veían las lagrimas que intentaba contener, no podía verse pero seguramente los suyos estarían igual, pero esta vez no era a causa del dolor si no de total felicidad, una que nunca antes había sentido pero que gracias a ella experimentaba día a día.

Serena llevaba un largo vestido blanco, corte palabra de honor ajustado desde el busto hasta las caderas resaltando su figura y luego caía en amplios bolados de Organza, adornado con algunas flores formadas con la misma tela. El cabello rubio recogido en un complicado peinado que Darien no estaba seguro de ser capaz de desarmar más tarde, pero eso era lo de menos. No llevaba velo solo una pequeña diademas con brillantes.

—¡Vaya amigo! Si que eres afortunado. Parece una princesa —dijo Neflyte reflejando los pensamientos de Darien.

—Más que eso Neff, Serena es una reina. La reina y dueña de mi corazón.

Neflyte se echó a reír.

Serena llegó a su altura, sonriéndole y sumamente emocionada.

—Mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacerla sufrir Shields —lo amenazó Seiya.

—Dalo por hecho Kou.

Darien le tendió le mano y ella la aceptó.

—Te amo tanto gatita.

Serena lo miró fijamente para convencerse de que aquello no era un sueño. Emocionada podía ver en cada línea de su rostro, en sus ojos y oírlo en cada palabra que decía, que no lo era, que era la más hermosa de las realidades.

—No más que yo a ti, mi gatito.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron hacia el sacerdote para que bendijera su vínculo.

Seiya y Neflyte se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos. El pelinegro lo hizo junto a su novio y a Luna que llevaba un vestido amarillo y tenía en brazos a Endymion, ya de un año y medio quien estaba vestido con el mismo traje que su padre solo que llevaba una pajarita. Neflyte se sentó junto a su esposa e hija, la pequeña Saori, que tenía diez meses y era idéntica a su madre. Detrás de ellos estaba Andrew junto a Lita, que ya tenían algunos meses siendo novios.

Luego de una emotiva ceremonia, el religioso dio por terminada la ceremonia. Entonces, los dos se besaron con uno de los besos más profunda y sinceramente sellando con sus labios una promesa de amor eterno. Un beso que hablaba de amor verdadero, de esperanzas y sueños hechos realidad.

Luego, la recepción se realizó en Milenio de Plata. La hacienda estaba adornada para la ocasión, al igual que los jardines. Entre vítores y aplausos recibieron al matrimonio Shields.

Neflyte tomó el micrófono para hacer un brindis en su honor.

—Quise tomar la palabra en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, porque estoy seguro de que todos comparten la felicidad que ustedes, Darien y Serena, sienten en este momento. Muchos sabemos que no fue fácil el camino para llegar a este día tan especial en el que unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Serena, oh Serena —dijo mirando a la rubia —creo que debería ponerte un altar por encontrar el corazón enterrado y olvidado de nuestro Tigre, no sé cómo, pero lo hiciste —ironizó —y a pesar de lo terco que es mi amigo y por mas que negase sus sentimientos, tú y solo tú, pudiste domarlo y ahora no es más que un gatito. Te llevas a una mujer maravillosa hermano, claro después de mi Molly —todos rieron—. Ahora junto con Endymion son una hermosa familia. Y quien sabe quise en un futuro seamos consuegros —bromeó—. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mis amigos, porque se la merecen. Por Serena y Darien —dijo alzando su copa para brindar.

Después de la cena dieron paso al vals de los ahora esposos por segunda vez, porque a pesar de que ya lo eran hace meses para ellos era esta unión la que tenía verdadera validez y la que guardarían en sus mentes y corazones.

Tiempo después Darien estaba bailando junto a su esposa quien tenía en brazos a Endymion, los tres formaban una hermosa familia.

Seiya se acercó hasta la pareja para tomarles algunas fotos.

—Debo admitir que se ven bien juntos —les comentó el pelinegro de coleta viendo la fotografía reflejada en la pantalla de su cámara—. La ceremonia estuvo hermosa, casi lloré.

—¿Casi? —sonsacó Darien —creí escuchar cómo te sonabas con el pañuelo que te dio Usui.

—Bueno, bueno si lloré. Soy un hombre sensible.

Endymion se bajó de los brazos de su madre para ir a jugar con Saori.

—Yo creí que en cualquier momento aparecería tu hermana gritando: ¡Yo me opongo! —bromeó Serena, aunque en realidad había temido que eso pasara.

A Seiya le dio un ataque de risa.

—¡Hey! no le veo lo gracioso —le reprochó Serena haciendo un mohín.

—Por ella no tienes por qué preocuparte bombón. Neherenia está muy lejos de aquí tanto que creo que nunca más volverá a molestarlo.

—¿Regresó a Francia? —le preguntó Darien.

—¡Oh no!, aún más lejos —rió —mi querida hermanita conoció a un árabe, un hombre algo mayor pero con dinero. La muy ingenua pensó que viviría como reina, creía que viviría en uno de esos palacios como en las novelas de los jeques, pero me escribió hace poco para contarme que estaba viviendo en tiendas en pleno desierto, ¿pueden imaginársela?

Los tres rieron con ganas de solo imaginarse a la fina Neherenia durmiendo en medio del desierto, movilizándose en camellos y con arena saliéndole por todos lados.

Después de varias piezas de baile. Darien tomó la mano de su esposa y subió al improvisado escenario junto con ella, agarrando el micrófono se quedó de pie al lado de Serena.

—Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este día tan especial para nosotros. No soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, pero estoy aprendiendo y tengo a la mejor maestra —le sonrió a Serena y la giró para que quedara de lado y él se puso frente a ella—. Serena Tsukino, mi gatita, mi amor, mi todo. Para serte sincero nunca antes me había imaginado en esta situación, no hasta que salpique a cierta rubia de lodo, en ese momento solo una mirada tuya bastó para poner mi mundo de cabeza y que luego con solo una sonrisa comenzaste a meterte en mi corazón. Sé que no he sido el mejor hombre del mundo, que por todo lo que te hice no merecía tu perdón pero aun así lo hiciste y me diste una segunda oportunidad, y créeme que me esforzaré día a día por ser digno de ti y de nuestro Endymion —dijo viéndola a ella y luego a Endy en brazos de Luna para nuevamente dirigir su mirada a la mujer que le quitaba el aliento—. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Serena. Eres la mujer de mi vida, la única mujer que he amado, que amo y que amaré. Te amo gatita.

Serena con los ojos vidriosos al escuchar sus palabras, Darien acarició tiernamente su mejilla, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, cuando los labios de Darien le cubrieron los suyos, Serena no pudo evitar un violento temblor, era inevitable aquella sensación cada vez que lo hacía.

Como si hubiera sentido su reacción, Darien le puso la otra mano en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ambos se olvidaron de todo. Serena supuso que la intención inicial de Darien había sido darle un casto beso apropiado para la ocasión; pero tan pronto sus labios entraron en contacto, algo más poderoso que ellos escapó a su control.

Darien la besó con pasión y ella, sintió lo mismo. Serena abrió la boca dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que él despertaba, invitándole a invadirla, buscándole la lengua con la suya.

Un para nada discreto carraspeo del Seiya les obligó a separarse.

—Lo siento tortolitos pero tengo una sorpresa preparada para ustedes.

Darien vio extrañado a Serena, viendo como en sus labios de su esposa apareció una misteriosa sonrisa. Reparó como Seiya conectaba un portátil a un proyector.

Una romántica canción comenzó a sonar mientras se proyectaban imágenes de todas las fotografías que Serena había tomado cuando se fue con él a Paris y cuando estuvieron en Nueva Caledonia. Darien no las había visto y por primera vez pudo notar esa sonrisa con la que aparecía en cada una de las fotografías y la adoración con que la miraba, que estúpido había sido, la verdad siempre estuvo delante de sus ojos y no quiso verla. Luego se emocionó al ver imágenes del embarazo de Serena, en las que su pancita cada vez se veía más grande, ella se veía adorable. Había otras en las que aparecía su padre, Luna y ella decorando la habitación de su hijo. Luego, había algunas del nacimiento de Endymion.

Darien se sentía un estúpido, se había perdido tantos momentos junto a ella y a su hijo solo por su ceguera. Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya no sacaba nada con recriminarse por lo que había hecho porque no podía cambiarlo. Ahora solo debía pensar en el presente y en el futuro. Luego se proyectaron algunas fotografías después de su reconciliación. Las primeras comidas de Endymion, sus primeros diente y sus primeros pasos, y por ultimo una imagen que habían tomado hace un par de días donde salían los tres como una verdadera familia.

La canción acabó y el proyector reflejo un fondo negro. Darien caminó hacia Seiya para agradecerle por el detalle que había tenido cuando de pronto un extraño sonido se hizo presente en todo el salón.

El latido de un corazón.

Darien se volteó emocionado a ver a Serena y vio como ahora se proyectaba la imagen de una ecografía. Las palabras no hicieron falta, con los ojos él le expresó aquella pregunta que a causa de la emoción no era capaz de plantear. Serena solo asintió. Ella sonreía cuando Darien regresó hasta ella y se lanzó tomándola en sus brazos para besarla.

—Voy a ser papá —gritó excitado.

Se agachó para besar su plano vientre, pensando en que la vida le estaba dando mucho más de lo que merecía. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho de lo rápido que latía a causa de la felicidad que sentía. Esta vez podría cuidarla, consentirla, ver como crecía día a día su pancita, como su hijo se movía al interior de su vientre, tomar su mano cuando trajera a su hijo al mundo.

Algunas horas después, dejando a Endymion bajo el cuidado de Luna se despidieron de todos para ir a su noche de bodas.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Darien tan ansioso como aquella vez que llegaron a Francia, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya cuanto antes, necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Bajó el rostro a su altura, besó sus mejillas y luego le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con más fuerza.

—Al fin solos señora Shields —susurró contra su boca —no sabes cómo te extrañé.

—Pero si solo fue una noche, que exagerado eres esposo mío.

—Pues a mí me parecieron mil. La cama se me hace grande y fría si no estás en ella.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, ambos se sumieron en aquel beso, provocando que las llamas de la pasión se hicieran cada vez más ardientes.

Las manos de Serena lo despojaron del saco y el chalequin entre besos, luego comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Sonrió feliz cuando le tocó la piel desnuda. Posó su mano sobre el corazón de Darien que latía con fuerza

—Solo late así por ti mi amor, porque te pertenezco. Soy todo tuyo.

Al escucharlo Serena sintió un intenso calor en todo el cuerpo. Oleadas de fuego la invadieron, intensificándose cada vez más y más como si fuera la primera vez.

Darien la besó y luego cuidadosamente la volteó para comenzar la difícil tarea de desabrochar los numerosos botones del vestido, pero la anticipación y el deseo entorpecían su tarea.

—No podrías haber escogido un con cierre.

Serena rió y negó con la cabeza sintiendo como el acariciaba la piel de su espalda y besaba sus hombros desnudos. Cuando Darien acabó su cometido, quedo boquiabierto con el hermoso conjunto de lencería que llevaba su esposa.

Famélico la besó, perdiéndose en el sabor de su boca la tomó en brazos mientras avanzaba hacia la cama donde la deposito con cuidado. En cuestión de segundos se había deshecho de las prendas que aun vestía y se recostó a su lado. Volvió a buscar su boca al tiempo que sus manos reclamaban sus cuerpos, le acariciaba a los costados a la altura de las caderas, los muslos, luego comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con la boca bajando por su cuello, tomando sus pechos provocando que gemidos salieran de la boca de su esposa. Después de algunos minutos de atenderlos, continuó bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, donde ahora crecía su hijo o hija, depositó con ternura besos sobre su vientre.

—Voy a ser un buen padre —le prometió a su bebé.

—Tan bueno como lo eres con Endy —dijo con respiración entre cortada a causa de la excitación.

Luego de aquel emotivo momento, Darien se irguió para apoderarse nuevamente su boca, entonces, él se deslizó sobre ella, despacio y con sumo cuidado para no aplastarla ni a ella ni su hijo que crecía en su interior, aguantando su peso con sus brazos.

Serena se arqueó hacia él, anhelante de saciar el deseo y la pasión creciendo dentro de ella y que podía ver en los ojos de su esposo.

Darien la penetró completamente. Serena jadeó al sentirle completamente inmerso en su cuerpo. Con algo de temor, intentando contenerse con miedo a lastimarla comenzó a moverse lentamente pero ella un leve gesto de caderas, saliendo a su encuentro le indicó que estaba bien.

El ritmo de las arremetidas de Darien se aceleró, haciendo que Serena le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, para sentirlo más profundamente, exigiendo cada vez más y más, mientras ambos gimiendo de placer, siendo acallados solamente cada vez que se besaban o pronunciaban sus nombres. Serena sólo sentía a Darien unido a ella y sus besos, que eran como promesas.

Ninguno de los dos podía respirar. Darien continuó moviéndose, Serena sentía como un terremoto de sensaciones comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y, por fin, ella se vio arrastrada por un oleaje orgásmico que la hizo contraer los músculos internos alrededor de Darien al tiempo que él también se ponía rígido durante un prolongado momento para luego derramarse en su interior.

Al cabo de un rato, con las respiraciones aun agitadas y tumbados el uno al lado del otro y abrazados, se cubrieron con las sábanas.

Serena, que tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien, pensando en que nunca había imaginado ser más feliz. Había encontrado más que un lugar seguro en el mundo desde que tenía dos años y quedó sola en el mundo; había encontrado el verdadero amor y a un compañero con quien compartiría su vida hasta el fin de sus días.

Ninguna mujer podría querer más.

.

.

.

_Siete meses después._

Darien con los ojos aguados cargaba un pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos envuelto en una manta de color rosa.

—Mi pequeña gatita bebé —le dio un beso en la cabecita a su hija.

Habían decidido llamarla Selene, pero de cariño le dirían Chibi, tal como Darien había deseado era idéntica a su madre. Después de mirar embelesado a la pequeña que le había robado el corazón, levantó el rostro para ver como su esposa alimentaba a su otro campeón, Artemis. Serena había sugerido llamarlo así en honor a su padre y Darien no podía estar más de acuerdo, al igual que su melliza era idéntica a su madre pero con los ojos zafiro de él y el cabello del abuelo. Sobre la cama y junto a ellos estaba Endymion que observada curioso a su hermano y le tendía una galleta mordisqueada por él cada vez que lloraba.

Darien no sabía que había hecho para que la vida lo bendijera tanto. Pero estaba seguro que volvería a cometer una y mil veces los mismos errores y a revivir cada unos de sus días, con tal de obtener lo que tenía ahora: la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que había acabado con el invierno eterno en el que se encontraba su corazón, le había enseñado a amar y le había regalo tres hermosos hijos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, ni las sorpresas que el destino les tendría preparadas, pero ambos estaban seguros que juntos podrían afrontar cualquier cosa, porque contaban con la fuerza mas poderosa del universo. Su amor.

**Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

**Esta pseudo esta conteniendo las lagrimas mientras escribe esto. **

**Otra historia que llega a su fin. **

**Creo que nunca me cansaré de agradecer a todas esas bellas personitas que han leído mis locuras desde el principio y que siguieron esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecerle de corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que me han brindado, por darse el tiempo de leer este trabajo que hago con tanto cariño, por acompañarme en esta aventura que ha llegado a su fin, por aportar con ideas para los capitulo o darme su opinión, a aquellos que tienen cuenta en aquí por las alertas y quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, pero también a todos quienes la siguieron anónimamente.**

**Sus palabras como les dije antes, capitulo a capitulo, es lo que muchas veces me ayudaban a continuar porque sé cuanto esperaban los viernes una nueva actualización.**

**Ojalá pudiera nombrarlos a todos y cada uno, pero en verdad son muchos.**

**Aunque ya lo había mencionado por Facebook, estoy preparando una locura más para celebrar al Muso, será una unión de mis dos ultimas historias esta y "De otro". Sí, Tigre Shields y Culito de infarto Chiba se verán las caras.**

**Tengo otra historia en mente, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para mi, espero contar con ustedes cuando la publique. **

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, porque sin ustedes los lectores esta pseudo escritora no sería nada.**

**Se les quiere. Cariños, besos y abrazos para todos. **

_**Conyta Moonlight**_

_**19/07/13**_


End file.
